Lumière du jour
by Tourner dans le vide
Summary: Traduction de la fiction "Light of day" par "The Original Horcrux". Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy sont en septième année et se détestent depuis toujours. Quand ils sont contraints de travailler ensemble, ils réalisent peu à peu que leur haine réciproque cache d'autres sentiments...
1. Promenons-nous chez les Moldus

**DISCLAIMER :**

Cette histoire est la traduction de la fiction "Light of day" par "The Original Horcrux". Je certifie avoir obtenu l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduction et la publication. L'univers d'HP appartient à JK Rowling et les OC et l'intrigue appartiennent à The Original Horcrux.''

 **NOTES :**

L'histoire comporte 25 chapitres. Ils seront postés tous les trois jours, le prochain arrivera jeudi matin, celui d'après dimanche matin et ainsi de suite. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, il y aura des réponses à chaque début de chapitre.

Lien vers la fiction originale : ( ) s/7872419/1/Light-of-Day

Bonne hplecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : PROMENONS-NOUS CHEZ LES MOLDUS**

''Est-ce que tu as retouché tes mâchoires avec ton aérographe ?'' lança moqueusement Scorpius Malefoy à travers la salle de classe.

''Non,'' répliquai-je exaspérée en m'asseyant à côté de ma meilleure amie, Ella Londubat.

Malefoy faisait bien sûr référence au portrait de la préfète-en-chef dont je venais de faire la demande d'ajout à la galerie du cinquième étage. Malefoy était jaloux qu'Albus ait été élu préfet-en-chef garçon de l'année 2024 à sa place. Ma mère et le père de Malefoy avaient tous deux été élus en 1999, et tout le monde s'attendait donc à ce que Scorpius et moi suivions leurs traces. Ce qui n'était pas le cas puisque Scorpius n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il désirait.

Albus quant à lui semblait destiné à imiter ses grands-parents paternels, donc les portraits résidaient dans la galerie depuis 1977.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est un aérographe ?'' demanda Ella avec perplexité.

Malefoy et moi étant les élèves du cours d'Etudes des Moldus de Septième Année les plus brillants, nous étions les seuls à connaître suffisamment la technologie moldue pour utiliser un tel vocabulaire.

''C'est un appareil qui permet de retoucher les photos,'' ai-je répondu rapidement à Ella tandis que notre enseignante, le professeur Simona, traversait la classe puis commença à écrire au tableau. Aussitôt, je trempai ma plume dans l'encre et recopiai les notes dans mon cahier d'exercice à la vitesse de l'éclair.

'' _Promenons-nous chez les Moldus ?_ '' dit Daniel Thomas, un des meilleurs amis d'Albus, depuis sa place au fond de la classe.

''Je suis ravie de constater que vous savez lire, Mr. Thomas,'' dit Simona sans se retourner. ''Maintenant, vous voudrez peut-être m'impressionner d'avantage en me montrant comment vous savez si bien écrire ?''

Son commentaire a fait éclater la classe de rire et Daniel rougit furieusement.

''Bon, nous pouvons commencer,'' dit Simona en tapant des mains.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle tandis qu'elle commençait à parler. Enfin presque tout le monde. Car bien sûr, les trois seules personnes qui n'écoutaient pas étaient Scorpius Malefoy et ses deux meilleurs amis, Malcolm Underwart et Peter Veruca. J'ai décidé de les ignorer afin de pouvoir écouter attentivement le cours de Simona sans être distraite par l'horrible acné d'Underwart.

''Cette année, à la demande du professeur d'Etudes des Moldus de Beauxbâtons, le programme a été modifié.''

J'en restai bouche bée. J'avais tellement hâte de commencer le cours sur Shakespeare, le dramaturge moldu.

''N'ayez pas l'air aussi choquée, Miss Weasley. Shakespeare fera toujours parti du programme,'' dit Simona amusée par mon expression dépitée.

Je respirai légèrement tandis qu'elle poursuivait.

''Cette année donc, le programme a été adapté afin que nous puissions organiser une sortie en plein air loin de votre zone de confort.''

Elle fit une pause pour créer un effet dramatique.

''Parmi les activités prévues cette année,'' reprit-elle, ''vous ferez la visite d'une véritable école moldue. Vous vivrez comme les Moldus, c'est-à-dire que vous apprendrez la littérature et la musique moldues, les passe-temps moldus et, le plus important, vous étudierez les matières scolaires moldues. Oui, Mr. Underwart, c'est obligatoire.''

Je regardai Ella et vis que son sourire était aussi grand sinon plus grand que le mien. Ce programme promettait d'être très amusant. Simona prit le cahier d'appel et reprit la parole, imposant aussitôt le silence.

''Pour cette expérience, vous travaillerez toute l'année par paire. Chaque paire sera mixte, de sorte que les garçons ne soient pas trop paresseux et que les filles ne soient pas trop excitées. Les garçons pourront ainsi calmer les filles et les filles pourront pousser les garçons à travailler… pas vrai, Mr. Potter ?''

Elle avait été interrompue par Albus qui avait laissé échapper un bruyant « Ha ! » en écoutant la dernière phrase. La classe explosa une nouvelle fois de rire quand chacun comprit à quoi Albus faisait allusion.

''Pardon, professeur,'' dit-il, toujours en ricanant.

''Puisque Mr. Potter sait si bien se comporter comme un garçon de son âge, je vais vous lire la liste des paires à haute voix,'' dit Simona, qui tentait vainement de faire passer cela pour une sanction.

Je me tournai vers Ella et vis qu'elle riait derrière sa main. Ce n'était même pas drôle. C'était juste l'esprit tordu d'Albus qui lui causait des problèmes.

''Ça a l'air plutôt sympa, tu ne trouves pas ?'' dis-je à Ella alors qu'elle se calmait. ''Même si maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir appris _Othello_ par cœur pour rien.''

''Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, une maladie ?'' demanda Ella en fouillant dans son sac pour prendre une plume de rechange après avoir cassée la sienne.

''C'est une pièce de Shakespeare !'' m'exclamai-je avec indignation.

''Attend, ne me dis pas que tu as passé tout l'été à apprendre une pièce de théâtre par cœur ?'' s'exclama Ella en fronçant les sourcils. ''Wow, Rosie, il faut vraiment que tu prennes l'air. Amuse-toi, trouve-toi un petit copain, fais la fête, n'importe quoi qui te fasse oublier ce Shakerspears.''

''Shakespeare,'' corrigé-je.

''Peu importe,'' répliqua Ella.

A ce moment-là, Jade Marks, notre meilleure amie depuis la Première Année, s'avança vers nous et s'assit sur le bureau tandis que le professeur Simona annonçait les paires.

''De quoi discutez-vous, toutes les deux ?'' demanda Jade avec un petit sourire.

Elle saisit la pomme qu'Ella venait juste de sortir de son sac et en croqua un gros morceau dedans. Ella leva les yeux au ciel et retomba sur sa chaise. Jade avait l'habitude de vous prendre n'importe quelle nourriture dès que l'on y affichait le moindre intérêt.

''Rosie a passé tout l'été à apprendre une pièce qui s'appelle _Othelolo_ parce qu'elle pensait qu'on allait étudier ce type qui s'appelle Spearshaker,'' ironisa Ella alors que Jade fronçait elle aussi les sourcils.

''C'est _Othello_ et Shakespeare !'' grognai-je, tout en pensant qu'elle écorchait les noms seulement pour m'embêter.

''Quelle perte de temps !'' s'exclama Jade. ''Amuse-toi, sois spontanée. Je t'en supplie, ne deviens pas ce genre de fille ennuyeuse qui ne fait que de réciter des poèmes.''

''Jade Marks et Peter Veruca,'' annonça Simona.

Jade grogna bruyamment et alla jeter ses affaires sur la chaise à côté de Veruca, tout en évitant les mains de celui-ci qui essayaient de lui toucher les fesses.

''Ella Londubat et Albus Potter,'' poursuivit le professeur.

Je pus presque sentir le sourire apparaitre sur le visage d'Ella. Depuis qu'Albus l'avait sauvée de la noyade en Troisième Année, Ella était folle amoureuse de lui. Je tentais de la convaincre depuis des lustres de lui avouer ses sentiments, mais elle répétait qu'il finirait par capter le message si elle flirtait suffisamment avec lui. Jusqu'alors, Albus ignorait toujours qu'Ella rêvait de devenir sa compagne.

''Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy.''

Je restai figée sur place et mes yeux croisèrent Malefoy. _Impossible, non pas ça !_ Je ne peux pas travailler avec Malefoy ! C'est la personne la plus coincée que je connaisse. Nous avons depuis toujours une relation de haine à haine qui n'a jamais été aussi forte que ces derniers temps. Mais qu'arrive-t-il à ce monde ?

''Miss Weasley, veuillez rejoindre Mr. Malefoy, je vous prie,'' insista Simona en désignant la place vide à côté de lui.

Je fis la grimace et Malefoy, très satisfait contrairement à moi, eut un large sourire quand je pris place.

''Parfait,'' dit joyeusement Simona en se tournant de nouveau vers le tableau. ''Nous allons commencer par étudier les matières scolaires moldues, à savoir les Mathématiques, l'Anglais et les Sciences. Notre visite à l'école de Ffynone House au Pays de Galles aura lieu dans deux semaines.''

Elle fit un tour avec sa baguette et un paragraphe à recopier apparut sur le tableau.

Nous travaillâmes ainsi pendant au moins la moitié du cours. Simona faisait apparaitre un paragraphe au tableau que nous devions ensuite recopier. J'appris toutes sortes de choses sur les Maths, l'Anglais, les Sciences, l'Histoire et un peu de Français, tout cela en une heure. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Simona décida de nous aider à mieux nous « concentrer » en mettant de la musique moldue. Honnêtement, je n'avais jamais rien écouté d'aussi horrible. Non seulement les paroles étaient indécentes mais la musique n'aidait AUCUNEMENT à nous concentrer. Franchement, comme les Moldus pouvaient se concentrer avec du Lady Gogo en fond sonore ? Même, comment un Moldu saint d'esprit pourrait se concentrer avec un bruit quelconque ?

Malefoy n'arrangeait rien. Il s'amusait à se balancer à l'arrière sur sa chaise comme l'imbécile qu'il était. Il n'écrivait pas un mot, ce qui signifiait certainement qu'il demanderait à recopier les notes de mon cahier. C'était bien entendu hors de question, cet abruti paresseux n'avait qu'à se reporter sur l'un de ses potes mielleux.

''Professeur, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît éteindre cette musique ?'' demandai-je, ne pouvant plus supporter ce bruit plus longtemps. ''C'est impossible de nous concentrer.''

''Mais les adolescents moldus adorent écou…'' commença-t-elle à répondre mais je la coupai.

''Nous ne sommes pas des Moldus, professeur. Et veuillez nous excuser mais ce n'est pas de la musique mais un vacarme assourdissant !'' interjeta Jade tout en écartant sa chaise de Peter Veruca qui essayait à présent de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

''Vous marquez un point,'' céda Simona. Et d'un coup de baguette, l'appareil sonore sans fil s'éteignit instantanément.

Je me remis à mon travail et essayai de prendre du mieux possible les notes sur les Mathématiques qui s'écrivaient toutes seules au tableau. Je pus entendre Ella et Albus discuter derrière moi. Ella pouffait de rire et, depuis ma place, je pouvais sentir les vagues de drague. Si avec ça, Albus ne se rendait toujours compte de rien, je serais prête à le frapper sur la tête avec mon livre de Potions.

Une brise souffla à travers la classe et fit s'élever mes cheveux qui pendaient sur mon cou en sueur.

''Nom de Dieu, Weasley, garde ton buisson enflammé attaché sur ta nuque. Je n'apprécie pas qu'il me souffle sur le visage,'' lança Malefoy alors que je repoussais mes cheveux sur l'autre épaule.

''Tu n'as qu'à décolorer tes cheveux, Malefoy, comme ça tu n'aurais plus l'air d'un dépravé,'' répliquai-je sèchement, ravie de voir que je l'avais mis en rogne.

''Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu un mot de ce que tu as dit. J'ai été trop distrait par tes dents massifs de cheval,'' rétorqua Malefoy.

Oh, tu veux jouer aux insultes, Scorpius Malefoy ? Alors c'est parti, on est deux à pouvoir jouer à ça.

''Vu l'odeur que tu dégages, on pourrait te prendre pour un putois. Tu devrais demander à ton papounet d'acheter du savon au jus de tomate, ça t'irait à merveille.''

''Tu es une fille morte, Weasley,'' s'écria Malefoy.

Il se jeta sur moi mais je repoussai ma chaise si rapidement que je heurtai le bureau juste derrière et envoyai valser toutes les feuilles de Jade. Malefoy s'écroula par terre. Ses cheveux bruns normalement coiffés impeccablement étaient en pétard comme s'il venait tout juste de sortir du lit.

Il se releva et essaya à nouveau de plonger sur moi, mais le professeur Simona lança un _Impedimenta_ et il retomba au sol. Livide, elle s'écria :

''Jamais, durant toute ma carrière d'enseignante, un élève ne m'avait fait autant honte par son comportement !''

Je fixai le sol, déterminée à ne pas croiser le regard du professeur qui était littéralement hors d'elle. Son habituelle amabilité avait été balayée par le souffle de vent qui avait déclenché le chahut.

''Allez tous les deux dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall ! Maintenant !''

Je me dirigeai vers la porte du fond, toujours en regardant le sol. Je pus sentir du rouge envahir ma nuque et mes joues, et les pas de Malefoy derrière moi. J'espérais que dès que nous serions sortis de la classe, il n'en profiterait pas pour essayer de nouveau de m'attaquer.

Nous traversâmes le couloir dans un silence mortel. Je surpris un regard de Malefoy et vis qu'il me regardait avec des yeux noirs.

''Je te déteste, Malefoy,'' balancé-je en lui rendant son regard noir comme si nous faisions un duel.

''C'est marrant parce que moi aussi, je te déteste,'' dit Malefoy, un horrible faux sourire collé sur son visage pâle.

''Je déteste la façon dont tu me traites ou dont tu me parles. Je déteste ton horrible petit sourire de suricate. Mais j'ai compris quel est ton problème.''

''Compris quoi ?'' demanda innocemment Malefoy, toujours avec cet horrible faux sourire moqueur.

''Oh arrête. Je sais tout sur tes plans pour « écarter » Albus et prendre sa place comme Préfet-en-chef. J'ai entendu Veruca et Underwart en parler ce matin.''

''Dans ce cas, faisons des pronostics : à la fin de l'année, mon pire ennemi sera mort et je serai Préfet-en-chef à la place du Préfet-en-chef, et toi tu bosseras aux Trois Balais avec un tablier assorti à ton buisson enflammé.''

''Pouah, qu'est-ce que tu pues la merde de putois,'' lancé-je en faisant de mon mieux pour imiter son horrible sourire suffisant tandis que nous arrivions devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de la directrice.

''Je te préviens, Weasley, encore une vanne sur mon hygiène personnel et…'' grogna Malefoy en brandissant les poings avec sérieux.

Les yeux levés au ciel, je donnai le mot de passe. La gargouille prit vie et s'écarta pour révéler la porte d'entrée du bureau de McGonagall.

Génial. C'est la première semaine de l'année et j'ai déjà des ennuis avec la directrice. Absolument merveilleux.


	2. La demande de Scorpius

**CHAPITRE 2 : LA DEMANDE DE SCORPIUS**

''Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'à cause de toi, j'ai écopée d'une retenue le premier jour de l'année !'' m'écrié-je quand nous retraversions le couloir après avoir quitté le bureau de McGonagall. ''Pour une préfète-en-chef, ça fait tâche !''

''A plus tard, Weasley,'' répondit Malefoy avec un sourire goguenard.

''Ce n'est pas fini ! Reviens ici, Malefoy, espèce de limace dégoûtante !'' crié-je dans son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Nullement affecté par mon insulte, il me fit un geste obscène avant de disparaitre de ma vue.

Fumante, je partis dans la direction opposée pour retourner en classe d'Etudes des Moldus, où je savais qu'Ella et Jade m'attendaient avec mon sac. Avoir une retenue le premier jour de l'année scolaire. _Sois maudit, Malefoy_.

Je nouai mes cheveux roux ébouriffés en une queue-de-cheval et jurai dans ma tête de les laisser détachés la prochaine fois. Ainsi, cela m'éviterait d'autres retenues pénibles.

''Comment ça s'est passé ?'' demanda Ella en me passant mes affaires alors que nous nous dirigions vers la Grande Salle.

''J'ai eu une retenue,'' marmonné-je, résignée.

Toutes deux éclatèrent de rire.

''Une retenue ? Sérieusement ?'' s'exclama Jade hilare. ''Je pensais que les préfets-en-chef étaient immunisés. En principe, ce sont eux qui donnent des retenues aux gens et non l'inverse.''

''Oh ferme-la,'' dis-je en donnant un coup de mon livre d'Etudes des Moldus sur le bras d'Ella.

''C'est bon, Rosie, je rigole, ne t'énerve pas,'' dit Jade en me souriant pendant quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que ça ne m'amusait pas du tout. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle dit : ''Bon. Allons manger.''

''Mon Dieu, les Runes Antiques, c'est l'enfer,'' gémit mon amie Rio Blanche en s'asseyant à côté de moi pour se servir un sandwich.

''Fallait y penser avant de choisir cette matière pour les ASPIC,'' dit Jade en s'empressant de saisir le sandwich des mains de Rio avant que celle-ci ait pu croquer dedans.

Tout en prenant un autre sandwich, Rio marmonna quelque chose à propos de sa mère qui l'avait obligée à choisir l'étude des Runes.

''Regarde, Ella, c'est ta chouette,'' dis-je en apercevant Freya, la chouette hulotte d'Ella, qui volait vers nous.

''Je me demande ce que ma mère m'envoie cette fois,'' dit Ella. ''Hier, j'ai reçu ma brosse à dent et ma trousse. Je suis certaine de n'avoir rien oublié d'autre.''

Freya atterit avec douceur devant l'assiette d'Ella et tendit une patte. Ella détacha la lettre, donna à Freya un morceau du fromage de son sandwich, et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle lut rapidement.

''C'est une lettre d'Abi,'' dit-elle en me passant la lettre. ''Lis, c'est révoltant.''

Fronçant les sourcils, je me mis à lire.

 _Chères Ella et Rose (je sais qu'Ella te laissera lire ceci alors autant l'adresser aussi à toi)_

 _J'ai emménagé hier avec James ! Il m'a demandé si je voulais durant le dîner et j'ai bien entendu accepté. Maman s'est montrée compréhensive tout en me recommandant d'être vigilante mais papa n'était pas très enchanté. Il veut que je reste vivre avec lui et maman. Mais il a fini par céder quand j'ai joué la carte du Je-n'aurais-pas-d'enfant-avant-mes-vingt-cinq-ans et il a paru soulagé. Mon travail à Sainte-Mangouste se passe bien et j'ai presque fini ma formation de Guérisseuse ! J'espère que tout va bien à Poudlard et que tu ne t'attires pas d'ennuis._

 _Avec amour,_

 _Abi_

''Tout va toujours aussi bien pour elle et James alors ?'' demandé-je en lui rendant la lettre.

''Toujours aussi bien ?'' dit Ella. ''Je sens qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à annoncer leurs fiançailles. C'est écœurant.''

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête.

''Des nouvelles d'Alice ?'' demandé-je et Ella secoua la tête, les lèvres troussés.

''Non, toujours pas. Mais nous savons qu'elle est partie en Ecosse car nous continuons de voir sa photo dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_.''

''Pourquoi ne donne-t-elle pas de ses nouvelles ?'' demanda Rio en enfournant rapidement son sandwich dans la bouche pour être sûre que Jade ne le lui pique encore une fois.

''Elle et Abi ont eu une grave dispute car Alice pense qu'Abi n'est pas assez grande pour avoir un copain,'' répondit Ella. ''Et comme Frank et moi avons soutenus Abi, Alice est furieuse contre nous tous.''

''Qu'p'nse t'p'rents ?'' demanda Rio, la bouche pleine.

''Maman n'y voyait aucun inconvénient et papa lui a assuré qu'il finirait par s'y habituer. Après cela, Alice est partie en claquant la porte. Mais vous savez ce que je pense ?''

''Quoi ?'' nous dîmes toutes à l'unisson.

''Je pense qu'elle est jalouse parce qu'Abi n'a aucune difficulté à parler aux garçons alors qu'elle, il lui faut au moins vingt bonnes minutes pour simplement dire bonjour.''

''Ça me parait être une bonne explication pour la dispute,'' approuvé-je alors qu'Albus et Lily nous rejoignaient, chacun ayant une lettre de James.

''James a emménagé avec Abi,'' dit Albus en me passant sa lettre.

''Je suis au courant,'' dis-je en la lui rendant. ''Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est la sœur de ma meilleure amie.''

Je désignai Ella. Al roula des yeux et Ella pouffa d'un rire un peu trop perçant à mon avis. J'échangeai un regard exaspéré avec Lily alors qu'Ella commençait à discuter avec Albus du cours d'Etudes des Moldus et comment c'était génial qu'ils aient été mis ensemble.

''Ça va être une année géniale,'' dit joyeusement Ella.

''Oui. On va former une bonne équipe,'' dit Albus en souriant.

Je mourrais d'envie de taper la tête sur la table et d'hurler à l'oreille d'Al ''ELLE EST AMOUREUSE DE TOI !''. Lily me regarda avec des yeux ronds et fit signe à Albus qu'il était temps de prendre congé.

''N'oubliez pas que les essais de Quidditch ont lieu demain,'' nous rappela-t-il.

Jade et Ella se frappèrent les mains. Elles avaient été poursuiveuses de l'équipe l'an passé et espéraient retrouver leurs postes. Immédiatement, la conversation tourna au Quidditch. Je n'éprouvais aucun intérêt pour le Quidditch, ce qui était plus qu'une exception dans la famille Weasley-Potter où le Quidditch était considéré comme une véritable religion. Je préférais largement regarder mes cousins voler autour des poteaux en bois plutôt que de jouer avec eux.

Rio m'adressa un regard de compassion. Comme moi, elle n'était pas vraiment branchée Quidditch. La différence étant qu'elle préférait confectionner les balais plutôt que de regarder les gens voler dessus.

La cloche sonna, mettant fin à la discussion sans fin sur le Quidditch dans laquelle Jade et Ella étaient complètement plongées..

''Allez on y va, on a Potions,'' dit Rio.

''Pourquoi es-tu aussi pressée ?'' s'exclama Jade. ''C'est si important pour toi les Potions ?''

''Ça l'est quand on veut être guérisseuse,'' fit remarquer Ella en rassemblant ses affaires.

En dépit de son grand amour pour le Quidditch, elle ne râlait jamais lorsque ses discussions avec Jade étaient interrompues.

''Tu veux devenir guérisseuse ?'' demanda Jade.

''Pas moi, idiote. C'est Rio qui veut le devenir,'' répondit Ella en pressant Jade.

Celle-ci grogna mais céda et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les cachots.

''Ne meurs pas,'' dis-je en enlaçant Hugo tout en essayant de redresser sa robe de Quidditch.

''C'est bon. Je ne suis tombé qu'une fois,'' grogna-t-il en s'écartant de moi.

''Oui et résulat, tu es resté sur la touche durant tout le reste de la saison,'' contrattaqué-je alors qu'Albus donnait un coup de sifflet signalant le début des essais. ''Bonne chance,'' lui dis-je dans son dos alors qu'il rejoignait le terrain en courant.

Il me répondit par un signe de main et j'allai prendre place dans les gradins à côté de Rio, laquelle était occupée à imaginer un nouveau balai de Quidditch qui, d'après elle, surclasserait l'Eclair de Feu 2000.

Si vous jetiez un œil à la composition de l'équipe de Gryffondor de l'année dernière, vous vous diriez qu'on aurait pu tout aussi bien la rebaptiser équipe Potter-Weasley. J'espérais qu'Albus ne se montrerait pas aussi partial que James et choisirait ses joueurs pour leurs compétences et non pour leurs liens de parenté.

''Ceux qui faisaient parti de l'équipe l'an passé, mettez-vous à ma gauche, s'il vous plaît,'' déclara Albus.

Ella, Jade, Lily et Hugo se mirent à sa gauche.

''Maintenant, je voudrais que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas parce que ces quatre-là étaient dans l'équipe l'an dernier qu'ils seront automatiquement sélectionnés. Compris ?''

Tout le monde fit oui en chœur.

''Bien. Maintenant, je voudrais que vous vous mettiez en groupe en fonction de vos postes.''

Il y eut une légère échauffourée quand tout le monde se mit en groupe.

Al commença avec les poursuiveurs. Quelques secondes années se lancèrent en premier et furent particulièrement mauvais. Il y eut ensuite quelques quatrièmes années qui se débrouillèrent plutôt bien et ensuite des élèves de Cinquième Année, dont Frank le frère cadet d'Ella, qui furent absolument brillants. Au moment où le groupe d'Ella et Jade fut appelé, mon attention fut détournée du terrain.

''Weasley,'' dit une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?'' demandé-je sans le regarder.

''Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier.''

J'en restai sans voix. Malefoy qui me présentait des excuses ? Ce n'était pas le 1er avril pourtant.

''Qui te paie ? Non pas que tu aies besoin d'argent.''

''Personne ne me paie,'' répondit Malefoy en riant. ''Je me suis rendu compte que mon attitude était incorrecte et j'en suis désolé.''

''Je… merci,'' balbutié-je, incertaine de ce que je devais répondre.

De toute manière, que devais-je répondre à cela ? Ce n'était pas comme si Malefoy était mon meilleur ami avec qui je viendrais de me frictionner.

''De rien,'' dit Malefoy en allant s'assoir à côté de moi et aussitôt je me rapprochai de Rio.

Il fallait le voir pour le croire. Malefoy qui employait les bonnes manières. Là c'était sûr, il y avait un problème.

''D'accord, Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?''

''Et bien, tu vois cette matière moldue, les Maths ?''

''Oui.''

''Et bien, je ne pige pas très bien. Alors je me demandais si tu pouvais me donner des cours particuliers. Je veux dire, comme tu es ma partenaire en Etudes des Moldus.''

''Non,'' répondis-je sans équivoque.

''Quoi ? Pourquoi ?'' dit Malefoy, pris au dépourvu.

''Parce que si tu ne passais pas tout le cours à te balancer sur ta chaise et à imaginer les pires insultes à me cracher à la figure, tu aurais très bien pigé la leçon !''

''S'il te plaît, Weasley ? Je te paierai si tu veux,'' supplia Malefoy.

Le fait qu'il essayait de m'acheter avec de l'argent me mit hors de moi.

''Je n'en veux pas de ton sale pognon !'' lui aboyé-je.

Malefoy semblait incapable de prononcer un mot. Et ça, _c'était_ _une première_. Et ça me plaisait.

''A présent, Malefoy, fiche-moi la paix. J'essaie de regarder les essais de Quidditch.''

Mais Malefoy ne me ficha pas la paix. Il se colla presque à moi et je dus supporter son odeur de fromage pourri jusqu'à ce que je finisse par craquer.

''Malefoy, tu me lâches la grappe si j'accepte de te donner des cours ?'' lancé-je avec colère et comme Malefoy approuvait, j'ajoutai : ''Alors c'est d'accord.''

''Merci, Weasley,'' dit-il en se levant. ''On se retrouve demain à la bibliothèque après le dîner ?''

''D'accord,'' dis-je et alors qu'il s'éloignait, j'ajoutai : ''Oh, et Malefoy, si tu pouvais prendre une douche juste avant, ce ne serait pas de refus.''

Je pus voir Malefoy lever les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il s'éloignait vers le château. Venais-je sérieusement d'accepter sa demande ?

''J'ai bien entendu,'' s'exprima Ella après s'être lavée une fois les essais terminés. ''Tu as accepté de donner des cours de Maths à _Malefoy_.''

''Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix,'' marmonnai-je.

''On parle bien du même Malefoy qui t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis six ans, n'est-ce pas ?'' dit Jade qui se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette.

''Oui, c'est bien lui,'' dis-je. ''Il s'est presque mis à genoux pour me supplier d'accepter. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait tomber aussi bas.''

''Il a même proposé de la payer,'' dit Rio en riant.

''Wow ! Il doit vraiment être désespéré pour aller jusqu'à sortir la carte de l'argent,'' ironisa Ella.

''Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai cédé,'' gémis-je en mettant la tête dans les mains. ''Il s'est assis à côté de moi avec son insupportable odeur de fromage et il n'a pas voulu bouger tant que je n'acceptais pas.''

''Manque de chance,'' dit Jade avec un faible sourire. ''Bon courage avec Malefoy le dépravé.''

''C'est demain soir que je lui donnerai le premier cours,'' dis-je. ''Et je ne sais même pas comment donner un cours.''

''Demande-lui simplement ce qu'il ne saisit pas et explique-lui clairement,'' dit Rio en levant les yeux de son croquis.

''Bon, autre sujet que les problèmes de Rosie,'' dit Jade. ''Ella et moi aurons entraînement de Quidditch tous les deux jours jusqu'au premier match prévu en octobre. Souhaitez-nous bonne chance par rapport à tout le travail qu'on va avoir.''

''Ah oui, quelle est la composition de l'équipe cette année ?'' demandé-je. ''Avec le numéro que m'a joué Malefoy, je n'ai pas pu écouter quand Al a annoncé les noms.''

''Et bien, Ella et moi sommes poursuiveuses,'' répondit Jade. ''Al est l'attrapeur bien sûr, Lily et Hugo sont de nouveau les batteurs et Olivier, le pote d'Al, sera le gardien. Un peu partial si vous voulez mon avis.''

''J'aurais aimé qu'il ne choisisse pas Hugo comme batteur,'' dis-je. ''Il n'en a même pas la carrure et Lily non plus.''

''Oui mais ils sont forts et ils visent bien, deux qualités qui suffisent largement pour être un batteur,'' dit Ella, mettant une nouvelle fois en évidence mes faibles connaissances en Quidditch.

Je cessai d'écouter car Jade et Ella s'engagèrent dans une de leurs discussions animées sur les chances de victoire de Gryffondor cette année.

Et dire que je vais devoir donner des cours particuliers à Scorpius Malefoy, le même qui m'avait fait mettre en retenue le jour de la rentrée. Cette première semaine pouvait-elle empirer ?


	3. Pourquoi moi ?

Ce chapitre est dédié aux victimes des attaques de Paris ainsi qu'à leurs familles et leurs proches. Toute la communauté Potterhead, dont certains en faisaient certainement partis, est de tout coeur avec eux. La lecture et l'imaginaire sont parmi les meilleures réponses à la barbarie, ne l'oublions jamais.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : POURQUOI MOI ?**

''Alors, que savez-vous sur cette visite à l'école moldue ?'' demandai-je à Ella et Jade une semaine plus tard alors que nous nous rendions en cours d'Etudes des Moldus.

''Pas grand-chose,'' répondit Ella. ''Juste que c'est dans deux semaines.''

''Et que l'on n'aura pas le droit à la magie,'' grommela Jade. ''C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas montrer aux Moldus ce qu'ils ratent ?''

J'étais joyeusement hilare en entrant dans la classe. Mais la vue d'un certain garçon de Serpentard fit disparaître mon sourire aussi vite que s'il fuyait un dragon.

Malefoy. Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je oublier que j'allais lui donner un cours de Maths le soir-même ? Dans moins de trois heures précisément. J'évitai soigneusement de le regarder et allai m'assoir au premier rang avec Jade et Ella. Cette dernière une nouvelle fois ne quittait pas Albus des yeux. Je lui donnai un coup sur le bras.

''Es-tu sûre que tu ne veuilles pas que l'on essaie de le réveiller ?'' dis-je.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'' demanda Ella un peu trop rapidement et j'eus un regard exaspéré.

''Al,'' dis-je.

''Quoi Al ?''

''Ne fais pas l'idiote, toute l'école sait que tu en pinces pour lui,'' dit Jade. ''Enfin tout le monde… sauf lui.''

Ella gémit et mit la tête dans ses mains.

''Ça se voit tant que ça ?''

''Gros comme une maison,'' dit Jade avant que j'ai pu dire un mot pour réconforter Ella.

''Alors, comment se fait-il qu'Al n'ait rien remarqué ?'' se plaignit-t-elle en le regardant rire avec ses copains au fond de la classe.

''Parce qu'Al est un sombre crétin qui a besoin qu'on lui hurle à l'oreille pour qu'il comprenne enfin ce que l'on essaie de lui dire,'' répliquai-je.

''Allez, tout le monde, rejoignez vos partenaires,'' dit le professeur Simona en entrant dans la classe avec un tas de papiers sous le bras.

Jade et moi grognâmes d'amertume tandis qu'Ella était particulièrement enchantée.

''Génial. Encore un cours à esquiver ses sales mains baladeuses,'' ronchonna Jade en allant s'assoir sans un regard à côté de Veruca.

J'en fis de même en allant rejoindre Malefoy qui, heureusement, était assis correctement sur sa chaise et avait apporté son livre et sa plume. _Dieu Merci_ , pensai-je, _il va prendre ses propres notes_.

''A présent, je dois vous annoncer quelques mauvaises nouvelles,'' dit Simona et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. ''La visite à l'école moldue a été annulée.''

Un fort cri de protestation raisonna dans toute la classe.

''A cause d'un incident compromettant la sécurité du monde magique,'' finit-elle en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre au-delà du vacarme qui avait éclaté.

''Quel est cet incident compromettant la sécurité magique ?'' s'écria Daniel Thomas.

''Beauxbâtons a visité l'école hier et un de leurs élèves a fait de la magie devant les Moldus. Ils ont été renvoyés mais les Moldus sont sous le choc. A cause de cela, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à faire nous-mêmes la visite.''

''C'est lamentable !'' s'écria Olivier Dubois. ''Il n'y a qu'à Beauxbâtons que l'on fait des choses aussi stupides. Aucun de nous ne ferait cela.''

''Je sais bien mais la décision du Ministère est irrévocable,'' dit Simona.

Comme il n'y eut pas d'autre réponse que des grognements déçus, elle agita sa baguette vers le tableau et comme toujours, des mots y apparurent tout seul.

''Bien. Aujourd'hui, le cours portera sur l'Anglais. Dans les écoles moldus, l'Anglais est une matière essentielle qu'il est nécessaire pour les Moldus de maîtriser afin d'obtenir leur dipl… oui, Mr. Finnigan ?'' s'interrompit-elle en voyant que Corey Finnigan levait la main.

''Nous allons quand même étudier les matières moldues alors que la visite a été annulée ?''

''Bien sûr, Mr. Finnigan. C'est la visite qui a été annulée, pas le programme.''

''Mais quel est l'intérêt alors d'étudier les matières moldues ?'' protesta Corey.

''Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, Mr. Finnigan, ce cours s'appelle Etudes des Moldus et consiste à étudier les _Moldus_ et leur manière de vivre.''

Corey ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais son partenaire, Bradley Mace de Serdaigle, lui donna un coup d'épaule et il se tut.

Je jetai un œil à Jade qui contemplait du regard le professeur Simona, laquelle expliquait la complexité des techniques poétiques. Ella quant à elle n'écoutait pas du tout, occupée à regarder de travers un Albus qui griffonnait distraitement dans son cahier d'exercice.

Quant à Malefoy, pour la première fois de sa vie, il recopiait les notes du tableau. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'anormal car Malefoy avait une réputation de cancre qui habituellement ne le gênait aucunement.

''Tu es sûr que ça va, Malefoy ?'' demandai-je avec curiosité.

Ce crétin m'ignora. _Très bien alors_ , pensai-je indignée. La _seule_ fois où j'essayais de lui afficher de la compassion, Malefoy le dépravé me snobait. Vraiment génial.

Je remontai une manche de mon pull-over et la mit contre mon nez et ma bouche qui étaient envahis par l'horrible odeur que dégageait Malefoy. A se demander s'il savait ce qu'était une douche.

J'allai à une page blanche de mon cahier et commençait à copier les notes sur la poésie que Simona écrivait au tableau quand je reçus une boule de papier froissé dans le dos. Je regardai autour de moi et vis qu'Albus avait les mains sur son visage.

 _Pardon !_ souffla-t-il. _C'est ton bureau que je visais_. Je dépliai la boule de papier et lut le message d'Albus.

 _Rosie ! Aide-moi !_

Génial. En quoi voulait-il que je l'aide ? Je me tournai vers lui et lui fis un geste signifiant _Quoi ?_ et il se mit aussitôt à écrire un autre message. Agacée, je me remis au travail, ma plume grattant le papier.

Le second message d'Albus ne manqua pas le bureau mais atterrit sur la plume qui laissa un long trait noir sur toute la page. Je jetai un regard mécontent à Albus qui me souffla des excuses.

 _Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire !_

J'écrivis la réponse au dos de la feuille.

 _Ecouter est utile, tu sais_

Je me tournai vers lui pour lui rejeter le papier mais ratai complètement mon coup et atteignit Ella à la tête, la faisant sortir brusquement de son monde merveilleux. Je désignai Albus du doigt et elle lui passa la feuille sans avoir l'air étonnée. Je vis Albus lire ma réponse et me jeter un regard déçu. Je savais qu'il voulait que je lui passe mes notes. Désolé, mon cher Albus Potter mais cette année, tu devras te débrouiller tout seul.

La cloche signalant la fin des cours de la journée et le début du dîner retentit. Le vacarme des chaises repoussées, dont la mienne, envahit la classe. Mais alors que Jade, Ella et moi franchissions la porte, Scorpius Malefoy était toujours assis à sa place et finissait de recopier les dernières notes du tableau.

''Bonne chance, Rose,'' dit Rio en me tapotant le dos alors que les assiettes disparaissaient et que tout le monde commençait à quitter la Grande Salle.

''Merci, j'en aurai bien besoin,'' répondis-je en faisant la grimace et en enroulant mon sac autour de mon épaule avant d'avancer vers la porte en compagnie de Rio.

''S'il se comporte comme un abruti, tu t'en vas, d'accord ?'' me rappela Rio alors que nous montions les escaliers de marbre.

''On croirait entendre ma mère,'' grommelai-je et Rio rit.

''A plus tard, Rosie.''

Elle me tapota l'épaule pour m'encourager et s'en alla dans la direction opposée pour aller retrouver Mae Jackson, notre camarade de dortoir. Mae était une fille discrète qui n'attirait jamais l'attention et nous étions ses seuls amis, même si nous-mêmes ne la considérions pas réellement comme notre amie car elle trainait très rarement avec nous.

Ella et Jade avaient un entrainement de Quidditch pour leur plus grand désespoir à cause de la montagne de devoirs que nous donnaient les enseignants et qui ne cessait de s'agrandir. Et dire que nous n'étions qu'à la deuxième semaine de l'année !

 _Je préfèrerais largement jouer au Quidditch que de donner des cours à Malefoy_ , pensai-je amèrement en entrant dans la bibliothèque. Celle-ci, à part le bruit des pages tournées et des plumes qui grattaient, était plongée dans un silence de cathédrale.

J'aperçus Malefoy assis derrière une pile de livres et qui contemplait la fenêtre. Il était à nouveau lui-même car il avait remis du gel dans les cheveux et il n'avait apporté ni livre ni plume. Génial, juste avant de lui donner un cours. J'espérais qu'au moins, il avait pris une douche.

''Bonsoir, Malefoy,'' dis-je en essayant de paraitre joyeuse malgré mon amertume.

''Weasley,'' dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Il se balançait sur sa chaise sur deux jambes. Mon Dieu, que je détestais quand il faisait cela. Je m'assis, ravie de voir qu'aucun arôme de fromage pourri ne pénétrait dans mes narines. Je sortis mon livre d'Etudes des Moldus et le nouveau manuel qui avait été envoyé par Fleury et Bott le jour où nous avions été informés du changement de programme. Me raclant la gorge, je lui dis :

''Alors, tu peux sortir ton manuel ?''

''L'ai pas pris,'' dit-il toujours en regardant la fenêtre.

''Quoi ?'' m'exclamai-je furieuse. ''Tu me demandes de te donner des cours et tu n'apportes pas ton manuel ?''

''Quel intérêt d'apporter le mien puisque tu as le tien ?'' lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

''Tu es vraiment serviable, Malefoy, tu sais ? Je détesterais être tes parents.''

''Moi de même. Quoi que ta tête doit être un agréable chauffage pour les mains.''

En une seconde, je lui collai la tête sous mon épaule.

''Encore une insulte sur mes cheveux, espèce de fromage puant…'' grognai-je et je fus repoussée contre une pile de livres.

''Encore une insulte sur mon hygiène, buisson enflammé…'' prévint-il.

Il pointait sa baguette sur ma gorge et je voyais la haine dansante dans ses yeux. Pour la première fois, j'eus réellement peur de lui.

Habituellement, nous ne faisions que de nous balancer des sortilèges et des insultes sans réelle méchanceté. C'était une habitude entre nous et nous n'avions jamais sérieusement eu l'intention de faire du mal à l'autre. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Malefoy semblait réellement capable de m'écorcher vive si jamais j'osais encore faire une remarque sur son hygiène personnel.

''D'accord, je suis désolée, je retire ce que j'ai dit '' dis-je désabusée en me relevant.

Doucement mais vraiment très doucement, Malefoy éloigna la baguette de ma gorge. Je frottai l'arrière de ma nuque où j'avais été touchée par les livres, me rassis et ouvris mon manuel à la page des Mathématiques.

''Bon. On va étudier l'algèbre.''

Malefoy s'assit et ne me regarda pas alors que je commençais à lui expliquer à quoi servaient les lettres et ce qu'étaient les additions et les soustractions. Je ne pensais pas honnêtement que Malefoy était intéressé. Il continuait de regarder à la fenêtre sans écouter le moindre mot de ce que je disais.

''Mais nom de Dieu, Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as repéré quelque chose d'extraordinaire dans la Forêt Interdite ?'' m'exclamai-je en refermant le livre d'un coup très sec.

''Je me demandais juste ce qui se passerait si tes cheveux touchaient un des arbres,'' dit-il avec légèreté. ''A mon avis, ils provoqueraient un incendie de forêt.''

Cette fois c'en était trop. Je tapai du poing sur la table et rangeai le manuel dans mon sac.

''J'en ai assez, Malefoy ! J'ai accepté de t'aider et non seulement tu ne m'écoutes pas mais en plus tu m'insultes !''

Je quittai la bibliothèque verte de rage, m'attirant au passage un regard furieux de Madame Rusard qui me sermonnait sur les bibliothèques qui devaient rester silencieuses et que l'on n'avait qu'à aller dans les couloirs si l'on voulait se battre. Honnêtement, je me contrefichais d'enfreindre le règlement. Tout ce que j'avais envie, c'était de bannir à tout jamais Malefoy sur Jupiter d'un coup de sortilège balancé aux fesses.

J'entrai en trombe dans la Tour de Gryffondor et m'attirai des regards mécontents dans la salle commune lorsque je répliquai sèchement à une élève de Première Année qui accusait son camarade d'avoir volé son essai de Potions et qui venait se plaindre à moi. Je m'excusai auprès de la fille et lui dis gentiment d'aller voir un des préfets car j'étais occupée. La fille me jeta un regard noir mais quand je fus partie, elle courut voir Albus pour lui exposer son problème.

J'avais espérée pouvoir retrouver calme et tranquillité dans le dortoir. Je m'étais lourdement trompée.

On aurait dit que je venais d'entrer en plein dans un match de catch moldu. Jade et Ella se faisaient face, chacune dans un coin opposée de la pièce, et étaient littéralement prêtes à se jeter l'une sur l'autre. Elles hurlaient si fort que j'étais étonnée qu'elles arrivassent à s'entendre.

''Rose !'' cria Ella en s'approchant de moi pour me prendre la main. ''Peux-tu s'il te plaît dire à Jade que ce qu'elle a fait est _absolument_ inapproprié !''

''Je n'ai rien fait, Ella !'' rétorqua Jade. ''Tu racontes n'importe quoi !''

Putain ! D'abord Malefoy qui me mettait dans une humeur de merde et maintenant Ella et Jade qui se balançaient des horreurs à la figure. Pourquoi était-ce toujours moi qui devais régler les problèmes des gens ? Je n'étais pas bonne à cela non plus car mes meilleures intentions provoquaient _systématiquement_ une catastrophe.


	4. A quoi tu joues ?

**CHAPITRE 4 : A QUOI TU JOUES ?**

La situation entre Ella et Jade était plus compliquée que je ne l'imaginais. Je pensais qu'il y avait un malentendu et que tout s'arrangerait une fois que je leur aurais dit qu'elles avaient tort toutes les deux. Mais je me trompais, c'était bien pire que cela.

''D'accord, Ella, dis-moi ce qui se passe,'' dis-je. ''Ensuite, ce sera à Jade de parler,'' ajoutai-je rapidement en voyant que Jade ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

''Jade me _regardait_ ,'' cracha méchamment Ella.

''Oh ! Alors maintenant tu te mets dans tous tes états parce que Jade te regarde ?'' demandai-je alors que je commençais à en avoir plus qu'assez de leurs gamineries.

''Non. Elle me _regardait_ ,'' dit Ella en appuyant bien sur le mot _regardait_.

''Je te regarde en ce moment-même. Est-ce que tu vas me hurler dessus ?'' demandai-je en enlevant ma cape et en laissant tomber mon sac par terre à côté de mon lit.

''Rose ! Tu es presque aussi pire qu'Al !'' se plaignit furieusement Ella.

''Alors, dis-moi exactement quel est le problème et je serais peut-être un petit peu moins ignorante,'' répliquai-je du même ton élevé.

''Pendant que je me changeais après l'entraînement de Quidditch, Jade regardait mes seins !'' s'écria Ella.

''Ce n'est pas vrai !'' contesta Jade. ''Je t'ai déjà dit que je regardais Al !''

''Ah ouais ? Tu veux me faire croire que tu regardais les seins d'Al ?'' répliqua ironiquement Ella. ''Je te demande pardon mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'en a pas !''

Je soupirai et les laissai dans leur ridicule querelle. Je ne savais pas du tout qui je devais croire. Ella devait probablement exagérer comme d'habitude mais il était possible aussi qu'elle ait raison.

Car pour le cas de Jade, nous avions des preuves à l'appui. Rio et moi la soupçonnions d'être lesbienne depuis l'été précédant notre Quatrième Année quand, en vacances chez Rio, nous l'avions surprise à feuilleter continuellement des magazines comportant des photos de femmes en bikinis. Elle s'était révélée suffisamment au point que Jade elle-même ignorait totalement que nous avions compris. Bien entendu, cela n'avait aucune importance pour nous. Ça ne changerait absolument rien à notre putain d'amitié.

Bien sûr, je pouvais aussi me tromper sur toute la ligne et qu'Ella exagérait. Mais c'était une probabilité _vraiment_ faible et quand je disais faible, je voulais bien dire _faible_. Et ce qu'Ella cria ensuite me ramena sur terre d'un coup très désagréable dans la poitrine.

''Arrête de nier ! Tout le monde sait que tu n'es qu'une sale petite gouine !''

Dès l'instant où elle eut prononcé ses mots, je vis qu'elle le regrettait. La colère de Jade laissa la place sur son visage à la peine. Les larmes remplirent ses yeux et elle s'empressa de quitter le dortoir.

''Je... je ne suis pas… gay !'' sanglota Jade en descendant les escaliers en courant.

Choquée, je me levai et m'écriai :

''Non mais ça ne va pas la tête, Ella ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends de dire de telles horreurs ? Tu viens de dépasser la limite ! Non, tu l'as frôlé à maintes reprises, l'as atteint _puis_ l'as dépassé ! Je te jure que si tu n'étais pas ma meilleure amie, je te flanquerais mon poing dans la gueule. Mais je ne vais pas le faire car mon pauvre poing en souffrirait le martyr.''

Et je sortis à mon tour du dortoir en courant pour rejoindre Jade, ignorant Ella qui m'appelait dans mon dos pour s'excuser.

''Rose, attend ! Je ne le pensais pas.''

''Je le sais,'' murmuré-je à voix très basse. ''Mais tu l'as dit et ça, on ne peut pas l'oublier.''

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'Ella était capable de dire des choses aussi terribles. Elle qui était si douce et gentille. Je me souvenais même qu'en Première Année, elle avait peur de parler à Jade.

''Jade,'' appelai-je en la voyant passer par le trou du portrait.

Elle me vit et accéléra pour me semer.

''Jade attend ! Ella ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit.'' Je courus après elle jusqu'au couloir du septième étage. ''Arrête-toi, Jade !''

Elle s'arrêta, se mit contre un mur et se laissa glisser, le visage noyé par les sanglots. Je m'approchai d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.

''Hé tout va bien. Ella est juste un peu homophobe, c'est tout.''

''Je… je ne suis pas… gay, Rose,'' marmonna-t-elle entre deux larmes. ''C'est vraiment Albus que je regardais. E… Ella a cru que c'était elle que je regardais.''

Je troussai mes lèvres. Je savais bien sûr qu'elle mentait, mais je n'allais évidemment pas la forcer à sortir du placard si elle n'en était pas prête.

''Je te crois,'' dis-je d'une voix que je m'efforçais d'être la plus convaincante possible, même si je n'en croyais pas un mot. ''Mais si tu n'es pas gay, pourquoi es-tu aussi blessée par l'insulte ?''

''Je ne veux pas en parler,'' murmura-t-elle en posant les yeux ailleurs que sur moi.

Maintenant, j'étais vraiment perplexe. Elle disait qu'elle n'était pas « gay » mais elle refusait de dire pourquoi les mots d'Ella lui faisaient autant de mal.

''Bon d'accord, je ne te forcerai pas à me dire, mais tu peux au moins retourner dans la salle commune et avoir une discussion civilisée avec Ella. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, tu sais.''

''A l'entendre, elle semblait le penser,'' dit Jade en reniflant.

Elle accepta finalement ma main tendue et je l'aidai à se lever.

''Je sais et puis, elle était en colère. Les gens disent des choses qu'ils ne pensent pas quand ils sont en colère,'' la rassurai-je alors que nous retournions à la salle commune.

''Sûrement oui,'' grommela Jade.

Elle essuya ses yeux et lança un sortilège qui dégonfla ses yeux. J'aimerais qu'elle m'explique comment elle faisait cela.

Je donnai le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et elle s'écarta pour révéler l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Sans surprise, Hugo et Frank s'amusaient à faire des farces à quiconque franchissait le trou du portrait. Je m'abaissai instinctivement pour éviter une grosse boule puante de crotte de dragon qui vola au-dessus de ma tête depuis le coin de la pièce où Hugo et Frank étaient écroulés de rire.

''Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon frère que tu es immunisé contre les retenues, Hugo !'' le grondai-je fortement. ''Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, Frank.''

S'ils m'avaient écoutés, ça ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid car ils continuaient à rigoler comme des gamins de cinq ans.

En arrivant en bas des escaliers menant au dortoir des filles, Jade me suivant juste derrière, je pus entendre Rio hurler sur Ella et celle-ci qui protestait tout aussi bruyamment.

''Comment as-tu pu lui dire ça ?'' cria Rio alors que nous montions les escaliers. ''Comment as-tu pu l'accuser d'être gay sur le simple fait qu'elle regardait tes seins ? Et pire encore, la traiter de gouine ! C'est petit, Ella, vraiment petit !''

''Je ne le pensais pas,'' répliqua Ella sur le même ton furieux. ''La dispute était à son paroxysme et c'est sorti tout seul. Crois-moi, je le regrette énormément.''

''Et bien, tu aurais du réfléchir avant que « ça ne sorte tout seul », Ella ! Je n'arrive pas à croire cela de toi, Ella. Toi qui es si adorable. Mais nom de nom, quelle mouche t'a piqué enfin ?''

''Je ne sais pas.''

Nous ouvrons doucement la porte du dortoir et les deux filles interrompirent littéralement leur conversation houleuse et nous regardèrent.

''Jade, je… je suis vraiment désolée, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit. J'étais en colère et c'est sorti tout seul avant que j'ai pu m'en empêcher et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Je ne pense pas que tu sois gay, gouine ou n'importe quoi d'autre,'' grommela Ella mais Jade leva une main pour l'interrompre.

''Je sais, Ella, je sais. Moi aussi je suis désolée pour en avoir trop fait.''

''Tu n'as pas à être désolée. C'est moi qui est allée trop loin, et je ne veux pas te voir pleurer parce que ça me fait vraiment mal et ça te fait deux fois plus mal parce que c'est moi qui t'ai insulté au point de te faire pleurer et…''

''Tais-toi, Ella !'' s'exclama Jade. ''Tu me fais mal au cœur ! Je te pardonne, d'accord ?''

''Tu ne devrais pas me pardonner tu sais,'' dit Ella, les yeux fixés au sol. ''Ce que je t'ai dit est impardonnable.''

''Et bien, tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas une personne rancunière,'' assura Jade en lui affichant un grand sourire.

''Et notre grande famille a retrouvé le bonheur !'' m'exclamai-je en me laissant tomber sur mon lit. ''Allez enlacez-vous, toutes les deux.''

Jade et Ella se faisaient face, toutes deux l'air maladroite et paraissant hésitantes.

''Oh allez Ella !'' s'exclama Rio. ''Jade ne te matait pas et on le sait toutes les deux.''

Très lentement, Ella et Jade se prirent dans les bras. Ce furent les trois secondes les plus embarrassantes de ma vie, et probablement de la leur aussi.

''Je suis désolée,'' dit Ella en relâchant l'étreinte.

''Je sais,'' répondit Jade.

La porte s'ouvrit et Mae entra. Elle parut stupéfaite par la scène qui se présentait à ses yeux. Il était vrai que ça paraissait bizarre, même pour moi qui connaissait toute l'histoire depuis le début. Rio et moi toutes deux allongées satisfaites sur nos lits, et Ella et Jade se faisant face au milieu de la pièce et étant visiblement embarrassées.

''Je peux savoir ce qui se passe au juste ?'' dit Mae en fronçant les sourcils.

''Crois-moi, il ne vaut pas mieux pas que tu saches,'' répondis-je en secouant la tête.

''Hé, Weasley,'' s'exclama Malefoy depuis le hall d'entrée le lendemain.

Je grognai et me tournai vers lui.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?'' demandai-je exaspérée.

Ella Rio et Jade, qui ne voulaient pas adresser la parole à Malefoy, s'empressèrent de monter les escaliers de marbre. Ella et Jade faisaient comme si les évènements de la veille ne s'étaient jamais produits, même si l'entrainement de Quidditch constituait désormais un sujet de tension entre elles.

''On a toujours un cours particulier ce soir ?'' demanda-t-il.

Je ris, me demandant s'il ne se moquait pas du monde.

''Vu comment tu m'as traitée hier soir, même pas en rêve, Malefoy.''

''Mais Weasley…'' bredouilla-t-il.

''Mais quoi, Malefoy ?'' m'exclamai-je avec fureur.

''Je… rien.''

''Oui exactement. _Rien_ ,'' murmurai-je très mécontente pour moi-même.

Je m'empressai de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre mes amies qui étaient loin de moi. Je pouvais tout juste apercevoir les cheveux noirs de Rio et ceux blonds d'Ella. Par contre, Jade était hors de vue. Je soupirai. Soit Jade n'avait pas le même cours que nous, soit elle et Ella s'étaient encore disputées. Je passai dans la foule qui, heureusement, s'écartait lorsqu'ils voyaient de qui il s'agissait.

''Merci,'' dis-je à une première année qui avait pratiquement sauté hors de mon chemin quand je courrais dans sa direction. ''Rio ! Ella !'' appelai-je alors que la foule reformait un mur solide dans les escaliers.

''Rose !'' appela jovialement Rio. ''Comment va Malefoy le dépravé ?''

''Merci de m'avoir attendue,'' grommelai-je. ''Où est Jade ?''

''McGonagall voulait lui parler, quelque chose à propos de ses notes en Métamorphose,'' répondit Ella.

Je fus grandement soulagée. Je n'aurais pas pu gérer une nouvelle querelle entre elles.

''Qu'est-ce qu'on a maintenant ?'' demanda Rio.

''Hmm, Enchantement je crois,'' répondit Ella en consultant sa table des matières. ''Oui c'est cela, Enchantement.''

''Allons-y alors, où l'on va être en retard,'' dis-je en allant rejoindre le large groupe de personnes qui montait les escaliers en route pour le cours d'Enchantement.

''Rose, pourquoi tu n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs de Préfète-en-chef pour passer tous ces gens ?'' grommela Rio alors que nous essayions tant bien que mal de repousser la foule.

J'allais répondre quand Ella me saisit la main et nous poussa moi et Rio à travers une tapisserie.

''Le passage secret du quatrième étage,'' dit fièrement Ella. ''C'est Abi qui me l'a montré.''

''Tu es géniale, Ella !'' s'exclama Rio et nous montâmes ce nouvel escalier qui nous permit de gagner un temps considérable. ''Peut-on l'emprunter à chaque fois ?''

''Il ne vaut mieux pas, nous risquerions d'attirer l'attention,'' répondit Ella. ''Mais oui, quand il y a trop de monde et qu'il est impossible de passer, là ça vaut le coup d'emprunter le passage.''

''Miss Weasley,'' dit une voix depuis le hall d'entrée peu avant le déjeuner.

Je me tournai et vis le professeur Simona arriver vers moi en courant.

''Ça sent les ennuis,'' murmurai-je à mes amies. ''Allez vous asseoir, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ne va pas m'offrir des fleurs.'' Forçant un sourire sur mon visage, je dis d'une voix faussement joyeuse : ''Bonjour, professeur.''

''Miss Weasley, j'ai entendu dire que vous avez accepté de donner des cours particuliers de Mathématiques à Mr. Malefoy, je ne me trompe pas ?'' demanda-t-elle.

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête. Comment l'avait-elle su ?

''Et je ne me trompe pas non plus en disant que vous avez rompu votre accord ?''

''Oui,'' dis-je en me demandant si elle ne nous avait pas espionnée.

''Et bien, étant donné que vous et Mr. Malefoy travaillerez ensemble toute l'année dans mon cours, vous _devez_ lui donner ces cours,'' insista-t-elle.

''Quoi ! Non, professeur, vous ne comprenez pas,'' protestai-je. ''Il m'a poussé contre une étagère et s'est moqué de mes cheveux !''

''D'après ce que m'a dit Mr. Malefoy, ce n'est pas pire que ce que vous lui avez dit vous-même. Vous donnerez des cours à Mr. Malefoy chaque soir à la bibliothèque de six heures trente à sept heures trente. C'est mon dernier mot.''

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'empressa de remonter les escaliers de marbre. Ainsi donc, Malefoy lui avait rapporté. Sale petite balance ! Je jurai que je lui ferai payer cela même si c'était la dernière chose que je devais faire de ma vie. J'allai rejoindre rapidement la table des Gryffondor, totalement désabusée.

''Que s'est-il passé ?'' me demandèrent-elles aussitôt toutes les trois. ''As-tu des ennuis ?''

''Non,'' dis-je d'une voix misérable. ''Je dois donner des cours de Maths à Malefoy. Simona m'y oblige et je ne peux pas m'y opposer.''

Je m'attendais à de la compassion de la part de mes amies. Mais à ma grande stupéfaction, elles éclatèrent de rire.

''Merci, les filles, moi aussi je vous aime,'' dis-je avec sarcasme.

''Allez, rigole un peu, Rosie !'' dit Jade en me tapotant le dos.

''J'ai vraiment la poisse en ce moment,'' grommelai-je en contemplant mon sandwich au fromage sans le manger.

''Hé, Rose !''

''Quoi, Albus !'' lançai-je en me tournant vers lui alors que lui, Olivier et Daniel venaient derrière moi.

''Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui arrive à mes poursuiveuses ? Celle-ci est muette comme une carpe quand je lui demande,'' dit-il en désignant Jade.

''Vous m'avez dit que McGonagall voulait la voir au sujet de ses notes en Métamorphose !'' lançai-je mécontente à Ella et Rio.

''C'est ce qu'Al nous a dit,'' répliqua Rio.

''Et vous l'avez cru ? Vous êtes incroyable toutes les deux. Il y a une règle dont vous devez vous souvenir : ne jamais croire un mot de ce que dit Albus Potter.''

''Merde, on est désolée,'' dit Rio en levant les mains. ''C'est Jade qui est allé lui parler.''

''Très bien, Al,'' dis-je avec douceur. ''Je vais te dire ce qui se passe.''

''Merci !'' s'exclama-t-il.

''Ce qui se passe ne sont pas tes oignons et c'est à nous de régler ce problème.''

''Je te hais, Rose,'' dit-il sur un ton plaisantin. ''Sois certaine que d'une manière ou d'un autre, je _découvrirai_ ce qui se passe.''

''Dans tes rêves,'' murmurai-je alors que lui, Olivier et Daniel retournaient à leur place. ''Faites attention. Il va tout essayer pour vous faire cracher la vérité.''

La réponse de Rio fut coupée par la sonnerie signalant le début des cours d'après-midi.

Lorsque j'entrai le soir dans la bibliothèque ce soir-là, elle était plongée dans un silence de cathédrale. Malefoy était assis à la même table que la dernière fois, sauf que cette fois, heureusement, il ne se balançait pas sur sa chaise avec des airs arrogants. Faisant la grimace, j'allai le rejoindre.

''Ah Weasley, que c'est bon que tu sois venue,'' dit-il dans une tentative de paraitre gentleman.

''Oh ferme-là, Malefoy, je n'ai qu'une minute de retard,'' répliquai-je avec froideur en sortant les livres de mon sac. ''J'espère que tu as pris ton manuel cette fois.''

Sans un mot, Malefoy sortit son cahier de son sac.

''Parfait,'' dis-je, réellement surprise. ''Ouvre-le à la page seize.''

Malefoy obéit sans discuter et je commençais à croire qu'il prenait vraiment les cours au sérieux.

''Sur quoi as-tu besoin d'aide ?'' demandai-je en prenant une plume et un parchemin.

''Le truc avec les lettres,'' dit-il.

''L'algèbre ?'' dis-je.

''Oui.''

''Je t'ai déjà expliqué hier soir !''

''Je n'ai pas écouté.''

''C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre oui.''

Malefoy ne répondit pas et je soupirai. Si l'un de nous voulait tirer quelque chose d'utile de tout cela, alors autant lui réexpliquer. Je lui répétai donc tout ce que je lui avais déjà dit la veille, particulièrement la partie sur les équations. Ce ne fut que lorsque je levais les yeux vers lui et m'apprêtais à lui demander s'il avait compris que je réalisai qu'il regardait à nouveau à la fenêtre.

''Ah non, Malefoy, ça ne va pas recommencer !'' criai-je et face au regard noir de Madame Rusard, je baissai la voix en un murmure furieux. ''As-tu écouté un traitre mot de ce que je t'ai dit ?''

''Quelques-uns mais pas beaucoup je dois dire,'' avoua Malefoy.

Je jetai ma plume de rage et lui crachai :

''Est-ce que tu veux _sérieusement_ apprendre où est-ce que tu cherches à me faire perdre mon temps pour m'enrager ?''

Malefoy soupira et se tourna vers moi.

''Weasley, je crois qu'il est temps que je t'explique tout. Je te suggère de te détendre car c'est une longue histoire.''


	5. Je suis content que tu sois venue

**RAR :**

 **Lizs :** Oui l'histoire se met progressivement en place.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 : JE SUIS CONTENT QUE TU SOIS VENUE**

''Très drôle, Malefoy,'' lançai-je avec un large sourire incrédule. ''Tu devrais faire du théâtre, tu ferais _un excellent acteur_.''

''Je suis sérieux, Rose. J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes,'' persista Malefoy à voix basse.

J'en fus toute retournée. Venait-il sérieusement de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

''Tu… tu m'as appelé Rose au lieu de Weasley,'' balbutiai-je.

''Tu veux bien m'écouter maintenant ?'' dit-il d'une voix sifflotante, en regardant autour de lui pour vérifier si quelqu'un écoutait.

''Très bien,'' dis-je avec froideur en me rasseyant. ''Je t'écoute.''

''Et bien, pour commencer, habituellement je ne suis pas comme ça, je veux dire arrogant et prétentieux,''

Je pouffai de rire. Il m'ignora et continua.

''Je n'ai pas l'habitude non plus de sentir le fromage pourri. Et oui, Rose, je sais ce qu'est une douche.''

Je pris un air sceptique. Malefoy respira un grand coup et poursuivit.

''En Quatrième Année, j'ai commencé à avoir d'horribles maux de têtes qui ne voulaient jamais disparaitre. C'est pour cela que, pendant longtemps, je n'ai pas présent été à l'école. Sainte-Mangouste essayait de trouver un remède mais ça n'a pas marché… alors j'ai du prendre ces fichus pilules antidouleurs pendant plusieurs années. Ce sont les équivalents des paramol moldus, je ne sais pas exactement comme ça s'appelle. Malheureusement, elles ont pour effet secondaire de complètement changer ma personnalité. Je ne les prends que pour faire partir mes maux de tête mais du coup, je me retrouve comme si je regardais la vie à travers un écran de télévision et tout ce que je pense sort de ma bouche, comme si je ne pouvais plus contrôler ce que je disais ou faisais. Je n'en ai parlé à personne parce que je pensais que ce n'était qu'un effet temporaire des médicaments qui disparaitrait une fois que je m'y serais habitué. Mais ça n'a jamais été le cas et depuis, je fais de mon mieux pour cacher mes résultats scolaires à mes parents afin qu'ils ne sachent pas ce qui se passe…''

''Pourquoi ?'' l'interrompis-je, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé son récit. ''Tu améliorerais tes résultats et peut-être que tu n'aurais plus à prendre des pilules.''

''Je ne veux pas les inquiéter,'' répondit faiblement Malefoy.

''Malefoy… tu es quelqu'un de vraiment altruiste et tout cela me parait _tellement_ bizarre et me fait froid dans le dos,'' dis-je en me penchant vers lui. ''Mais tu dois vraiment en parler à quelqu'un.''

''Mes parents s'en ficheraient. Ils se soucient à peine de moi,'' dit Malefoy d'une voix si basse que je devais presque coller mon oreille contre sa bouche pour l'entendre.

''Pourquoi ?''

''Je n'en sais rien ! Ils sont toujours trop occupés pour faire attention à moi. Mon père est obsédé par sa réputation et par son travail et ma mère passe son temps à vernir ses ongles et à bronzer au soleil en attendant que les elfes de la maison lui servent à boire. Pendant tout le temps que j'ai passé à Sainte-Mangouste, ils ne m'ont rendu visite qu' _une seule fois_.''

''Vraiment terrible,'' dis-je, essayant de ne pas montrer que mon cœur saignait pour lui.

Etre délaissée par ses propres parents ? C'était proprement impensable pour moi. Beuh, mon cœur saignait pour Malefoy ? Le même Malefoy que je haïssais depuis des années ? Ma tête était remplie de sentiments mitigés. Devais-je le réconforter ou persister dans ma froideur ? Ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute s'il avait été un abruti fini pour moi depuis toujours. Certes, pendant les trois premières années à Poudlard, son attitude avait été parfaitement délibérée. Mais depuis l'âge de quatorze ans, il ne contrôlait plus son comportement ou ses paroles envers moi. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'il me prenne pour une andouille dans le seul espoir d'avoir ma pitié. Il était donc absolument _hors de question_ que j'éprouve la moindre compassion envers lui tant que je n'aurais pas eu une preuve formelle qu'il était sérieux… même si je devais faire n'importe quoi pour cela. Car si Malefoy disait vrai, alors ses parents seraient coupables de négligence, et les guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste devraient avoir une lourde condamnation s'il s'avérait que les pilules prescrites à Malefoy étaient illégales.

''Je suis désolé de te faire subir tout cela,'' murmura-t-il. ''Je suis désolé, Rose. Je n'ai pris que la moitié de ma dose aujourd'hui et je sens que ma tête est sur le point d'exploser. Je crois que je devrais aller me coucher.''

''Oui, je pense que c'est le mieux à faire,'' dis-je en commençant à ranger mes livres dans mon sac tandis Malefoy enroulait le sien sur son épaule et s'apprêtait à partir.

''Scorpius,'' dis-je dans son dos.

Il se retourna, aussi stupéfait que moi que je l'appelle par son prénom.

''Les cheveux bruns, est-ce naturel où dû aux médicaments ?''

''Ma mère a des cheveux bruns,'' répondit-il. ''Ça a commencé à apparaitre l'été dernier. Ça s'est déjà produit avant, le changement de couleur de cheveux je veux dire. Ils étaient bruns aussi quand j'étais bébé.''

Le sourire moqueur qu'il employait habituellement avait disparu et je compris alors qu'il était sérieux. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, je me remis à ranger mes affaires dans mon sac. J'entendis de nouveau les bruits de ses pas, lesquels s'arrêtèrent quand il fut arrivé à la porte.

''Rose ?'' dit-il avec douceur.

''Oui ?'' répondis-je.

''Je suis content que tu sois venue.''

''Moi de même.''

Malefoy s'éloigna, me laissant seule dans la bibliothèque silencieuse. Mes pensées vacillèrent vers la fenêtre où dehors, une étoile filante illumina le ciel. Je compris alors que mon univers ne serait plus jamais le même.

''Comment ça tu ne viendras pas ?'' s'exclama Ella.

''Je te l'ai déjà dit,'' répondit Rio. ''J'ai mon concours de guérisseuse en novembre et je dois bosser !''

''C'est _en novembre_ , Rio !'' se plaignit Jade. ''Et nous sommes pour l'instant en _octobre_ , donc tu as encore un mois pour bosser. C'est le _premier match de Quidditch de la saison_ et il n'est pas questions que tu le rates. Ça fait des semaines que l'on s'entraîne, Ella et moi, et nous affrontons Serpentard !''

''Et alors ?'' dit Rio entre deux verres de jus de citrouille.

'' _Et alors_?'' imita Ella avec sarcasme. '' _Et alors_? Non mais tu plaisantes, tu ne vas quand même pas nous dire que tu ne veux pas nous regarder pulvériser Serpentard ? Il y a vraiment un problème chez toi, Rio Blanche.''

''Très bien, je viendrai !'' cria Jade. ''Mais je ne viendrai pas à la célébration de la victoire. Là, je devrai bosser.''

Ella et Jade se frappèrent les mains de manière triomphante et je revins à mon bacon.

Je trouvai la surexcitation pour le premier match de Quidditch de la saison particulièrement exagérée, surtout quand l'adversaire était Serpentard. Ce n'était que du Quidditch, ce n'était pas comme si des célébrités venaient à Poudlard, même si l'équipe des Gryffondor était pratiquement composé _que de célébrités._ Nous restions sur quinze années de victoire consécutives précédée par une autre série de dix. Pas que je m'en souciais, le sport n'avait jamais été mon truc.

''Et toi, Rose, tu viendras j'espère ?'' demanda Jade avec impatience en avalant des œufs brouillés.

''Bien sûr, je ne manquerais pas ça pour rien au monde,'' répondis-je. Non, en fait je ne manquerais pas ça parce que je tiens à ma vie qui serait mis en grave danger si je ne venais pas.

''Oh ! Ha ha !'' dit Ella avec sarcasme.

Celle-ci bondissait littéralement d'enthousiasme sur sa chaise. Je remarquai toutefois quelque chose d'étrange : elle avait remonté les manches de sa robe jusqu'à ses mains comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'on les vît quand elle bougeait de partout. Elle paraissait aussi anormalement pâle, même si cela était probablement du à la nervosité plutôt qu'à une maladie quelconque.

''Eleanor ! Jade !'' appela la voix d'Al et nous le vîmes arriver vers nous en compagnie d'Olivier, Frank et Hugo.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Severus ?'' lui balança Ella.

Elle eut droit à un regard très noir. Ce n'était néanmoins qu'une plaisanterie mutuelle : chaque fois qu'Al l'appelait par son prénom complet, Ella l'appelait par son deuxième prénom.

''On va sur le terrain. Vous venez ?'' claironna Frank en enlaçant brièvement sa sœur avant de revenir derrière Albus.

''Oui. Je suis prête à foutre la raclée à Serpentard,'' dit Jade.

''On se voit tout à l'heure, d'accord ?'' nous dit Ella à Rio et moi avant de suivre Jade et le reste de l'équipe hors de la Salle.

''Bonne chance !'' leur dis-je après eux.

Je jetai un œil à la table des Serpentard. Malefoy paraissait légèrement nerveux, mais je fus déçue de voir que son habituel sourire suffisant était de retour sur son visage après deux semaines d'absence.

''Penses-tu qu'ils ont des chances ?'' demandai-je à Rio en désignant l'équipe des Serpentard qui était loin d'avoir l'air confiante.

'' _Très faibles_ à mon avis,'' grogna Rio à la vue des sept gringalets qui composaient l'équipe de Serpentard.

Leurs batteurs, deux garçons qui s'appelaient Jones et Williams, étaient deux garçons de Deuxième Année pas plus grand qu'un arbuste et leurs battes leur paraissaient si lourdes que l'on pouvait fortement douter qu'ils pussent tenir avec sur les balais.

''On dirait que ça va être une promenade de santé,'' murmurai-je alors que les assiettes était nettoyées magiquement.

Je jetai un coup œil au ciel pour vérifier la météo quand une chouette hulotte vola vers moi.

''Hé, Rio regarde, c'est Pilou,'' dis-je en désignant sa chouette.

''Elle s'appelle _Lilou_ , Rose et tu le sais très bien !'' dit Rio pour plaisanter alors que Lilou laissait tomber une lettre de son bec devant elle avant s'éloigner.

''C'est de la part de ma mère,'' dit-elle en lisant l'adresse au dos de l'enveloppe. ''C'est bizarre, elle ne m'envoie jamais de courrier par hibou.''

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire la lettre. Je vis son expression passer du bonheur à l'inquiétude puis de la peur, à l'horreur et enfin à la consternation quand elle laissa tomber la lettre par terre. Elle pleura de plus en plus fort et très vite, elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule.

''Rio, whoa, Rio, que se passe-t-il ? Tout va bien ?'' demandai-je avec inquiétude en lui tapotant l'épaule, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui arrivait.

Rio secoua la tête, pris son sac et se rua hors de la salle, les yeux pleins de larmes.

''Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ?'' murmurai-je à moi-même alors que la cloche sonnait pour nous signaler que nous pouvions rejoindre le stade de Quidditch.

Quand j'arrivai devant la porte en bois, je pris ma décision. Albus m'écorcherait vive pour avoir manqué le match mais quelque chose dans mon estomac me disait que Rio avait plus que jamais besoin de moi.

Repoussant la foule, je courus dans la direction opposée, montai les escaliers de marbre et me dirigeai, non pas vers la Tour des Gryffondor mais vers les toilettes des filles au deuxième étage, celles qui étaient toujours hors service. Rio ne pouvait que se rendre là-bas car c'était le dernier endroit où quelqu'un de censé viendrait la déranger.

Mes bruits de pas redoublèrent sur le sol mouillé quand j'approchai des toilettes. Autrement, tout était silencieux car tout le monde se rendait au stade mais ça ne m'apaisait pas pour autant. Un Poudlard silencieux, c'était comme un Hagrid imberbe.

''Rio ?''

Je poussai la porte d'entrée des toilettes et je fis face au fantôme d'une jeune fille que je connaissais bien.

''Bonjour, Mimi,'' dis-je en la traversant, ce qui me donna l'impression de passer sous une douche d'eau glacée. ''Est-ce que Rio est là ?''

''Dans la deuxième cabine,'' répondit Mimi avec insouciance avant de planer vers ses toilettes et de plonger dedans.

Je levai le bas de ma robe pour éviter de la tremper car ces toilettes étaient presque toujours inondées. En approchant de la deuxième cabine, je pus entendre de légers sanglots.

''Rio ?'' dis-je en tentant d'ouvrir la porte pour découvrir qu'elle était verrouillée. ''Reeree, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer, c'est Rose.''

Les sanglots de l'intérieur de la cabine continuèrent mais elle ne me répondit pas.

''Je te préviens, je ne m'en irai pas d'ici,'' dis-je en me penchant contre la porte. ''Tu peux soit rester là-dedans pour l'éternité ou bien me parler.''

''Pou… pourquoi es-tu aussi ent… entêtée ?'' marmonna la voix de Rose depuis l'intérieur et elle se décida à déverrouiller la porte.

''Parce que je suis la fille de Ron Weasley,'' répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Rio par contre ne souriait pas. En fait, elle me passa une feuille de papier sans un mot, la lettre qu'elle avait reçue dans la Grande Salle, dix minutes auparavant. Je lui jetai un regard perçant et elle hocha silencieusement de la tête. Je dépliai la lettre et laissai mes yeux parcourir le papier.

 _Chère Rio,_

 _Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'envoie une chouette au lieu d'utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette comme je fais d'habitude. Le fait est que je ne pense pas pouvoir t'annoncer cela de vive voix alors je te l'écris. Il n'y a qu'une seule manière en fait de vraiment pouvoir t'annoncer une telle nouvelle. Jarrah est décédée. Elle était chez Elise hier soir et quand Elise s'est levée ce matin, elle a retrouvé Jarrah morte par terre dans la salle de bain. Elle s'est taillée les veines. Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas su te l'annoncer de vive voix._

 _Avec amour,_

 _Maman, papa et Elise_

Je fus complètement sous le choc. Jarrah était décédée ? Ce n'était pas possible non, je ne pouvais pas le croire, et encore moins qu'elle se soit suicidée. Ça semblait insensé. Je ne savais pas grand-chose sur le taillage de veines magique mais je savais que l'on pouvait ensorceler les blessures et les couteaux pour empêcher le sang de coaguler. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Jarrah venait de mourir. Chaque fois que j'allais en vacances chez les Blanche, elle était toujours joyeuse et pleine de vie et elle et l'autre sœur de Rio, Elise, avaient toujours d'excellentes idées de jeux qui nous tenaient occupées pendant des heures. Et maintenant, Jarrah était _morte_.

''Oh ! Rio !'' dis-je avec compassion en lui tendant les bras. ''Je suis vraiment désolée.''

Rio m'enlaça et pleura sur ma poitrine. Des larmes coulèrent de mes propres yeux jusqu'à mes joues et dans les cheveux bruns de Rio. Nous restâmes là à pleurer l'une contre l'autre pour une être chère que nous venions tragiquement de perdre. Rio ne repris la parole qu'une heure plus tard, la voix tremblante tant elle avait pleurée.

''Rose ?''

''Mmm.''

''Je suis contente que tu aies préférée venir me voir plutôt que d'aller au match de Quidditch.''

''C'est normal. Tu avais beaucoup plus besoin de moi que Gryffondor,'' lui dis-je avec un sourire aqueux.

''Rose Minerva Weasley ! s'écrièrent Ella, Albus et Jade dès que nous fûmes entrées dans la salle commune.

''Et voilà les ennuis,'' murmurai-je à Rio qui écrivait, avec beaucoup de difficultés, une lettre à sa famille.

''COMMENT AS-TU OSE MANQUER LE MATCH ?'' hurla Albus. ''ET TOI AUSSI, RIO, COMMENT AS-TU PU MANQUER DE NOUS VOIR EXPLOSER SERPENTARD ?''

''Hé, Albus, calme tes nerfs et laisse-moi expliquer,'' parvins-je à dire avant qu'Albus ait pu se jeter sur moi.

''C'était un putain de match, le meilleur que l'on ait jamais joué, et vous deux vous l'avez _raté !_ ''

''Al…''

''NE M'APPELLE PAS AL !''

''Ferme ta gueule, Severus et écoute-moi !''

''Ne m'appelle pas Severus !''

''Alors ne hurle pas sur moi !''

''Très bien ! Mais tu as intérêt à avoir une _très bonne_ excuse, genre quelqu'un qui est mort,'' cracha Albus.

Rio éclata en sanglots et sans se soucier des regards stupéfaits de toute la salle commune, elle courut rejoindre le dortoir.

''C'est quoi son problème ?'' demanda Al.

Ecoeurée par tant d'ignorance et de stupidité, je lui donnai un gros coup sur la tête et lui cria :

''Espèce d'abruti ! Elle vient d'apprendre que sa sœur s'est suicidée !''


	6. Les vraies couleurs

**RAR :**

 **Juliette54 :** C'est vrai que l'histoire de Scorpius parait confuse mais retenons simplement qu'on lui prescrit des médicaments qui le rendent méprisable. Quant au parents de Jarrah, peut-être n'avaient-ils pas le coeur à faire le voyage. Merci en tout cas pour ta review. A bientôt :)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 : LES VRAIES COULEURS**

Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être été un peu trop excessive avec Albus. Mais j'étais tellement furieuse contre lui. Il était peut-être mon cousin mais pour moi il était surtout le plus grand crétin de l'histoire. Il se montrait parfois si insensible et ignorant que l'envie me démangeait de le jeter depuis le sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

''Pour la dernière fois, Rose ! Je ne savais pas pour la sœur de Rio. Je me suis déjà excusé auprès d'elle et elle m'a pardonné. Pourquoi toi tu n'en fais pas autant ?'' supplia Albus trois jours plus tard alors que je rédigeais un essai.

''Hmph,'' grommelai-je sans lui prêter attention.

''Si c'est à propos du match de Quidditch, alors je suis désolé de t'avoir hurlé dessus. Je ne savais pas !'' couina Albus et comme je continuais à l'ignorer, il ajouta en haussant le ton : ''Mais merde, Rose ! Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Parle-moi enfin !''

''Ferme-la !'' lui répliquai-je sur le même ton. ''J'essaie de travailler. J'ai un contrôle d'Arithmancie lundi et tu m'empêches de me concentrer avec tes bêtises.''

''Enfin elle parle,'' marmonna Albus, en rejetant les bras en l'air de manière dramatique. ''Je devrais te hurler dessus plus souvent.''

''Dégage, Albus, tu es la dernière personne à qui j'ai envie de parler maintenant,'' lançai-je en le repoussant.

''Mais je suis toujours sur ta liste, n'est-ce pas ?'' dit Albus d'une voix qui le rendait particulièrement idiot.

''Sûrement pas. Maintenant, fiche-moi le camp ou je te balance un sortilège dont tu te souviendras toute ta vie.''

''Rose,'' gémit-il et comme je pointai ma baguette de façon menaçante, il céda : ''Très bien, très bien, je m'en vais.''

''C'est pas trop tôt,'' grommelai-je alors qu'Albus, marmonnant quelque chose pour lui-même, alla rejoindre Olivier et Daniel.

Je repris ma plume et grattai quelques mots sur le papier avant de la reposer en soupirant. Pendant tout ce temps, je m'étais efforcée de me concentrer sur mon travail et ça fonctionnait jusqu'à ce qu'Albus vînt me casser les pieds pour obtenir mon pardon. Bien entendu, je ne risquais pas de lui pardonner vu qu'il brisait délibérément mon élan. Mais pour être honnête, le travail était une manière d'oublier toutes les merdes qui arrivaient dans ma vie ces derniers temps. J'avais l'impression de porter tout le poids du monde sur mes épaules : Malefoy qui se confiait à moi à propos de ses pilules, le suicide de la sœur de Rio, Albus qui était un abruti fini, et grand-mère Jean qui venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait un cancer. Maman m'avait envoyé un hibou la nuit dernière pour m'annoncer la nouvelle. Hugo était particulièrement affecté, lui et grand-mère Jean étant très proches.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ella et Jade qui étaient assises devant la cheminée et blaguaient sur quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas entendre. Je soupirai. Je devrais être avec elles en ce moment au lieu de me tourmenter sur le fait que ma vie me paraissait si injuste en ce moment. Bien entendu, ça n'était rien comparé aux drames que vivaient Rio et Malefoy. Je ne pouvais que compatir à leurs malheurs, alors qu'eux étaient forcés de vivre avec.

Je refermai le manuel d'Arithmancie, le rangeai dans mon sac et allai rejoindre Ella et Jade.

''Hé, de quoi vous discutez ?'' demandai-je en prenant place à côté d'Ella.

''D'Etudes des Moldus,'' répondit Jade. ''Sais-tu que nous sommes toujours autorisées à aller faire du comping, mais pas hors du territoire de Poudlard… ridicule, tu ne trouves pas ?''

''C'est _camping_ , Jade,'' corrigeai-je.

''Peu importe, madame Je-Sais-Tout,'' taquina Jade. ''Et maintenant que j'y pense, ça consiste en quoi exactement un camping ?''

''C'est très amusant. Nous en avons fait plusieurs avec mes parents et Hugo. Certes, il fait un froid de canard la nuit mais nous pourrons utiliser des sortilèges de chaleur. Quand est-ce que c'est prévu ?''

''Fin janvier,'' répondit Ella en avalant sa salive.

''Quoi !'' m'exclamai-je. ''Ils ne peuvent pas prévoir une sortie en camping à cette date ! On va geler à mort !''

''Nous pourrons utiliser des sortilèges de chaleur,'' dit Jade avec insouciance. ''Nous…''

''Hé, Rose !''

Je me tournai pour voir Lily arriver vers moi.

''Quoi ?'' dis-je très mécontente alors qu'elle s'affalait entre moi et Ella.

''Salut, Ella,'' dit-elle avant de s'adresser à moi. ''Devine quoi, Rosie.''

''Quoi ?'' dis-je, exaspérée. ''Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée là maintenant ?''

Lily fit comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendue et dit avec un sourire sur son visage :

''Tu es en retard pour la Patrouille. Albus aussi a oublié, c'est bizarre.''

''Merde !'' criai-je.

Je sautai de ma place, sprintai jusqu'au dortoir des garçons, dis très sèchement à Albus d'être prêt quand je serais revenue dans la salle commune avec ma cape et mon badge, montai très rapidement au dortoir des filles, me préparai en toute hâte et dis rapidement bonjour et au revoir à Rio alors que je faisais des allées et venues à toute vitesse.

''On est en retard, Rose ?'' demanda Rio l'air triste alors que je m'empressais de quitter le dortoir.

''Oui, pour la patrouille,'' répliquai-je, mon visage se teintant d'un rouge foncé quand je réalisai que cela risquait _de n'être pas_ _bon_ pour ma réputation, pour _notre_ réputation.''

''Es-tu prêt ?'' lançai-je à Al alors que je nouais la cape sur mes épaules et épinglais le badge sur mon pull en me pinçant la poitrine au passage.

''Oui,'' parvint à répondre Al avant de l'agripper par le tee-shirt et de le traîner hors de la salle commune. ''Mince alors, Rosie, je plains ton futur mari. Il en verra de toutes les couleurs avec une femme comme toi,'' dit-il alors que nous traversions le couloir du septième étage sans le lâcher.

''Oh la ferme, Severus,'' répliquai-je froidement tandis que nous arrivions à la salle commune des préfets où j'aurais déjà du être présente depuis une demi-heure.

''Ne m'appelle pas Severus !'' se plaignit Albus.

''Alors cesse de geindre !''

Je donnais le mot de passe à la citrouille qui masquait l'entrée de la salle commune et elle se craqua en deux moitiés égales, laissant apparaitre une ouverture où l'on pouvait se glisser.

''Alors comme ça, on est en retard ?''

Malefoy était assis dans le coin gauche de la pièce et faisait le malin sur sa chaise. J'allais lancer une réplique cinglante mais repensai aux pilules et me retint. _Il n'est pas lui-même_ , pensai-je fermement et je me forçai à l'ignorer et à ne pas le regarder.

Après des plates excuses pour mon retard aux autres préfets, je leur donnai les instructions à suivre concernant les lieux qu'ils étaient supposés surveiller.

''Je veux un rapport de la part de tous ici à minuit,'' dis-je. ''Tout élève surpris hors de son lit sera sanctionné par cinquante points en moins pour sa maison et sera mis en retenue. Tous les noms des fautifs seront donnés à Albus et moi et nous déciderons ensemble de la punition.''

''On sait déjà cela, Weasley. Alors s'il te plaît, ferme ton clapet et laisse-nous travailler,'' balança Malefoy.

Il se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la salle. A ma consternation, tout le monde grommela quelque chose en guise de réponse et le suivit. J'allais cracher une insulte après Malefoy mais parvint à retenir ma langue. _Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il est sous les effets des pilules_.

''Ce n'est pas vrai !''

''Je te dis que si !''

''Ce n'est pas vrai !''

''Je te dis que si !''

''Oh ! Fermez-la un peu toutes les deux !'' lançai-je d'une voix lasse à Ella et Jade.

Elles discutaient de la technique de vol d'Ella. D'après Jade, elle se penchait beaucoup trop sur son balai et c'était à cause de cela qu'elle s'exposait à des collisions.

''Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Tu ne me crois pas, Rosie ?'' demanda Jade en levant les yeux de son devoir.

''Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi vous discutez, mais on croirait vraiment entendre deux gamines de deux ans,'' réprimandai-je.

Je tentai de replonger dans le livre que je trouvais encore fascinant quinze secondes plus tôt avant qu'Ella et Jade ne se mettent à crier. On avait l'impression que l'incident qui s'était produit entre elles quelques semaines plus tôt n'était jamais arrivé. Elles étaient toutes deux autant, sinon plus, meilleures amies qu'avant leur léger « malentendu ». Au moins, elles savaient passer l'éponge alors que moi-même était incapable de pardonner à une fille qui m'avait traitée de carotte râpée quand j'avais six ans, un souvenir vieux de dix années.

''Tu dois juste te pencher un peu moins afin de réduire les risques de heurter quelqu'un,'' dit Jade. ''On a failli perdre le dernier match quand tu avais bousculé notre attrapeur alors qu'il essayait de marquer. Tu es une poursuiveuse, Ella, pas une batteuse.''

''Donc, si je te comprends bien, c'est à cause de moi que l'on a failli perdre le match ?'' dit Ella qui paraissait blessée.

''Non, je dis juste que si tu continues comme ça, on finira par perdre pour de bon.''

''C'est la même chose !''

''Ce n'est pas vrai !''

''Je te dis que si !''

''Ce n'est pas vrai !''

''Je te dis que si !''

''Vous allez arrêter oui ?'' interrompis-je, exaspérée. ''Je vous croyais plus matures que ça. Ella, écoute Jade et Jade, écoute Ella.''

''Oh non, je ne vais sûrement pas l'écouter,'' protesta Ella. ''Elle critique ma technique de vol. Or c'est à grâce à elle et à ma vitesse que je marque des buts. Alors, poupoune, JM.''

''Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça,'' dit Jade. ''Seule ma mère a le droit.''

''Arrêtez bon sang !'' criai-je, fatiguée par leur querelle. ''Continuez comme ça et vous ne serez pas étonnée que l'on descendre très tôt prendre le petit-déjeuner. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Rio et Mae préfèrent aller se réfugier dès le matin à la bibliothèque. C'est impossible d'avoir la paix avec vous deux dans le même dortoir.''

''Très bien,'' répliqua froidement Ella.

Elle alla sortir quelques robes propres de son armoire puis après avoir mimé un coup de pied à l'adresse de Jade, elle disparut dans la salle de bain.

''Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de tact quand tu critiques ?'' dis-je à Jade.

''Je pense seulement à l'équipe,'' répliqua Jade avec un faux geste de soumission.

''Et est-ce que penser à ce que ressent Ella ferait mal ?'' lançai-je mécontente.

''Calme tes nerfs, Rose. Ella va très bien.''

''Assis-toi, Jade,'' dis-je en désignant mon lit.

En voyant que j'étais sérieuse, Jade cessa totalement de sourire. A contrecœur, elle obéit.

''Qu'y a-t-il ?'' demanda-t-elle.

''Je connais Ella depuis ma naissance et s'il y a quelque chose que j'ai remarqué chez elle, c'est qu'elle aime impressionner les gens. Elle veut qu'on la remarque. Elle est la troisième fille et la petite dernière de sa famille et elle n'a jamais reçu autant d'attention que Frank, Alice ou Abi. Et s'il y a une chose qu'Ella ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on la critique. Crois-moi, j'en ai les frais un jour quand j'ai osé lui dire que sa rédaction était ratée et je ne suis pas prête de retenter l'expérience. Elle est très sensible sur son amour-propre.''

''Wow !'' s'exclama Jade quand j'eus terminée. ''J'essayais juste de l'aider à s'améliorer mais si elle est aussi susceptible, alors il vaut mieux que je me taise.''

''Une bonne chose crois-moi.''

J'allai sortir de ma valise un nouveau type de vêtements, un chemisier à manches courtes, ce jour-là devant être une journée très ensoleillée. Le soleil envahissait d'ailleurs déjà le dortoir et je commençais même à transpirer. Je lançai un sortilège simple de parfum qui m'empêcherait de transpirer et/ou de sentir la sueur. Je me cachai derrière ma penderie et enfilai le chemisier et la jupe plissée.

''Whoa, Jade, tu pourrais s'il te plaît te mettre derrière ta penderie ?'' dis-je, les yeux serrés par la vision qui se présentait devant moi. ''Personne n'a envie de te voir toute nue ce matin.''

''Tu n'as qu'à te retourner si ça te _gène_ ,'' répliqua Jade.

''Je ne vais pas y manquer, ça non,'' dis-je en fermant bien les yeux.

''Oh ! Ça te gène tant que ça ?''

''C'est juste que je ne veux pas te voir te déshabiller… ça ne se fait pas, non ?''

''Non en effet,'' taquina Jade. ''C'est bon, tu peux rouvrir les yeux.''

''Tu es sûre ?'' dis-je avec scepticisme.

''Rose ! Comme si je _voulais_ que tu me vois toute nue.''

''Oui oui c'est ça.''

J'ouvris les yeux et cherchai mon sac, que j'étais absolument certaine d'avoir laissé quelque part dans le dortoir la veille au soir. Je le retrouvai finalement dans la corbeille à papier.

''Qu'est-ce que ton sac fait dans la corbeille ?'' demanda Jade en remontant les manches longues de sa robe, celles avec des manches courtes finissant leur lavage et attendant d'être rangées par les elfes de maison.

''C'est bon, Jade, lâche-moi un peu la grappe, je suis rentrée à une heure du matin je te rappelle,'' dis-je en laissant échapper un bâillement alors que je rangeais les livres dont j'avais besoin dans mon sac.

''Tu as bientôt fini là-dedans, Ella ?'' demanda Jade en tapant à la porte de la salle de bain. ''Parce que l'une de nous aurait besoin d'utiliser les toilettes.''

''Oui oui une seconde, j'arrive,'' dit Ella d'une voix terne depuis l'intérieur.

On entendit le bruit de l'eau éclaboussée quand Ella se lavait les mains puis la porte s'ouvrit et Ella émergea de la salle de bain.

''Merci,'' dit rapidement Jade avant de passer en trombe devant Ella et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

''Tu en as mis du temps,'' dis-je à Ella. ''Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?''

''Je réfléchissais sur si je devais prendre une douche ou non,'' répondit Ella en tenant nerveusement les manches longues de sa robe. ''De toute manière, j'en prendrai une ce soir.''

''Sérieusement ? Des manches longues ? Il va faire une chaleur à crever aujourd'hui !'' dis-je en pointant la fenêtre du pouce.

''Je ne me sens pas très bien,'' dit Ella en enroulant son sac autour de l'épaule.

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, Ella en effet était un peu pâle.

''Tu veux aller voir Madame Pomfresh ?'' demandai-je avec inquiétude.

''Non, ça ira pour la journée. Ce n'est probablement que les trucs de filles.''

''Mmm,'' approuvai-je sans être réellement convaincue. ''Bon, on y va ?''

''Bonne idée,'' dit Jade en surgissant hors de la salle de bain et en s'empressant de prendre ses affaires. ''Je meurs de faim.''

Je roulai les yeux en voyant Ella et Jade sortir ensemble du dortoir et discutant de choses et d'autres comme les cours et les devoirs comme si de rien n'était. Vraiment, je ne comprendrai jamais ces deux-là.

''Salut, Mae !'' dit jovialement Jade quand nous la vîmes venir nous rejoindre après un passage à la bibliothèque. ''Où est Riri ?''

''Evite de l'appeler comme ça,'' dit Ella en lui donnant un coup de poing sur le bras pour la taquiner.

''Très bien alors. Où est Rio ?''

''Toujours à la bibliothèque. Elle a dit qu'elle nous rejoindra plus tard,'' répondit Mae.

''Tant pis pour elle,'' dit Jade en lui prenant la main. ''Viens prendre le petit-déjeuner avec nous.''

''Tu as l'air de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui,'' taquina Mae en descendant les escaliers derrière Jade.

''Ça doit être l'éclat des rayons du soleil.''

''Vas avec elle, je vais aller voir comment va Rio,'' dis-je

Ella approuva et suivit Jade et Mae vers la Grande Salle et je pris la direction opposée vers la bibliothèque. J'étais vraiment inquiète pour Rio. Trois jours avaient passé depuis qu'elle avait appris la mort de Jarrah et depuis lors, elle se coupait totalement du monde. Elle devait rentrer chez elle pour le week-end afin d'être présente pour l'enterrement et je tenais absolument à m'assurer qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle tenait le coup.

Il allait sans dire que Rio et sa famille étaient les plus affectés par le suicide de Jarrah, mais le choc était tout aussi grand pour moi, Ella et Jade, même si celles-ci faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas montrer leur peine. Jarrah était l'une de mes quelques amies qui n'avaient pas mon âge. Je considérais la maison des Blanche comme mon troisième foyer (le Terrier étant le second) et Jarrah, tout comme Elise l'autre sœur de Rio, n'avait jamais vu d'inconvénient à ce que Rio nous invite chez elles pour les vacances d'été.

J'entrai silencieuse dans la bibliothèque. Je n'eus aucune difficulté à repérer Rio puisqu'elle était la seule présente, tous les autres élèves prenant leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait la tête posée sur son manuel de Potions, de légers sanglots faisant trembler son corps. Mon cœur se remplit de compassion pour elle et je m'avançai vers elle et lui touchai l'épaule.

''Rio,'' dis-je à voix basse.

''Je… je savais que tu viendrais un moment ou un autre,'' dit Rio sans me regarder. ''Tu te fais trop de souci pour moi, Rosie.''

''Parle-moi, Rio.''

Je l'invitai à détacher ses yeux du manuel et à sécher les larmes sur son visage.

Rio secoua la tête.

''Je vais très bien, Rose, je t'assure,'' insista-t-elle en refermant le manuel. ''Allez, on va déjeuner.''

''Non, tu ne vas pas bien,'' dis-je en lui faisant face. ''Tu vas très mal même. S'il te plaît, Rio, parle-moi.''

''Je t'assure que je vais très bien. Cesse de t'inquiéter.''

''Très bien. Si tu le dis…'' dis-je d'un ton sceptique tout en comprenant qu'il était inutile d'insister. ''Je veux tout de même que tu saches que si _jamais_ tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te réconforter ou d'une épaule pour pleurer, je suis là.''

''Merci, Rose,'' dit Rio en souriant pour la première fois depuis la terrible nouvelle. ''Ça me touche beaucoup.''

''Allez, viens,'' dis-je en lui tendant les bras.

Rio se laissa prendre. Je voulais juste son bonheur et si pour cela je devais servir d'épaule sur laquelle on pleurait, alors ça me convenait parfaitement.

''Rose, je peux te parler un instant ?'' dis Jade en touchant brièvement mon bras, interrompant le devoir sur lequel je travaillais ce soir-là.

''Oui bien sûr,'' dis-je en posant ma plume.

''Heu… en privé si tu es d'accord ?'' dit Jade en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle, craignant visiblement qu'on ne l'écoute.

''Pas de souci.''

Intriguée, je la suivis tout de même jusqu'au dortoir. La situation était clairement sérieuse car Jade ne demandait jamais à me parler en privé. Elle était au contraire le genre de fille qui n'avait aucun souci à crier ce qu'elle avait à dire sur tous les toits. Je fermai la porte derrière moi tandis que Jade s'asseyait sur son lit.

''Alors, qu'y a-t-il ?'' demandai-je.

''Tout d'abord, je voudrais te demander de… ne pas me juger,'' supplia Jade, les yeux remplis de peur.

''Attend… tu n'es pas enceinte quand même ?''

J'espérais décrocher la médaille d'or de la devinette mais vu le regard de Jade, c'était raté.

''Oh oui et c'est toi le père,'' dit-elle avec sarcasme. ''Non, ce n'est pas ça, idiote.'' Et après une pause, elle ajouta, les yeux fixés sur le couvre-lit : ''De toute manière, je ne risque pas de tomber enceinte, pas d'un mec tout du moins.''

Et là je compris. Jade m'avouait son homosexualité. _Enfin !_ Je savais qu'elle était gay depuis cinq ans, quand elle et Ella commençaient tout juste à se lier d'amitié. Je réalisai que je souriais comme une idiote en y repensant.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Jade ?'' demandai-je.

Je tenais à ce qu'elle l'avoue de son plein gré.

''Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que… je suis lesbienne.''

''Oh ! Mon Dieu, enfin !'' m'écriai-je. ''Oui ! Rio me doit cinq gallions.''

''Attend, quoi ? Vous saviez ?'' dit Jade, stupéfaite.

''Ouép, depuis cinq ans,'' dis-je en me penchant pour l'enlacer mais elle refusa mes bras.

''Vous le savez depuis plus longtemps que moi… attend, vous avez fait un pari sur si j'étais homosexuelle ou non ?'' s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement offensée.

''Non, on pariait sur le moment où tu ferais ton coming-out. J'ai parié que ça arriverait avant la fin de nos études à Poudlard et Rio a parié que ça arriverait après. Du coup, je m'enrichis de six jolis gallions.''

''Vous êtes incroyables toutes les deux. Comment avez-vous pu le savoir avant moi ?''

''Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas.''

''Et tu n'as pas envie de fuir en criant au scandale ?''

''Jade, sérieusement, si j'avais envie de fuir en criant au scandale, je peux t'assurer que je l'aurais déjà fait.''

Et avant de m'en rendre compte, elle me prit tendrement dans ses bras, clairement soulagée que je ne la juge pas sur son orientation sexuelle.

''Ça ne change absolument rien, Jade. Tu resteras toujours ma meilleure amie, que tu aimes les hommes ou les femmes.''

''Mais les autres ? Crois-tu que ça va les choquer ?''

''Pas du tout. Ils s'en foutront un point.''

''Moi je pense que si, ça va les choquer.''

''Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Le premier qui ose te juger ou t'insulter, je lui balance un sortilège tellement puissant que ses fesses ne s'en remettront jamais.''

''Justement, Rose, je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit,'' dit Jade en regardant ses mains. ''Et là, je suis sûr et certaine que tu vas être choquée.''

''Continue,'' dis-je promptement.

''Si je te dis que je suis amoureuse d'Ella ?''


	7. J'ai confiance en toi

**CHAPITRE 7 : J'AI CONFIANCE EN TOI**

Bon d'accord. Effectivement là, je ne m'y attendais pas. J'eus beau essayer de masquer ma stupéfaction, elle n'échappa pas à Jade.

''Je le savais…'' dis-t-elle avec amertume, les larmes remplissant des yeux qui n'osaient plus regarder les miens. ''Je le savais que tu me jugerais une fois que je t'aurais avoué pour qui bat mon cœur.''

''Je ne te juge pas,'' assurai-je avec calme. ''Je suis juste un peu surprise, c'est tout.''

''C'est bien ce que je dis, tu me juges.''

''Je te le répète, je ne te juge pas !'' m'exclamai-je. ''Bien au contraire. Pour être honnête avec toi, je te trouve superbement courageuse de me l'avoir avoué aussi ouvertement.''

''D'accord, d'accord. Je suis un peu stressée je l'avoue, et je ne veux _vraiment_ pas que ça se sache. Promets-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne, Rose, pas même à Albus.''

''En parler à Al ? Tu plaisantes !'' m'exclamai-je en grognant de rire. ''C'est une vraie langue de vipère et un imbécile heureux.''

''Sérieusement, Rose, n'en parle à personne et _surtout_ , surtout, pas à Ella, d'accord ?'' supplia Jade avec un faible sourire.

''Oui bien sûr, je vais crier à toute la salle commune que tu es gay et amoureuse d'Ella…'' ironisai-je. ''Je ne vois pas pourquoi je parlerais de ça à quiconque. Ça ne regarde personne.''

''Juste pour être sûre,'' marmonna Jade. ''Ça m'a déjà demandé beaucoup de courage de te l'avouer à toi, je tiens absolument à ce que ça reste entre nous… bon, peut-être que je pourrais en parler à Rio vu que, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ça ne la gêne pas elle non plus. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous ayez pariées six gallions sur moi.''

Je ris en imaginant la réaction de Rio quand Jade lui ferait à elle aussi son coming-out. Je savais pertinemment que Rio n'avait pas du tout six gallions sur le moment puisqu'elle avait dépensée tout son argent de poche durant la visite à Pré-au-Lard du mois d'octobre, où elle avait mystérieusement disparue pendant deux heures avant de réapparaitre aux Trois Balais en affirmant qu'elle s'était simplement égarée.

''Tu aimes vraiment Ella ?'' demandai-je à voix basse pour briser le silence un peu gênant.

''Oui. Ou plutôt non, je ne l'aime pas. Je suis folle d'elle au point que ça fait mal. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas du tout partagé. Tu as bien vu comment elle a réagi quand elle m'a surprise en train de la regarder. J'ai failli être démasquée à ce moment-là.''

''Je pense que tu devrais lui avouer tes sentiments,'' déclarai-je.

''Lui avouer mes sentiments ! Non mais tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr, pour me refaire traiter de _sale petite gouine_ , ah ça non, hors de question !'' rétorqua sèchement Jade. ''Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, Rose, mais ces mots m'ont fait beaucoup de mal quand elle me les a dites pour la première fois. Si jamais je les entendais à nouveau des lèvres de la fille que j'aime, ils pourraient me tuer.''

''Tu sais très bien qu'Ella ne le pensait pas,'' rappelai-je en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

''Elle ne le pensait pas parce qu'elle croyait m'accuser à tort de quelque chose. Si elle savait qu'elle avait raison, elle ne serait pas revenue sur ses propos.''

Jade éclata en sanglots et son corps se mit à trembler. Je n'en croyais vraiment mais vraiment pas mes yeux : Jade Marks pleurait à chaudes larmes ! Je la connaissais depuis six ans et demi et pas une seule fois je l'avais vu pleurer de la sorte.

''Hé, tout va bien,'' dis-je en enroulant mon bras autour de son épaule. ''Ella comprendra. Bien sûr, elle risque d'être gênée mais ça lui passera vite, je le sais.''

''Et si elle me crie dessus ? Si elle ne veut plus jamais me revoir ?'' bougonna Jade d'une voix timide en séchant ses larmes.

''Et bien… tu pleureras un peu et ensuite tu attendras le lever du soleil,'' dis-je. ''Ça marche toujours comme ça.''

''Mais… je l'aime,'' répéta Jade. ''Je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter qu'elle ne me parle plus.''

Je jetai un regard compatissant à Jade. Elle était dans une situation très délicate. Elle venait de m'ouvrir son cœur sur la fille qu'elle aimait, en l'occurrence Ella, laquelle n'était nulle autre que ma meilleure amie depuis ma naissance. Cela me touchait beaucoup que Jade ait suffisamment confiance pour confier le désir le plus cher et le plus profond qu'elle avait au fond de son cœur, mais je me retrouvais du même coup avec un poids lourd sur les épaules. Je ne savais jamais pourquoi mais chaque fois me quelqu'un me confiait son fardeau, j'avais l'impression de le porter moi-même. Certes, ça ne me dérangeait pas car je n'en supportais que la moitié mais plus il y avait de gens qui se confiaient à moi, plus ces demi-charges devenaient lourdes et finissaient par m'affecter moi-même, m'obligeant en final à en parler moi aussi. Dès lord, le fardeau disparaissait pour être remplacé par un autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit au courant et le fardeau d'être devenue si léger que l'on avait plus l'impression de le porter. Mais le fait était que je ne pourrais parler à personne du secret de Jade ou celui de Scorpius. Je ne pouvais confier à personne d'autre que mes amies proches du deuil que vivait Rio, et Hugo et moi supportions chacun un quart du malheur de grand-mère Jean.

Et voilà que Jade était là à me demander conseil. Je n'avais jamais eu de relation amoureuse mais j'adorais jouer les entremetteuses et n'importe quel saint d'esprit ne pouvait nier que Jade et Ella n'étaient pas du tout faites l'une pour l'autre. Le conseil que j'allais donc donner à Jade ne pouvait donc que la décevoir profondément mais il me fallait être honnête.

''Jade, crois-bien que je ne te dis pas cela pour t'inciter à renoncer à Ella,'' dis-je d'une voix hésitante, ''mais ne préfèrerais-tu pas voir si tu peux être attirée quelqu'un d'autre, une personne qui joue dans la même équipe que toi ?''

''J'ai essayé, Rose, j'ai vraiment essayé. Mais c'est Ella que j'aime de tout mon cœur et je ne peux pas lutter contre mes sentiments.''

''Alors, tu devrais en parler à Ella sans te soucier des éventuelles conséquences.''

''Tu en es sûre ?''

C'était la question qui tuait : _tu en es sûre ?_ Non, je n'en étais pas sûre du tout. En fait, je n'étais pas sûre de n'être pas sûre. _Aie confiance, Rose_ , dis-je à moi-même. Je devais penser très fort que tout irait bien.

''Oui, je suis sûre,'' dis-je en sentant mon égo se gonfler.

''Merci, Rose,'' dit-elle en m'enlaçant, ce qui paraissait la gêner. ''Mais je ne lui dirai que quand je me sentirai prête.''

''C'est ton choix,'' dis-je d'un signe de tête approbateur.

''Tu es vraiment une amie géniale,'' dit Jade et se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte, elle ajouta : ''Merci. Pour tout.''

''Il n'y a pas de quoi,'' dis-je alors qu'elle sortait.

Vous savez quoi ? Laissons-les faire part de tous leurs problèmes. Je ferai mon possible pour tous les résoudre.

''Doux Jésus, quand est-ce qu'Elise va cesser de _se faire un sang d'encre !_ '' s'exclama Rio une semaine plus tard pendant le petit-déjeuner.

''Des problèmes de sœurs ?'' demanda Ella.

''Problèmes ? De la surprotection oui. Sérieusement, lisez,'' s'exclama Rio d'une voix exaspérée en faisant sèchement glisser sur la table la lettre qu'elle venait de lire à Ella et moi.

 _Chère Rio,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu tiens le coup ? Tu n'aurais pas du revenir aussi vite à l'école, mais maman et papa ont dit que tu as insistée. Je suis vraiment désolée pour Jarrah, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas suffisamment veillée sur elle._

 _Bon courage pour tes examens de guérisseuses dans quelques semaines._

 _Avec beaucoup d'amour_

 _Elise_

''Combien de fois faudra-t-il lui répéter que _je vais très bien !_ '' persista Rio alors que je lui rendais la lettre.

''Jarrah était aussi sa sœur, elle s'inquiète pour toi,'' lui répondis-je.

''Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on s'inquiète pour moi,'' grommela Rio.

''Ree, tu dois te mettre à sa place,'' dit Ella. ''Elise se sent responsable de la mort de Jarrah parce qu'elle avait dormie chez elle quand c'est arrivé. Tu es tout ce qui lui reste désormais et elle veut donc te protéger à tout prix. Crois-moi, je sais ce que je dis, c'est l'instinct des aînés. Alice et Abi me la transmettent tout le temps et Frank dit aussi ressentir une empathie frère-sœur de ma part.

''Mais je vous dis que _je vais très bien !_ '' insista Rio.

''Alors dans ce cas, _dis-le lui_!'' dis-je. ''Et peut-être qu'elle arrêtera de s'inquiéter même si, pour être honnête avec toi, j'en doute fortement car tu es sa petite sœur chérie et elle sera déterminée à te chouchouter pour le restant de tes jours.''

''Je ne suis plus un bébé,'' répliqua Rio d'un ton un peu froid.

Il semblait que tout ce que nous lui disions pour la réconforter n'avait que des effets négatifs.

''Quinze années d'écart entre vous je crois ?'' déclara Ella. ''Pour elle, tu seras toujours une enfant.''

''Oh arrête un peu. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a trente-deux ans que ça fait de moi un bébé,'' répliqua Rio.

''Comparé à elle, tu l'es. Elle est presque une « dinosaure »,'' taquinai-je et, pour la première fois depuis près de deux semaines, un rire émana de ses lèvres.

''C'est quoi le prochain cours ?'' demanda Ella pour changer de sujet.

''Etudes des Moldus,'' répondis-je et Ella se mit à taper des mains avec enthousiasme.

''Saviez-vous qu'ils ont commandé ces choses, comment ça s'appelle déjà, ah oui, des ornithorynques !'' s'exclama Ella.

''Ornithorynques ?'' demandai-je avec perplexité.

''Oui, tu sais ces objets où tu tapes quelque chose et tu obtiens un million de résultats en deux secondes,'' dit Ella.

''Ah, des ordinateurs, j'en ai un chez moi,'' dis-je. ''Papa ne voit pas à quoi ça peut bien servir mais maman, Hugo et moi, on l'utilise beaucoup.''

''Oh ! Alors, c'est donc ça le gros truc dans ta chambre,'' dit Ella. ''Je pensais que c'était une version miniature de ces choses qui diffusent des images, je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle.''

''Une télévision ?'' dis-je en fermant les yeux de frustration.

La méconnaissance d'Ella des objets du quotidien des Moldus était désespérante.

''Oui voilà, un de ces trucs-là,'' répondit joyeusement Ella. ''Et j'y pense, je crois avoir convaincu mes parents d'en acheter une !''

''Super. Et tu penses savoir comment ça fonctionne ?'' demandai-je.

''Non ! Mais c'est à cela que tu es utile, Rosie, pour nous expliquer comment ça fonctionne,'' dit Ella en me tapotant le dos.

''Je suis flattée de voir à quel point Ella tient à moi,'' ironisai-je. ''J'apprécie beaucoup.''

''Oh ! C'est pour rire, Rosie, tu sais très bien que je t'adore,'' taquina-t-elle. ''Maman a dit qu'elle demanderait au livreur de l'installer, et elle utiliserait ensuite un sortilège pour la faire marcher.''

''Bon courage pour ça,'' dis-je en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

''Je n'en aurai pas besoin !' déclara Ella. ''Je suis une professionnelle de la technologie moldue !''

''Rose ! Est-ce… tu… peux… m'expliquer… comment… marche… ce… fichu… truc !'' s'exclama Ella.

Elle essayait désespérément de faire bouger la souris et tapait partout sur l'ordinateur. J'éclatai de rire et me penchai vers elle pour lui montrer comment faire, lui expliquant à quoi servaient les clics et comment naviguer de pages en pages.

''Alors, Ella, je croyais que tu étais une professionnelle ?'' me moquai-je gentiment.

''C'est plus compliqué que je ne le pensais,'' se plaignit Ella.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jade qui insultait à voix basse son ordinateur en pointant sa baguette sur l'écran. Depuis qu'elle m'avait avouée ses sentiments pour Ella la semaine précédente, elle se montrait étrangement silencieuse en sa présence. J'espérais que c'était juste parce qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle devrait faire et non parce qu'elle m'en voulait.

''C'est vraiment nul !'' s'exclama Ella. ''Ni moi ni Albus n'arrivons à comprendre comment se servir de ces trucs-là. Toi et Malefoy vous êtes les vrais pros, de vrais partenaires.''

''Scorpius,'' corrigeai-je avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher.

''Pardon ?''

''Rien,'' dis-je rapidement pour essayer de me rattraper.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ce jour-là ? Non seulement je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Scorpius et au cours que l'on devait avoir le soir même, mais voilà que je me mettais à corriger Ella quand elle l'appelait Malefoy… attendez, maintenant, je l'appelais aussi par son prénom dans ma tête. Je secouai la tête pour évacuer cette pensée. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était que je commençais à me rendre compte que je ne le _haïssais plus_.

''Rose, tu as conscience que tu vas être en retard pour ton cours particulier avec Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?'' dit Jade ce soir-là dans mon dos alors que je montais au dortoir.

''Oui, mais mes propres soucis passent avant,'' lui répondis-je.

Arrivée au dortoir, je dénouai la natte qui retenait mes longs cheveux roux et les laissai librement tomber sur le dos. J'avais une tonne de devoirs à faire, dont un essai d'Etudes des Moldus à _taper_ sur l'utilité des ordinateurs pour les Moldus.

Je jetai mon sac sur le lit et m'y allongeai dessus, désireuse de m'endormir. Mais c'était hors de question car j'avais cours avec Malefoy dans quinze minutes et une montagne de devoirs que j'étais censée avoir entamée.

Avec un soupir, je me forçai à me lever et ouvris mon sac en répandant tout le contenu nécessaire pour le travail à faire pour demain. Ce fut à ce moment-là que quelque chose sous le lit de Jade attira mon regard. Je ne l'aurais sûrement pas remarquée si elle ne dépassait pas… ou si la chose n'était pas de couleur verte fluo. C'était une boîte. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien de jeter un œil trop indiscret mais allez, ce n'était que Jade. Ça ne pouvait pas être quelque chose d'offensif sauf si c'était des images pornographiques. Dans ce cas, je les brûlerais sur-le-champ.

Je ramassai la boîte et tentai de l'ouvrir puis réalisai qu'elle était verrouillée, non pas avec un sortilège mais avec une clé ordinaire que Jade, très probablement, portait avec elle en permanence. Il était évident, je le reconnaissais, que n'importe qui jugerait dès lors préférable de renoncer à la tentation et de remettre la boîte à sa place. Mais maman m'avait toujours dit que ma trop grande curiosité pouvait m'attirer des ennuis. Il m'était _impossible_ de résister à quelque chose qui était fermée avec un cadenas.

Je pointai ma baguette et chuchotai _Alohomora_ tout en souhaitant qu'elle n'eût pas pris la précaution d'utiliser un contre-sortilège. Ce n'était clairement pas le cas puisque le cadenas s'ouvrit.

''Ah ! Nous allons voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans !'' m'exclamai-je à voix basse.

Je rangeai la baguette dans ma poche et ouvrit la boîte. Elle contenait un tas de parchemins et je reconnus sur chacun d'eux l'écriture désordonnée de Jade. Je pris la première feuille et me mis à lire.

 _24 octobre 2024,_

 _Chère Ella,_

 _Tu es mon plus grand rayon de soleil. Ton sourire est comme la lumière du jour pour moi et je te trouve exceptionnelle. L'éclat de tes yeux me donne envie de te jeter dans les airs en criant 'Hallelujah'. Tu es la perfection absolue. Je t'aime tellement. Tu es tout pour moi. S'il te plaît, embrasse-moi._

 _Jade_

Un grand sourire apparut sur mon visage. C'étaient des lettres d'amour ! Des lettres d'amour de Jade pour Ella. Je parcourus rapidement l'ensemble des parchemins et vis qu'ils constituaient tous en des messages d'amour. Je touchai le fond de la boîte et sortis la toute dernière feuille que je lis.

 _16 septembre 2024,_

 _Chère Ella,_

 _Tu m'as tellement manqué durant tout cet été que le simple fait de te revoir a été comme de revoir la lumière du jour dont l'éclat est plus brillant que celui du soleil. Je t'aime tellement, certainement plus qu'une amie. Oui, je suis amoureuse de toi, Ella. J'espère que du fond de ton cœur, tu peux arriver à m'aimer toi aussi._

 _Jade_

''Oh ! Jade, tu es adorable !'' murmurai-je en replaçant la feuille de parchemin dans la boîte.

''Rose ! Tu vas être en retard pour ton cours avec Malefoy '' s'exclama Ella depuis la salle commune.

Je sursautai haut dans l'air et m'empressai de remettre toutes les feuilles de parchemin dans la boîte. Personne ne devait savoir, et surtout pas Ella.

''Je sais ! J'ai du m'assoupir !'' répliquai-je pour me justifier.

Je verrouillai la boîte avec un sortilège et la replaçai sous le lit de sa propriétaire juste au moment où Ella entrait. Très vite, je fis mine que je préparais mes affaires pour le cours.

''Ça ne te ressemble pas,'' commenta Ella. ''Tu es toujours organisée d'habitude et jamais en retard.''

''Je suis un peu stressée ces derniers temps,'' dis-je en fermant mon sac et en le mettant en bandoulière. ''On se revoit tout à l'heure, d'accord ?''

''A tout à l'heure.''

Je courus hors du dortoir et de la salle commune et ne ralentis qu'une fois arrivée à la bibliothèque. Je ne voulais pas faire penser à Scorpius que j'avais hâte de le voir. Attendez, avais-je sérieusement hâte de le revoir ? Beuh.

J'entendis glousser et un gémissement léger autour du coin. _Non mais je rêve_ , pensai-je, pas un couple encore dehors au-delà du couvre-feu. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant.

Je sortis mon badge de préfète-en-chef et l'accrochai à ma poitrine alors que j'allais dans la direction, prête à prendre le couple sur le fait, mais ce que je découvris n'était pas ce que j'attendais.

C'était Scorpius. Il bécotait une fille de Serdaigle que je reconnus comme étant Carla Mace et qui était plaquée contre le mur. Elle gloussait légèrement et avait les yeux fermés et léchait son lobe d'oreille. Je sentis une immense colère monter en moi et je m'écartais avant d'exploser.

Ce fut là que je comprenais définitivement pourquoi je pensais tout le temps à lui, pourquoi je l'appelais soudainement par son prénom. Je ne le haïssais plus mais pas seulement. Je l'aimais. Et si vous pensez que ça ne pourrait être pire, détrompez-vous. Car non seulement je l'aimais, mais j'étais _amoureuse_ de lui. Oh putain.


	8. Ella se noie dans une rivière de sang

**RAR :**

 **Juliette54 :** C'est vrai que ça peut sembler rapide mais vous savez ce que l'on dit, quand on est pris dedans, on ne s'en rend pas compte! Et ce n'est encore que le début pour Scorose.

* * *

 **ATTENTION :**

Ce chapitre contient des scènes qui peuvent choquer les âmes les plus sensibles et les plus impressionnables car il traite d'un sujet très difficile. Soyez prudent dans la lecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 : ELLA SE NOIE DANS UNE RIVIERE DE SANG**

J'enlevai ma cape et la jetai avec fureur sur mon lit. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait à tous de nos jours ? Il semblait que tout le monde faisait tout _pour_ me blesser. Je réalisais mes sentiments pour Scorpius et au même moment, cette salope de Carla Mace me devançait et dansait la valse avec lui. Une malchance pourrie.

Je me jetai sur mon lit et écoutai le silence. J'aimais le silence. Elle me permettait de réfléchir en paix, ce dont je n'avais pas souvent l'occasion avec un frère aussi hyperactif qu'Hugo.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je l'entendis : un léger sanglot et un bruit de chute provenant de la salle de bain. _Merde_ , pensai-je, et je me forçai à me lever et à me diriger vers la salle de bain.

''Salut, tout va bien ? Qui est là ?'' dis-je à travers la porte. ''C'est Rose. Est-ce que c'est toi, Rio ? Si tu veux parler, je suis là, tu sais.''

Pas de réponse.

''Très bien alors je vais entrer,'' prévins-je en tournant la poignée mais elle était verrouillée. Je compris alors que c'était sérieux.

'' _Alohomora,_ '' murmurai-je en pointant la baguette sur la serrure et j'ouvris la porte.

Tout d'abord, je ne vis que du rouge et je crus être devenue folle, puis je me rendis compte avec horreur que c'était du sang, une véritable rivière de sang. Il y en avait partout sur le lavabo et sur les murs.

''Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?'' dis-je à voix basse en regardant partout dans la salle de bain écarlate.

Ce fut là que mes yeux tombèrent sur elle, étalée au milieu de la pièce, du sang coulant à flot de son poignet gauche et à un degré moindre d'une une légère coupure sur le droit.

''Oh mon Dieu, merde ! Ella ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, putain !'' criai-je en me précipitant sur elle.

Je virai d'un coup de pied le couteau qu'elle tenait dans sa main, me baissai vers elle et enveloppai son poignet blessé dans sa robe pour tenter d'arrêter le saignement mais c'était inutile. Ella était aussi pâle que la mort et ma robe était déjà souillée. Quand je pris réellement conscience de la quantité très forte de sang qu'elle avait perdue, j'eus littéralement la nausée.

''JADE !'' criai-je en fondant en larmes alors que j'essayais du mieux possible de ne pas vomir. ''JADE !'' criai-je encore, mais cette fois je ne pus produire qu'un piètre gargarisme. Respirant profondément, je criai pour la troisième fois : ''JADE ! QUELQU'UN, A L'AIDE !''

Le tonnerre des bruits de pas de course me firent comprendre que j'avais été enfin entendue et avant de m'en rendre compte, Jade, Mae et Rio m'avaient rejointes à l'entrée de la salle de bain.

''Putain de merde, qu'est-ce que tu as fait !'' cria Jade en s'approchant de là où je pleurais alors que j'essayais toujours d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

''Je l'ai trouvé comme ça !'' marmonnai-je en pleurs en désignant du doigt le couteau qui avait valsé sur le sol de la salle de bain quand je l'avais dégagée. ''Elle s'est fait ça toute seule !''

''Merde,'' dit Jade en conjurant des bandages blancs avec sa baguette. ''Tiens son bras, s'il te plaît. Je tremble.''

Je fis ce qu'elle dit alors que le bras mutilé d'Ella continuait d'expulser du sang. Jade détacha sa ceinture et la noua en tourniquet autour de son avant-bras, puis l'enveloppa délicatement avec les bandages conjurés qui devinrent rouges en quelques secondes à peine. Jade répéta la même opération jusqu'à ce que l'hémorragie cesse enfin. Je jetai un œil à Mae et Rio qui étaient restées à la porte sans réagir.

''NE RESTEZ PAS PLANTEES LA ! ALLEZ CHERCHER MADAME POMFRESH !'' criai-je.

Mae était partie avant que j'aie finie. La pauvre Rio par contre resta là, littéralement figée et je compris pourquoi. A peine quelques semaines plus tôt, sa sœur s'était suicidée en se taillant les veines. Voir le même drame se reproduire, et sous ses propres yeux, était pour elle comme de recevoir un nouveau coup de poing très violent à la figure.

''Tu peux partir, Rio,'' dis-je d'une voix que je m'efforçais d'être calme.

Rio ne se fit pas prier deux fois et s'éloigna en pleurs vers son lit.

Il y avait du sang absolument partout. Sur ma robe, sur mes mains, mon visage et même mes cheveux. Le pantalon et les mains de Jade n'étaient pas épargnés.

''Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ?'' sanglotai-je en repoussant les mèches pendues sur mon visage, versant encore un peu plus du sang d'Ella. ''Sa famille l'aime et elle est toujours joyeuse. Pourquoi a-t-elle essayé de se tuer ?''

''Apparemment, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait,'' dit Jade en recouvrant la coupure légère sur le poignet droit, qui était bordé de cicatrices. ''Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on n'ait rien remarqué.''

''Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça,'' marmonnai-je en me blottissant contre l'épaule de Jade.

''Dégagez le passage,'' ordonna une voix autoritaire à l'entrée.

Madame Pomfresh était là. Elle se baissa sur le corps inconscient d'Ella et posa deux doigts sur son cou pour l'examiner.

''Elle est toujours vivante mais c'est tout juste. Si vous ne l'aviez pas retrouvé à temps, elle aurait été vidée de tout son sang. Miss Jackson m'a dit qu'elle s'est taillée les veines.''

Jade et moi fîmes oui de la tête.

''Bon travail en tout cas, vous avez fait un excellent tourniquet,'' nous dit-elle.

Je désignai Jade, trop bouleversée pour parler, d'un signe de tête.

''Il faut l'emmener immédiatement à l'infirmerie,'' dit Madame Pomfresh en conjurant une civière où elle déposa Ella dessus via un sortilège de lévitation. ''Miss Jackson, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît prévenir toute personne de cette école qui a un lien de parenté avec Miss Londubat ?''

Mae fit oui de la tête et sprinta pour aller prévenir Frank.

''Miss Blanche,'' dit-elle à Rio qui était assise sur son lit, effondrée, ''pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît avertir madame la directrice afin qu'elle contacte ses parents et le reste de sa famille ?''

Rio, comme Mae, hocha la tête et courut après elle.

''Quant à vous deux, Miss Weasley et Miss Marks, vous venez avec moi.''

Nous suivîmes en silence Madame Pomfresh, qui descendait rapidement les escaliers en faisant léviter la civière. Quand nous arrivâmes dans la salle commune, les chuchotements commencèrent. Je savais que Frank était à la bibliothèque avec Hugo et que ce serait Mae qui l'informerait de la terrible nouvelle. Quant à Albus, il laissa échapper un cri d'horreur en apercevant Ella inconsciente sur la civière et Jade et moi qui suivaient, toutes deux couvertes de sang.

Personne ne se mit en travers de notre chemin quand nous passâmes par le trou du portrait et pas plus quand nous prîmes la direction de l'infirmerie. Seul Albus nous suivit en sprintant.

''Rosie, Jade, que s'est-t-il passé ? Mae et Rio qui sortent de la salle commune en courrant et vous deux avec Ella…''

Il ne put finir, n'arrivant pas à trouver les mots. Ni moi ni Jade ne lui répondîmes. Nous ne dîmes pas un mot jusqu'à arriver à l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh ne nous permit pas d'entrer tout de suite dans l'infirmerie et nous restâmes donc à attendre devant l'entrée. Nous étions entrées jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh nous jette dehors afin de pouvoir soigner une Ella grièvement blessée. Apparemment, le couteau dont elle s'était servie avait été enchanté pour empêcher l'hémorragie de s'arrêter.

Mae, Hugo et Frank arrivèrent en courant quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier ayant le teint pâle et réclamant des explications. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, Jade raconta toute l'histoire avec un peu d'aide de Mae. Ce fut quand elle eut presque terminée qu'Alice et Abi, les deux sœurs aînées d'Ella, firent à leur tour leur apparition et réclamèrent, elles aussi, des explications. Leurs parents, qui étaient en vacances dans les Caraïbes, n'arriveraient que plus tard. Alice avait transplané directement depuis le bureau de son patron au Ministère après que ce dernier avait refusé de la laisser partir en avance. Et nous fûmes contraint de raconter à nouveau l'histoire.

''Mais pourquoi diable a-t-elle fait une chose pareille ?'' s'écria Abi.

''On ne sait pas,'' dit Jade qui répondait pour moi car j'étais trop choquée par ce dont j'avais été témoin pour parler. ''Rosie l'a retrouvé dans cet état après l'avoir entendue s'effondrer dans la salle de bain.''

Frank renifla et Alice amena son frère vers elle pour le prendre dans ses bras avant de prendre la parole.

''J'imagine que l'on peut remercier Rose et Jade,'' dit-elle d'une voix faible. ''Si Rose ne l'avait pas retrouvée à temps et si Jade n'avait pas conjurée les bandages, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est.''

''Oui, j'imagine,'' approuva Abi d'une voix terne. ''Pour autant, je suis déterminée à la tuer dès qu'elle se réveillera.''

Frank fondit en larmes.

''Hé, ne pleure pas, Frankenstein, ce n'est qu'une façon de parler,'' assura Abi en lui tapotant l'épaule.

''Tu pourrais faire attention à ta façon de parler ?'' sanglota Frank. ''Elle a failli mourir, et toi tu parles de la tuer !''

''C'était pour plaisanter,'' dit Abi avec exaspération.

''Oui, oui, Abs, on a compris,'' dit Alice en berçant Frank pour le réconforter.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant une demi-heure. Frank toujours dans les bras d'Alice, Abi assise et la tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Albus, Jade, Hugo, Mae et moi restâmes muets.

Le silence ne fut rompu que par l'arrivée de Neville et Luna Londubat. Alice, Abi et Frank se levèrent tous les trois d'un bond et traversèrent le couloir en courant pour rejoindre leurs parents, tous criant en même temps. Frank, en pleurs, se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Vu comment le visage de celle-ci était inondée, il était clair qu'elle aussi avait pleurée. Neville, qui essayait lui-même de retenir ses larmes, enlaça Alice et Abi et tous se dirigèrent l'infirmerie.

''Elle va s'en sortir,'' annonça Madame Pomfresh. ''Entrez.''

Luna, Neville, Alice, Abi et Frank s'empressèrent d'entrer dans l'infirmerie sans discuter.

''Que la famille directe pour le moment,'' dit-il en nous barrant la route alors que nous essayions nous aussi d'entrer. ''Même si je vais faire une exception pour vous deux,'' dit-elle à Jade et moi. ''Les autres, vous devrez attendre.''

Mae commença à protester mais Madame Pomfresh lui ferma la porte au nez. Jade et moi nous regardâmes et sans un mot, nous nous mîmes d'accord que nous partirions quand il le faudrait afin de les laisser en famille.

En découvrant sa fille allongée sur un lit d'hôpital et couverte de bandages, Luna s'effondra. Il s'avéra que c'en était trop aussi pour Abi et Alice fit de son mieux pour consoler sa sœur. Neville essaya de rester impassible mais il ne lui était plus possible de retenir ses pleurs. Frank par contre s'était approché d'Ella et murmurait quelque chose à son oreille, les yeux pleins de larmes de colère. Quand Alice fit le récit des évènements à ses parents, Jade et moi nous assîmes à bonne distance. Luna tourna les yeux vers nous et nous fit signe d'approcher. Nous nous levâmes et nous approchâmes d'elle et, malgré que nous fussions plein de sang, elle nous prit très tendrement dans ses bras.

''Merci,'' dit-elle avec un sourire forcé. ''Merci d'avoir sauvé la vie de notre fille.''

''Si vous n'aviez pas été là, nous serions déjà en train de préparer les funérailles,'' dit Neville d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

''Mais tout de même, qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ?'' s'exclama Abi. ''Comment a-t-elle pu avoir l'idée de faire une connerie pareille ?''

''Tu n'auras qu'à lui poser la question quand elle se réveillera,'' lui répondit Frank qui tenait Ella par la main.

''Eleanor Phoebe Londubat,'' grogna Abi dès l'instant où Ella eut ouvert les yeux. ''Peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi tu as fait cette putain de bêtise ? Comment as-tu pu nous foutre les jetons de cette manière ?''

La pauvre Ella, restée longtemps inconsciente, ne savait même pas où elle était.

''Tais-toi donc, Abi ! Tu pourras lui crier dessus plus tard !'' gronda Alice et avant qu'Abi ait pu protester, elle lui jeta un sort pour la réduire au silence.

''Ella ?'' dit Luna avec douceur en lui prenant sa main valide. ''Ella, ma chérie, peux-tu nous entendre ?''

''Maman ? Où suis-je ?'' dit Ella d'une voix rauque.

''Tu es à l'infirmerie, ma chérie,'' répondit sa mère. ''Tu nous as fait très peur.''

''Pourquoi suis-je à l'infirmerie ? Je devrais être morte.''

Luna jeta un regard effrayé à Neville qui posa aussitôt une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa femme.

''Non, tu n'es pas morte,'' parvint à dire Luna avant de s'effondrer.

''Si, je suis morte,'' grommela Ella. ''Je me suis mutilée et je suis censée être morte.''

''Non,'' sanglota Luna.

Ella jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et ses yeux tombèrent sur Jade et moi, qui étions toujours couvertes de sang.

''C'est vous deux, n'est-ce pas ?'' dit-elle en nous pointant du doigt. ''Vous m'avez sauvé. Pourquoi ?''

''Nous… nous ne voulions pas que tu meurs,'' répondit Jade avec évidence.

''Je voulais mourir !'' s'écria Ella. ''Je voulais quitter ce monde. Je ne veux plus être ici !''

Luna poussa un cri d'horreur et Neville fondit en larmes. Alice berçait Abi qui pleurait et Frank faisait les cents pas, le visage inondé par les pleurs.

''Pourquoi ?'' sanglota Luna. ''Pourquoi voulais-tu mourir, Ella ?''

''Parce que j'en ai assez d'être la roue de secours, assez d'être celle que l'on ne remarque pas,'' répondit Ella, elle aussi en pleurant.

''Quoi ? Mais pourquoi dis-tu cela ?'' demanda Neville en s'asseyant à côté de sa femme.

''Avoue-le, papa, avoue-le. Ella Londubat n'était pas censée exister. Une Alice, une Abigail et un Frank étaient désirés, mais il ne _devait_ pas y avoir une Eleanor. JE SUIS UNE ERREUR DE LA NATURE !''

Ella posa les yeux loin de ses parents pendant qu'ils essayaient d'enregistrer dans leur tête ce qu'elle venait de dire.

''Ella…'' commença Luna mais Ella la coupa.

''Non, maman ! N'essaie pas. Je n'étais pas censée venir au monde. Je ne suis qu'un accident pour toi. Je ne veux plus être une roue de secours ni pour toi ni pour le monde. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tu ne veux pas de moi, personne ne veut de moi. Alice a été prénommée d'après grand-mère, Abi d'après ton amie et Frank d'après grand-père. Et moi, à qui dois-je mon prénom ? A personne. Je ne suis qu'une autre Londubat et rien de plus.''

Les sanglots de Luna étaient à présent incontrôlables et elle se pencha vers l'épaule de son mari alors qu'Ella les regardait avec colère.

''Arrête, Ella ! Tu fais du mal à maman !'' gronda Alice.

''Ah ouais ? Parce que toi tu ne m'en as pas fait du mal en dix-sept ans ?'' répliqua très sèchement Ella. '' Je ne l'ai peut-être pas montré, Alice, mais ça fait très mal quand toi et Abi vous me traitez de muette, quand vous partez jouer au Quidditch sans me proposer de me joindre à vous. Et vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai rejoint l'équipe des Gryffondor que pour vous impressionner. JE N'AIME MÊME PAS LE QUIDDITCH !''

Il y eut un cri de stupeur général dans toute la pièce et je jetai un coup d'œil à Jade qui paraissait extrêmement choquée de découvrir que le partage de sa passion avec Ella était une imposture.

''S'il te plaît, Ella, écoute…'' essaya encore Luna mais une nouvelle fois, Ella l'interrompit avec beaucoup de froideur.

''Est-ce que quelqu'un ici peut me dire quand sera-ce mon tour ?'' se plaignit fortement Ella. ''N'ai-je pas le droit moi aussi d'avoir un rêve ? Tout ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie, c'est d'essayer de vous impressionner et vous m'avez toujours ignoré...''

''ELEANOR !'' cria Neville. ''Ecoute ta mère.''

L'intervention de son père avait visiblement l'effet escompté car Ella, non sans continuer à sangloter, accepta enfin de laisser Luna parler.

''Tu ne comprends pas, Ella,'' commença Luna en séchant ses pleurs. ''Tu dis que tu n'es qu'une roue de secours mais ce n'est pas vrai. En fait, de nos quatre enfants, tu es celle que l'on désirait le plus.''

Ella jeta un regard sceptique à sa mère. J'estimai que le moment était venu pour moi et Jade de partir. Je tapotai son épaule et désignai la porte d'un signe de tête pour le lui faire comprendre. Jade approuva et nous allions prendre congé quand Neville nous retint.

''Non restez, Rose et Jade. Vous l'avez sauvé et vous avez autant le droit que nous d'écouter,'' dit-il en nous faisant signe de nous approcher du lit.

Je voulais refuser. La vérité était que je ne voulais plus rester ici un instant de plus. Si retrouver Ella inconsciente dans une rivière de sang sur le sol de la salle de bain était plus que traumatisant, ce n'était rien comparée au fait de découvrir que ma meilleure amie depuis toujours voulait mourir. J'en avais littéralement mal au cœur. J'ignorais complètement qu'elle allait aussi mal. A aucun moment, elle n'avait montré le moindre signe de dépression, même si j'avais trouvé bizarre qu'elle porte des manches longues pendant l'été alors qu'il faisait très chaud, sans être toutefois plus choquée que cela. Au final, tout était de ma faute. Si je m'étais rendue compte à ce moment-là qu'Ella était dépressive, les évènements de ce soir ne seraient probablement jamais arrivés.

Je me retrouvai debout à côté de Jade face au lit d'Ella et Luna reprit la parole.

''Quand j'étais plus jeune, je désirais avoir une fille que j'appellerais Eleanor,'' expliqua-t-elle. ''Eleanor Lovegood car à l'époque, je ne savais pas encore qui serait le père. Tu étais désirée bien avant que je n'épouse, et même que je ne rencontre ton père.''

Ella resta silencieuse. Elle paraissait réfléchir au récit de sa mère.

''Crois-moi, Ella, tu es parfaite, et je ne veux pas que tu penses le contraire,'' dit Luna en posant avec tendresse une main sur son bras.

''Je ne suis pas parfaite, maman, personne ne l'est,'' dit Ella, impassible.

''Je t'en supplie, Ella, ne crois jamais que tu es moins que parfaite,'' dit Luna en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. ''Et si tu as l'impression que tu ne vaux rien, tu dois te dire que pour moi, ton père, Alice, Abi, Frank et tous ceux et celles qui sont présents ici-même aujourd'hui, tu es parfaite et nous ne voulons pas que tu changes. Nous sommes tous là parce que nous t'aimons et que nous voulons que tu ailles mieux.''

Ella éclata en sanglots et j'entendis Jade renifler.

''Je… je… suis… tellement… désolée… maman,'' sanglota-t-elle en tendant les deux bras à sa mère.

Luna se baissa pour enlacer Ella et l'embrasser sur le front.

''Cette fois, il est vraiment temps de partir,'' chuchotai-je à l'oreille de Jade.

Jade approuva et nous nous éclipsâmes discrètement afin de laisser Ella passer du temps seule avec sa famille.

Dès que nous fûmes sortis de l'hôpital, Albus nous aborda.

''Rose, je peux te parler un instant, en privé ?'' dit-il en désignant Jade.

''C'est bon, Albus, je comprends les sous-entendus,'' dit Jade et elle partit dans la direction opposée avec Mae.

''On peut faire ça rapidement, Severus ?'' demandai-je. ''C'est que ça fait plus de trente heures de suite que je suis debout et j'aimerais aller me coucher.''

''Promis, ce sera rapide. Et ne m'appelle pas Severus.''

''Peu importe, Severus,'' dis-je en baillant. ''Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?''

''Que dois-je faire pour dire à Ella que je l'aime ?''

''Tu as enfin compris on dirait,'' dis-je en souriant.

''Comment ça _enfin_?'' demanda-t-il avec perplexité.

''Et bien, disons que ça fait quatre ans qu'Ella ne cesse de te draguer et que pendant tout ce temps, ça t'a complètement échappé. Tu me diras, avec ce qui vient de se passer, j'imagine qu'elle a besoin d'un peu d'amour.''

''Oui… j'imagine. Attends, elle me drague depuis _quatre ans_?'' s'exclama Albus. ''Comment diable ai-je pu ne rien voir ? A aucun moment, je ne me suis rendu compte qu'elle me draguait.''

Je lui mis un coup sur le bras pour plaisanter et lui dis avec un sourire las :

''Tu sais que tu es un imbécile heureux, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui a permis de t'ouvrir les yeux ?''

''J'ai eu très peur qu'elle ne meurt,'' répondit Albus d'une voix faible.

''Moi aussi, tu sais et pour autant, je ne vais pas lui déclarer ma flamme,'' dis-je.

''Tu ne comprends pas,'' dit Albus en regardant ses pieds. ''Quand je l'ai vu allongée sur la civière, défigurée et en sang, j'ai eu un désir très fort de la protéger. Je voulais l'embrasser sur les lèvres et espérer qu'elle se réveille comme fait le prince dans un conte de fée moldu. J'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'elle aille mieux. J'étais même prêt à échanger ma vie contre la sienne.''

''Wow, Al, tu m'impressionnes. Je ne t'en croyais pas capable…''

''Oh ! Tais-toi un peu, Rose. Bon, tu peux me donner des conseils maintenant ?''

''Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour te conseiller sur ça. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, mes lèvres sont vierges.''

Je fis un cercle avec l'index autour de mes lèvres.

''Est-ce ta manière plutôt originale de dire que l'on ne t'a jamais embrassé ?'' questionna Al en fronçant les sourcils.

''Bravo, Albus ! Tu mérites une étoile d'or,'' dis-je avec sarcasme.

''Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle. Enfin, si tu es vraiment mauvaise pour donner des conseils sur les relations amoureuses, alors j'imagine que je vais devoir demander à Olivier…''

''Oui tu peux et moi pendant ce temps, je vais aller dormir,'' dis-je en me frottant les yeux. ''La journée a été très longue et j'ai désespérément besoin de prendre une douche.''

''Dis à Jade d'embrasser Ella de ma part,''dit-il dans mon dos et je me retournai stupéfaite… _comment pouvait-il savoir ?_ Là, il éclata de rire et ajouta avant de s'éloigner dans la direction opposée : ''Je plaisante, Rose.''

Pffiou, je n'étais pas sortie de l'auberge. Je doutais fortement de pouvoir gérer un triangle amoureux. Je devais conseiller Jade, et aussi Albus parce qu'il était mon cousin. Ah la vie, pourquoi m'imposais-tu tout cela ?

''Quand as-tu dit qu'Ella sortirait de l'infirmerie ?'' demanda Mae une semaine plus tard alors que nous mangions des chocogrenouilles dans la salle commune.

''Madame Pomfresh dit qu'elle devrait sortir d'ici quelques jours, à condition que ses blessures soient suffisamment guéries,'' répondit Rio sans lever les yeux du livre qu'elle parcourait pour réviser ses examens d'entrée à Sainte-Mangouste qu'elle passerait en novembre. ''Le couteau qu'elle a utilisé était ensorcelé pour empêcher le sang de coaguler. Madame Pomfresh a du utiliser tout un tas d'enchantements pour briser le sort.''

''Où a-t-elle pu trouver un tel sortilège ?'' se demanda Mae d'une voix forte, la bouche pleine de chocogrenouilles.

''Va savoir,'' dis-je en haussant les épaules et remarquant que Jade contemplait la cheminée d'un air absent, je lui demandai : ''Tout va bien, Jade ?''

''Oui,'' dit Jade en me jetant un bref regard. ''Oui, je vais très bien.''

''Tu ne parles pas beaucoup depuis qu'Ella…'' dis-je en laissant ma phrase en suspens.

''Je souhaite juste qu'elle se rétablisse,'' dit-elle rapidement avant de monter au dortoir en courant.

Je soupirai et me levai pour la suivre. Je savais parfaitement pourquoi Jade se faisait aussi silencieuse. Elle avait eu si peur pour Ella.

''Hé, Jade, Ella va se remettre, ne t'en fais pas,'' dis-je en entrant dans le dortoir, où Jade était assise sur son lit en tordant les mains.

''J'ai eu tellement peur, Rose,'' couina Jade en me regardant avec des yeux imbibés de larmes. ''J'ai eu tellement peur qu'elle ne meure.''

''Moi aussi tu sais… mais tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Madame Pomfresh, Ella est en train de se rétablir complètement,'' réassurai-je. ''Pourquoi es-tu aussi déprimée ?''

''Comment pourrais-je espérer lui dire ce que je ressens désormais ?'' marmonna Jade dont les larmes coulaient jusqu'aux joues. ''Elle a tenté de se suicider, Rose, et si je lui avoue que je suis amoureuse d'elle, ce sera la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, j'en suis certaine. Non, Rose, je ne peux pas lui avouer, je ne peux pas.''

''Si tu peux,'' insistai-je. ''Je suis convaincue que ce dont elle a besoin maintenant, c'est d'un peu d'amour.''

''Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Toi, Rio et Mae vous l'aimez aussi mais comme _amie_ , et moi je l'aime en _amour_. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça en plus, pas maintenant ni jamais !''

''Je sais ce que tu ressens, Jade,'' commençai-je en pensant à mon dilemme avec Scorpius.

''Non, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens !'' s'écria Jade en me pointant un doigt accusateur. ''Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être la seule fille ouvertement lesbienne de l'école. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'éprouver des sentiments pour ta meilleure amie. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit !''

''C'est là que tu te trompes,'' dis-je calmement. ''Je sais ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.''

''Comment pourrais-tu savoir ? Tu n'as jamais eu de relation amoureuse,'' dit-elle.

''Peut-être, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de quelqu'un, Jade. En fait, actuellement, il y a un garçon que j'aime,'' avouai-je.

''Rose, je t'aime moi aussi mais ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment.''

''Pas toi, idiote ! Scorpius.''

''Malefoy ?'' dit Jade, incrédule.

''Oui. Hurle-le au ciel si tu veux mais oui, je l'avoue, je suis amoureuse de Scorpius Malefoy,'' dis-je d'un ton dramatique.

''Mais… c'est le plus grand crétin que ce monde n'ait jamais connu,'' dit Jade en se rasseyant sur son lit.

''Il faut apprendre à le connaître. En fait, il est vraiment très doux…''

''Heu… non, sûrement pas.''

''Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Mais il n'est pas ce qu'il parait à l'extérieur. En réalité, il est très gentil.''

''Rose… je suis désolée de te dire cela mais je crois qu'il est temps que tu ailles te coucher car le manque de sommeil t'embrouille le cerveau.''

''On ne choisit pas pour qui on tombe,'' dis-je avec un haussement d'épaules. ''Je n'ai pas choisi de tomber pour Scorpius, tout comme tu n'as pas choisi de tomber pour Ella.''

''Sauf qu'Ella est _sincèrement_ gentille,'' rétorqua Jade.

''Scorpius aussi mais comme je viens de te le dire, il faut apprendre à le connaître,'' insistai-je avec exaspération.

''Ouais ouais c'est ça, Rosie. Si tu le dis.''

Je soupirai et me rallongeai sur mon lit en ne pensant qu'aux évènements des derniers jours. Ella qui se taillait les veines, Albus qui me confiait qu'il pensait être amoureux d'elle, Jade qui se demandait désespérément comment avouer ses sentiments à Ella, et moi qui avait le même problème avec Scorpius.


	9. Vaincre les démons

**CHAPITRE 9 : VAINCRE LES DEMONS**

''Je vais me sentir trop embarrassée, Rose !'' couina Jade à mon oreille alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'infirmerie pour aller chercher Ella.

''Dans ce cas, tu peux retourner au dortoir si tu as trop peur… moi en tout cas, je tiens à apporter mon soutien à Ella,'' m'indignai-je.

J'entendis Jade marmonner quelque chose qui, je crois, signifiait '' _c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire_ '' et je lui dis assez sèchement : ''Alors, arrête de te plaindre ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi te sens-tu embarrassée ?''

''Parce qu'elle a craché tout le contenu de son cœur à sa famille devant nous… et elle a essayé de se tuer et c'est nous qui l'avons retrouvé,'' dit rapidement Jade alors que nous arrivions à l'étage où se situait l'infirmerie.

''Autant de raisons pour l'aider à se rétablir,'' dis-je. ''Nous sommes ses meilleures amies, Jade ! Elle doit savoir qu'elle peut compter sur nous.''

''Mais Rose…'' protesta Jade et j'arrêtai de marcher en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

''Es-tu certaine que cela n'a rien à voir avec ton immense désir de l'embrasser ?'' dis-je en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

''Non !'' s'exclama Jade et face à mon regard sceptique, elle se recroquevilla. ''Peut-être … Bon d'accord, tu as raison, c'est ça…''

''Alors, contrôle tes hormones le temps qu'Ella aille mieux… et ensuite je te donnerai la permission de l'embrasser,'' dis-je en me remettant en marche.

''Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai besoin de ta permission ?'' demanda Jade.

''Jade, je la connais depuis l'âge d'une minute !'' dis-je en élevant légèrement la voix. ''Elle est pratiquement comme une sœur pour moi ! Voilà pourquoi tu as besoin de ma permission.''

''Et tu peux me rappeler pourquoi tu m'as choisi _moi_ pour t'accompagner à l'infirmerie ?'' demanda Jade en courant après moi. ''Tu aurais pu choisir Rio ou Mae.''

''Parce que Mae et moi, on ne se connaît pas très bien et parce que Rio ne s'est pas totalement remise de tout ce qui s'est passé,'' dis-je.

''Parce que tu crois que moi je m'en suis remise ?'' s'exclama Jade. ''Je n'ai jamais demandé à voir quelqu'un se tailler les veines, encore moins une fille que j'aime de tout mon cœur !''

Elle a prononcé la dernière phrase en un murmure.

''Oh ! Reprends-toi, Jade !'' m'exclamai-je. ''Cesse de faire comme si tu étais la seule affectée par cette situation merdique dans laquelle nous sommes tous embourbés. De plus, je ne voudrais pas dire mais si nous on est affectée, ce n'est rien comparé au traumatisme que vit toute sa famille. Nous on n'a fait que de la retrouver inconsciente alors que sa famille s'est prise un énorme savon.''

Jade fit un pas en arrière et regarda le sol. L'éraflant des pieds, elle marmonna :

''Je suis désolée, merde.''

''Moi aussi,'' m'excusai-je rapidement. ''Je me suis emportée… je suis un peu stressée avec tout le boulot que l'on a à faire.''

''C'est rien,'' murmura Jade. ''Tu as raison cependant, j'en fais beaucoup trop.''

''Bon. On va chercher Ella maintenant ?'' dis-je en lui souriant.

Jade hocha la tête avec hésitation et nous reprîmes le chemin vers l'infirmerie.

Depuis l'incident avec Ella, il ne m'avait pas échappé que Jade avait considérablement changée. Elle se montrait plus discrète, mangeait à peine (ce qui était plutôt inquiétant vu qu'elle était habituellement une véritable gloutonne), ne travaillait plus en classe et ,ne rendait plus ses devoirs. Pour moi, tout cela s'expliquait par le fait qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse d'Ella et donc morte d'inquiétude pour elle. Ou alors elle était malade mais la première hypothèse me paraissait plus probable.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant l'entrée de l'infirmerie, je réalisai que Jade avait raison. La situation allait être très embarrassante. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais dire. J'avais beau la connaître depuis dix-sept ans, je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui parler de ça… c'était elle qui devait supporter ce fardeau et elle n'avait pas besoin que je m'en mêle. Mais d'un autre côté, mon côté diabolique me disait qu'il fallait absolument lui en parler, lui confesser ce que nous avions ressenti quand elle avait dit ses quatre vérités à sa famille.

''Ah, Miss Marks, Miss Weasley, vous venez chercher Miss Londubat, j'imagine ?'' dit Madame Pomfresh quand nous entrâmes dans son bureau.

''Oui. McGonagall nous a dit qu'elle sortait aujourd'hui,'' dis-je.

''C'est exact,'' dit Madame Pomfresh. ''Elle est dans la salle de bain. Je vais l'informer que vous êtes là.'' Et voyant le regard furtif que j'échangeais avec Jade, elle ajouta : ''Ne vous en faîtes pas, il n'y a rien là-dedans dont elle pourrait se servir pour se mutiler. J'ai pris soin d'ensorceler toute la salle de bain de sorte que si elle essayait, elle ne pourrait même pas se faire une égratignure.''

Et sur ce, elle se rua vers la salle de bain chercher Ella.

''Il doit y avoir énormément de trucs,'' me chuchota Jade. ''Combien de temps penses-tu que ça lui a demandé pour tout ensorceler ?''

En réfléchissant à cette question, je me rendis compte qu'il y avait dans une salle de bain plus de choses pouvant servir à la mutilation ou même au suicide que dans tout le reste de Poudlard… des rasoirs, toutes sortes de pilules ou suffisamment de bouteilles de Poussos pour faire une overdose. Rien que tout cela pouvait vous envoyer directement à Sainte-Mangouste, sans parler de tout ce qui était eau, douche ou baignoire, tant de choses avec lesquelles il serait facile pour Ella de se noyer. J'espérais bien que Madame Pomfresh n'avait pas oubliée le danger que représentait l'eau.

Elle n'avait apparemment pas oublié car elle revint rapidement avec Ella trottant derrière elle. Je n'avais jamais vu celle-ci dans un état aussi misérable, pas même en Troisième Année quand son chien était mort (elle adorait plus que tout cet animal). Ses cheveux blonds, normalement impeccables et éclatants, pendaient à présent raide et terne sur son visage, ses yeux étaient rouges comme le sang et les cernes sous ses yeux, signes d'un grand manque de sommeil, lui donnaient un air dépravé. Elle portait un haut à manches longues dont je savais qu'elles couvraient les bandages et les cicatrices dues à la mutilation. Ses joues étaient gonflées et elle avait tellement maigri que ses vêtements paraissaient désormais trop serrés pour elle.

''Ella, tu nous as tellement manqué,'' dis-je avec ma compassion en avançant vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras en dépit du fait qu'elle avait l'air d'un cadavre.

Ella resta insensible à mon étreinte et ne fit aucune tentative pour répondre à mon geste amical.

''Je vais te le porter,'' dis-je en prenant son sac.

Elle ne résista pas. Je mis mon sac en bandoulière et Madame Pomfresh expliqua à Jade les médicaments qu'Ella devait prendre et les sortilèges à utiliser pour éviter les effets négatifs d'une éventuelle overdose.

Ce fut là que je réalisai qu'Ella n'était plus la même. Ce n'était plus la personne bavarde et confiante que j'avais connue toute ma vie. Désormais, je voyais en elle une fille dépressive et suicidaire et je devais tout faire pour qu'elle enlève à tout jamais de sa tête toute idée de se tuer.

''Il faut que tu manges quelque chose, Ella.''

''Ai pas faim,'' grommela-t-elle en évitant de regarde le morceau de toast que Jade lui proposait.

''Ella, tu n'as pas mangé depuis trois jours…'' dit Rio avec inquiétude.

''Ai pas faim,'' répéta Ella.

''Je te préviens, Ella, si tu ne manges pas ce toast, je te le fais avaler de force,'' menaça Jade mais Ella ne réagit pas. ''Tu as trois secondes. Un, deux…''

Ella lui jeta un regard noir, lui saisit le toast des mains et n'en mordit qu'un tout petit morceau.

''Je t'observe, Ella,'' dis-je. ''Tu ferais mieux de tout manger.''

Sans regarder ailleurs que sur son toast, Ella prit un morceau un tout petit peu plus grand que le précédent. Je lançai un regard à Jade qui signifiait _Il faut qu'on lui parle_. Jade approuva d'un léger hochement de tête.

On aurait dit que la Ella que l'on avait retrouvée dans la salle de bain n'était plus ma meilleure amie. L'ancienne Ella me manquait autant que si l'on m'avait retiré mon cœur. J'avais suffisamment de problèmes jetés sur mes épaules au point d'avoir une horrible migraine. Si seulement Ella pouvait retrouver toute sa joie de vivre et redevenir celle qu'elle était avant sa tentative de suicide, ce serait un immense soulagement pour moi, pour ses amies et pour toute sa famille.

J'observai Ella du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle mangeait lentement son toast, morceau par morceau. _Bon au moins elle mange_ , pensai-je à moitié satisfaite sachant que je ne le serais totalement que si Ella dormait vraiment la nuit et tentait de retrouver le goût de vivre. Il était temps de mettre un terme à sa dépression. La question, c'était comment y parvenir.

La cloche sonna et en me levant, je me rappelai que le cours suivant serait Etudes des Moldus et que j'allais retrouver… Malefoy… _putain !_

Albus n'avait pas vu Ella depuis le jour où elle avait été emmenée à l'infirmerie, du moins à ma connaissance, mais quand Jade, Ella et moi entrâmes en classe d'Etudes des Moldus et qu'il aperçut Ella, je crus qu'il allait avoir une attaque cardiaque. Je ne pus qu'éprouver de la pitié pour lui quand Ella alla s'asseoir sans un mot à côté de lui en remontant nerveusement les manches jusqu'aux paumes… ce qui n'était nouveau pour personne. Les nouvelles volaient comme des Feudeymons à Poudlard et à peu près _tout le monde_ savait qu'Ella Londubat avait tentée de se tailler les veines. Seuls ses proches en revanche en connaissaient les causes réelles.

J'allai rejoindre Scorpius, qui avait la tête posée sur son bureau et maintenait si durement ses genoux sur sa chaise que ses articulations étaient devenues blanches. _Oui_ , pensai-je avec joie, _enfin une conversation civilisée ! Il n'a pas pris ses pilules_. Pas que j'aimais le voir souffrir non, je n'étais pas une sadique, mais le moment n'était pas venu pour moi d'entendre des remarques stupides.

''Malefoy,'' dis-je avec brusquerie en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

''Weasley,'' grogna-t-il. ''J'ai appris pour ton amie. Comment va-t-elle ?''

''Elle va se remettre,'' répondis-je.

J'avais beaucoup de difficultés à ne pas regarder ses yeux qui étaient exactement du même bleu océan que ceux de sa mère.

''On a toujours cours ce soir ?'' demanda Malefoy. ''La dernière fois, tu n'es pas venue.''

Je sentis un monstre monter dans ma poitrine et prêt à rugir, ainsi qu'une montée d'adrénaline dans mon cerveau qui me donnait le vertige.

''Je suis venue mais j'ai vu que tu étais très occupé avec ta nana. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux vous laisser tranquille,'' dis-je sèchement en sortant mon cahier d'exercice et ma plume.

''Qui ça ? Carla ? Mais non, Weasley, on ne sort pas ensemble…'' dit Malefoy en se massant les tempes.

''Ah ouais ? Et elle est quoi alors, ta bécoteuse personnelle ?'' dis-je fortement incrédule.

''Heu… ouais c'est ça,'' répondit Malefoy d'un ton irrité. ''Ecoute, Weasley, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Tu pourras m'embêter avec ça si tu veux ce soir quand je n'aurai plus ces satanés migraines.''

Il avait murmuré la dernière phrase pour que personne d'autre que moi ne l'entendît et je compris qu'il était sérieux.

''Très bien.''

Le professeur Simona entra dans la classe en portant sous le bras une pile de livres si longue qu'elle menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment. Elle aussi fut choquée en voyant l'état d'Ella. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux quand elle se tourna face à la classe, son sourire bien à elle en place.

''B… bon,'' balbutia-t-elle en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas regarder l'adolescente maussade assise au fond de la classe. ''Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier l'Histoire moldue. Que me répondez-vous si je vous parle de l'Histoire moldue ? Allez, criez vos réponses.''

Elle se tourna face au tableau, prête à écrire les propositions à la craie.

''Ancien,'' cria Daniel Thomas.

''Civilisations antiques,'' dit Carla Mace.

''Quelqu'un peut-il me citer des exemples de civilisations antiques ?'' demanda Simona et je levai aussitôt la main.

''Oui, Rose ?'' dit le professeur d'un ton résigné.

''Egypte ancienne, Grèce antique, Rome antique,'' dis-je rapidement.

''Correctamundo… qui est un mot que j'ai toujours voulu employer et n'emploierai probablement plus jamais,'' dit-elle en se retournant vers le tableau pour écrire mes propositions, sa pointe d'humour provoquant au passage quelques rires chez des élèves de Poufsouffle.

''Quoi d'autre ?''

''Oh !'' cria Albus à la surprise de toute la classe, moi compris. ''Il y a ce bateau, comment ça s'appelle… Titanium je crois.''

''Le Titanic !'' dit Simona, impressionnée en écrivant le nom en lettres majuscules. ''Bravo, Albus. Dix points pour Gryffondor.''

''Spearshakers,'' dit Jade.

Je tapai la tête sur mon bureau pour essayer en vain de retenir mon fou rire incontrôlable.

''Pardon ?'' dit Simona qui évidemment ne comprenait pas.

''Elle veut dire Shakespeare, professeur,'' dis-je entre deux rires.

''Ah ! Oui, bien sûr, Shakespeare.''

Pendant qu'elle écrivait le nom, je jetai un regard à Jade et elle leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules pour me dire qu'elle n'y pouvait rien si ne savait pas. Secouant la tête, je reportai l'attention sur le tableau.

''Jusqu'ici, vous m'avez surtout donné des exemples de choses qui se sont passées il y a des centaines et des milliers d'années et qui ont beaucoup marqué la société moldue… l'Histoire en vérité, c'est tout ce qui s'est passé dans le passé. Par exemple… si un Moldu avait été poignardé à mort hier, ce serait de l'histoire, la phrase que je viens de faire c'est de l'histoire. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?''

Toute la classe fit « oui » en chœur.

''Parfait. Maintenant, nous n'allons pas étudier tous les faits historiques moldues en détail car _moi aussi_ ça m'endort, mais l'implication du _monde magique_ dans ces évènements, ce qui est nettement plus intéressant,'' dit Simona et la classe était plus ou moins d'accord. ''A présent, je vais vous demander de vous mettre par deux et de travailler les tâches écrites au tableau. Toutes les réponses sont dans le manuel. J'ai reçu les dernières éditions envoyées par Fleury et Bott ce matin. Mr. Potter and Miss heu Marks, pouvez-vous distribuer les manuels ?''

Ses yeux s'étaient posés brièvement sur Ella et elle s'était empressée de changer d'avis et de choisir Jade à la place. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en être très reconnaissante. Elle faisait tout son possible pour que tout le monde pense à autre chose que les malheurs d'Ella et jusqu'ici ça marchait. Tout le monde avait vu tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir et laissait Ella tranquille.

''Weasley ?'' appela Malefoy. ''Crois-tu que je pourrais recopier tes notes ce soir ? J'ai l'impression que mon crâne est sur le point d'exploser.''

J'avais un _non_ automatique sur le bout de la langue, mais je me rendis compte que j'eût beau essayé, il m'était impossible de le sortir de la bouche.

''Oui,'' dis-je, dégoûtée par le son de ma voix en prononçant le mot.

''Merci, Weasley. Comme quoi, tu sais être sympa quand tu veux.''

 _Merci, Scorpius_ , dis-je à moi-même. _Merci_.

De mon humble avis, ce fut une chance que le cours d'Etudes de Moldus marque la fin des cours de la journée car juste après, Ella céda complètement à la déprime. Elle traversa toute la Grande Salle en hurlant jusqu'à l'hystérie sans prêter attention à tous les regards stupéfaits.

''Merde,'' dis-je et j'accourus sans attendre après elle, Rio, Jade et Mae me suivant juste derrière.

Elle était à un étage en dessous mais pleurait si fort qu'on l'entendait de là, même avec nos bruits de pas de course cumulés.

Nous la poursuivîmes sur tout le chemin jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Incapable de donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, Ella s'était effondrée devant le portrait.

''Allez, Ella, on va monter au dortoir,'' dis-je avec douceur en la prenant sous le bras pour l'aider à se relever alors qu'elle était secouée par les sanglots.

''Je… je… suis… vrai… vraiment dé…solée,'' sanglota-t-elle avec incohérence. ''Je… je… suis… vrai… vraiment dé…solée que… que… vous s…soyez… mo…morte d'inquié… d'inquiétude p… pour moi et que… que… j'ai ess… essay… essayé de me… tu… tuer.''

''Oh ! Ella,'' dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle et en l'enlaçant. ''C'est n'est pas à toi d'être désolée mais nous. Si on s'en était rendu compte plus tôt, ce ne serait pas allé aussi loin.

''Tu… tu n'y peux rien, Rose… j'ai fait ça toute seule,'' dit Ella en versant des larmes sur mon épaule.

''Je sais que je ne devrais pas te poser cette question, Ella,'' intervint Rio, ''et tu n'es pas du tout obligée de répondre, mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Je suis désolée mais ma sœur a fait la même chose et elle en est morte. Et on ne comprend pas pourquoi alors j'aimerais que tu m'expliques mais je le répète, tu n'es pas obligée.''

''Non, ne t'en fais pas, Ree, tu mérites de savoir. Vous méritez _toutes_ de savoir. Vous m'apportez un soutien sans faille dans toute cette épreuve, et je ne vous serais pas redevable si je ne vous disais rien.''

''Tu n'es pas obligée, Ella, on te le dit,'' dis-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

''Je le veux. Je vous le dois à toutes,'' répliqua Ella en essuyant ses yeux.

''Très bien alors. Parle-nous,'' dis-je avec douceur en m'allongeant contre la tête de son lit.

''Et bien… j'ai eu le sentiment que ma famille ne m'aimait plus, que je n'avais aucune raison de vivre dans ce monde et j'ai pensé que, si je me tuais, on m'enverrait dans une meilleure famille aimante.''

''Mais ta famille _t'aime_!'' s'exclama Mae.

''Je le sais maintenant. Mais il n'y a pas que ça… Je me suis senti beaucoup coupable quand je me suis disputée avec Jade après l'entraînement de Quidditch. Non, s'il te plaît, Jade, ne pleure pas car ce n'est pas de ta faute,'' dit-elle rapidement en secouant la tête en voyant Jade prête à fondre en larmes, ''la façon dont je t'ai traitée, je m'en mords les doigts tous les jours et le fait que l'on se soit réconciliée n'a aucunement arrangée cela. Alors quand j'ai vu le rasoir dans la salle de bain au moment de me doucher après le Quidditch, je l'ai pris et…''

Elle se tut et sanglota. Je continuai de l'enlacer pour la réconforter.

''Tu peux t'arrêter là si tu veux.''

Ella refusa d'un signe de tête et poursuivit après avoir respirée un grand coup :

''Je me suis tailladée. Et quand j'ai vu le sang couler, j'ai eu l'impression que ma douleur s'en allait avec. Et de plus en plus souvent, c'est devenu une manière de me soulager.''

''Ella, tu as beau dire, pour moi c'est de ma faute,'' bougonna Jade, en pleurs.

''Non pas du tout !'' insista Ella. ''Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit, c'est ce que j'ai dit à toi. C'était horrible et déplacé et je ne me pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir traité ainsi.''

''Justement, Ella, tu dois te pardonner,'' dit Jade dont les larmes inondaient les joues. ''Je t'en supplie.''

''Je… je ne peux pas,'' dit Ella.

''Si tu peux,'' dis-je. ''Tu as le pouvoir d'affronter et de vaincre tes démons, je le sais. Oublie la culpabilité de cet instant. Va de l'avant.''

Ella ferma les yeux et laissa échapper quelques souffles saccadés. Quand elle les rouvrit, ses yeux n'étaient plus bouffis et pleins de tristesse mais avaient retrouvés une partie de leur éclat habituel et je sus dès lors qu'elle était prête à remonter la pente.

''Vous ne savez pas à quel point je vous aime, les filles,'' dit Ella en souriant pour la première fois depuis l'incident. ''Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous.''


	10. I kissed a girl

**CHAPITRE 10 : I KISSED A GIRL**

En me rendant à mon cours particulier ce soir-là, je me sentis légère et étrangement détendue, ce qui était assez surprenant vu la montagne de devoirs qui pesait de tout son poids dans mon dortoir. Mais le fait qu'Ella s'était confiée à nous, avait affrontée ses démons et semblait enfin avoir retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre suffisaient à rendre n'importe qui heureux pour l'éternité.

Bien sûr, il m'était impossible d'oublier, ni aujourd'hui ni demain ni jamais, son corps inconscient allongée sur le sol de la salle de bain dans la rivière de sang causée par ses blessures au poignet. Sans oublier tous ces drôles de triangles amoureux où je me retrouvais impliquée directement ou non. Le premier concernait Albus, Jade et Ella, même si les sentiments n'étaient réciproques qu'entre le premier et la troisième. Et puis il y avait Carla, Scorpius et moi, si l'on pouvait appeler ça un triangle amoureux… dans celui-ci, Carla et moi aimions le même garçon… qui lui n'aimait aucune de nous deux. En y repensant c'était, d'une manière assez effroyable, une pure évidence.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que, de tous les garçons de Poudlard, il avait fallu que je tombe amoureuse de Scorpius Connard Malefoy. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu tomber pour un garçon adorable comme Daniel Thomas ou Olivier Dubois ? Quelqu'un que je connaissais depuis la plus tendre enfance… et pourtant, quelques cours particuliers avec Scorpius avaient suffit pour faire chavirer mon cœur. Avait-il mis quelque chose dans mon verre ? Comment une Weasley, et surtout _Rose Weasley_ , pouvait éprouver des sentiments amoureux pour un Malefoy ? Une voix malicieuse fit surface dans mon esprit.

 _''On ne choisit pas qui on aime''_.

C'était la voix de maman et c'étaient les mots qu'elle avait dit à Hugo quand ce dernier avait avoué son homosexualité l'année précédente. Le fait d'avoir un frère gay était la raison pour laquelle le lesbianisme de Jade ne me dérangeait pas. Hugo cherchait toujours un copain mais il avait encore le temps, après tout il n'avait que quinze ans. Repenser aux mots de maman me donna du courage pour assumer mon dilemme avec Scorpius. Et puis, si c'était du à un philtre d'amour, les effets disparaîtraient logiquement au bout de quelques jours. Je saurais alors si vraiment je l'aimais ou non.

''Une fois de plus, tu es en retard, Weasley,'' dit Malefoy qui était à sa place habituel face à la fenêtre quand j'entrai dans la bibliothèque.

''Que de trente secondes, Malefoy,'' rétorquai-je. ''Depuis quand es-tu aussi à cheval sur les horaires ?''

''Calme-toi, Weasley, ce soir je suis dans mon état normal,'' assura-t-il.

Il sortit de manière insouciante son manuel et son cahier d'exercice de son sac.

''Ah vraiment,'' marmonnai-je en prenant place face à lui. ''Et comment puis-je en être sûre ?''

''Parce qu'au lieu de ces stupides médicaments, j'ai utilisé un sortilège anti-douleur,'' expliqua Malefoy. ''J'en ai plus qu'assez de me comporter comme un abruti avec tout le monde sans pouvoir me justifier.''

''Un sortilège anti-douleur ?'' dis-je, perplexe. ''Mais c'est du niveau de quatrième année d'études de guérisseur. Comment as-tu fait pour créer un tel sort ?''

''C'est justement là que c'est drôle. Je l'ai trouvé dans un livre que quelqu'un a laissé ici et que je lis depuis un moment. Ça s'appelle _Alors comme ça, vous voulez être guérisseur ?_ ''

Il sortit un livre de son sac et dit : ''Rio Blanche est une amie à toi, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Oui c'est exact,'' dis-je lentement.

''Tu pourras le lui rendre ?'' dit Malefoy en me passant le livre.

En effet, il s'agissait sans nul doute de celui de Rio. Je l'avais souvent vu le feuilleter quand elle révisait ses examens d'entrée de guérisseuse.

''Merci, Malefoy,'' dis-je en souriant. ''Qui aurait cru que tu avais un peu de savoir-vivre ?''

''Merci, Weasley,'' dit Malefoy avec un sourire plus large que le mien en feuilletant son manuel jusqu'à la page sur l'Histoire qu'il maintint avec le pouce. ''On peut étudier l'Histoire ce soir ? Je pense que c'est à peu près maîtrisé pour les Maths, mais je n'ai rien capté de ce qu'a dit Simona sur ce sujet tout à l'heure.''

''Pas de problème,'' dis-je. ''Mais je te préviens, c'est assez ennuyeux.''

''Ce n'est pas un problème, j'aime bien l'Histoire,'' dit simplement Malefoy en écrivant le titre _L'implication du Monde Magique durant la Première Guerre Mondiale_ en haut de sa page.

''D'accord. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu ne saisis pas ?'' demandai-je.

L'Histoire étant une science que l'on pouvait trouver dans à peu près tous les livres. Je ne m'attendais pas honnêtement à devoir apporter du soutien là-dessus.

''Je ne comprends pas comment les sorciers ont fait pour rester cachés durant les guerres massives que se sont livrés les Moldus. Et pourquoi diable n'ont-ils pas fait usage de leurs baguettes ?''

Je pointai paresseusement du doigt un autre paragraphe sur le sujet que j'avais lu en classe.

''Ils ont transfiguré leurs baguettes pour qu'elles aient l'apparence d'armes à feu,'' expliquai-je en montrant l'illustration 1.23 qui montrait comment une baguette devenait une arme.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça une arme à feu ?'' demanda Malefoy avec l'ignorance propre à tous les sorciers au sang pur.

''Ce sont des objets qui permettent de tirer sur les gens… avec des balles. C'est assez douloureux et même plutôt dangereux.''

''Comme le sortilège du Doloris en fait ?'' dit Malefoy sans aucune gêne.

''Pas du tout Malefoy !'' dis-je en éclatant de rire.

Je me demandais comment lui expliquer clairement. Je choisis finalement d'employer les gestes avec les mots et lui dis :

''Bon, imagine tu fais voler une gâchette et un petit morceau de métal à la vitesse de l'éclair et pouvant de ce fait traverser à peu près n'importe quelle partie de ton corps. C'est douloureux oui mais pas autant que le Doloris.''

''C'est nul ! C'est beaucoup plus facile avec les baguettes !'' dit Malefoy en commençant à écrire la définition d'une arme.

''Les Moldus n'utilisent pas de baguette magique, Malefoy !'' m'emportai-je en ayant de plus en plus l'envie de le frapper.

''Je sais, Weasley, je sais ! Ne sors pas de tes gonds,''dit Malefoy d'un ton plaisantin.

''Tu sais quoi ?'' dis-je avec un air pensif. ''Je crois que je t'apprécie beaucoup mieux quand tu n'es pas sous l'effet des médicaments ou dans un monde de douleur.''

''C'est drôle, c'est à peu près comme ça pour tout le monde,'' dit Malefoy en souriant.

''Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu pouvais être _agréable_ ,'' dis-je en riant.

''Tu me trouves agréable ?'' dit Malefoy avec un regard stupéfait.

''Heu… oui,'' dis-je en fixant la table.

''Et ben ça alors… tu vois, Weasley, c'est la chose la plus gentille que l'on ne m'ait… jamais dite,'' dit Malefoy, un demi-sourire sur son visage et son regard rempli d'émotion me prouvait qu'il était sincèrement touché.

''Et Carla Mace ? Elle ne te fait pas de compliments ?'' grommelai-je dans une piètre tentative de masquer mon embarras.

''Tu rigoles ? Tout ce qu'elle a dans la bouche, c'est '' _baise-moi plus fort, Malefoy''_ ,'' bougonna-t-il avec un air dégoûté qui me fit grogner de rire.

''Quelle sale pute vraiment,'' plaisantai-je avant de me rendre compte que je riais avec Malefoy.

Oui j'avais le béguin pour lui mais je n'étais pas encore sûr si c'était du à un philtre ou si c'était réel. Bon après tout, si c'était un philtre, on pourrait toujours rester bons amis.

''Est-ce vraiment la chose la plus gentille que l'on ne t'ait jamais dite ?''

Malefoy approuva d'un signe de tête avant me demander quelque chose que je n'aurais pensé entendre un jour de sa part.

''Est-ce que tu crois que l'on pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms ?''

J'eus un grand sourire. Je voyais là une occasion idéale pour le taquiner. Je me levai et rangeai mes affaires, et face au regard déconfit de Malefoy, je lui demandai malicieusement :

''Excuse-moi mais peux-tu me rappeler quel est ton prénom déjà ?''

''Tais-toi, Rose,'' répondit Malefoy alors que je m'éloignais.

''Bonne nuit, Scorpius'' répondis-je.

En sortant de la bibliothèque, je me sentais encore plus détendue que je ne l'étais juste une heure auparavant.

''Rose, il faut que je te parle,'' dit Jade le lendemain après le déjeuner alors que nous nous rendions à la salle commune pour profiter d'un temps libre.

''D'accord,'' dis-je en me demandant ce qu'elle voulait cette fois sachant que la dernière fois qu'elle avait demandé à me parler en privé, c'était pour faire son coming-out.

Je me rappelai alors que Rio me devait toujours six gallions et que je ne devais pas oublier de lui en parler une fois que Jade aurait confiée son secret à Ella ou n'importe qui d'autre. J'étais à peu près certaine d'être encore la seule à savoir.

Je suivis Jade jusqu'au dortoir qui heureusement était vide, ce qui nous évitait des questions gênantes sur les raisons de nos allées et venues ou pourquoi nous avions besoin de parler seule à seule.

''Qu'y a-t-il maintenant ?'' demandai-je en m'allongeant sur mon lit pour desserrer ma cravate.

''J'ai beaucoup réfléchi…'' dit Jade en faisant pareil sur son propre lit, ''et je veux avouer mes sentiments à Ella. Cependant, vu que tu ne peux pas vraiment m'aider, je vais chercher un deuxième avis.''

''Merci beaucoup, Jade,'' murmurai-je. ''Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi.''

''Oh arrête ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de comment il faut s'y prendre pour demander à quelqu'un de sortir avec,'' taquina Jade.

Je dus reconnaître qu'elle marquait un point.

''Peu importe,'' dis-je en lui faisant une grimace. ''A qui vas-tu demander un deuxième avis ?''

''A Rio,'' répondit simplement Jade. ''Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas très encline à nous raconter ce qu'elle faisait à Pré-au-Lard, tu te souviens ?''

''Tu te rends compte que tu vas devoir lui avouer à elle aussi du même coup ?'' dis-je avec sérieux.

''Oui et comme ça, tu auras tes six gallions'' dit-elle en souriant.

''Ah ouais là ça change tout !'' m'exclamai-je avec joie. ''Tu veux que j'aille la chercher ?''

''Chercher qui ?'' dit Rio en entrant dans le dortoir et voyant nos regards qui criaient l'un à l'autre _''Qu'avait-elle entendue ?''_. Elle dit : ''Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai rien entendu d'autre que '' _Ah ouais là ça change tout, Tu veux que j'aille la chercher''_.

''Toi,'' dis-je en l'attrapant par le poignet alors qu'elle passait devant mon lit pour poser ses affaires sur le sien. ''Allez, Jade, dis-lui, que je puisse avoir mon argent.''

''Mon Dieu, Rose, pour la dernière fois, je n'ai pas pris ce gallion qui était sur ta table de nuit !'' insista Rio.

''Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas du tout ça. Je sais très bien que le coupable est un certain Hugo qui, on ne sait trop comment, a réussi à monter jusqu'ici pour s'en emparer. Dis-lui, Jade.''

''Me dire quoi, Jade ?'' demanda Rio, perplexe.

''Tais-toi et laisse-la parler,'' dis-je en adressant un sourire encourageant à Jade.

Elle me regarda avec nervosité et je lui soufflai, _''Je suis avec toi''_.

''Heu… voilà. Je ne sais pas trop comment le dire alors je vais la même chose qu'avec Rose et me jeter directement à l'eau… je suis lesbienne.''

Rio resta silencieuse.

''Et bien, dis quelque chose,'' dit Jade avec impatience.

''Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre un an de plus avant de sortir du placard ? Maintenant, je lui dois six gallions !''

Elle me pointa un doigt accusateur.

''Allez, Ree, tu as perdu, j'attends mes sous,'' dis-je en tendant une main qui attendait les gallions avec beaucoup d'impatience. ''Maintenant.''

''Là maintenant, je n'ai pas six gallions !'' s'exclama Rio. ''Attend Noël quand j'aurai de l'argent pour les fêtes et je te paierai.''

''Et on peut savoir où est passé tout ton argent, Ree ?'' dit Jade avec suffisance. ''Nous savons très bien que tes parents t'ont donné une centaine de gallions pour ton anniversaire.''

''J'ai tout dépensé, à la dernière visite à Pré-au-Lard,'' dit rapidement Rio.

''Et j'en reviens à pourquoi j'ai fait mon coming-out à toi,'' dit Jade. ''J'ai besoin de savoir comment faire pour demander à quelqu'un de sortir avec moi et Rose m'a apporté zéro aide sur ce problème. On sait que tu es sortie avec quelqu'un lors du dernier week-end à Pré-au-Lard, inutile de nier,'' dit Jade alors que Rio s'apprêtait à protester. ''Alors, tu peux me donner un petit conseil ?''

''Je suis désolée, Jade, mais je ne crains de ne pas pouvoir t'aider d'avantage,'' dit Rio sur un sincère ton d'excuse. ''C'est lui qui m'a demandé. Néanmoins, s'il y a un seul conseil que je dois te donner, c'est d'aller la voir et de lui confier tes sentiments. C'est ce qu'Olivier a fait avec moi.''

'' _Olivier !_ '' m'écriai-je stupéfaite. _''Olivier Dubois ?_ Tu sors avec _Olivier Dubois_?''

''Tais-toi, Rose, on ne veut pas que ça se sache pour le moment,'' coupa sèchement Rio.

''J'ai trop hâte de voir la tête que va faire Al,'' dis-je en riant fort. ''Il va avoir une attaque quand il apprendra que son meilleur pote s'est trouvé une copine avant lui.''

Rio me jeta un regard noir et préféra changer de sujet.

''Dis-lui, c'est tout,'' dit-elle à Jade.

''Vous n'êtes pas croyable, vous les hétéros,'' murmura Jade. ''Pourquoi est-ce toujours le même conseil ?''

''Parce que c'est la _meilleure chose à faire_ ,'' dis-je.

''Ouais ouais si tu veux,'' dit Jade, sceptique.

''En tout cas,'' dit Rio en se levant de son lit, ''je n'ai plus qu'à trouver six gallions pour Rose.''

''Ne les vole pas à d'autres élèves surtout !'' prévins-je avec sérieux alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir.

''Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai un petit compte à régler avec Daniel et je vais faire en sorte de les lui soutirer,'' dit Rio avec un grand sourire et au moment où elle allait descendre les escaliers, elle s'arrêta et demanda : ''Juste pour savoir, à qui voudrais-tu demander ?''

Rouge comme une tomate et fixant la tête de son lit, Jade répondit :

''Ella. Ella Londubat.''

Quelqu'un qui viendrait me parler durant le déjeuner ce samedi penserait que je venais de gagner des milliers de gallions. En réalité, je venais de passer une très bonne semaine. Avec Ella qui expliquait pourquoi elle se taillait les veines, Jade qui confiait son homosexualité à Rio et soulageait considérablement le poids sur mes épaules par la même occasion, ou encore Scorpius qui laissait tomber les pilules pour un sortilège anti-douleur plus efficace, j'étais effectivement de très bonne humeur. J'avais l'impression que la moitié du fardeau sur mes épaules avait été enlevé. Oui, définitivement, j'étais de très bonne humeur. Plus encore même depuis que j'avais finalement trouvé une solution pour aider Jade à avouer ses sentiments à Ella.

Cette solution c'était Carina et Leah, deux filles de Poufsouffle de notre promotion qui sortaient ensemble depuis la Quatrième Année. Etant les deux premières élèves de Poudlard ouvertement homosexuelles depuis près d'une centaine d'années, la révélation de leur relation à toute l'école avait fait grand bruit, je m'en souvenais très bien. C'était grâce à elles qu'Hugo avait trouvé le courage de faire lui aussi son coming-out. Bien entendu, elles l'ignoraient jusqu'à ce que je fasse appel à elles cinq minutes plus tôt.

''Jade !'' l'appelai-je en l'apercevant qui discutait à haute voix avec Rio au bout de la table des Gryffondor.

''Salut, Rose, tu as l'air en pleine forme,'' dit Jade d'une voix qui n'avait pas son rayonnement habituel.

''C'est parce que j'ai trouvé un moyen pour que tu puisses dire à Ella que tu l'aimes,'' chantonnai-je.

''Vraiment ?'' dit Jade et d'un coup elle parut beaucoup plus enthousiaste.

''Puisque je te le dis ! Allez, viens avec moi, tu vas voir.''

''Heu… d'accord,'' dit Jade avec incertitude. ''Devrais-je avoir peur ?''

''Non. Elles sont très gentilles,'' assurai-je.

''Qui ça ?'' demanda Jade.

''Tu vas voir,'' dis-je.

Je prenais plaisir à la faire languir car je savais que si elle avait idée de ce que j'avais en tête, elle refuserait de me suivre.

Je l'invitai à quitter la Grande Salle et à monter les escaliers de marbres. Carina et Leah m'avaient dit qu'elles devaient se rendre à la volière, aussi espérais-je les croiser et ainsi leur demander d'aider Jade.

Il s'avérait que la chance était totalement de notre côté car à mi-chemin vers la volière, nous tombâmes sur nulles autres que les deux filles de Poufsouffle.

''Salut, Carina, salut, Leah,'' dis-je en faisant mine d'être surprise de les rencontrer de nouveau aussi vite.

''Salut, Rose,'' dit joyeusement Carina. ''Est-ce ton amie Jade ?''

''Oui c'est elle,'' dis-je.

Jade paraissait confuse. Apparemment je me trompais, tout le monde ne connaissait pas Carina et Leah.

''Jade, voici Carina et sa petite amie Leah.''

''Salut, Jade,'' dit aimablement Leah. ''Rose nous a dit que tu voulais parler à quelqu'un qui joue dans la même équipe que toi. Alors nous sommes là.''

''Rose ! Je croyais que l'on était d'accord pour que _personne_ _d'autre_ ne sache !'' s'irrita Jade.

''Oh ! Arrête un peu, Jade, plus tard tu me remercieras,'' dis-je en la saisissant par les épaules pour l'empêcher de nous fausser compagnie.

''Alors, de quoi voulais-tu parler ?'' demanda Carina avec douceur.

''Rien, vraiment, tout va bien,'' murmura Jade qui essayait encore de s'éloigner.

''Si tu ne leur dis pas, Jade, c'est moi qui le ferai,'' prévins-je. ''Tu voulais que l'on te conseille, l'occasion se présente maintenant.''

''Très bien,'' répliqua un peu sèchement Jade et à contrecoeur elle se tourna vers Carina et Leah. ''Heu…voilà… en fait, je me demandais comment dire à la fille que j'aime… que je l'aime ?''

''Toujours ce même problème,'' dit Carina. ''Tu n'imagines pas combien de gays et de lesbiennes encore planqués dans leurs garde-robes nous ont demandé ça.''

''Vous n'avez pas de réponse alors ?'' lança Jade avec froideur.

''Disons que la meilleure chose à faire, on a du déjà te le dire un nombre incalculable de fois,'' répondit Leah.

''La réponse « _avouer ses sentiments »_?'' dit Jade d'un ton résigné.

''Malheureusement oui,'' dit Carina.

Jade fut dépitée.

''Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas me conseiller autre chose ?'' demanda-t-elle avec désespoir. ''Comment ça s'est passé pour vous deux ?''

''Et bien…'' commença Leah, écarlate, ''Carina est venue me voir un soir dans la salle commune et m'a dit, '' _Salut, je suis folle de toi_ ,'' et m'a embrassé. Je ne la connaissais pas très bien mais je savais que j'étais lesbienne et qu'elle aussi était lesbienne et nous avons eu un coup de foudre. Alors, quand elle m'a embrassé, j'ai compris que moi aussi j'étais folle d'elle.''

''On peut dire que vous n'y allez pas par quatre chemins,'' dit Jade d'un ton plaisantin. ''Ma foi, ça me parait plus efficace comme méthode.''

''Ne fais surtout pas cela, Jade,'' dis-je, alarmée par une telle idée. ''Tu connais Ella… tu sais comment elle est. Je pense que ce serait beaucoup plus prudent de simplement lui dire.''

''Mais si je parle, je vais bafouiller et me mélanger dans les mots, et ça ne fera que l'embarrasser encore plus, surtout si ce n'est pas réciproque,'' baragouina Jade. ''Tôt ou tard, il faut qu'elle sache. Alors, autant le faire au plus vite.''

''Jade…''

Malheureusement, je savais que maintenant qu'elle avait en tête l'idée d'embrasser Ella par surprise, il était impossible de l'en dissuader.

''Bon pour toi, Jade,'' dit Leah alors que chacune entourait la taille de l'autre de son bras. ''On espère que ça marchera.''

''Merci pour tout,'' dit Jade alors que Leah et Carina s'éloignaient.

''De rien,'' dit Carina.

''Oh et au fait Rose, si tu veux voir à quoi ça ressemble quand deux filles s'embrassent, regarde attentivement la démonstration,'' dit Leah.

Et avant d'avoir pu réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle embrassa langoureusement Carina. Je devais reconnaître que c'était plus qu'adorable. Elles étaient collées aux lèvres puis se détachèrent en s'échangeant un grand sourire.

''Un peu de discrétion dans les couloirs, s'il vous plaît,'' plaisantai-je en leur montrant mon badge.

''Désolé, m'dame,'' dit Carina avec un faux ton d'excuse et quand toutes deux s'éloignèrent, j'entendis Leah chuchoter à l'oreille de sa compagne :

''J'ai toujours voulu t'embrasser sous les yeux d'un préfet.''

Maintenant que Jade avait parlé à Carina et Leah et était déterminée à embrasser Ella par surprise, elle avait l'air d'une bombe à retardement sur le point d'exploser. J'ignorais quand elle passerait à l'acte et quand le samedi laissa place au dimanche après une nuit avec très peu de sommeil, je commençai à espérer qu'elle attendrait un certain temps. Je ne savais pas pourquoi car elle était excitée depuis mercredi et son coming-out à Rio et il serait étonnant qu'elle renonce si près du but. J'imagine que la discussion avec deux lesbiennes ouvertes l'avait incité à réfléchir un peu plus. Car si avouer ses sentiments à quelqu'un était une grande chose, le faire par un baiser était immensément risqué. J'espérais bien que Jade en avait conscience.

Presque tout le monde préférant attendre le dimanche soir pour faire les devoirs prévus depuis vendredi, on s'attendait logiquement à ce que la bibliothèque fût bondée ce soir-là. Scorpius et moi étions d'accord sur le fait qu'il y aurait trop de monde pour faire un cours. De plus, ayant fait tous mes devoirs le samedi soir tout en surmontant ma peur par rapport à Jade et Ella, cela me permettait de goûter à une expérience plutôt rare, celle d'un dimanche soir totalement libre sans aucun travail à faire.

Je m'allongeai parfaitement détendue dans un fauteuil, la salle commune étant quasiment vide, et mes paupières s'alourdissaient alors que la chaleur du feu de cheminée m'envahissait. C'était une sensation particulièrement agréable pour tous ceux qui, comme moi, avaient fait le choix de faire leurs devoirs le samedi. Je pouvais voir Ella assis à table qui écrivait une lettre pour quelqu'un, et quelques autres élèves par-ci par-là qui étaient plus ou moins fatigués. La majorité des plus jeunes, qui _n'avaient pas_ le stress des plus âgés, étaient allés se coucher depuis près d'une heure.

J'observai Ella du coin de l'œil. Elle portait un tee-shirt à manches longues, un vêtement devenu quotidien pour elle et qu'elle semblait devoir porter pour le restant de ses jours afin de cacher ses cicatrices. C'étaient là les inconvénients d'utiliser un rasoir ou un couteau enchantés, les cicatrices ne disparaissaient jamais.

''Ella.''

Je tournai rapidement la tête pour voir qui l'appelait et vis Jade s'approcher d'Ella… oh non, c'était le moment. Et à en juger par son regard nerveux, Jade était morte de trouille parce qu'elle était sur le point de faire.

''Salut, Jade. Qu'y a-t-il ?'' demanda Ella en levant les yeux de son roman… non de sa lettre qu'elle écrivait.

Jade s'assit à côté d'elle et je les regardai très intriguée. J'ignorais à quel point ce pourrait être embarrassant.

''Ella, il y a un moment dans ta vie où tu te dis, '' _Oh ! Te voilà, je te cherchais depuis des lustres,_ '', dit Jade en posant une main sur Ella et en lui enlevant sa plume des doigts. ''C'est ce qui m'est arrivée pour toi, Ella, le soir où tu as été emmenée à l'infirmerie. J'ai été si terrifiée à l'idée que tu meures. Je t'aime, Ella, et je veux t'aider et être avec toi pour la vie.''

Et sur ce, Jade se pencha vers Ella et l'embrassa.

Il était difficile de dire quel genre de baiser c'était… désespéré du côté de Jade et inexistant du côté d'Ella. Il semblait donc que j'avais raison en pensant que les sentiments de Jade pour Ella n'étaient pas réciproques. J'avais vu suffisamment de films moldus pour savoir que si vous embrassiez quelqu'un et qu'il vous rendait ce baiser, alors cela signifiait que cette personne partageait vos sentiments. Après plusieurs instants très gênants où Jade essayait de rester collée aux lèvres d'Ella, celle-ci la repoussa brutalement.

''Non mais ça ne va pas non !'' cracha-t-elle en colère en reprenant sa plume et son rouleau de parchemin. ''J'aurais du deviner depuis la fois où tu m'as matée après le Quidditch que tu étais amoureuse de moi. Je crois que ce soir, je vais aller dormir avec Ally et Meg car sinon, je crains fort que tu n'essaies encore de _me bécoter_!''

''Ella, je t'en supplie,'' bougonna Jade.

Ella l'ignora et s'empressa de monter aux dortoirs. Jade s'effondra en pleurs, complètement humiliée. Avant de m'en rendre compte, je l'avais rejointe pour la prendre dans mes bras.

''Rose… elle m'a rejetée…'' sanglota Jade.

''Je sais, je sais. Ça va aller,'' dis-je avec douceur alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes sur mon épaule.

''Non ça ne va pas aller… ne me dis pas ça surtout !'' s'écria Jade. ''Je viens de lui ouvrir mon cœur et non seulement elle m'a rejeté mais j'ai _foutu notre amitié en l'air_ , celle que l'on a depuis la toute première fois que l'on est montée dans le Poudlard Express.''

''Les amitiés peuvent se rétablir,'' dis-je avec douceur.

''Peut-être mais pas mon cœur. Elle l'a brisé, Rose, et en a emporté la moitié avec elle.''

''Je vais aller parler à Ella, d'accord ?'' dis-je. ''Tu es d'accord ?''

''Non. Tu ne vas faire qu'empirer les choses,'' rétorqua Jade.

''Jade, ce n'est pas quelque chose où tu peux rester couchée sans réagir… toi ou moi devons lui parler.''

''Tu… tu pourrais vraiment ?'' dit Jade en essayant d'atténuer les sanglots.

Je lui affichai un sourire rassurant et me levai, et avant de remonter au dortoir, je lui dis :

''On dira que dans une situation habituelle, j'irais voir le mec et lui dirais, '' _Tu ne l'aimes pas parce que tu es gay ?_ '' mais j'imagine que cette fois, je vais devoir demander à Ella si elle est hétéro…''

En montant les escaliers menant aux dortoirs, je réalisai qu'il était évident qu'Ella ne serait pas dans le nôtre. Néanmoins, il ne ferait aucun mal d'aller vérifier.

Il s'avéra que j'avais raison car au moment où j'entrai, j'aperçus Ella qui se glissait dans la salle de bain avec un rasoir en main.

''Oh non sûrement pas, Ella !'' m'écriai-je.

Et sans perdre une seconde, je me ruai sur elle et lui arrachai l'objet aiguisé de la main. J'y jetai un bref coup d'œil avant de le jeter de toutes mes forces à la fenêtre ouverte.

''Je croyais que l'on était d'accord, Ella. Si tu es déprimée, c'est à nous que tu dois venir parler, pas au rasoir. Nous on t'écoutera alors que lui il ne fera que de te blesser.''

''Tu ignores ce qui vient de se passer, hein ?'' lança Ella avec froideur.

''Si justement. J'ai tout vu,'' dis-je. ''Et c'est pour cela que je suis venue te voir.''

''Non mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle m'a _embrassé_!'' s'exclama Ella en essuyant ses lèvres comme s'il restait encore de la salive de Jade.

''Et tu viens de lui faire autant de mal que si tu l'avais jetée du haut de la tour d'astronomie.''

''Elle m'a embrassé par surprise !''

''Si tu avais été plus attentive, tu aurais pu le voir venir,'' répliquai-je nullement démontée. ''Ça fait une éternité qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Même Albus l'aurait compris.''

''Et je devais réagir comment d'après toi ?'' s'exclama Ella.

''Oh ! Cela m'amène justement au plus gros des problèmes. Tu as du la jeter depuis au moins cent mètres de haut… est-ce que la repousser gentiment était trop difficile pour toi ?''

''Il faut que tu te mettes à ma place, Rose,'' dit Ella avec désespoir. ''Imagine que je vienne t'embrasser sans prévenir, avec seulement un petit discours juste avant l'acte. Comment réagirais-tu ?''

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre clairement que les choses auraient été différentes mais me retins car maintenant que j'y pensais, le choc m'aurait certainement moi aussi fait sortir de mes gonds.

''C'est ce que je pensais,'' lança Ella.

''Toi et Jade, vous n'avez pas idée de ce que c'est que d'être amie avec vous deux,'' dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit, une main caressant mes cheveux. ''J'en deviendrais presque folle !''

''Pardon, Rose, pour avoir essayée de me tailler les veines avec le rasoir,'' dit Ella en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

''Ce n'est pas à moi de t'excuser mais à Jade. Tu dois aller t'excuser auprès d'elle pour lui avoir brisé le cœur… oui je lui dirai de faire de même,'' ajoutai-je rapidement alors qu'elle allait protester.

''Je n'arrive même pas à penser à elle, Rose,'' dit Ella en cachant son visage dans les mains. ''Oh ! Mon Dieu, tu as raison. Je l'ai vraiment jeté du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il faut que j'aille lui présenter des excuses immédiatement.''

Elle allait se lever mais je lui posai une main sur le bras et sentis les cicatrices profondes sous la manche.

''Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle veuille te parler pour le moment. Laisse-la dormir pour cette nuit et tu iras lui parler demain matin.''

''Oui mais dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux que je ne dorme pas ici cette nuit,'' grommela Ella. ''Ça ne te dérange pas si je vais dormir dans le dortoir d'Ally Syme ?''

''Pas du tout. Je pense que c'est mieux pour _vous deux_ d'éviter de vous croiser le temps que ça se calme. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas garantir que tout s'arrangera dès demain matin, vu ton immense tempérament.''

''C'est vrai,'' dit Ella. ''Bon, j'y vais.''

Elle se leva, s'avança vers la porte et avant de la franchir, elle me dit :

''Tu es une fille géniale, Rose. Je ne pourrais _jamais_ subir tout ce que tu subis et rester moi-même. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir comme meilleure amie.''

''Pareil pour moi, Ella.''


	11. Albus déclare sa flamme

**RAR :**

 **Juliette54 :** ça peut paraitre bizarre qu'Ella se calme aussi vite c'est vrai, mais les mots de Rose l'ont beaucoup aidé et elle aurait commis l'irréparable si elle n'était pas arrivée tant. C'est vrai par contre que ça va assez vite, un des reproches que l'on peut faire à cette histoire.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11 : ALBUS DECLARE SA FLAMME**

''La Guerre de Troie,'' dit le professeur Simona en écrivant les mots en majuscules sur le tableau noir puis en les soulignant plusieurs fois. ''Que me répondez-vous si je parle de ça ?''

''Un cheval en bois !'' s'écria Lacey Cattermole depuis la droite de la salle.

''La guerre !'' s'écria Albus depuis sa place au fond.

''Troyens et Grecs,'' dit Corey Finnigan.

''Brad Pitt !'' dit Carla Mace.

Sûrement parce que je détestais cette pouffiasse, je ne pus en tout cas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Que Brad Pitt fut la première chose lui venant en tête quand on évoquait de la Guerre de Troie n'avait rien de surprenant.

''Qui c'est celui-là Brad Pitt ?'' siffla Scorpius du coin de la bouche. ''Je parie qu'on va me comparer à lui d'ici peu.''

''C'est un acteur moldu,'' répondis-je en essayant de retenir mon fou rire. ''Ils ont fait un film sur cette guerre qui s'appelle _Troie_ et il incarne le personnage principal.''

La réponse de Scorpius fut noyée dans les rires après que Simona ait expliqué au reste de la classe qui était Brad Pitt.

''Génial. Je suis comparé à un Moldu maintenant,'' dit Scorpius en grinçant des dents.

Je ris. Non seulement cela me faisait un peu bizarre de voir Scorpius me demander conseil plutôt que de m'insulter mais je devais admettre que cela me convenait à merveille. C'était agréable de savoir que j'allais travailler pendant tout le reste de l'année scolaire avec un partenaire aimable plutôt qu'avec un abruti fini.

''Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne romps pas avec elle,'' dis-je tout en recopiant les notes écrites par Simona au tableau sur la guerre de Troie.

''Je ne veux pas la mettre en colère,'' grommela Scorpius. ''Elle peut être très effrayante quand on la pousse à bout.''

''Hmm, je n'en ai encore jamais fait l'expérience… et je ne suis pas certaine de le vouloir,'' dis-je avec un faible sourire.

Je n'étais pas non plus certaine de savoir pourquoi j'étais heureuse. Trois de mes proches formaient un putain de triangle amoureux qui n'en était plus vraiment un, ce qui me rappelait que je devais vite parler à Jade et Ella avant qu'il ne se passe encore des évènements regrettables. J'étais heureuse que Jade n'ait pas déversée toute sa rage à la figure d'Ella. Autrement, il aurait fallu plus qu'un miracle pour les réconcilier.

Alors que Jade, qui était assise à côté de Peter Veruca et recopiait les notes du tableau, cachait son visage dans les cheveux et ne voulait que se faire discrète, Ella à l'inverse faisait un véritable boucan. On aurait dit qu'elles avaient échangées leurs personnalités. Ella, qui était assise comme habituellement en Etudes des Moldus à côté d'Albus, parlait à haute voix avec Meg Munro et Ally Syme, deux filles qui habitaient dans son quartier de Londres. Je pus voir que le professeur Simona aussi était stupéfaite par ce soudain changement d'attitude chez Ella. Elle me jeta un regard interrogateur qui signifiait, '' _Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à Ella ?_ ''

Je haussai les épaules en guise de réponse. Je me voyais mal en effet expliquer au professeur, ou même à _qui que ce soit d'autres_ , que cette attitude nouvelle était dû à un drame amoureux.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jade, qui semblait tout faire pour éviter de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit dans la classe. Elle avait bien sûr toujours la tête baissée mais elle tremblait légèrement aussi. Je compris alors qu'elle pleurait et n'arrivai pas à croire que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte plus tôt. Elle était censée être une de mes meilleures amies et je ne m'apercevais même pas qu'elle pleurait. A travers un trou dans ses cheveux, je pus voir une larme couler sur sa joue puis atterrir sur la feuille. Elle essuya ses yeux et se remit à son travail.

J'étais à moitié consumée par le désir de demander à Simona si Jade et moi pouvions aller aux toilettes afin que l'on puisse discuter et que je puisse la réconforter. Pas question de la laisser pleurer sans réagir !

Malheureusement, je ne pus faire autrement car il n'y eut aucun instant de répit pendant le cours, ce qui m'aurait permis d'aller lui parler en toute discrétion. Du début à la fin, nous ne fîmes que parler de la guerre de Troie, le sujet le plus long parmi le large programme que nous avions à faire cette année.

Habituellement, j'éprouvais une grande fascination par tout ce qui concernait l'Etude des Moldus, mais mon esprit ce jour-là était ailleurs. Je n'avais absolument pas la moindre idée de ce que j'allais faire ou dire à Jade et Ella afin qu'elles essaient au moins de se parler et de redevenir des amies. De plus, à cause de Scorpius, j'étais de très bonne humeur et cela n'arrangeait aucunement mon embarras.

Quand la cloche sonna, le soulagement était immense. Je pouvais enfin aller voir Jade pour lui parler et la réconforter.

''Jade, aux toilettes, maintenant,'' chuchotai-je en passant devant son bureau.

''On se voit ce soir pour le cours, Rose,'' dit Scorpius après moi.

''Oui, à ce soir,'' répondis-je avec un sourire sincère.

Je quittai la classe, Jade trottant juste derrière moi. Après avoir jetée un coup d'œil à Ella, je la saisis par le bras et la forçai à nous suivre jusqu'aux toilettes du sixième étage. Une fois entrées, je verrouillai la porte derrière nous.

''Qu'y a-t-il ?'' demanda Jade d'une voix faible en s'asseyant sur le bord d'un lavabo.

''Ella est le problème, n'est-ce pas ?'' dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Jade regarda par terre, ses cheveux retombant sur son visage.

''Oh ! Jade,'' dis-je avec compassion, ''je vais aller lui reparler à un moment dans la journée… d'accord ? Après mon cours avec Scorpius.''

''Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit hier soir ?'' demanda Jade avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

''Et bien… elle était très choquée,'' dis-je. ''Même un peu secouée. Mais elle se sentait coupable d'avoir aussi mal réagie.''

''Comment ça coupable ?'' questionna Jade.

''Elle a de nouveau essayé de se mutiler hier soir,'' avouai-je. ''Je l'ai surprise au moment où elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle de bain avec un rasoir.''

''Oh ! Mon Dieu, tout est de ma faute !'' s'exclama Jade, désemparée en mettant son visage dans les mains. ''Je n'aurais jamais du l'embrasser. J'aurais mieux fait d'être raisonnable et de simplement lui dire comme vous m'avez toutes conseillées, au lieu de faire une approche aussi directe ! Ça a marché pour Carina et Leah parce qu'elles avaient le coup de foudre l'une pour l'autre. Oh ! Rose, que vais-je faire !''

Plus Jade grommelait, plus ses mots devenaient espacés.

''Je ne sais pas…'' dis-je avec une grimace.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde vienne demander des conseils amoureux à moi ? Je n'avais même pas encore eu mon premier baiser.

''Je ne pense pas que tu devrais lui parler. Laisse-moi m'en charger… Je pense que tu devrais l'éviter pour l'instant. Je te ferai savoir quand elle voudra te parler.''

Avant de m'en rendre compte, Jade m'avait prise tendrement dans ses bras.

''Whoa, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?'' dis-je en lui tapotant le dos alors qu'elle sanglotait sur mon épaule.

''Je ne mérite pas une amie aussi géniale que toi, Rose,'' dit Rose entre deux larmes. ''Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi cette année, c'est énorme et moi en retour, je ne fais que venir vers toi pour pleurer. As-tu besoin d'aide sur quoi que ce soit ?''

''Non.''

C'était un mensonge bien sûr. J'avais besoin d'aide, énormément d'aide pour déterminer si mes sentiments pour Scorpius étaient naturels ou dus aux effets d'un philtre d'amour.

''Les amis servent à cela,'' conclus-je.

En entrant ce soir-là dans la bibliothèque, je devrais normalement être très inquiète et tendue mais j'étais au contraire très heureuse. Pourquoi donc ? Ce ne pouvait pas être naturel, c'était forcément du à un philtre d'amour.

''Salut,'' dit Scorpius quand j'allai le rejoindre à la table habituelle. ''Où es-tu allée après le cours d'Etudes des Moldus ? Je t'ai vu courir aux toilettes avec ton amie Marks…''

''Ce n'était rien,'' grommelai-je, ne voulant aucunement aborder ce sujet avec lui. ''Elle avait juste besoin de parler de… quelque chose.''

Je fus soulagée qu'il ne me demande pas de quoi il s'agissait.

''Pourquoi ? Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?''

''Heu… oui… voilà. J'ai… heu… rompu avec Carla,'' dit-il en haussant les épaules.

''Vraiment ? Comment ça s'est passé ?'' demandai-je en m'asseyant avant de sortir le manuel et de l'ouvrir au chapitre sur la Guerre de Troie.

''Etonnement bien en fait… elle m'a dit qu'elle a couchée avec trois autres mecs derrière mon dos et donc qu'elle est contente que l'on rompe car comme ça, elle n'a plus à se cacher.''

''Aïe ! Elle a fait fort là.''

''Franchement, je m'en contrefiche… je me suis fait juste fait l'illusion que quelqu'un tenait sérieusement à moi,'' dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalants.

''Elle a vraiment couché avec _trois_ autres mecs dans ton dos ?''

''Oui, et je dois dire qu'elle a _superbement_ réussi à le cacher,'' dit-il en riant. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru.''

''Quelle salope,'' dis-je en regardant Scorpius aller à une page vide dans son cahier. ''Tu n'es vraiment sortie avec elle que pour avoir l'impression d'être aimé ?'' demandai-je avec un peu plus de douceur.

''Avec mes pilules, il m'était impossible de séduire une fille,'' dit-il en hochant la tête. ''Comme elles me forçaient à dire n'importe quoi et je blessais quiconque m'intéressait. Et Carla est venue me voir et m'a dit qu'elle me trouvait canon et pensait que je serais parfait au lit, alors je suis sorti avec elle.''

 _''Je parie qu'il est parfait au lit_ ,'' pensai-je avec un air rêveur… '' _Attendez, non, ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai quand même pas pensé ça ?_ '' me dis-je fermement. '' _Ce n'est pas possible !''_

''Donc… tu es célibataire maintenant ?'' demandait-je en le regrettant aussitôt. Quelle gaffe énorme je venais de commettre !

''Oui pourquoi ? Tu es intéressée ?'' dit Scorpius avec un clin d'œil ridicule.

''Non !'' m'exclamai-je. ''Je suis désolée, Scorpius mais jamais de la vie. Je sais que tu as changé et tout mais… non.''

''Moi je ne dirais pas non,'' dit-il avec timidité.

Mon sang se refroidit. Il _voulait_ sortir avec moi… bon d'accord, je devrais peut-être aller dormir. Le besoin de sommeil me faisait entendre des voix.

''Je rigole, Rose ! Si tu voyais ta tête !'' dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Mon corps se remplit d'un mélange de soulagement et de déception. Il y avait une infime partie de moi qui voulait sortir avec lui.

''Bon, commençons,'' dis-je d'un ton un peu trop pressé. ''Je ne veux pas passer la nuit ici. En quoi as-tu besoin d'aide ?''

''A nouveau les Maths… elle a dit que le contrôle serait sur tout ce qu'on a fait depuis le début de l'année et j'ai encore du mal avec les équations,'' répondit-il en ouvrant son cahier, prêt à prendre des notes.

Je parcourus les pages du manuel de la Guerre de Troie jusqu'aux Mathématiques qui se trouvaient quelques chapitres en arrière. J'expliquai à Scorpius les étapes à suivre pour résoudre une équation et quand je fus certaine qu'il avait saisi, je me mis au travail que l'on m'avait donné à faire ce jour-là qui, en considérant le fait que l'on était à sept mois des ASPIC, était plutôt léger. Du moins en comparaison à la montagne que l'on avait d'habitude. Je n'avais à faire que trois essais en Métamorphose, Potions et Défense contre les Forces du Mal ainsi que quelques sortilèges à maîtriser. Oh ! Et ne pas oublier évidemment la rédaction à faire en Etudes des Moldus que presque toute la classe avait oubliée.

Au bout de vingt minutes, après avoir terminé ses équations d'entraînement, Scorpius me dit :

''Rose, je réalise que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié d'avoir acceptée de m'aider, même quand j'étais sous l'effet des pilules.''

''Ce n'est pas un problème,'' dis-je en souriant. ''De plus, tu vas penser que je suis folle mais je commence à apprécier de te donner des cours, du moins quand tu écoutes et te mets au travail bien sûr.''

''Oui, j'imagine que ça facilite grandement les choses !'' dit-il en riant. ''Et je veux te dire aussi que je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi désagréable avec toi pendant tout ce temps, même quand je l'étais vraiment. J'étais un crétin et un prétentieux et je suis désolé.''

''Tu sais, je n'étais pas mieux, j'ai été aussi infecte que toi alors j'imagine que l'on est quitte… je suis désolée moi aussi.''

''Tu sais, je dois te dire que… je suis content que Simona t'ait obligée à changer d'avis… autrement, je n'aurais jamais su que tu étais une personne agréable,'' dit Scorpius avec un sourire sincère.

''C'est juste,'' dis-je et je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et vis qu'il nous restait à peu près trente secondes avant la fin du cours. ''J'espère que tout cela sera payant.''

''Moi aussi. Mes parents vont me tuer autrement,'' grommela-t-il.

''Attends, je croyais que tes parents ne savaient pas ?'' dis-je en me levant pour ranger les livres dans mon sac.''

''Ils ont découvert que j'ai des mauvais résultats,'' grommela-t-il encore en baissant un peu plus la voix. ''C'est pour cela que j'ai eu besoin de cours de soutien.''

''Mais pourquoi as-tu demandé à moi de te donner des cours ?'' demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils car tout cela me rendait perplexe. ''Il y a une centaine de filles qui feraient la queue pour être à ma place.''

''Parce que tu es la seule que je considère capable de me donner ces cours… et également la seule qui accepterait sans chercher à enlever mon pantalon,'' avoua-t-il et il ajouta très rapidement : ''C'est un compliment.''

J'éclatai de rire et me dirigeai vers la porte.

''Merci, Scorpius. Ça me touche beaucoup,'' dis-je.

''On se revoit à la même heure la semaine prochaine ?'' demanda-t-il.

''Oui. Même heure même endroit,'' confirmai-je.

En sortant de la bibliothèque, je repensai aux deux choses que Scorpius pensait sur moi. L'une était vraie et l'autre fausse… enfin pas entièrement. Je n'en étais pas encore au point d'avoir envie « d'enlever son pantalon »… mais je n'avais plus le moindre doute sur mes sentiments. J'étais tombée follement amoureuse de lui.

''Alors comment ça s'est passée ?'' demandai-je à Rio quand elle revint dans la salle commune une heure et demi seulement après qu'elle fût partie passer son examen d'entrée de guérisseuse.

''Oh ! Mon Dieu, Rose, j'ai complètement _raté !_ '' s'exclama-t-il d'une voix dramatique. ''J'ai _tout oublié_ et les seules choses que j'ai réussi à me souvenir, je n'ai pu fournir que de vagues explications sans intérêts. Je ne serai jamais une guérisseuse !''

''Tu paniques beaucoup trop,'' dis-je en lui tapant le bras pour plaisanter. ''Tu es simplement stressée… je suis sûre au contraire que tu as été _brillante_.''

''Je peux demander à Abigail de jeter un œil aux corrections si tu veux,'' suggéra Ella de là où elle faisait son devoir.

J'allais discuter avec elle de la situation avec Jade quand Rio était entrée.

''Merci, Ella, mais je préfère éviter. Je ne veux rien savoir avant les autres, tu vois,'' dit Rio en tordant les mains l'une contre l'autre. ''J'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi !''

''Je penses que tu exagères,'' dit simplement Ella, faisant écho à ma propre phrase dite précédemment. ''Abi était exactement pareille quand elle a fini son examen et elle a été admise haut-la-main. De plus, tu es à peu près quinze fois plus intelligente qu'elle.''

''Quinze fois plus intelligente ? Tu rigoles !'' s'exclama Rio. ''Tu oublies, Ella, qu'Abi était la meilleure étudiante de sa promotion… moi j'en suis très loin. Tout le monde sait que Rose est la meilleure prétendante à ce titre.''

''Ne baisse jamais les bras, Rio,'' dis-je. ''La première place me semble promise… mais elle sera sûrement conquise par quelqu'un que tu pourras charrier sous son nez.''

''Merci, Rose, mais ça ne m'aide pas vraiment,'' dit Rio.

Elle guetta la présence d'Olivier dans la salle commune. Ils étaient devenus officiellement le nouveau couple phare de la maison Gryffondor après qu'un certain Albus les ait surpris la veille qui s'embrassaient dans un couloir vide, les obligeant naturellement à révéler leur relation au grand jour.

''Où est Olivier ? J'ai besoin d'un baiser là tout de suite,'' dit Rio.

Je grognai et Ella se raidit sur sa chaise et dit :

''Tu sais que ça fait un peu garce de dire ça comme ça.''

''Oh ! Tais-toi un peu,'' répliqua Rio.

Elle repéra finalement Olivier qui discutait dans un coin isolé de la pièce avec Albus et Daniel.

''Je dois avouer qu'ils sont plutôt mignons,'' déclarai-je en prenant place face à Ella. ''Malgré le fait que l'on est maintenant obligé de faire avec Rio qui bécote son copain devant tout le monde à peu près toutes les secondes… ce qui me fait penser… toi et Jade vous devez vous expliquer… vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vous ignorer… et je sais qu'elle te manque.''

''Pourquoi faut-il _toujours_ que tu lises dans mes pensées ?'' demanda Ella d'un ton incrédule.

''Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'en fais pas autant,'' m'indignai-je en croisant les jambes et en la poussant pour rire. ''Donc… monte au dortoir, Jade veut te parler… elle aussi tu lui manques.''

''Très bien,'' dit Ella en se levant et en commençant à rassembler ses affaires. ''Tu es bien certaine qu'elle veuille me parler ?''

''Absolument. Elle veut redevenir ton amie. Elle est terrifiée à l'idée que tu ne veuilles plus jamais t'approcher d'elle.''

''Pourquoi pense-t-elle cela ?'' demanda Ella avec un air choqué.

''Oh ! Va savoir pourquoi,'' dis-je alors que nous commencions à monter les escaliers. ''Probablement parce que tu t'es déchaînée contre elle après qu'elle t'a embrassé.''

''Tout le monde aurait réagi comme ça,'' murmura Ella. ''Je n'y peux rien si j'ai un mauvais caractère.''

''Mon Dieu, tu es incorrigible,'' dis-je d'un ton exaspéré quand nous arrivâmes à l'entrée du dortoir.

Ella voulut entrer mais je l'arrêtai avant qu'elle ait ouvert la porte.

'Attends-moi là, je vais dire à Jade que tu veux lui parler.''

Ella approuva et je glissai la tête autour de la porte et aperçus Jade couchée sur son lit et qui contemplait le plafond.

''Jade ?''

Tentative réussie, Jade tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda pour montrer qu'elle m'écoutait.

''Ella est ici. Elle veut te parler.''

A en juger par le fait que Jade se levait dans la foulée, elle aussi désirait ardemment parler à Ella. Je me tournai vers celle-ci, elle contemplait l'espace avec un sourire rêveur.

''Elle veut te voir,'' dis-je à la manière des réceptionnistes dans les films moldus qui disaient, '' _le médecin est prêt à vous voir_ ''. J'ouvris la porte et entrai, Ella à mes côtés. Nous nous assîmes sur mon lit face à Jade, Ella contemplant ses mains qu'elle avait posées sur les genoux.

''Parler,'' dis-je d'une voix la plus autoritaire possible.

Jade était déjà au milieu d'une phrase quand Ella ouvrit la bouche.

''Ella, je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ce que j'ai fait. C'était totalement inapproprié et je n'aurais pas du tout du le faire. Je comprends totalement ta réaction et pour cela je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as parfaitement le droit d'être en colère contre moi et de ne plus jamais vouloir m'adresser la parole. Je suis tellement désolée ! J'aurais du réfléchir avant de faire ça. Je pensais sur le moment que c'était une bonne idée et maintenant…''

''Tais-toi, Ella !'' s'exclama Ella et Jade s'arrêta et regarda ses mains. ''J'accepte tes excuses mais seulement si tu acceptes les miennes. Ma façon de réagir n'était pas bonne. Je n'aurais pas du te parler de cette façon, ce sont des mots qui ne se disent pas dans une discussion polie. J'aurais du te repousser gentiment et non pas comme une brute. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée et j'espère de tout cœur que tu pourras me pardonner.'' Et elle conclut en ajoutant avec sincérité : ''Je veux que tu saches aussi que ton orientation sexuelle ne change absolument rien à notre amitié.''

Jade accepta enfin de la regarder, les larmes aux yeux et un faible sourire sur le visage. Elle dit d'une voix tremblante :

''Tu ne peux savoir à quel point ça signifie pour moi.''

''Viens-là,'' dit Ella.

Elle la prit dans ses bras, comme pour prouver définitivement à Jade que ses préférences sexuelles ne la dérangeaient aucunement. Jade fut d'abord stupéfaite mais finit par se laisser prendre.

''Je te demande pardon, Ella,'' murmura Jade.

''Moi de même,'' répondit Ella. ''J'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras la personne que tu mérites, ce qui n'est clairement pas mon cas.''

''Moi non plus tu ne me mérites pas,'' dit Jade. ''Je suis sûre que tu trouveras le garçon qu'il te faut.''

''J'adore quand vous vous réconciliez toutes les deux,'' dis-je en tapant des mains. ''Vous n'avez pas idée de comment vos querelles me dépriment.''

''Je crois que ça affecte tout le monde,'' dit Ella en relâchant l'étreinte. ''Faisons en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus, d'accord, Jade ?''

''D'accord,'' approuva Jade.

''Bon. A présent toutes les deux, allez donc chercher Rio. Elle est probablement cachée dans un coin à bécoter Olivier mais dans la faible probabilité que ce ne soit pas le cas, je suggère que vous lui remontiez le moral par rapport à son examen. Elle est complètement paniquée.''

''D'accord,'' approuva Jade et vit l'habituel éclat de ses yeux réapparaitre. ''Allons briser une séance de baisers !''

Et sur ce, elle et Ella filèrent hors du dortoir, me laissant seule avec mes pensées.

''Alors, heureuse que tout se soit arrangée ?'' demandai-je à Ella après être redescendue dans la salle commune une demi-heure plus tard.

''Oh oui,'' dit Ella avec un grand sourire. ''Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai une meilleure amie aussi géniale.''

''Je fais de mon mieux,'' dis-je. ''Je suis contente que toi et Jade soyez de nouveaux amies. Ça aurait été quand même malheureux que notre amitié soit brisée par quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Nous sommes copines depuis sept ans, je n'ai aucune envie que ça s'arrête.''

''Moi non plus,'' approuva Ella en se relaxant contre sa chaise près du feu. ''Tu sais quoi ? Elle a déjà commencé à me parler d'une autre fille qui l'intéresse… Je lui ai recommandé de ne pas essayer de l'embrasser tant qu'elle n'est pas certaine que ses sentiments soient partagés.''

''Hé, Ella, je peux te parler un instant ?'' fit la voix d'Albus derrière moi, me faisant sursauter d'au moins un mètre dans l'air.

''Doux Jésus, Al, tu as failli me faire un arrêt cardiaque !'' m'exclamai-je en tenant une main sur le cœur tout en lui donnant un coup de poing assez fort sur le bras.

''Aïe ! Ça fait mal, Rose !'' dit-il en frottant le bras frappé.

''Ça m'est totalement égal,'' dis-je en croisant les bras.

''Je détesterais être ton mari,'' dit Albus en me jetant un regard noir.

''Heu… ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je détesterais être ta femme et tu sais en plus que ça serait de l'inceste, hein ?'' fis-je remarquer.

''Oh mon Dieu, Rose, quel esprit tordu !'' s'exclama Albus.

Ella se racla la gorge pour interrompre notre dispute. Nous la regardâmes.

''Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Albus ?'' demanda Ella avec douceur en me jetant un regard à moitié mécontent et perplexe

''Ah oui pardon,'' dit Albus comme s'il avait complètement oublié pourquoi il voulait parler à Ella. ''Je voulais juste te dire que je suis heureux que tu sois à nouveau en pleine forme, et s'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire, tu as juste à me demander,'' dit-il avec un faible sourire.

''Merci, Albus,'' dit Ella, ravie. ''Que me vaut exactement l'honneur de ces belles paroles ?''

Ce fut là que je compris tout… oh merde, pas maintenant ! C'était le plus mauvais moment possible.

''Heu…'' dit Albus en se frottant la nuque, ''bon d'accord, je ne vais plus te mentir ou essayer de te le cacher. J'ai des sentiments pour toi, des sentiments d'amour, et je voulais juste que tu saches que tu si jamais tu as l'impression que personne ne t'aime autant que moi… et je veux simplement que tu sois heureuse.''

Ella ne dit rien. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle restait là à regarder Albus comme si elle ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles.

''Bien sûr, si ce n'est pas réciproque, je n'insiste…''

Albus fut soudainement interrompu par Ella qui s'était littéralement jetée sur ses lèvres. Malgré le fait que c'était certainement le pire moment pour qu'un tel évènement arrive, j'étais sincèrement heureuse pour eux… après des années à jouer au chat et à la souris sans s'avouer leur amour réciproque, du moins du côté d'Albus, ils s'étaient enfin trouvés.

Tous les regards étaient à présent tournés vers eux, beaucoup regardant notamment la manière dont Albus tenait Ella par la taille et la rapprochait pour qu'elle mette les doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils ne se souciaient aucunement du fait qu'ils s'embrassaient devant toute la salle commune.

''Comment vous faites pour rester comme ça aussi longtemps ?'' dis-je en m'avançant vers eux et en faisant bouger ma main sous les yeux d'Ella quand je fus certaine que les autres étaient fatigués de les voir s'embrasser. ''Vous respirez par les oreilles ? Hé ho, appelle la Terre !''

Ella et Albus relâchèrent lentement leur étreinte, tout deux écarlates et essuyant leurs lèvres.

''Evidemment que je veux être ta copine,'' dit Ella, des larmes de joie dans les yeux et avant que j'ai pu saisir Ella pour l'éloigner ou donné un coup à Albus, ils avaient recommencé à s'embrasser.


	12. Cinq copines en couple

**CHAPITRE 12 : CINQ COPINES EN COUPLE**

''Bon. Maintenant que tu as cessée d'embrasser ton nouveau mec au beau milieu de la salle commune, allons finir la montagne de devoirs qu'il nous reste à faire,'' dis-je à Ella une demi-heure plus tard.

Elle et Albus avaient passé tout ce temps à discuter à voix basse dans un coin, en s'échangeant un baiser de temps à autres.

''Désolée, Rose,'' s'excusa Ella. ''C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à y croire, _je sors avec_ Albus ! Ça parait insensé.''

''Oui, ça fait trois amies folles d'amour,'' dis-je avec sarcasme. ''Je plaisante, Ella. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi et Albus… par contre, pourriez-vous aller dans un endroit privé pour vous embrasser ? Il ne faudrait pas donner de mauvais exemples aux Premières Années.''

''Tu as sûrement raison,'' dit Ella avec réticence.

Nous arrivâmes à notre dortoir, très peu motivées pour attaquer la montagne de devoirs à finir pour la fin de la semaine. Nous nous assîmes sur nos lits et sortîmes nos rouleaux de parchemins, nos manuels et nos agendas.

''Alors, c'était comment ?'' dis-je en me penchant vers elle avec une grimace sur le visage.

''C'était génial,'' dit Ella en un souffle. ''C'était tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Il est _merveilleux,_ Rose.''

''Beuh,'' dis-je en lui affichant un air dégoûté. ''Tu réalises que c'est mon cousin que tu dévores des yeux.''

''Je n'y peux rien s'il sait si bien embrasser,'' s'indigna Ella.

''Oui bon j'imagine que tu attendais ce moment depuis la Troisième Année,'' dis-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

J'écrivis le titre de l'essai de Métamorphose en haut de la feuille de parchemin et dit en frissonnant :

''Juste, s'il te plaît, ne couche pas tout de suite avec lui… je crois que ce serait trop dur à supporter pour moi.''

''Tout de suite les grands mots, Rose,'' dit Rio quand elle et Jade entrèrent au dortoir pour faire elles aussi leurs devoirs. ''Ils commencent à peine à sortir ensemble. Ils ne vont pas brûler les étapes.''

''Alors, tu t'es bien amusée à bécoter le visage d'Olivier dans un couloir désert ?'' dis-je en lui affichant un sourire et un regard stupide.

''En effet jusqu'à ce que Miss Marks et Miss Londubat ne nous interrompent,'' dit-elle en jetant tour à tour un regard noir à Jade et Ella.

Ella répondit par un sourire taquin tandis que Jade avait un regard désolé.

''Tu sais que tu es une peste, Rose ?'' dit Rio en commençant à rédiger un essai. ''Pourquoi suis-je votre amie à toutes ?''

''Parce que tu nous adores,'' taquinai-je.

J'avais hésitée à lui répondre, ayant réalisée qu'Ella était sur une autre planète et que Jade regardait à nouveau ses genoux. Mais oui bien sûr, elle avait vu Ella et Albus s'embrasser. Normal qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise.

Comme si elle avait devinée mes pensées, elle leva les yeux vers Ella et lui dit d'un ton un peu froid :

''Ella, je suis heureuse pour toi et Albus, vraiment. Je soutiens ton choix d'être malheureuse pour le restant de tes jours.''

''Merci, Jade,'' dit Ella avec un faible sourire, ne paraissant pas savoir comment elle devait prendre la pique de Jade.

''De rien,'' dit Jade avec un rictus.

''Les filles, il faut que je vous demande quelque chose,'' chuchota Rio

Nous nous penchâmes toutes aussitôt pour l'écouter. De ce fait, nos oreilles étaient toutes collées les unes aux autres, de sorte que les chuchotements venaient instinctivement.

''Olivier m'a demandé si j'étais prête,'' dit Rio.

''Prête pour quoi ?'' questionna Jade.

''Tu sais… être prête,'' dit Rio qui, de toute évidence, cherchait à éviter de prononcer un mot bien particulier.

''Non, nous ne savons pas,'' dis-je. ''Eclaire nos lanternes, s'il te plaît.''

''Il m'a demandé si j'étais prête à coucher avec lui,'' dit Rio, très écarlate et les yeux au sol.

''Whoa ! On n'a pas _besoin_ de savoir ça !'' dis-je d'une voix forte.

''Vous l'avez demandé quoi,'' dit Rio qui paraissait encore incroyablement embarrassée.

''Certes, Rio, mais ce que tu fais dans ta chambre ne regarde personne,'' dit Ella avec gêne.

''Et bien, on peut dire que vous êtes d'une grande aide, les filles,'' ironisa Rio. ''Jade ?'' demanda-t-elle à celle-ci qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot à ce sujet.

''Je suis d'accord avec Ella et Rose,'' répondit Jade en secouant la tête. ''Personne n'a besoin de connaître ta vie sexuelle. De plus, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquée, nous sommes toutes les trois vierges.''

Rio paraissait perplexe, comme si elle pensait qu'il y avait un malentendu.

''Attendez, les filles, vous pensez que je vous demande comment le faire…''

Elle fit une pause et nous regarda toutes les trois tour à tour et comme aucune ne contesta, elle reprit :

''Non, non, non, non, non, je ne vous demande pas comment le faire. Je vous demande si je devrais le faire.''

''Oh !'' nous fîmes toutes les trois, réalisant le quiproquo dans lequel nous nous étions embarquées.

''Bon, on dira que c'est déjà moins embarrassant,'' dit Jade dont les yeux retrouvaient leur éclat. ''Mais autrement, je ne sais pas quoi te dire.''

''Merci, Jade,'' grogna Rio. ''Rose ? Ella ?''

''Je dirais que généralement, c'est à toi de décider si tu veux le faire ou non,'' dit Ella en levant les mains en signe de rémission. ''Ne nous incite pas à influencer ta décision…''

''J'avais peur que tu ne dises ça,'' dit Rio d'un ton frustré en grinçant des dents. ''Rose ?''

''Ben, tu es prête ou pas ?'' dis-je en sentant mes joues rougir car je n'avais aucune envie de discuter du problème.

''Plus ou moins,'' dit Rio, gênée. ''Je veux dire, je l'aime mais…''

''Mais ?'' dis-je promptement.

''Mais je ne sais pas, c'est une décision importante,'' dit Rio avec frustration. ''Je dois encore y réfléchir.''

''C'est le mieux à faire,'' dit Jade qui continuait à rédiger un devoir. ''Oh ! Et surtout, si tu décides de « le faire », je t'en supplie, ne nous raconte pas en détail parce que ça nous pourrait nous faire vomir.''

''Oh ! Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça, je ne raconterai pas un mot même si on me payait cent gallions,'' dit Rio de nouveau écarlate. ''Ce qui me fait penser que j'ai tes six gallions, Rose,'' dit-elle en me passant trois grosses pièces d'or.

''Merci infiniment. Maintenant, j'ai de l'argent pour la prochaine visite à Pré-au-Lard,'' dis-je en me penchant pour sortir le porte-monnaie de ma valise.

''Qui a lieu la semaine prochaine,'' me rappela Ella avec excitation. ''Oh ! Ça promet d'être super génial. Albus m'a dit qu'il m'emmènerait boire un thé chez Madame Pieddodu et ensuite à la branche locale de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux pour demander un service à son oncle George.''

''Qui est aussi mon oncle George,'' m'indignai-je. ''Juste un conseil, évitez de trop vous embrasser devant lui car crois-moi, il ne le vous fera pas oublier.''

''C'est noté,'' dit Ella en éclatant de rire.

''Venez-vous à Noël cette année, les filles ?'' demandai-je. ''Car du coup, ce sera l'occasion de le dire à vos parents.''

''Ils accepteront sans problème,'' dit Ella en faisant un geste de la main pour éviter le sujet.

''Oh ! Je n'en suis pas si sûre,'' dis-je. ''Tu te rappelles comment ton père a réagi quand Abi a commencé à sortir avec James.''

Trois ans plus tôt à Pâques, quand la sœur aînée d'Ella avait annoncée à son père qu'elle sortait avec James Potter, ce dernier avait failli recevoir un sortilège qui l'aurait expédié dans les entrailles de la Terre.

''Oui mais c'était parce que sa première fille venait d'avoir un copain,'' rétorqua Ella. ''Je crois justement qu'Alice a évité de lui en parler pour cette raison. Crois-moi,'' insista-t-elle, ''il le prendra bien.''

''Si tu le dis, Ella,'' ironisai-je. ''Si tu le dis.''

''Enfin !''

Quand j'eus fini de lui parler d'Ella et Albus, Scorpius était euphorique. Vu la vitesse folle à laquelle les nouvelles allaient à Poudlard, il ne tarderait pas à le savoir mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il préfèrerait l'apprendre de ma bouche.

''Mon Dieu, je pensais qu'il faudrait au moins mille ans pour que Potter se rende compte que Londubat en pince pour lui. Je me suis même demandé un moment si je ne devais pas lui jeter un sort pour le réveiller.''

''Moi aussi,'' avouai-je. ''Il a hérité du trait Weasley « aveugle ». Je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible d'ailleurs, il n'est que le neveu de mon père.''

''Ton père aussi est un ignorant ?'' dit Scorpius, hilare.

''Oui ainsi que mes oncle Bill, Percy et George,'' dis-je en résumant la liste des hommes de ma famille qui avaient grand besoin qu'on leur ouvre les yeux.

De toute évidence, Scorpius connaissait ces personnes car il ne me posa aucune question sur eux.

''Bon, as-tu fait les révisions que je t'ai recommandé ?'' dis-je en tapant sur la table pour attirer son attention.

Je me préparais à lui crier dessus après avoir entendu qu'il n'aurait rien fait mais à ma grande surprise, il sortit son devoir et me le passa. Ma foi, c'était plutôt agréable de ne pas sentir monter la colère pour une fois.

''Pendant que je vérifie ton devoir, je voudrais que tu travailles sur ça,'' dis-je en indiquant la page à laquelle le manuel était ouvert. ''C'est la même chose mais en plus difficile.''

Scorpius fit oui de la tête et se mit au travail. Je commençai la correction de son devoir et lus les différentes questions dans ma tête. _Question 1, correct. Question 2, correct. Question 3, correct_. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la vingt-neuvième et dernière question qui, comme les autres, était juste.

''Et ben ça alors, Scorpius,'' dis-je lentement et il me regarda. ''Tu as tout bon.''

''Vraiment ?'' dit-il avec joie. ''Ça veut dire que ces cours sont payants.''

''Scorpius,'' dis-je encore sans quitter sa feuille des yeux, ''tu as déjà fait toutes les étapes nécessaires dans l'équation que tu es en train de résoudre.''

''Ah ? Je me demandais en quoi elles étaient différentes,'' dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. ''Ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Ça ne me dérange pas de les refaire.''

''Je ne crois pas que tu en aies besoin,'' dis-je. ''C'est un niveau très avancé, Scorpius. Je ne t'ai pas encore donné de cours sur cette notion…''

''Dans ce cas, considère que je suis très intelligent,'' dit Scorpius avec un sourire stupide.

''On peut en rester là pour ce soir,'' dis-je en voyant que les quinze questions qu'il avait déjà faite de son autre travail étaient toutes correctes. ''Crois-moi, tu n'as plus besoin de mon aide sur celle-ci.''

Je rassemblai mes affaires et m'apprêtait à partir quand Scorpius me demanda un peu trop vite :

''Heu… j'ai encore besoin d'aide en Anglais pour comprendre la langue qu'emploie ce Shakespeare. Tu pourras m'aider sur ça demain soir ?''

''Bien sûr,'' dis-je en souriant. ''Même heure, même endroit.''

''Même heure, même endroit,'' confirma-t-il.

''Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose,'' commença à crier Jade dès que j'eus franchi le trou du portrait.

''Whoa ! Que se passe-t-il, mademoiselle ?'' dis-je en la saisissant par les coudes alors qu'elle courait vers moi.

''Je suis dans la mouise ! Bradley Mace vient de me rappeler que l'on doit rendre demain l'essai d'Etudes des Moldus sur ce Spear demain. L'as-tu commencé ?''

''Je l'ai terminé hier soir pendant que toi, Ella et Mae vous étiez occupées à jouer au poker et c'est Shakespeare,'' dis-je d'un ton désapprobateur. ''Et non, tu ne peux pas le voir pour te faire une idée générale de ce que j'ai écrit,'' ajoutai-je en voyant qu'elle allait me le demander.

''Allez, Rose, je suis ta meilleure amie !'' supplia Jade en se laissant retomber contre sa chaise où était empilée tous ses devoirs.

''Comment peux-tu t'y retrouver dans un bazar pareil ?'' demandai-je.

Ignorant sa question précédente, je ramassai un tas de feuilles et me mis à les ranger par matières.

''Franchement, on croirait entendre ma mère. C'est un bazar organisé,'' rétorqua Jade en m'arrachant les feuilles des mains et en les remettant là où elles étaient, c'est-à-dire en désordre. ''Alors, je peux lire ton essai, s'il te plaît ?''

''Pour la dernière fois, c'est non et non,'' dis-je en m'asseyant dans un fauteuil et en posant le pied sur un autre devant. ''Tu n'as qu'à te mettre un coup de pied aux fesses et bosser comme tout le monde pendant que je m'assois et me moque de toi en mangeant une glace.''

''Merci infiniment, tu es une vraie amie,'' grommela Jade et elle se résigna à prendre sa place et à recopier quelques phrases du manuel.

''Salut, Rose et Jade, vous aussi vous finissez l'essai d'Etudes des Moldus ?'' fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis Mae Jackson s'asseoir à côté de Jade.

''Jade y travaille encore. Moi j'ai déjà fini depuis un moment,'' dis-je en sortant un chocogrenouille de mon sac et en mordant dedans. ''J'ai été assez intelligente pour bosser pendant que vous les filles vous jouiez au poker.''

''Oh bon ça va,'' dit Mae en me tirant la langue. ''Je ne suis pas l'option Etudes des Moldus de toute façon, mais j'ai un devoir d'Arithmancie à faire et… tu veux bien m'en passer un ?'' dit-elle en désignant le chocogrenouille dans ma bouche.

''Non. Bosse d'abord,'' dis-je la bouche pleine.

''Après, tu voud…''

''Bosse.''

''Désolé de respirer,'' grommela Mae et elle sortit un rouleau de parchemin et commença à écrire, me laissant dans mes pensées.

Plusieurs choses passèrent dans mon esprit, surtout Albus et Ella qui étaient difficiles à ne pas voir car ils étaient littéralement collés l'un à l'autre dans un coin. Je pensai à Rio qui était étrangement silencieuse depuis qu'elle nous avait demandée conseil hier soir. Où pouvait-elle être en ce moment ? Sûrement quelque part en train d'embrasser Olivier.

Génial, nous avions commencées l'année en étant les cinq seules filles de l'école célibataires, et à présent il ne restait plus que moi, Jade et Mae et ce n'était même pas encore Noël.

Je pensai à Scorpius, comme c'était de plus en plus souvent le cas désormais, et comment il attendait désespérément que l'on se revoit pour réétudier Shakespeare, mais nous avions terminés ce sujet depuis longtemps, et l'essai à rédiger qui déterminerait notre note finale était à rendre pour demain, avant notre cours. Cela n'arrangeait évidemment rien, sauf si Scorpius s'était trompé de date _ou peut-être qu'il veut simplement passer du temps avec toi_ , dit une voix malicieuse dans ma tête. Je m'efforçai d'oublier aussi cette hypothèse, _dans tes rêves, Rose, dans tes rêves_.

''Peux-tu lire ça pour moi, Jade ?'' dit Mae une demi-heure plus tard après qu'elle ait terminée son essai en beauté. ''Je ne suis pas trop sûre pour le corps mais je suis certaine que l'introduction et la conclusion sont convenables.''

''Pas de souci, je vais voir ça,'' dit Jade en lui affichant un joli sourire et elle lui prit la feuille.

 _Attendez un instant_ , pensai-je, _je connais ce regard !_ C'était comme ça que Jade regardait Ella avant la grande catastrophe. Ainsi donc c'était _de Mae_ dont elle avait parlé à Rio. Je tournai rapidement le regard vers Mae qui, pour une raison quelconque, paraissait légèrement nerveuse. Comment pouvais-je être aussi bonne pour déterminer les émotions des gens ? Je me baissai pour prendre un autre chocogrenouille dans mon sac et le moins que je puisse dire, c'était que je n'étais pas du tout préparée à la vision qui se présentait à moi en me relevant.

Mae embrassait Jade. Elles ne se parlaient pas nez à nez, elles s'embrassaient littéralement. Ce fut une totale surprise. J'avais l'impression que mes pensées prenaient vie en pensant à elles. Non vraiment, ce baiser venait _de nulle part_. Absolument personne ne pourrait imaginer qu'il était normal de nos jours de s'embrasser de manière aussi soudaine. Peut-être devrais-je faire ça avec Scorpius. _Non !_ pensai-je. _Enlève tout de suite cette idée de la tête !_

Jade et Mae s'écartèrent enfin et se sourirent. Je raclai la gorge et leur dis :

''Je crois que je vais vous laisser seules, toutes les deux.''

Je me levai et m'éloignai rapidement. Désormais, j'étais seule, sans jamais avoir eu ni copain ni baiser.

''Jade ! Jade !'' couina Ella en nous rejoignant en courant le lendemain dans la Grande Salle au déjeuner.

''Salut, Ella. Tu as gagné un million de gallions ?'' dit Jade.

Elle était particulièrement heureuse et elle et Mae, sa nouvelle petite amie, se tenaient par la main sous la table.

''On vient de m'en parler !'' couina-t-elle en désignant les deux tourtereaux qui étaient littéralement inséparables. ''Oh ! Jade, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !''

''Merci, Ella,'' dit Jade, rayonnante et Ella s'adressa ensuite à Mae.

''Alors, Mae, écoute bien ceci : on se connaît peut-être depuis sept ans et nous sommes peut-être de bonnes amies, mais cela n'empêchera pas que si jamais tu fais du mal à Jade, je te le ferai payer et crois-moi tu ne l'oublieras pas de sitôt. Est-ce que c'est compris ?'' dit Ella, la main sur une hanche et les sourcils froncés.

''Absolument,'' dit Mae en lui souriant pour la rassurer. ''Ne t'en fais pas, jamais il ne me viendra à l'idée de blesser Jade.''

''Tu es adorable,'' dit Jade en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa campagne.

''Je suis heureuse que tu aies enfin trouvée ton bonheur, Jade'' dit Ella dont l'expression se radoucissait un peu. Elle ajouta ensuite à mon adresse avec un sourire malicieux : ''A présent, nous pouvons passer à l'opération ' _Trouver un mec pour Rose'_.

''Hé ! Je suis parfaitement capable de me trouver un mec toute seule, merci,'' m'indignai-je.

''Dans ce cas, prouve-le,'' claironna Rio. ''D'ici la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, tu ne devras plus être célibataire.''

''Mais c'est demain !'' m'exclamai-je. ''Laissez-moi au moins jusqu'à la fin du semestre.''

''Non, Rose. Si tu dis que tu peux te trouver un copain toute seule, alors il faut que ce soit demain,'' dit Rio en croisant les bras.

''Je déteste refuser un défi mais là je ne vais pas avoir le choix, Ree parce que c'est physiquement impossible !'' m'exclamai-je en tapant du poing sur la table.

''Oh ! Je ne sais pas. Daniel a l'air un peu désespéré,'' dit Ella en désignant la place sur la table des Gryffondor où étaient assis Albus, Olivier et Daniel.

''Daniel ? Sérieusement ? Il est gay et c'est un secret de polichinelle même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre. Et même s'il aimait les filles, je ne sortirais pas avec lui, même contre mille gallions.''

''Qu'elle est difficile,'' ironisa Jade. ''Et Bradley Mace ? Il est plutôt mignon.''

''Le frère jumeau de Carla Mace ? Jamais de la vie,'' répondis-je du tac au tac.

''Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Carla ?'' demanda Jade qui ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi j'avais une dent contre elle.

''Beaucoup de choses,'' grommelai-je. ''Bref, laissez tomber, les filles. Je ne me trouverai pas un copain pour demain, alors autant considéré le défi comme abandonné.''

''Tu n'es pas drôle, Rose. Ça aurait été tellement un plaisir de te voir _perdre_ ,'' dit Rio.

''Au moins, je sais quand c'est perdu d'avance,'' dis-je. ''J'imagine que comme vous serez toutes occupées à faire mumuse avec vos compagnons et compagne respectifs, je traînerai pendant ce temps-là avec Mira, Lily, Frank et Hugo.''

Je vis Ella ouvrir la bouche pour protester, sûrement à propos du « faire mumuse », mais elle la referma en réalisant que ce que j'avais dit était vrai pour toutes les quatre.

''Qu'est-ce que l'on est supposée répondre à cela ?'' demanda Jade en secouant la tête.

''Vous êtes censées répondre, '' _Oh ! Nous sommes désolées, Rose. On va rester avec toi si ça peut te remonter le moral_ ''. Mais j'imagine que vous méritez bien un peu d'intimité, les filles, et je sais pertinemment que vous ne renonceriez pas à vos petits plaisirs pour une pauvre célibataire grincheuse comme moi.''

La gêne de l'instant fut brisée par la sonnerie de la cloche signalant le début des cours d'après-midi ainsi que le début des gros ennuis pour Ella et Jade qui n'avaient pu finir leurs essais sur Shakespeare à temps malgré qu'elles y eussent passées une partie de la nuit.

''Tout est de ta faute, Rose !'' grogna Jade en me donnant un coup fort sur le bras.

''Ma faute !'' m'exclamai-je. ''En quoi est-ce de ma faute ? Si tu l'avais fait en avance au lieu de jouer au poker avec Ella et Mae, tu ne serais pas dans la tourmente.''

''Tu n'as pas voulu me laisser copier sur toi,'' dit Jade en me lançant un regard lourd de reproche.

''Parce que tu dois apprendre à travailler par toi-même,'' répliquai-je avec colère. ''Si je te laisse « copier sur moi » pour le restant de ta vie, tu n'apprendras jamais à rédiger un rapport ou un essai toute seule, alors pour l'amour du ciel deviens responsable !''

''Mais enfin…'' commença Jade avant que je la coupe.

''Non, Jade, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Tu ne copieras plus un seul de mes devoirs,'' dis-je en tapant du pied comme ferait un gamin de trois ans piquant sa crise. ''Sujet clos.''

''Très bien,'' murmura-t-elle avec amertume. ''Si ça te plait d'être une garce.''

''Je ferai mine de ne pas avoir entendue ça, d'accord ?'' dis-je en levant un sourcil.

''Si vous voulez, madame la marquise toute puissante,'' répliqua Jade d'un ton désagréable.

''Arrête tout de suite, Jade, ou je te balance un sort,'' dis-je en mettant une main dans la poche de ma robe pour montrer que je ne plaisantais pas.

''D'accord, j'arrête, j'arrête… oh ! à plus tard, les filles !'' dit-elle à Rio et Mae qui s'éloignaient pour aller en cours d'Arithmancie au quatrième étage.

Mae se tourna vers elle et lui souffla un baiser et Jade devint écarlate en lui rendant son geste.

''Vous êtes adorable toutes les deux, vous savez ?'' dis-je en faisant signe à Jade d'avancer. ''Vous êtes vraiment faites l'une pour l'autre.''

''Merci, Rose,'' dit-elle, à nouveau joyeuse à mon plus grand soulagement. ''Nous le dirons à nos parents pendant les fêtes. Il faudra bien qu'ils le sachent un moment ou un autre alors autant vite se jeter à l'eau.''

''Tu me diras comment ça s'est passé,'' dis-je. ''Même si j'ai confiance, tout ira bien.''

''J'espère vraiment,'' répliqua Jade.

''N'oubliez pas de prendre une note de permission en sortant,'' annonça Simona. ''Elles doivent nous justifier de l'accord de vos parents de quitter l'école afin de partir en camping durant le mois de janvier.''

''Alors _on_ va vraiment partir ?'' demanda Ella en saisissant une des feuilles de papier que le professeur faisait léviter.

''Où irons-nous ?'' demanda Jade en prenant elle aussi une feuille.

''A la Forêt de Dean, c'est la mère de Rose qui a recommandé cet endroit,'' répondit Simona en m'affichant un regard rayonnant.

Moi par contre eus le sang refroidi. _Merci beaucoup, maman, merci._

Je pris une note et m'empressai de sortir de la classe avec Jade et Ella, en partie pour éviter la gêne et en partie parce que j'avais grand besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

''Rose !'' dit une voix derrière moi.

C'était Scorpius. Génial ! Il ne manquait plus que lui !

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Scorpius ?'' dis-je d'un ton résigné.

''Te remercier,'' dit-il avec un grand sourire. ''Grâce à toi, je suis certain d'avoir cartonné à ce contrôle.''

''Il n'y a pas de quoi,'' dis-je en me tortillant sur place pour essayer de me retenir.

''On se voit ce soir à la bibliothèque ?'' dit-il.

''Oui à ce soir,'' dis-je.

''D'accord. A plus, Rose,'' dit-il et sur ce, il tourna les talons et alla rejoindre ses amis de Serpentard.

''Mais qu'est-ce que…'' dit Ella en posant une main sur mon épaule.

''Ça veut dire ?'' finit Jade en posant une main sur l'autre épaule.

''C'était Scorpius et moi qui discutions de notre prochain cours,'' dis-je en les repoussant, pressée de rejoindre les toilettes les plus proches.

''Scorpius et moi, _Scorpius_ et moi, depuis quand est-ce que tu l'appelles Scorpius ?'' dit Ella alors qu'elle et Jade entraient après moi.

''Depuis quelques semaines, pourquoi ?'' dis-je en m'enfermant dans une cabine.

Je compris soudainement pourquoi elles étaient aussi stupéfaites. Elles ne savaient rien des médicaments de Scorpius et comment elles avaient pour effets de fausser sa personnalité en le rendant désagréable. Elles ne savaient pas non plus comment il était aussi différent quand il ne prenait pas les pilules ni que l'on s'appelait désormais par nos prénoms.

''Le fait est que depuis la Première Année, tu l'as traité d'à peu près tous les noms, Rose,'' dit Ella et je devinais depuis la cabine son air choqué. ''Et voilà que tu te mets à l'appeler _Scorpius_ comme s'il était un vieux copain d'enfance. Peut-on en connaître la raison ?''

''C'est une longue histoire,'' dis-je.

''On t'écoute,'' dit Jade et j'entendis un craquement quand elle s'assit sur un lavabo.

''Non, je veux dire, c'est une longue histoire compliquée et vous ne comprendriez pas, les filles,'' dis-je en tirant la chasse d'eau avant de sortir de la cabine et de me diriger vers le lavabo pour me laver les mains.

''Essaie toujours,'' dit Jade, les mains sur les hanches.

''Non. Quand je dis que vous ne comprendrez pas, _je sais_ que vous ne comprendrez pas,'' dis-je.

Je savais parfaitement comment elles réagiraient si je leur disais la vérité.

''Très bien alors ne nous dis pas,'' dit Ella en croisant les bras avec un air mécontent.

''D'accord.''

Je m'arrêtai et les regardai. Toutes deux étaient perplexes et je savais qu'elles attendaient que je cède mais hélas pour elles, cette Rose-là avait disparu en fin de Cinquième Année. Je pensais qu'elles l'auraient compris depuis le temps.

''Bon, changeons de sujet,'' dis-je quand nous sortîmes des toilettes et nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner. ''Comment le sentez-vous pour le contrôle ?''

''Très mal,'' répondit Ella d'un ton misérable. ''J'ai été incapable de me rappeler des techniques poétiques, et je suis certaine d'avoir ratée la partie sur Shakespeare. Et toi, Jade ?''

''Je savais que je me planterais avant même le début du contrôle,'' bougonna-t-elle. ''Et puis d'abord, pourquoi nous poses-tu la question, Rose ? Tout le monde sait que tu seras première de la classe, comme d'habitude.''

Génial, nous voilà arrivée à mon niveau d'intelligence, une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas pour parler de cela que je voulais changer de sujet.

''Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que l'on parle des cours, on arrive toujours sur mes chances de finir première de la classe ?'' demandai-je avec exaspération.

''Parce que c'est la vérité,'' répondit Ella. ''Tu t'en es déjà rendue compte ?''

''Je n'aime pas avoir le melon,'' murmurai-je. ''On appelle cela l'humilité, Ella.''

''Oui oui, si tu veux,'' dit Jade. ''On a déjà entendu le même discours je ne sais combien de fois. Bref, vu que Rose va changer de sujet, je vais lui épargner cette peine et le faire pour elle.'' Elle s'arrêta le temps de trouver quelque chose à discuter. ''Ah oui, que pensez-vous de ce voyage en camping ?''

''A part le fait que ce soit ma mère qui ait recommandée l'endroit où on ira, je pense que ce sera amusant. Certes, nous serons en janvier et il fera un froid de canard mais comme nous aurons toute la gente féminine de la classe dans une seule tente, je suppose que l'on pourra supporter la température extérieure.''

En disant cela, je me souvins que Carla Mace serait présente et l'idée de partager une tente avec elle me fit frissonner. Avec _n'importe quelle autre fille_ aucun problème mais surtout pas elle.

''Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'y être,'' dit Ella avec gaieté. ''Mes parents nous ont emmené faire du camping il y a quelques années durant les vacances d'été et j'ai adoré. Nous étions dans un camp entouré d'une plage et tout, c'était magnifique.''

''Bonne chance pour trouver une plage au beau milieu de la Forêt de Dean,'' grognai-je. ''J'y suis allée l'an dernier à Noël avec mes parents et Hugo, et on ne peut pas trouver un endroit plus déprimant. Mais mes parents ont dit qu'ils étaient liés à cette forêt et Hugo et moi avons donc passé une semaine à jeter des pierres à des oiseaux pour trouver une quelconque distraction.''

''Tais-toi, Rose, tu vas gâcher mon idéal du camping,'' dit Jade en me donnant un coup sur l'épaule alors que nous arrivions devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

''D'accord. Alors dans ce cas, je dirais que dans un camping, tout est beau et merveilleux, c'est un vrai paradis,'' dis-je en m'écartant d'elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à nouveau à frapper mon épaule.

''Merci beaucoup,'' murmura-t-elle.

Et sur ce, elle s'empressa d'aller rejoindre Mae et Rio à la table.

''Je ne voulais pas lui mentir,'' murmurai-je à Ella mais celle-ci, qui avait aperçue Albus cherchant une personne dans la salle qui ne pouvait évidemment être qu'Ella, ne m'écoutait pas. ''Très bien. Va rejoindre ton mec,'' dis-je en lui donnant une petite poussette.

Ce fut tout ce dont elle avait besoin comme encouragement et elle sprinta vers Albus qui se leva, prêt à recevoir un baiser. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si je trouverais moi aussi mon bonheur.

''Bonsoir, Rose,'' dit Scorpius en me saluant avec son habituel sourire quand j'entrai dans la bibliothèque.

Une chose que j'avais remarquée depuis que j'avais commencée à lui donner des cours, c'était qu'il arrivait toujours avant moi, _toujours_.

''Bonsoir,'' dis-je en prenant place face à lui et en commençant à sortir mes livres. Je lui demandai ensuite, désireuse d'en finir avec ce problème : ''Scorpius ? Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de l'aide sur Shakespeare alors que l'essai sur lui était à rendre aujourd'hui ? On en a terminé avec cette séquence.''

''Je… j'ai… j'ai… oublié, j'imagine,'' balbutia-t-il. ''Je pense avoir réussi mais je suis sûr que l'on peut trouver autre chose où je suis mauvais.''

''Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à ce que je continue à te donner des cours ?'' demandai-je, les yeux plissés. ''Voudrais-tu ma mort par hasard ?''

''Quoi ? Non sûrement pas, Rose !'' assura-t-il. ''Je ne suis pas mon père.''

''Alors pourquoi, quand je t'ai dit que tu n'avais plus besoin de soutien, tu m'as supplié pour que l'on continue ?'' demandai-je avec un regard qui montrait ma détermination à avoir des réponses.

Il regarda ses mains avec nervosité et ses yeux gris parcoururent la salle, sans doute pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait.

''Très bien, je vais me jeter à l'eau,'' dit-il en un murmure. ''J'espérais que tu ne t'en rendrais pas compte mais j'aurais du me douter que tu étais bien trop intelligente pour ne rien voir.''

''Alors crache le morceau,'' dis-je en me penchant, le coude sous le menton, pour l'écouter.

''Félicitations, tu viens de trouver autre chose où je suis mauvais,'' dit-il, du rouge apparaissant sur son teint pâle.

''Scorpius, tu as environ quinze minutes pour parler et je ne tiens pas à attendre plus longtemps que ça. Alors parle, tout de suite.''

''Heu… je… Rose, je ne peux pas te dire ça autrement. Je n'ai pas de manières idéales ou subtiles car je ne suis pas aussi intelligent mais je veux juste que tu saches que si tu le prends mal, j'aimerais que l'on reste quand même amis. D'accord ?''

''Je prendrai ma décision quand tu auras fini,'' dis-je avec fermeté. ''Maintenant, parle, on ne va pas y passer la nuit !''

''Je t'aime. Oui, tu as bien entendu. Scorpius Malefoy aime Rose Weasley !'' dit-il d'une voix forte. ''Voilà c'est dit.''

Je restai figée, sous le choc. Toutes ces semaines où je me demandais pourquoi j'étais tombée amoureuse de Scorpius et si c'était réciproque. Toutes ces nuits où je bouillonnais de colère en imaginant Carla collée au lèvres de Scorpius. Et pendant tout ce temps-là, _il m'aimait_.

''Je… Scorpius…'' marmonnai-je, n'arrivant pas à trouver les mots.

''S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que je suis repoussant,'' supplia-t-il.

Je restai assise là à enregistrer ce qu'il venait de m'avouer, ne sachant pas du tout quoi répondre. Je n'en revenais pas. Et puis, tout à coup, aussi soudainement, une idée me vint, la même qu'avaient certainement eus Jade, Mae, Ella et Rio quand les personnes qu'elles aimaient leur avaient avoués leurs sentiments. Avant de réaliser ce que je faisais, je me penchai vers lui et l'embrassai.

Dès l'instant où mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, et parce qu'il me rendait aussitôt ce baiser, je sus que cet amour pour moi était sincère. C'était tout ce qu'Ella, Jade, Rose et Mae avaient décrit. C'était merveilleux. J'avais l'impression de voler au-delà des nuages, comme si je défiais la gravité, comme si rien ne pouvait me faire redescendre sur terre.

Un léger toussotement dans notre dos nous poussa abruptement à nous écarter. Le professeur Murray, qui enseignait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, se tenait derrière nous. Je compris aussitôt qu'elle avait tout vue. L'embarras me fit rougir les joues et la nuque.

''Ne couchez pas ensemble trop vite surtout,'' dit-elle avec sérieux, surtout à mon adresse. ''Autrement, mademoiselle, vous tomberez enceinte et votre jeunesse sera gâchée.''

''Merci infiniment du conseil, professeur,'' dis-je, très gênée.

Je m'empressai de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac et de le mettre en bandoulière avant de murmurer à Scorpius :

''Allons-nous en d'ici.''

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Il ramassa son sac, me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte.

''N'oubliez pas la contraception !'' cria Murray dans notre dos.

Elle jeta quelque chose à la nuque de Scorpius et je n'avais pas besoin de jeter un coup œil pour deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Et dire que c'était un professeur de l'école ! Sérieusement, quel professeur distribuait des préservatifs à des élèves qu'il venait de surprendre en train de s'embrasser ?

Nous arrivâmes essoufflés au couloir du septième étage, près de l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

''Je suis tellement heureux que tu partages mes sentiments,'' dit Scorpius en me rapprochant de lui tout en reprenant son souffle. ''Pendant que j'essayais de me débarrasser de Carla, je réfléchissais à un moyen de te le dire et c'est toi-même qui m'a aidé à y parvenir.''

''Et moi qui pensait pendant tout ce temps que tu n'éprouvais que de l'amitié pour moi,'' dis-je avec douceur. ''Mais pourquoi moi ? Scorpius Malefoy, tu pourrais avoir n'importe quelle fille et tu m'as choisie moi. Pourquoi ?''

''Tu sais ce que l'on dit,'' dit-il avec un grand sourire. ''Les contraires s'attirent.''

''Oui. C'est bien vrai,'' dis-je en éclatant de rire.

Sur ce, il me serra contre lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ce n'était pas comme le premier baiser, qui marquait l'expression de nos sentiments partagés de manière non verbale, mais plus une façon de me dire qu'il m'aimait vraiment, que je n'étais pas un coup d'un soir qu'il jetterait dès le lendemain. Il me disait qu'il m'aimait depuis toujours et moi aussi.


	13. Tu peux compter sur moi

**CHAPITRE 13 : TU PEUX COMPTER SUR MOI**

''Putain, non mais tu plaisantes j'espère ?'' s'exclama Jade. ''Malefoy, Scorpius Connard Malefoy, tu sors avec Scorpius Malefoy !''

''Oui c'est exact. Ça te pose un problème ?'' dis-je en passant un doigt dans mon oreille pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas devenue sourde après que Jade m'ait hurlée dessus.

''C'est marrant que tu dises parce que oui, ça me pose énormément problème !'' dit Jade en tâtant ses cheveux avec les mains.

''Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?'' dis-je.

J'avais beaucoup de mal à me retenir de ne pas hurler moi aussi sur Jade.

''Pour commencer, c'est un Serpentard !'' s'écria-t-elle et cette fois, je sortis pour de bon de mes gonds.

''Ça te va bien de dire ça alors que tu t'es bien amusée avec Reed Flint en Quatrième année,'' répliquai-je tout aussi fortement.

Jade fit mine de ne pas m'avoir entendue.

''Sans oublier le fait que ce n'est qu'un fumier qui cherche seulement à se faire remarquer,'' dit Jade avec colère et je compris que, même si elle n'avait pas répondue à ma réplique, j'avais touché un point sensible en parlant de Reed Flint.

''Tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que moi !'' rétorquai-je.

''Et comment est-ce que tu le connais ?'' questionna Jade en mettant les mains sur les hanches dans l'attente de réponses.

''Beaucoup plus que toi, c'est certain !'' m'exclamai-je.

Je desserrai ma cravate et la jetai dans un coin. Jade ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais je la coupai.

''Il est gentil, Jade. C'est l'un des garçons les plus adorables que j'ai jamais rencontré et il n'y est pour rien s'il a une réputation de salaud. As-tu remarqué _qu'il n'a pas fait un commentaire_ sur toi et Mae ou sur Ella et Albus ? S'il était vraiment un connard, crois-tu qu'il serait resté de marbre par rapport à ton homosexualité ?

''Exactement le genre de choses qu'il ferait,'' murmura Jade.

''Et pourtant non, _il n'a absolument rien dit ni fait quoi que ce soit_ ,'' dis-je en insistant bien sur les mots. ''Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?'' Sans attendre sa réponse, je lui expliquai tout : ''C'est parce qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être infect avec nous. Il prenait des médicaments contre les maux de têtes qui en faisaient une personne horrible. Et depuis qu'il a cessé d'en prendre et utilise à la place un sortilège anti-douleur, il est devenu un _être humain civilisé_.''

Jade ne dit rien. Clairement, elle devait se demander si je n'avais pas perdue la raison. Mais je n'étais aucunement démontée, bien au contraire.

''Et oui, ne jamais juger un livre sur sa couverture,'' dis-je d'un ton triomphant.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?'' demanda Rio qui entrait avec Mae et Ella. ''Pourquoi cette querelle ?''

''Elle sort avec Malefoy,'' lança Jade en me pointant un doigt accusateur.

Mae et Rio restèrent bouche bée et Ella éclata de rire.

''Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, Ella !'' s'exclama Jade qui ne s'attendait pas à de telles réactions.

''Non, c'est juste que maintenant, Rose me doit dix gallions,'' ricana Ella. ''On a parié sur si elle tomberait amoureuse de Malefoy durant ses cours particuliers mais ce n'était qu'une blague. Or, comme c'est vrai, elle me doit maintenant de l'argent.''

''Vous avez parié sur moi ?'' m'exclamai-je.

''Tu sais ce que ça fait maintenant,''se moqua Jade. ''Maintenant on est quitte.''

''Tu es une fille morte, Jade Marks,'' dis-je en la regardant avec des yeux plissés. ''Et ne pense pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, Ella. Je peux vous assurer toutes les deux que je vous ferai regretter ça plus tard.''

''Revenons à nos moutons. Qui sort avec qui ?'' demanda Rio, toujours sous le choc.

''Ah oui j'y pense, moi aussi j'ai gagné un pari contre toi, tu sais celui où je devais me trouver un copain d'ici la sortie de demain à Pré-au-Lard.''

''Avec qui tu sors, Rose ?'' demanda Mae qui, comme Rio, n'en revenait toujours pas.

''Scorpius Malefoy,'' lâchai-je. ''Est-ce que ça vous pose problème ?'' répétai-je la même question qu'avec Jade.

''Pas pour moi personnellement,'' dit Ella en s'asseyant sur son lit et en jetant ses chaussures au loin. ''Je soutiens ton droit d'être malheureuse pour le restant de ta vie.''

''Merci, Ella,'' dis-je sans savoir si je devais être amusée ou ironique. ''Rio ? Mae ? Jade ?'' demandai-je en regardant chacune d'elles tour à tour.

''Peu importe pour moi,'' dit Mae en s'asseyant sur son lit. ''Tu nous a soutenu moi et Jade, alors je te soutiendrai toi.''

''La même chose que Mae, je pense'' dit Rio. ''Je n'approuve pas ton choix mais je le respecte.''

''Merci, les filles,'' dis-je, ravie. ''Et toi, Jade ?''

''Je ne sais pas.''

''Mon Dieu, Jade, oublie un peu ton orgueil. Je t'ai soutenu toute l'année, j'ai accepté tes choix jusqu'à t'aider et tu ne peux même pas accepter que je sorte avec Scorpius ? Apparemment, tu peux compter sur moi mais moi je ne peux pas compter sur toi.''

J'étais proche de m'effondrer mais je m'efforçais de me retenir. _Putain, Rose ! Ne pleure surtout pas_ ,'' pensai-je à moi-même.

''Elle a raison sur ce point, Jade,'' intervint Mae pour tenter elle aussi de la raisonner. ''S'il te plaît, accepte le fait que Rose sorte avec Malefoy.''

''Très bien,'' dit Jade d'une voix faible. ''J'imagine que je ne suis pas très copine avec cette idée mais je ferai tout pour toi, Rose, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.''

''Et maintenant elle me remercie,'' dis-je, les yeux au ciel. ''Bon, maintenant passons à la vengeance sur les paris,'' dis-je en me frottant les mains avec un air maléfique. ''Qu'est-ce que l'on devrait leur faire subir d'après toi, Rio ?''

''Salut, comment tu vas ?'' dis-je à Scorpius quand celui-ci me rejoignit en chemin vers Pré-au-Lard.

''Très bien,'' dit-il avec joie. ''Même plus que bien en fait.''

''Pourquoi cela ?'' demandai-je.

''Parce que l'on sort ensemble et si tu regardes bien, tout le monde s'en tape complètement,'' dit-il en désignant la foule d'élève qui nous entourait sans nous prêter la moindre attention. ''Ah, la beauté de l'égocentrisme,'' se languit-il en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

''Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. D'ici une heure, toute l'école sera au courant,'' dis-je en désignant d'un signe de tête une élève de Quatrième Année qui, à en juger par son regard, nous avait vu nous embrasser.

''Et alors, c'est quoi le problème ?'' dit Scorpius en écartant largement les bras. ''On est ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte.''

''Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais remarqué ce côté je-m'en-foutiste chez toi ?'' demandai-je, hilare. ''Tu as une vraie personnalité.''

''J'essaie tout du moins,'' dit Scorpius en introduisant ses doigts dans les miens alors que nous marchions dans la neige qui recouvrait la route menant à Pré-au-Lard. ''Au fait, où sont tes quatre comparses ?''

''Sûrement quelque part à se bécoter… non pas entre elles !'' dis-je rapidement en voyant son expression stupéfaite. ''Quoi que c'est très probable pour Jade et Mae…''

''Comment est-ce possible ?'' dit-il. ''Au début de l'année, vous étiez les cinq seules filles de Septième Année sans copain… ou copine selon les préférences de chacunes. Et à présent, il n'y a plus un seul Septième Année célibataire.

Au même moment, j'entendis pour la première fois en un murmure mon prénom et celui de Scorpius. Ils venaient de la bouche de Valerie Smith, une Gryffondor de Cinquième Année, et elle était la personne la plus casse-pieds du monde, plus même que Carla Mace !

''Et voilà, la nouvelle va se répandre,'' murmurai-je à Scorpius. ''Et le plus étrange, c'est que je m'en contrefiche.''

''Pareil pour moi, même si je préfèrerais que ça n'arrive pas jusqu'aux oreilles de mes parents avant que je leur ai annoncé moi-même,'' dit Scorpius, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. ''Je détesterais qu'ils le découvrent par quelqu'un d'autre que moi.''

''Nom de Dieu, tu as raison et c'est pareil pour moi !'' m'exclamai-je.

Je me demandai si mes parents avaient déjà appris la nouvelle en recevant un hibou qui aurait été envoyé par l'un de mes nombreux cousins nous ayant surpris allant ensemble à Pré-au-Lard.

''Si quelqu'un d'autre que moi en parle à mes parents, je suis morte. Bon je me dis que personne n'a envie de les mettre en rogne alors je peux espérer que ça les en dissuade.''

''Ce doit être très dur pour toi de devoir garder des secrets à un million de cousins à l'école,'' dit Scorpius. ''J'imagine que je peux me sentir chanceux d'être fils unique et que ma tante Daphne n'ait pas d'enfant.''

''Je ne risque pas de savoir ce que tu ressens. Il est très rare que l'on soit seul dans ma famille. Il y a au moins deux personnes nées la même année, à part Molly qui est la plus jeune et la seule née en 2010. A part ça cependant, on se voit tous très souvent, sans aucune barrière d'âge.''

''C'est génial ! J'aurais aimé avoir une aussi grande famille,'' dit Scorpius avec regret.

''Oh non, détrompe-toi, ce n'est pas aussi génial,'' dis-je en secouant la tête. ''Impossible d'avoir un moment de tranquillité quand on est aussi nombreux.''

''Je crois que je suis trop habitué à la tranquillité,'' grommela Scorpius.

''Crois-moi, lorsque tu auras rencontré mes cousins, tu pourras dire adieu à la tranquillité,'' assurai-je en riant. ''Si bien sûr ils acceptent de me croire quand je leur dirai que tu es très bien.''

''Je me suis fais beaucoup d'ennemis, n'est-ce pas ?'' dit Scorpius en soupirant et je lui pris la main pour le réconforter. ''A mes débuts à Poudlard, j'étais assez populaire mais au fil des années, on m'a laissé tomber. Underwart et Veruca ne me suivaient que pour profiter de ma réputation, et nos rares conversations se limitaient à bonjour. Et lorsque tu as accepté de me donner des cours, ils ont cessé définitivement de traîner avec moi.''

''C'est horrible !'' dis-je, indignée. ''Personne ne mérite d'être traité de la sorte… bon avouons-le pour les trois premières années tu le méritais mais plus maintenant.''

''Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour dire à quel point je regrette d'avoir été aussi infect durant ce temps-là,'' dit Scorpius, le teint pâle rougissant.

''Ce n'est pas grave,'' assurai-je, ne voulant pas nous étendre sur ce sujet. ''Et puis, durant ces trois premières années, on s'est surtout détestés parce que l'histoire le voulait. Tu sais, les Weasley et les Malefoy ne sont pas censés être amis.''

''Je ne suis pas mon père, Rose,'' dit Scorpius en roulant les yeux. ''A chaque fois que les gens entendent le nom de Malefoy, ils pensent tout de suite à Voldemort.''

''Il faut avouer que ce n'est pas tout à fait faux,'' dis-je en fixant la neige au sol. ''Tout le monde connaît le rôle qu'a joué ta famille durant la guerre.''

''Ne mets pas tout le monde dans le même sac,'' dit Scorpius, légèrement agacé. ''Mon père et mon grand-père ont joué un rôle direct durant la guerre mais moi je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. Je déteste quand les gens pensent que parce que je suis un Malefoy, je devrais haïr les Nés-Moldus et les Gryffondor, et surtout les Potter et les Weasley. Pour t'avoir la vérité, je t'ai toujours admiré depuis la Première Année et je ne t'embêtais que parce que tu m'embêtais.''

''Oh ! Ainsi donc, tu t'es toujours intéressé à moi,'' taquinai-je en m'écartant comme pour lui dire, _'viens me chercher'_.

''Non, non, je veux dire juste dire que, mon père m'a toujours recommandé de ne pas te fréquenter et quand on s'est bousculé devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle le premier jour, tu m'as demandé si je ne fréquentais exclusivement que les Sang-Pur, et je t'ai répondu que ce n'était pas vrai mais tu ne m'as pas cru. Depuis lors, je n'ai pas cessé de tout faire pour que tu remarques.''

''Ah là là c'était le bon temps,'' plaisantai-je. ''J'aimerais tant retourner en Première Année, quand on était si jeune et insouciant.''

''Retourneur de temps ?'' dit Scorpius.

''J'aimerais bien,'' grognai-je. ''Mais jamais personne ne voudrait m'en donner, alors à moins que tu en ais un dans ta valise…'' Je m'interrompis en voyant son large sourire. ''Oh mon Dieu, tu as un retourneur de temps dans ta valise ! Comment as-tu fait pour te le procurer ?''

''Mon père me l'a offert pour mon cinquième anniversaire,'' dit Scorpius avec fierté. ''Je ne pensais pas que ce sorcier stupide lui en vendrait un vrai. Je n'y ai jamais touché à vrai dire. On pourra s'amuser avec plus tard mais en attendant, nous avons un rendez-vous.''

''J'en serais enchantée, mon cher,'' dis-je en lui prenant le bras qu'il me tendait. ''Où va-t-on maintenant ?''

''As-tu une préférence ?''

''Non pas vraiment, mais pourquoi pas les Trois Balais,'' dis-je rapidement en claquant des dents tant il faisait froid. ''Ça me semble être l'endroit parfait. Il y a beaucoup de gens mais comme on a dit, on se fiche de ce qu'ils pensent.''

''Alors, direction les Trois Balais, hue cocotte !'' dit-il en se prenant pour un cavalier sur son cheval.

''Tu sais que tu es un vrai gamin, toi,'' dis-je en secouant la tête et en m'empressant de les dépasser lui et son cheval imaginaire. ''Bon, dépêchons-nous où je vais me transformer en glaçon.''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il gèle, là-dedans !'' dit Scorpius alors que l'on entrait dans le pub blottis l'un contre l'autre pour nous réchauffer.

Celui-ci avait beau être noire de monde, il faisait à peu près aussi froid que dehors.

''Le chauffage ne marche plus !'' lança Madame Rosmerta depuis derrière son comptoir.

''Le chauffage ne marche plus,'' répéta Scorpius d'un ton signifiant, ' _merci pour cette putain d'information'_. ''Il fait quelle température d'ailleurs ?''

''Dehors ?'' dis-je en jetant un œil à la neige qui tombait drue. ''Négatif avec un nombre incalculable de zéro. A l'intérieur je ne sais pas mais je ne sens plus mes pieds ni d'autres parties de mon corps.''

''Génial,'' grogna Scorpius. ''Allez, on va chez Madame Pieddodu. C'est peut-être plein de couples qui se bécotent mais au moins il fera chaud.''

''Pas question que je sorte là-dedans !'' m'exclamai-je en désignant le blizzard qui soufflait.

''Et bien, on a le choix. Soit on reste ici à se geler à mort, soit on essaie de faire le chemin jusque chez Madame Pieddodu. Ce n'est pas loin, à trois minutes de marche, une minute si on court.''

''Alors, courons,'' dis-je avec un sourire enjoué.

Je lui pris la main et ignorant les murmures de nos noms qui arrivaient à nos oreilles, nous nous ruâmes hors du bâtiment et piquâmes un sprint jusque chez Madame Pieddodu. En quelques secondes, nous fûmes trempés jusqu'aux os et les cheveux pleins de neige. Avant de nous en rendre compte, nous fûmes hilares et marchâmes jusqu'au salon de thé en marchant en canard comme si nous étions soûls. Scorpius tomba la tête la première dans la neige et explosa littéralement de rire. Ça n'avait bien sûr rien d'amusant. Seul le fait de courir ainsi comme des fous sous la pluie glacée rendait tout cela comique.

Je fis de mon mieux pour reprendre mon souffle et calmer mon fou rire tout en l'aidant à se relever. Il était toujours hilare.

''Rappelle-moi cette scène chaque fois que je suis de mauvaise humeur, ça me remontera le moral !'' cria Scorpius au-delà du vacarme du vent et de la pluie.

''Pareil pour moi !'' m'exclamai-je jovialement et prenant sa main gantée, nous courûmes les derniers mètres jusqu'à la porte.

''Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien fait d'aussi stupide depuis la Troisième Année,'' dit Scorpius alors que nous entrions en répandant de l'eau partout sur le sol.

''Je suis complètement trempée !'' m'exclamai-je en balançant les bras pour tenter de me sécher.

''Ne t'embête pas, enfin,'' dit-il et il pointa sa baguette sur moi et aussitôt, une agréable chaleur m'envahit dans la tête aux pieds et je fus instantanément réchauffée et sèche.

''Merci,'' dis-je en faisant de même pour lui.

J'aperçus Albus et Ella assis dans un coin qui se tenaient la main. Rio et Olivier étaient introuvables, ils devaient sûrement être avec Jade et Mae au magasin Weasley Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ou au pub de la Tête du Sanglier.

''Puis-je vous aider ?'' demanda une femme qui ne pouvait être que Madame Pieddodu.

''Oui. Peut-on avoir une table ?'' dis-je d'une voix haletante.

''Bien sûr,'' dit-elle sèchement.

Elle nous mena à une table près de la fenêtre et pris nos commandes : deux thés, l'un avec du lait et l'autre sans, et nous prîmes chacun deux sucres.

''Alors, parle-moi de ta famille. Ça m'a l'air fascinant,'' dit Scorpius.

''Et bien… en principe, ils te détestent tous,'' dis-je et voyant l'air désemparé de Scorpius, je lui souris et poursuivis : ''Nous sommes tous très proches, malgré les dix ans d'écart entre Victoire et Molly.''

''Et qui sont Victoire et Molly ?'' demanda-t-il avec hâte.

''Victoire est la plus âgée et Molly, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, est la plus jeune.''

''Ah,'' dit-il en s'étendant contre sa chaise. ''Continue.''

''Hmm, Victoire est fiancée et son mariage est prévu pour Noël. Fred, Roxanne et Lucy voyagent ensemble à travers le monde, Dominique travaille en France et James dirige la boutique de Farces et Attrapes au Chemin de Traverse. Quant à moi et mes autres cousins, nous sommes tous encore coincés à Poudlard,'' conclus-je. ''Tu vois, nous ne sommes pas si intéressants que ça.''

''Oh non, je vois un article sur vous dans le jour à peu près trois fois par semaine,'' dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. ''C'est surtout Roxanne et sa photographie, mais tu sais tu as un peu de Dominique et de James en toi. Puis-je te confier un secret ?''

''Oui vas-y,'' dis-je avec hésitation.

''Pendant longtemps, j'ai été secrètement amoureux de Dominique,'' murmura-t-il à voix suffisamment basse pour que personne d'autre que moi ne l'entende.

''Quoi ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis là ? C'est ma cousine !'' dis-je d'une voix forte.

''Calme-toi, je ne l'aime plus !'' s'indigna Scorpius. ''Je me suis rendu compte en Quatrième Année que je n'avais aucune chance et j'ai renoncé à elle.''

''Il faut trop que je le dise à Dom !'' dis-je en éclatant de rire et voyant l'air mortifié de Scorpius, je le rassurai : ''Je plaisante. Ne t'en fais pas, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi.''

''Parfait… ah, l'heure du thé !'' dit-il en voyant notre thé arrivé.

''A toi de me parler de ta famille,'' demandai-je en tenant la tasse chaude dans mes mains gelés.

''Ma mère s'appelle Astoria et était à Serpentard. Mon père s'appelle Drago et était lui aussi à Serpentard. J'ai aussi une tante qui s'appelle Daphné et dans quelle maison était-elle à ton avis ? Serpentard bien sûr,'' dit-il d'une voix lasse, répondant à sa propre question. ''Et c'est à peu près tout.''

J'allais répondre quelque chose quand nous entendîmes murmurer un couple d'élèves de Cinquième Année qui nous regardait. Je soupirai et dit d'un ton résigné :

''Ils parlent encore de nous.''

''Ah ouais ?'' dit Scorpius en jetant un coup d'œil au couple. ''Et bien, donnons-leur quelque chose à _vraiment_ parler.''

Et sur ce, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa langoureusement. Si cela _ne suffisait pas_ à les faire taire, rien n'y ferait !

''C'est fou comme le semestre est passé vite !'' s'exclama Mae alors que nous traversions Pré-au-Lard dans une des diligences tirées par des chevaux invisibles.

''C'est génial,'' dis-je en regardant le château qui s'éloignait à vue d'œil. ''Et surtout, nous terminons toutes ce semestre en couple,'' ajoutait-je, ce qui me valut quelques high-fives.

''Comment penses-tu que tes parents vont le prendre ?'' demandai-je à Jade et Mae.

Je parlais bien sûr de leur relation et de leur sexualité.

''Je ne suis pas sûre,'' répondit Jade. ''Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils pensent de ce sujet.''

''Je sais que mes parents ne seront pas enchantés,'' répondit Mae d'un ton misérable. ''J'espère juste qu'ils seront assez compatissants pour me permettre de rester à la maison car je ne sais pas où j'irai s'ils me jettent dehors. Toute ma famille vit en Amérique du Sud et en Australie.''

''Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi,'' dis-je avec un faible sourire.

''Et chez moi aussi,'' dit Jade. ''Je me moque de ce que pensent mes putains de parents. Ils ne m'obligeront pas à te quitter.''

''Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime,'' dit Mae en se penchant pour embrasser Jade sur les lèvres.

''Et toi, Rose, comment penses-tu que tes parents réagiront quand ils apprendront que tu sors avec Scorpius ?'' demanda Rio en mettant les pieds sur mes genoux, que je repoussai aussitôt avec un air irrité.

''Oh ! Ils vont sûrement piquer une crise mais comme Mae, j'espère qu'ils seront assez compatissants pour ne pas me jeter dehors, sachant qu'aucune de vous ne voudra m'héberger, n'est-ce pas mesdemoiselles les garces ?''

Je plaisantais bien sûr. Non pas sur le fait que mes parents piqueraient une crise, ça c'était hélas inévitable, mais sur mes amies qui étaient garces, ce qu'aucune d'elles n'étaient bien entendu.

''Je t'aime aussi, Rosie,'' dit Rio en roulant les yeux.

''Désolé, Ree, mais mon amour est réservé pour Jade et Mae en tant que couple et à mon copain,'' taquinai-je.

Voyez comment j'avais l'art d'éviter les questions gênantes. Une bonne plaisanterie et aussitôt on changeait de sujet. Peu importe à quel point la situation était gênante, ça marchait à tout les coups.

''Alors, qu'avez-vous prévu pour Noël, les filles ?'' demanda Ella. ''Moi je sais que j'irai probablement au Terrier avec Rose et vous ?''

''Je pense que je vais aller au Pays de Galles mais je ne suis pas sûre,'' répondit Jade en contemplant le plafond d'un air pensif.

''Je serai coincée avec les matchs de football de mon cousin moldu'' marmonna Rio avec un air grognon.

''Je reste en Angleterre,'' répondit Mae. ''Oui je sais ce n'est pas terrible.''

''Je trouve au contraire que tu es la fille la plus passionnante de tout Poudlard,'' dit Jade en entrelaçant ses doigts dans ceux de Mae.

''Oh là là attention, surdose de douceur !'' lançai-je.

Avant de nous rendre compte, nous fûmes de retour à Londres. Ce semestre était passé à une vitesse alarmante vu tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits, entre la trouvaille de petits copains (et copines) et les morts (et ceux qui avaient faillis mourir). Jamais un semestre à Poudlard n'avait été aussi mouvementé, plus même qu'à l'époque où mon cher cousin Fred avait décidé de colorer le chapeau du professeur McGonagall en rose fluo et qu'il avait fallu à la directrice au moins six mois pour trouver un contre-sortilège.

''On se revoit dans trois semaines ?'' dit Jade en m'enlaçant pour me dire au revoir quand le train s'arrêta.

''Oui. Amuse-toi bien au Pays de Galles !'' lançai-je après elle alors qu'elle s'empressait de descendre du wagon.

Jade était toujours la première à descendre du train. Personne n'avait jamais su pourquoi.

''Je t'ai dit que je ne suis pas encore sûr si j'irai. Mais je t'écrirai de toutes manières,'' répliqua-t-elle au-delà de la foule qui se côtoyait dans les lieux.

''Bon courage, Mae,'' dis-je alors que Mae allait descendre à son tour du wagon. ''J'espère que l'on te reverra vivante au prochain semestre.''

''Merci, Rose,'' dit Mae en m'enlaçant. ''J'espère moi aussi que l'on te reverra vivante.''

Je lui fis la grimace tandis qu'elle descendait et était aussitôt envahie par la mare d'élèves.

Rio, Ella et moi attendîmes que la foule se disperse avant de descendre. Nous avions toutes les trois secrets que nous ne désirions pas révéler à nos familles. Je ne voulais même pas voir mes propres parents avant d'avoir rassemblée suffisamment de courage pour leur avouer que je sortais avec Scorpius Malefoy. Ella était bien évidemment encore gênée par « son petit incident » comme on l'appelait désormais. Quant à Rio, elle essayait de se cacher de sa sœur aînée Elise qui ne voudrait certainement pas la lâcher d'une semelle durant toutes les vacances.

''Eleanor, je te revois dans quelques semaines,'' dis-je alors que nous descendions du wagon.

''Au revoir, Rose,'' dit Ella en m'enlaçant tendrement avant d'aller rejoindre ses parents et son frère.

''Rio,'' dis-je à la petite fille aux cheveux noirs,'' amuse-toi bien aux matchs de football de ton cousin moldu.''

''Et toi, amuse-toi bien chez tes grands-parents,'' répondit-elle en m'enlaçant elle aussi. ''Je t'écrirai… Oh ! Mon Dieu, voilà Elise ! Je ferais mieux d'aller pleurer avec elle.''

Et sur ce, elle s'éloigna et je me retrouvai seule. Je n'eus pas d'autres choix que d'aller rejoindre mes parents et mon frère qui m'attendaient de l'autre côté de la barrière.

 _Ding Dong_.

''Je vais répondre,'' dis-je depuis le salon, interrompant une lettre que j'écrivais pour Scorpius.

''Fais vite, Rosie, où tu vas laisser entrer le froid,'' répondit maman depuis la cuisine où elle préparait le dîner.

Je cachai précautionneusement la feuille de parchemin derrière un oreiller sur le canapé et courus vers la porte.

''Qui que vous soyez, vous êtes complètement cinglé de traverser cette tempête pour…''

Je m'interrompis en ouvrant la porte. J'en restai bouche bée en découvrant qui se tenait à l'entrée.

''Mae ?'' dis-je d'un ton incrédule. ''Que se passe-t-il ?'' ajoutai-je avec inquiétude en voyant ses larmes qui se mélangeaient à la pluie.

Elle était là, avec rien d'autre qu'une petite valise en main.

''R… Rose,'' bougonna-t-elle, ''puis-je rester chez toi un moment ? Je n'ai nulle part ailleurs où aller.''

Et sur ce, elle s'effondra dans mes bras, probablement parce qu'elle était épuisée, encore plus parce qu'elle était gelée. Dans tout les cas, je savais que c'était grave.

''Maman ! Papa ! Un peu d'aide !'' appelai-je d'une voix paniquée.

''Que se passe-t-il, Rose ?'' dit maman en accourant depuis la cuisine.

''C'est Mae,'' répondis-je en essayant de me calmer du mieux possible. ''Je crois qu'elle a besoin qu'on l'héberge.''

''Oh mon Dieu !'' dit maman en serrant fort la poitrine quand elle me vit debout à l'entrée avec Mae dans mes bras. ''Que s'est-il passé ? Peu importe, Rose. Amène-la à l'intérieur, nous allons lui fournir quelques couvertures. Vite, elle va attraper un froid mortel.''

Maman m'aida à remettre Mae sur pieds et m'ordonna :

''Emmène Mae dans le salon, Rose. Je vais lui préparer du chocolat chaud et faire une place de plus à table.''

J'obéis et prenant Mae par l'épaule, je la menai au salon, la fit asseoir sur le canapé et sans plus attendre intensifiai le feu de cheminée avec ma baguette. J'ouvris toutes les portes de l'armoire dans l'entrée et en sortis quelques couvertures, et m'empressai de retourner dans le salon pour en recouvrir Mae.

''Que s'est-il passé, Mae ?'' demandai-je avec une vive inquiétude.

Mae sanglotait et tremblait. S'emmitouflant dans les couvertures, elle secoua la tête légèrement.

''Ce n'est rien. Tu pourras me dire quand tu te sentiras prête,'' assurai-je.

Mae me regarda et marmonna les mots auxquels je m'étais attendue dès l'instant où je l'avais vue à l'entrée.

''Ils… ils m'ont jeté dehors. Je leur ai dit pour Jade et moi et ils m'ont jeté dehors.''


	14. Un extraordinaire joyeux Noël

**RAR :**

 **Claireambre :** Attention, ce n'est pas mon histoire mais une traduction intégrale. Sinon oui elle est bien et c'est vrai que ça va un peu vite. Voilà la suite.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14 : UN EXTRAORDINAIRE JOYEUX NOËL**

''Tu es certaine que tu ne veuilles pas que j'appelle quelqu'un, Mae ? Une tante, ta sœur ou ton frère ?'' demanda maman alors que Mae s'enroulait dans la couverture sur le lit de camp où elle était couchée.

''Non, ça ira, Mrs. Weasley,'' répondit Mae, les yeux toujours rouges sur les coins tant elle avait pleurée. ''Je contacterai mon frère et ma sœur demain. Je ne sais pas comment réagira mon frère mais ma sœur a des amis gays donc je suis certaine qu'elle le prendra bien.''

''Pas de souci,'' dit maman en affichant un grand sourire rassurant à Mae. ''Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici.'' Elle s'arrêta une seconde et ses yeux s'assombrirent. ''Et j'en toucherai deux mots à tes parents demain.''

''Non, s'il vous plaît, non !'' supplia Mae. ''Je vous remercie pour votre gentillesse, Mrs. Weasley, mais je ne souhaite pas que vous vous en mêliez.''

''Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à le crier,'' dit maman en éteignant la lumière et en fermant la porte de la chambre. ''Bonne nuit, les filles.''

Nous entendîmes ses bruits de pas s'éloigner et quand nous fûmes certaines qu'elle discutait avec papa dans leur chambre de je ne savais quoi quand nous n'étions pas dans les parages, j'allumai ma lampe de chevet.

''Tu es prête ?'' demanda Mae en hochant légèrement la tête.

''Es-tu _sûre_ que c'est une bonne idée, Mae ?'' demandai-je en me glissant hors de ma couverture et en saisissant ma baguette qui était posée sur ma table de nuit.

''Evidemment que je suis sûre, je suis la reine de je suis sûre,'' murmura Mae en s'approchant de la fenêtre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'ouvrir.

Aussitôt, le souffle glacial du vent envahit la chambre et je me mis instantanément à claquer des dents et j'eus la mâchoire serrée. Nous n'aurions pas chaud si nous restions avec nos pyjamas en flanelle ce soir-là.

''Ou…ouvre le ti…tiroir du… du haut,'' dis-je à Mae tout en enroulant mes bras autour de ma taille pour tenter me réchauffer.

Mae ouvrit le tiroir du haut de la commode et en sortit les pull-overs que m'offraient Grand-mère Molly tous les ans à Noël. Elle me jeta celui que j'avais reçu l'an dernier et elle prit celui de l'année devant qui était déjà devenu trop petit pour moi car, comme mon père, je grandissais très vite. Il fut aussi trop grand pour Mae qui, comparée à moi, était beaucoup plus petite. Enfin, nous enfilâmes les doudounes que maman nous avait achetées à moi et à Hugo quand nous avions passés les fêtes de Noël au ski quelques années auparavant.

''Tu as bien l'endroit en tête ?'' dis-je en passant une jambe par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre, prête à descendre en sautant les quatre pieds séparant la fenêtre de ma chambre du sol enneigé.

''Oui,'' dit Mae qui commençait elle aussi à claquer des dents. ''Merci d'avoir acceptée de faire ça pour moi, Rose. Je veux dire, c'est Noël demain et je suis certaine que tu préfèrerais largement dormir ou te lever tôt pour aller ouvrir les cadeaux.''

''Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es bien plus importante que le sommeil ou les cadeaux,'' dis-je.

Je sautai par la fenêtre et atterris maladroitement sur le sol enneigé. Mae fit de même et quand nous nous tînmes sous la fenêtre, nous réalisâmes trop tard qu'elle était trop haute et ne pouvions pas la refermer. Et j'étais non seulement certaine que mes mains étaient gelées, me dissuadant de toute idée de m'en servir, mais il était hors de question de les sortir de la chaleur de mes poches. Heureusement, Mae n'eut aucun souci à sortir sa main et d'un coup de baguette magique, elle referma la fenêtre avec un léger martèlement.

''Bon on y va ?'' demandai-je en la saisissant par l'avant-bras, une main sur la baguette dans ma poche.

''Prête ?'' demanda Mae.

J'eus à peine de le temps d'hocher la tête que nous avions tournées sur nous-mêmes et transplanées.

''Tu es bien _certaine_ que c'est le bon endroit ?'' demandai-je Mae alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle avec une grande perplexité.

''Oui, pas de doute, c'est bien Cardiff mais je ne pense pas que nous soyons au bon endroit. Leigh vit quelque part par là,'' dit-elle en indiquant un endroit vers l'ouest.

''Doux Jésus, c'est la dernière fois que je transplane au Pays de Galles. La prochaine fois je prendrai le train.'' dis-je.

Je m'assis sur un banc qui se trouvait au milieu du parc où nous avions transplanées, tout en maintenant ma tête qui me faisait un mal de chien à cause du transplanage.

''Je ne t'ai pas forcé à venir,'' dit Mae en grimpant sur un arbre pour essayer de retrouver son équilibre.

''Je sais ça, mais j'aurais du écouter ma mère pour une fois,'' gémis-je. ''Elle m'a toujours dit que transplaner dans un pays étranger est fortement déconseillé.''

''Ce n'est pas tellement l'étranger,'' marmonna Mae. ''On est toujours au Royaume-Uni.''

''Oui mais assez loin de l'Angleterre pour te donner un de ces maux de têtes épouvantables,'' dis-je en massant mes tempes.

''Ne t'en fais pas, je sais où on est,'' dit-elle en pointant le Nord du doigt. ''Je ne regardais pas dans la bonne direction. Leigh habite à deux minutes de marche d'ici.''

''Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, Mae,'' dis-je alors qu'elle sautait de l'arbre. ''Tu peux rester chez nous jusqu'au retour à l'école, tu es la bienvenue. De plus, ici c'est le _Pays de Galles_. Comment feras-tu pour revenir à Poudlard ?''

''Je pense que je reprendrai le train quelques jours avant le début du semestre,'' répondit Mae. ''Allez dépêchons-nous, elle va bientôt partir.''

Et sur ce, elle s'empressa de quitter le parc et de traverser la rue. Je courus après elle pour la rattraper.

''Elle fait quoi comme boulot déjà ta sœur ?'' demandai-je.

''Elle travaille en secret comme Auror dans les forces de police de Cardiff,'' répondit Mae alors que nous arrivions sur la route. ''Ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'est Shacklebolt qui lui a demandé de faire ce travail et elle a accepté sans discuter. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle enchaîne les promotions.''

''Ça ressemble beaucoup à l'Angleterre,'' fis-je remarquer alors que nous traversions les rues pleines de maisons et de voitures.

''Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tous les endroits se ressemblent plus ou moins,'' dit Mae que ma remarque faisait rire.

''Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit plus… je ne sais pas… gallois,'' dis-je en regardant aux alentours.

''On voit que c'est la première fois que tu viens dans ce pays,'' dit Mae qui était plus hilare encore.

''Oui,'' dis-je, l'air penaud. ''On devait partir en Australie l'été dernier mais on a annulé car c'était l'hiver là-bas et apparemment, le froid est rude là-bas. Et d'ailleurs, comme ça peut être l'hiver en Australie quand nous, on est en été ?''

''Nous sommes arrivées,'' dit Mae en désignant un immeuble. ''Leigh habite au numéro douze.''

''Dois-je rester dehors ?'' demandai-je.

''Oui c'est ça, pour te congeler les fesses. Evidemment que tu entres avec moi,'' dit Mae en me saisissant par le bras. ''Leigh voudra sûrement te rencontrer. Elle devrait te permettre de retourner en Angleterre par la Poudre de Cheminette et t'éviter ainsi de devoir retransplaner.''

''La Poudre de Cheminette marche aussi au niveau international ?'' demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils car je m'efforçais de me rappeler ce que j'avais lu sur les transports magiques.

''Et comment ! Je l'ai emprunté une centaines de fois,'' dit Mae avec confiance. ''La seule frontière des cheminées, c'est la connexion ou non au réseau de Cheminette.''

''Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que l'on s'est pris la tête à transplaner alors que l'on pouvait simplement passer par la cheminée de ma maison ?'' lançai-je d'un ton irrité.

''Parce que l'on aurait encore le tournis,'' répondit Mae. ''La Poudre est plus sûre mais le transplanage est plus rapide.''

''Il faut vraiment que je me procure un livre sur les transports,'' grommelai-je. ''Celui que j'avais avant est l'exemplaire de maman qui est daté de 1991 et beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis.''

L'ascenseur sonna et nous arrivâmes au troisième étage. J'aperçus un numéro douze doré sur une porte quelques mètres plus loin. Mae respira un grand coup et s'avança. Je la suivis en silence.

 _Toc, toc, toc, toc_.

Mae frappa quatre fois de suite et très rapidement à la porte.

''C'est bon, Gwen, j'arrive ! Sérieusement, laisse-moi respirer, il n'est même pas encore minuit !'' fit la voix de la sœur aînée de Mae depuis l'intérieur de l'appartement.

La porte s'ouvrit et Leigh apparut, vêtue d'un uniforme de police, un artefact moldu accroché à son gilet que je reconnaissais comme étant un talkie-walkie. Quand elle vit qui se présentait à sa porte, son expression passa de l'agacement à la stupeur.

''M… Mae ?''

''Bonsoir, Leigh,'' dit Mae tendue avec un faible sourire.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?'' demanda-t-elle en reculant pour lui faire signe d'entrer. ''Et qui est ton amie ?''

''Je te présente Rose Weasley, et je suis ici parce que maman et papa m'ont viré de la maison,'' répondit Mae, la voix tremblante en prononçant les derniers mots.

''Quoi ? Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?'' demanda Leah, toujours stupéfaite.

''Parce que je leur ai fait mon… coming-out,'' dit Mae d'une voix faible en jetant un regard suppliant à sa sœur.

''Je m'en doutais. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne t'en rendes comptes,'' dit Leigh.

''Putain, Leigh, tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ?'' s'exclama Mae. ''Et moi qui a toujours cru que personne n'aurait de soupçons. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour prétendre que j'étais hétérosexuelle.''

''Et j'étais censée te dire quoi ?'' dit Leigh en secouant la tête. '' _Tu sais quoi, Mae ? Ça va te sembler bizarre mais je crois que tu es lesbienne_?''.

''Bon je te l'accorde, là tu marques un point,'' dit Mae. ''Bref, la famille de Rose a proposé de m'héberger mais je tiens quand même à passer Noël avec ma famille et j'ai pensé à toi, ma sœur.''

''Alors c'est pour ça que tu es venue exprès jusqu'au _Pays de Galles_? En emmenant en plus ton amie avec toi.''

''Hé ! _Mon amie_ comme tu as dit, elle a un prénom !'' m'indignai-je alors que Leigh me pointait du pouce.

''Désolé,'' dit Leigh qui n'avait pas l'air désolée du tout. ''Mais sérieusement, Mae, je sais que tu m'aimes mais même moi n'aurait pas le cran de faire ça.''

''Ecoute, Leigh, je voulais te demander si je pouvais rester chez toi jusqu'à la rentrée après les fêtes,'' commença Mae en fixant le sol. ''Maman et papa ne voudront pas me laisser rentrer à la maison.''

''Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'ils t'ont jeté dehors définitivement ?'' s'exclama Leigh.

''Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit dès que je suis entrée,'' dit Mae.

''Je crois que je deviens sourde…'' répondit Leigh avant de littéralement exploser de rare. ''Ces saletés d'homophobes, je vais les pulvériser ces enfoirés !''

''Et c'est maintenant qu'elle réagit,'' dit Mae, les yeux au ciel.

''Merde, Mae. Sois certaine qu'une fois Noël terminé, toi et moi on ira là-bas et on aura une sérieuse discussion avec eux. Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça !''

''Alors je peux rester chez toi ?'' demanda Mae avec espoir.

''Oui bien sûr. Ce soir par contre tu seras seule. Je dois partir bosser dans une minute et mon équipière ne devrait pas tarder. Tout ira bien ? Tu connais bien la maison.''

On entendit frapper à la porte et Leigh y jeta aussitôt un regard agacé.

''C'est Gwen. Je dois filer. Je te dis à demain matin, Mae.'' Et comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle ajouta à mon adresse en désignant un petit buffet près de la cheminée : ''La Poudre de Cheminette est là.'' Et elle alla ouvrir pour laisser entrer une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs vêtue elle aussi d'un uniforme de police.

''Franchement, Leigh, ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit d'attendre dehors ?'' dit la femme qui s'appelait donc Gwen.

''Je suis désolée mais je n'avais pas prévue que ma sœur se pointerait chez moi cinq minutes avant de partir donc… '' dit Leigh et le reste de sa phrase fut coupée par la porte refermée derrière elle.

Je m'avançai vers la cheminée et jeta un œil à Mae.

''Tu es bien sûre de vouloir rester chez ta sœur ?'' demandai-je.

''Sûre et certaine,'' répondit Mae en m'offrant un petit sourire. ''Comme j'ai dit, je veux pouvoir passer Noël avec ma famille et en plus, Jade est aussi au Pays de Galles pour les fêtes. On va pouvoir se retrouver.''

L'horloge accroché au-dessus du buffet sonna bruyamment douze fois, nous indiquant qu'il était minuit.

''Joyeux Noël, Mae,'' dis-je en ouvrant une porte du buffet pour en sortir le sac contenant la Poudre de Cheminette.

''Joyeux Noël, Rose,'' répondit-elle tandis que je jetais la poudre dans les flammes qui prenaient aussitôt une couleur verte. ''Amuse-toi bien avec ta famille.''

''Amuse-toi bien avec ta sœur… et Jade si tu peux la contacter,'' dis-je en posant un pied dans le feu.

''Merci pour tout, Rose,'' dit Mae.

Je pénétrai complètement dans la cheminée et criai, '' _Maison de Ronald et Hermione Weasley, Londres_.''

Je fus aussitôt envahie par les ténèbres avec les flammes vertes pour seule lumière, en ayant légèrement le tournis. Je tournai, tournai, tournai, mon coude heurtant de temps à autres quelques perdus perdu dans le réseau. Après avoir passé une minute et demi à tournoyer, je commençai à me dire que Mae avait raison et que c'était effectivement beaucoup plus long et tout aussi désagréable que le transplanage. _Putain, c'est la dernière fois que je pars au Pays de Galles_ ,'' pensai-je alors qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de ralentissement.

''Résumons-nous : toi et Mae, vous avez transplané jusqu'au _Pays de Galles_ au beau milieu de la nuit simplement pour la déposer chez sa sœur ?'' demanda papa avec des yeux ronds et le teint livide.

''En gros, oui c'est ça,'' répondis-je avec fatigue, les paupières lourdes.

Après avoir passée cinq minutes et demi à voyager dans la Poudre de Cheminette, j'avais finalement pu aller me coucher vers minuit et demi le jour de Noël, pour être ensuite réveillée par un Hugo hyperactif qui avait surgit dans ma chambre parfaitement reposé et d'excellente humeur vers six heures et demi le matin suivant.

'' _Tu as quitté le pays au beau milieu de la nuit !_ '' gronda papa dont la voix était proche du hurlement.

''C'est bon, papa, ne t'énerve pas, c'est Noël,'' grommelai-je. ''On doit aller au Terrier dans quelques heures.''

''Nous n'irons nulle part tant que tu ne nous auras pas raconté toute l'histoire, Rose. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais simplement partie en douce pour faire la fête avec des amis, tu es partie dans un autre pays !''

''J'avais conscience de cela, tu sais,'' dis-je.

Maman posa une assiette d'haricots frits et d'œufs brouillés devant moi. Papa tapa du poing sur la table.

''Mais mince, Rose, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir simplement dit que Mae voulait passer Noël avec sa famille ? On l'aurait emmené nous-mêmes,'' dit papa.

En y repensant, c'était évidemment la meilleure chose à faire. Ah putain de logique, j'avais dix-sept ans, pas soixante dix-sept.

''On peut oublier ça au moins jusqu'au Nouvel An ?'' dis-je, la bouche pleine d'haricots frits.

''Je ne pense pas que tu ais conscience de la gravité de ce que tu as fait, Rose,'' dit maman à voix basse

J'y perçus de la déception, ce qui me faisait sentir encore plus mal par rapport à toute cette situation. C'était, d'une certaine manière, encore pire que le savon dont me passait papa.

''Oui j'en ai conscience,'' dis-je en avalant ma salive.

''Alors, tu sais que tu as enfreint la loi,'' dit maman et je manquai de m'étouffer avec les œufs.

''Très drôle, maman,'' dis-je en buvant un verre de jus d'orange pour soulager ma gorge. ''On est le 25 décembre. Le 1er avril n'est que dans trois mois.''

''Je ne plaisante pas du tout, Rose. Transplaner vers l'étranger sans permis est illégal,'' dit maman, toujours avec un ton en dessous de la normale mais pas suffisamment pour être un murmure.

A l'entendre, on aurait dit que le Ministère allait débarquer chez nous dans la seconde et m'arrêter pour avoir transplanée vers l'étranger sans permis.

''Mais enfin c'est ridicule !'' m'exclamai-je. ''J'ai déjà mon permis mon transplanage _et_ j'ai déjà dix-sept ans, je ne vois _pas du tout_ ce que j'ai fait d'illégal… De plus, c'est Mae qui a transplané. Je n'ai fait que la suivre.''

''Est-ce que Mae a un permis pour transplaner vers l'étranger ?'' demanda maman.

''J'imagine oui,'' dis-je en haussant les épaules. ''Elle a dit qu'elle a fait cela plein de fois.''

Maman jeta un regard soulagé à papa avant de m'adresser à nouveau un air de reproche.

''Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer ça, Rose,'' dit maman en posant une assiette contenant le même petit-déjeuner devant Hugo qui mordit gloutonnement dedans. ''Tu aurais du nous dire que Mae voulait se rendre chez sa sœur. Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance.''

''C'a cause d'ces 'rmones,'' dit Hugo de manière immature, la bouche pleine d'œufs brouillés.

''La ferme,''lui crachai-je en lui donnant un coup sur le bras. ''Tu es pire qu'un gamin.''

Hugo se contenta de me sourire comme un parfait imbécile. On avait l'impression qu'il était insensible à la douleur. Même un coup dans les couilles ne lui faisait rien. J'attendis que papa se lève de table avec un soupir résigné avant de lui faire un geste obscène.

''Mammmmmmannnnnnnnnnnn,'' couina Hugo et je le frappai à nouveau.

''Quel âge as-tu sérieusement, trois ans ?'' grognai-je, agacée. ''Es-tu encore un enfant pour te plaindre en pleurnichant auprès de maman ?''

En guise de réponse, il me tira la langue. Oui là c'était certain, mon frère était un gamin de trois ans, à croire qu'il ne grandirait _jamais_. Je lui jetai un regard dégoûté tandis qu'il avalait le reste de son petit-déjeuner en à peine trois secondes.

''Dépêche-toi, Rose ! Je veux ouvrir les cadeaux !''couina-t-il en tapant de la main sur la table.

''Retourne te coucher, Hugo,'' balançai-je. ''Peut-être que tu auras cessé de croire au Papa Noël quand tu seras réveillé.''

''Mais j'suis pas fatigué !'' se plaignit-il d'une voix particulièrement agaçante qu'il employait certainement juste pour m'embêter.

''Grandis un peu, Hugo. Tu as quinze ans ou cinq ans ?'' intervint maman qui, de toute évidence, était elle aussi fatiguée des pitreries d'Hugo. ''Va donc envoyer un hibou à Louis pour le prévenir que nous arriverons au Terrier vers neuf heures.''

''D'accord,'' dit Hugo d'un air grognon et d'une voix qui avait de nouveau son habituel ton baryton.

Quand on le voyait, on n'imaginerait pas qu'il était gay. Il se rua vers les escaliers à la vitesse de l'éclair, grandissait aussi vite que papa et, si on ajoutait à tout cela le fait qu'il était un adolescent en pleine crise, il dut baisser la tête pour franchir la porte de la cuisine.

''Je te demande pardon, maman,'' dis-je sincèrement après quelques minutes de silence. ''Je n'aurais pas du aller au Pays de Galles sans te prévenir.''

''Je te pardonne, Rose,'' assura maman à voix basse. ''J'aurais préférée néanmoins que Mae nous en parle.''

''Elle ne voulait pas vous impliquer dans ses « problèmes de famille »,'' dis-je en dessinant des guillemets dans l'air entre les mots _problèmes de famille_.

''J'imagine que ça se comprend… tu as dit qu'elle est allée chez sa sœur ?'' questionna maman.

''Oui, sa sœur Leigh,'' dis-je en mettant les derniers haricots dans la bouche. ''C'est une Auror qui travaille en secret dans la police de Cardiff… sans en connaître les raisons. Mae sera bien chez elle jusqu'à la rentrée. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait passer les fêtes avec sa famille et elle sait que sa sœur acceptera son homosexualité. C'est pourquoi elle a décidée d'aller chez elle.''

''Je vois. Sache aussi que, même si je te pardonne, je suis toujours en colère contre toi, Rose,'' dit maman en me pointant du doigt tout en se levant. ''Et tu seras punie. Mais comme c'est Noël, on mettra cela de côté pour aujourd'hui.''

''Merci, maman,'' dis-je en l'enlaçant. ''Bon, c'est pas tout mais même si je fais mine de ne pas être pressée d'ouvrir les cadeaux, j'ai quand même hâte d'avoir ce nouveau livre en main… alors, on va les ouvrir ?''

''Oh ! Mon Dieu, Ella, il ne fallait pas m'offrir ça !'' m'exclamai-je quelques heures plus tard en découvrant avec surprise un magnifique collier en saphir. ''Il a du te coûter au moins quarante gallions !''

''Oh ! Arrête un peu de penser à l'argent,'' dit Ella qui déballait son cadeau offert par Jade, un roman. ''Pour une fois dans ta vie, oublie le prix et profite de tes cadeaux. C'est Noël !''

''Merci infiniment !'' couinai-je en l'enroulant autour du cou. ''Maintenant, je vais me sentir gênée pour mon cadeau.''

''Mais non, ne sois pas gênée,'' dit Ella en me souriant. ''C'est aussi pour te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi durant ce semestre.''

''Tu es trop gentille,'' dis-je en tâtant très joyeusement le collier avec mes doigts.

''Pas autant que… Oh ! Mon Dieu, Al, il est magnifique !'' s'exclama Ella en découvrant le cadeau que lui avait offert mon cher cousin, un splendide collier fait de diamants brillants.

Je me demandais bien où il avait trouvé une telle idée de cadeau. Impossible qu'il ait pu penser lui-même à des _diamants_! Soit il avait copié sur quelqu'un, soit il avait été conseillé par Louis et Lysandre, tout deux étant de véritables aimants à filles et savaient mieux marchander que de faire leurs devoirs, ce qui en disait long sur eux.

''Juste pour toi, mon amour,'' dit-il en lui déposant un baiser rapide sur la joue avant d'enrouler le collier autour de son cou.

''C'est l'heure du Quidditch !'' s'écria James depuis le jardin.

Cela eut pour effet de causer un énorme charivari, chacun se lançant dans la course pour celui qui aurait l'honneur d'enfourcher le Nimbus 2012 que James avait laissé quelques années plus tôt pour un Nimbus 4000 offert par ses parents pour son anniversaire.

Agacée, je croisai les doigts pour qu'ils m'oublient cette année, me permettant de rester à l'intérieur pour lire mes nouveaux livres… mais bien évidemment, je n'eus pas cette chance.

''Toi aussi, Rosie !'' dit James en vérifiant à travers la porte si tout le monde était bien dans la cour.

''Va te faire foutre, James,'' grommelai-je tout en sachant bien que je n'avais aucune chance d'y échapper. ''Non vraiment, pour une fois, fous-moi la paix.''

''Ooohhh ! Allez, Rose, ça va être amusant !'' dit James en ramassant son Nimbus 4000 tandis que nous autres allions prendre des balais dans le placard.

''Ah oui c'est sûr ça va être amusant,'' ironisai-je. ''Je ne pourrai pas rêver mieux que de voler autour d'un terrain de Quidditch en bois brutes avec mes cousins imbéciles, ma meilleure amie et sa famille, sans parler des adultes qui vont nous balancer des œufs pour nous faire tomber.''

Je pris le dernier balai qui restait, un vieux Brossdur qui avait appartenu à l'oncle George, et m'avançai sans aucune hâte vers le terrain près du buisson où se tenait traditionnellement le match de Noël.

''Pourquoi tant de sérieux, Rosie ? Aurais-tu laissé ton sens de l'humour à Poudlard ?'' dit-il avec beaucoup de gaieté.

''Plutôt au Pays de Galles à mon avis,'' murmurai-je en un souffle et j'espérais que James ne m'avait pas entendu où j'aurais droit à des questions embarrassantes.

''C'est moi qui forme les équipes cette année,'' dit oncle Harry. ''Ainsi, personne ne se sentira exclue.''

Il me fit un clin d'œil. J'étais toujours la dernière choisie à cause de mes faibles compétences sur un balai.

''Alors, dans l'équipe orange nous aurons Lucy, Roxanne, Dominique, James, Rose, Louis, Lily et Molly,'' dit oncle Harry en lançant un sortilège qui colorait temporairement nos hauts en orange. ''Et dans l'équipe noire, nous aurons Fred, Alice, Abi, Ella, Albus, Hugo, Frank et Victoire.'' Et il conjura le même sortilège, cette fois avec la couleur noire.

''C'est pas juste ! Ils ont _tous ceux_ qui ont déjà joué pour l'équipe de leur maison !'' s'exclama James.

''Je sais ça. Ça devrait te faire un bon défi, n'est-ce pas, James ?'' dit oncle Harry avec un grand sourire à son fils.

''Allez, en place !'' dit joyeusement James et tous les seize nous montâmes sur nos balais.

Ce match se jouant à huit joueurs par équipe, les règles étaient légèrement différentes du Quidditch habituel. Tout d'abord, il était totalement permis de bousculer et de faire tomber n'importe quel autre joueur si cela était nécessaire, et il fallait donc s'accrocher pour être le dernier debout. Ensuite, il n'y avait pas de postes particuliers et tout le monde pouvait donc marquer des buts. Enfin, il n'y avait pas de vif d'or, ce qui transformait le Quidditch en une version balais volants du football moldu, où l'équipe ayant marquée le plus de points au bout d'une heure de jeu était déclarée vainqueur.

''Prêt ?'' nous demanda oncle Harry, le sifflet à la bouche et le Souafle en main, prêt à donner le coup d'envoi du match.

''Oui,'' nous répondîmes en chœur.

L'oncle Harry donna un coup de sifflet et lança le Souafle dans les airs. Littéralement tout le monde, sauf moi bien entendu, se jeta dessus pour essayer de l'attraper, ce qui faisait que Molly, treize ans et Frank, quinze ans, furent projetés de leurs balais dans l'action. On pouvait assurément s'estimer heureux qu'un sortilège conjuré sur le terrain permettait de ralentir les chutes, autrement nous serions bon pour faire quelques séjours à Sainte-Mangouste.

''Je me demande ce que je fiche ici,'' murmurai-je à moi-même alors que James passait le Souafle à Louis en manquant de peu au passage de me le balancer dans le nez. Je gardai les mains bien serrées sur le manche du balai et me contentai de tournoyer autour du terrain. J'avais l'air d'une tortue perdue dans un terrier rempli de lièvres.

''Rose ! A toi de jouer !'' dit Lily en m'envoyant le Souafle.

Je me demandai sur le moment ce qui lui prenait. Aurait-elle oubliée à quel point j'étais complètement inutile comme joueuse de Quidditch ? Je lâchai le manche du balai pour couvrir mon visage avec les mains et la chute fut inévitable.

''Merde !'' criai-je fortement alors que je tombais de dix, vingt, trente mètres pour n'être stoppée que par le sortilège d'amorti, à moins d'un mètre du sol.

''Lily, je te jure que dès que tu auras posée les pieds sur le sol, je t'étrangle vive !'' lui criai-je alors que le sortilège m'aidait à atterrir en toute sécurité.

Elle ne m'avait pas entendue. En rejoignant Molly et Frank sur la ligne de touche, je me jurai avec amertume que je ne rejouerais plus jamais au Quidditch avec eux.

Le repas de Noël était assurément l'évènement le plus attendu de toute l'année dans la famille Potter-Weasley-Londubat. Non seulement c'était un instant génialissime, mais c'était l'occasion pour nous les enfants de voir les adultes se soûler la gueule et d'inventer des histoires à leur raconter sur ce qu'ils faisaient dans cet état, sachant qu'ils ne gardaient aucun souvenir de leurs actes réels.

C'était pour cette raison que l'on envoyait toujours Molly se coucher la première car elle était trop petite pour écouter de telles obscénités. Malheureusement, une telle excuse ne marchait plus et elle insista pour rester avec nous. Moi-même devais reconnaître qu'elle savait inventer de très bonnes histoires.

''Et si on racontait à l'oncle Ron qu'il avait dansé tout nu sur la table !'' proposa-t-elle avec un fort enthousiasme. ''Il serait tellement gêné qu'il deviendrait rouge.''

''Pas mal du tout, Moll' !'' dit Roxanne en ajoutant l'idée de Molly à la liste que nous rédigions dans un coin, une demi-heure après avoir fini de manger.

Les seules raisons pour lesquelles nous étions aussi enthousiasmés par le soir de Noël, nous les jeunes de dix-sept ans et plus, et à l'exception de Fred, James et Teddy, c'était de pouvoir imaginer ces histoires loufoques et de jouer à _Action ou vérité : spécial Noël_.

''D'autres idées ?'' demanda Roxanne en consultant la liste.

Nous secouâmes la tête, étant tous à court d'idées.

''Très bien. Alors, nous avons l'oncle Bill qui embrasse la tante Hermione et inversement, la tante Fleur qui fait un striptease, l'oncle Charlie qui imite un dragon, l'oncle Percy qui fait joujou avec les seins de la tante Audrey, papa qui tripote la tante Ginny en croyant que c'est ma mère, maman qui fait une danse amérindienne devant la cheminée, l'oncle Ron qui danse à poil sur la table, l'oncle Harry qui avoue son amour éternel pour Grand-Mère Molly et enfin la tante Ginny qui secoue le sapin de Noël car elle pense que des gnomes de jardin s'y cachent. Tout cela convient-il à tout le monde ?''

''Je suis contente que l'on n'incluse pas mes parents cette année,'' dit Alice, la sœur d'Ella. ''Parce que c'était sacrément gênant l'an dernier.''

''Oh ! Allez, Ally, c'est juste pour rigoler !'' dit Frank en donnant un coup plaisantin sur le bras de sa sœur.

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux adultes. Tous étaient soûls, à l'exception de ma mère qui se contentait de siroter délicatement un verre de champagne sans alcool. Bien sûr, nous allions presque oublier qu'elle était la seule à ne pas boire. Même elle ne buvait jamais.

''Bon. Il faut que l'on trouve un moyen de faire boire du firewhiskey à ma mère,'' dis-je aux autres avec un air malicieux. ''Vous êtes partants pour ce défi ?''

J'eus quinze hochements de tête approbateurs en guise de réponses.

''C'est le _meilleur_ Noël que j'ai jamais passé,'' dis-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit de l'ancienne chambre de la tante Ginny.

Nous étions cinq à y dormir : Lily, Ella, Alice, Abi et moi. Il y avait à peine de la place pour bouger.

''Oh ! Vraiment, quel dommage que l'on n'ait pas filmé ta mère buvant du firewhiskey,'' dit Ella que la scène faisait encore pouffer de rire. ''Je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi drôle en dix-sept années de vie.''

''A quel niveau est-elle soûle selon toi ?'' demanda Lily en étouffant un rire sur son oreiller.

''Assurément une femme heureuse d'être soûle,'' dis-je avec un petit rire. ''James était le plus drôle néanmoins.''

''Mon Dieu, ne m'en parle pas !'' dit Abi, la tête dans ses mains en repensant au souvenir de son compagnon racontant leur _première fois_ devant tout le monde à table.

''On ne te fera jamais oublier ce coup-là,'' dit fièrement Alice en échangeant un sourire malicieux avec Ella.

''Merci beaucoup. Maintenant, toute la famille… sait,'' ironisa Abi.

''Oui c'est sûr. C'est quelque chose que l'on n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir, Abi,'' dit Ella en faisant semblant de vomir avec un doigt dans la gorge.

''Ne t'en fais. Ils étaient tous trop soûls, ils ne se souviendront de rien,'' la réassurai-je. ''Ne sois pas trop dure avec James.''

''Oh non ! Il va devoir dormir sur le canapé jusqu'au Nouvel An,'' dit Abi avec colère en enroulant la couverture du lit de camp sur son corps.

''Oh ! Oui bien sûr,'' dis-je en me penchant pour fermer les volets.

Avant d'avoir pu toutefois, j'entendis des coups légers à la fenêtre. Je levai les yeux et vis un hibou grand duc avec une lettre attachée à la patte.

Résignée à devoir délaisser le confort de mon lit, je me levai et ouvris la fenêtre, laissant entrer le hibou dans la chambre. A ma grande surprise, il laissa tomber la lettre sur mon lit et repartit.

''Antipathique,'' murmura Alice et Abi.

Elles avaient l'habitude de jouer à un jeu qui consistait à classer chacun des hiboux en trois catégories : antipathique, amical et pressé.

Je me rassis sur le lit et ouvris l'enveloppe. Je m'attendais à un message de Rio, Jade ou Mae mais à la place, je découvris à une belle rose fraiche avec un message attaché à la tige :

 _Je t'offre cette belle fleur d'amour pour que tu te souviennes toujours du temps où nous étions jeunes et insouciants. On se revoit à l'école. Je t'aime._

 _Scorpius_

J'eus un grand sourire et glissai la rose sous mon oreiller tout en repliant la lettre afin que personne ne se doute de rien.

''C'était qui ?'' questionna Ella d'une voix ensommeillée.

''Mae,'' répondis-je un peu trop vite mais elle était heureusement trop fatiguée pour percevoir mon mensonge.

''D'accord,'' murmura-t-elle. ''B'nuit, Rose.''

''Bonne nuit, Ella,'' dis-je et cette fois pour de bon, je fermai les volets, plongeant la chambre dans le noir complet.

Une seule pensée occupait mon esprit : celle que l'on avait réellement passé un Extraordinaire Joyeux Noël.


	15. Le mariage

**CHAPITRE 15 : LE MARIAGE**

''Rose ? Lily ? Molly ?''

Je roulai sur mon lit de camp et couvrit ma tête avec la couverture pour éviter d'être aveuglée par la grande lumière que quelqu'un venait de rallumer.

''Allez, les filles, il est presque neuf heures, les Londubat sont déjà prêts.''

C'était la tante Audrey. Aussitôt, des grognements et des couvertures tirées se firent entendre dans toute la chambre. Lily et Molly s'étaient presque entièrement cachées sous leurs couvertures pour tenter de rester dans le noir.

''Allez, Molly ma chérie, lève-toi,'' dit la tante Audrey et je l'entendis enlever la couverture du lit de sa fille.

''Qu'est-ce… rends-moi la couverture, maman !'' gémit Molly d'une voix encore pleine de sommeil.

''Qu's'qui s'passe ?'' dit Lily de l'autre côté de la chambre, clairement pas réveillée elle non plus.

''Il se passe que toi ainsi que Rose, vous devez aller vous doucher et vous habiller sur-le-champ !'' s'exclama Audrey en enlevant ma propre couverture.

 _Ah mais oui c'est vrai_ , pensai-je en en cachant ma tête sous l'oreiller. _Victoire se marie aujourd'hui. Merde, comment ai-je pu oublier ?_

''J'ai pas envie de me lever, tante Audrey. Je suis au chaud là-dessous,'' se plaignit Lily alors que la tante Audrey lui offrait le même traitement.

''Debout. On n'attend plus que vous,'' dit-elle avec fermeté.

''Balivernes,'' rétorqua Lily. ''Tu ne vas pas prétendre que James, Fred, Louis, Albus et Hugo sont déjà levés parce que l'on sait tous que ce n'est sûrement pas le cas.''

''Certes c'est vrai, mais ils ne vont pas tarder,'' dit la tante Audrey avec autorité. ''Maintenant, levez-vous et allez prendre le petit-déjeuner. Victoire, Dominique, Lucy et Roxanne vous attendent. Elles disent qu'elles ne veulent pas commencer à se préparer sans vous deux.''

''Beuh, on peut faire confiance à Vic pour se coltiner cinq demoiselles d'honneur,'' marmonnai-je. ''Je jure qu'après le mariage, je l'étrangle. Sérieusement ? Une robe pourpre ?''

''Contrairement à ce que tu penses, Rose, tu es très bien en robe,'' dit Lily en balançant ses jambes sur le côté du lit pour se lever.

''Tu parles,'' grognai-je.

J'enfilai un pull par-dessus mon haut de pyjama et me levai à contrecoeur. En faisant cela, ma main tâta la rose que Scorpius m'avait envoyée à Noël. A mon grand étonnement, elle avait survécue cinq jours sans être arrosée, mais c'était probablement parce que Scorpius avait utilisé un sortilège permanent pour empêcher la fleur de se faner.

''J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir,'' dit Molly avec enthousiasme alors que nous sortions de la chambre et descendions la première marche des escaliers menant à la cuisine du Terrier. ''Cette journée va être passionnante !''

J'ignorais comment elle faisait pour être aussi pleine d'énergie le matin, alors qu'il me fallait près d'une heure pour être complètement réveillée.

''Mmm,'' marmonnai-je en frottant les yeux dans une vaine tentative d'y évacuer le sommeil restant.

''Hé, Rose !'' fit une voix depuis la chambre des garçons au troisième étage.

''Quoi !'' criai-je, irritée.

''Est-ce que cela t'embêterait de fermer cette putain de porte ?'' cria la voix que je reconnus maintenant comme étant celle de James.

Je m'incrustai dans leur chambre. James, Louis et Fred étaient tous plus ou moins réveillés. Louis essayait sans succès de se rendormir et Fred tentait de refermer les volets que la tante Audrey n'avait pas manquée d'ouvrir pour les forcer à se réveiller.

''Certainement pas,'' dis-je.

D'un coup de baguette magique, j'ouvris complètement les volets et la fenêtre, permettant à la neige qui tombait dehors de pénétrer dans la chambre.

''Vous n'avez qu'à bouger vos culs paresseux et descendre en vitesse dans la cuisine alors que l'on puisse commencer à préparer le mariage.

''T'es vraiment pas obligé de nous rappeler ça, Rosie,'' marmonna Louis.

''Oh que si,'' dis-je en croisant les bras. ''C'est ta sœur qui se marie aujourd'hui et je suis sûre qu'elle est morte d'angoisse. Alors, grouille-toi et va la réconforter.''

Louis marmonna quelque chose sur le fait que c'était plutôt à Dominique de réconforter sa sœur mais finit par céder et fit passer sa mauvaise humeur sur Fred en lui jetant son oreiller à la figure.

''Je me marierai couché,'' marmonna Fred en se forçant à son tour à se lever. ''Les mariages, c'est trop éprouvant.''

''Oh ! Oui c'est sûr, tu te marieras couché,'' dit James en y ajoutant un clin d'œil bien à lui qui donnait une connotation nettement moins propre à la phrase.

''Mon Dieu, James, pas aujourd'hui !'' s'exclama Lily. ''Tu n'es pas levé depuis cinq minutes et tu penses déjà à des cochonneries. Pourrais-tu oublier tes hormones au moins pour cette journée ?''

''Et puis même merde, pour l'amour du ciel, bougez-vous et obéissez à Grand-Mère Molly !'' m'écriai-je.

Par Merlin, vous avais-je précisé que ma famille était complètement déjantée ?

''Salut, Rose !'' dit joyeusement Ella.

Quand nous arrivâmes, Molly, Lily et moi, dans la cuisine, elle, ses sœurs et son frère se repaîtraient du petit-déjeuner qui était étalé sur toute la table. Je grommelai un salut en guise de réponse. Je n'étais toujours pas complètement réveillée et eus droit à un regard de travers d'Ella.

''Où est James ?'' demanda Abi en jetant un regard impatient aux escaliers. ''Il me manque depuis Noël. Ça fait bizarre de voir l'appartement vide.''

''Peuh ! Parle pour toi !'' dit Frank en guettant la présence d'Hugo qui devait probablement être encore couché. ''Au moins, tu peux rester chez toi.''

Abi jeta un regard mécontent à son frère avant de tenter de lui donner un coup de poing sur l'épaule qu'il esquiva avec dextérité.

Les yeux d'Ella brillèrent en regardant quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis descendre Al et Hugo et laissai aussitôt échapper un son de dégoût quand Ella passa devant moi pour aller embrasser Albus. Ils avaient avoué leur relation à leurs parents quand tout le monde s'était bien remis de la gueule de bois du lendemain de Noël. A leur grande surprise, ils avaient découvert qu'en fait, leurs parents attendaient avec impatience de les voir ensemble. Ce qui m'avait rappelée que je devais moi aussi avouer à mes parents que je sortais avec Scorpius… merde.

''Tu t'es finalement décidé à nous rejoindre à ce que je vois,'' dit Abi en se levant de table pour aller embrasser son compagnon sur la joue.

''Bonjour,'' dit James avec un grand sourire en lui rendant son baiser.

''Oh non ! S'il vous plaît, pas de baiser en public, c'est dégoûtant !'' lança Roxanne avec exaspération.

''Tu dis cela parce que tu n'as pas de copain,'' répliqua James d'un ton moqueur en prenant place à côté d'Abi et en se servant un toast.

Roxanne lui jeta son couteau qu'il évita et qui alla se loger dans le mur derrière lui.

''Pas de ça, Roxy, veux-tu,'' dit l'oncle George en s'asseyant en tête de table, une place qu'occupait maman quelques minutes plus tôt avant d'être appelée pour aider à mettre le chapiteau en place. ''Passe-moi le beurre, Dom'.''

Dominique fit glisser le beurre sur la table vers lui. L'oncle George était assurément le plus cool des adultes, à l'exception peut-être de Teddy. Je soupçonnais que si je lui disais que je sortais avec _le fils de l'ennemi_ , il serait celui qui le prendrait le moins mal. Bon, il serait sous le choc mais beaucoup moins que papa ou l'oncle Harry. J'imaginais très bien les réactions : '' _Comment as-tu pu nous trahir ainsi ? Un Weasley ne fréquente pas un Malefoy !_ ''

Scorpius me manquait terriblement. Cela me faisait bizarre de ne pas l'entendre insulter ma coiffure ou d'essayer de m'étrangler quand je déversais ma colère sur lui. Pour quelqu'un que j'avais traitée de tous les noms depuis l'âge de onze ans, il était étonnement peu rancunier quand je lui passais le plus gros des savons.

''Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait vu Teddy ?'' demanda oncle Bill en trottant dans la cuisine.

''Papa ! Je t'ai pourtant dit de ne pas l'effrayer !'' se plaignit Victoire.

''Je n'ai rien fait de mal,'' assura oncle Bill en levant les mains avec un air innocent. ''Je voulais juste lui demander s'il voulait que l'on lance le bal juste après la cérémonie ou s'il préférait que l'on mange d'abord.''

''Il a probablement préféré prendre la poudre d'escampette que d'épouser Vic,'' lança Dominique avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Si des yeux pouvaient faire mourir, Dominique aurait déjà été tuée par le regard assassin que lui jeta Victoire.

''La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il partait prendre une douche,'' intervint Lily avec sagesse pour défendre Victoire. ''Et étant donné qu'en principe, personne ne peut entrer, il a du certainement se barricader à l'intérieur et ne ressortira qu'à la fin de la journée.''

''C'est juste,'' dit oncle Bill en jetant un œil à Victoire qui secouait la tête.

''Non sérieusement, papa, va demander à maman de lui parler. Tu lui fais trop peur.''

''Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire,'' dit Bill et il ressortit dans le jardin pour aller chercher la tante Fleur.

''Qu'est-ce qui vous fait marrer, tous les deux ?'' s'exclama Victoire en lançant une baguette de pain à l'adresse de James et Fred qui, pour une raison qu'eux seuls connaissaient, étaient pris d'un fou rire.

''Merci beaucoup, Vic !'' dit James en saisissant le pain avec l'adresse du joueur de Quidditch qu'il était et le fourra aussitôt dans la bouche.

Victoire lui jeta un regard dégoûté et reprit son petit-déjeuner, sa main tremblante la faisant tapoter la tasse avec sa cuillère.

''Angoissée, Vic ?'' dis-je avec gentillesse, prenant pour la première fois la parole ce matin.

''Tu n'imagines même pas,'' répondit Victoire la voix encore tremblante alors que Fred, James et maintenant Dominique étaient toujours hilare. ''Sérieusement, je peux savoir pourquoi vous rigolez ?''

Fred, James et Dominique continuèrent de ricaner et, le fou rire étant contagieux, Ella, Roxanne et Lily se joignirent à eux. Je jetai un œil à Victoire avec un air interrogateur et je découvris ce qui les faisait tant rire. L'oncle George faisait léviter un pot contenant du gâteau derrière la tête de Victoire et s'apprêtait à le faire tomber sur ses cheveux blonds dorés.

Victoire nous jeta à tous un regard passablement irritée alors que le pot menaçait de plus en plus de tomber sur elle et je me mis à mon tour à rire.

''Quand je découvrirai ce que tu m'as fait, je jure que je t'étrangle vif,'' grogna Victoire d'un ton résigné, pensant que James avait du glisser quelque chose dans ses cheveux à son insu.

Je me mordis le doigt au moment où l'oncle George relâcha le contrôle du pot qui tomba avec un bruit mat sur le sol en répandant au passage tout son contenu sur la tête de Victoire.

Molly poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant Victoire couverte de gâteau de la tête aux pieds. Dominique était si hilare qu'elle en tomba de sa chaise, Fred riait si fort qu'il avait du mal à respirer, Roxanne essuyait des larmes de rires, et Ella, Lily, Louis, Lucy, Abi, Frank, Alice et moi n'en pouvions plus tellement nous étions explosés.

Cependant, Victoire ne goûtait aucunement à la plaisanterie. Passée le choc d'être arrosée de gâteau à cette heure de la matinée, elle se mit à hurler au meurtre à pleins poumons, ce qui alerta Grand-Mère Molly, tante Fleur et oncle Bill qui coururent depuis le jardin où ils avaient commencé à monter le chapiteau.

''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?'' dit Bill en surgissant dans la cuisine et il nous découvrit tous hilares et ses yeux tombèrent sur sa fille qui avait fondue en larmes. ''Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?'' s'exclama-t-il en grinçant des dents, en se ruant vers Victoire pour vite lui essuyer le visage avec une nappe.

''Ben quoi, je voulais juste m'amuser un peu,'' répliqua George avec un faux air innocent en essuyant ses larmes de rire.

''Mais enfin, George, elle… se… marie… aujourd'hui…,'' s'irrita Bill en prononçant lentement chaque mot.

George se contenta d'hausser les épaules et Grand-Mère Molly lui donna un coup très fort sur la tête.

''Espèce d'abruti !'' s'exclama-t-elle et alors que nous essayions de calmer nos fous rires, elle nous jeta un regard noir signifiant, '' _Si j'en vois encore un qui rigole, je lui tranche le cou_.''

'' _Allons-y,_ Victoire, on va laver tout ça,'' dit la tante Fleur et posant une main sur la petite partie non tâchée du dos de Victoire, elle la guida hors de la cuisine.

''Corvée de vaisselle toute la journée, George, et pas le droit à la magie,'' dit grand-mère avec colère. ''On verra si ça t'amuse autant.''

En entendant la sanction, l'oncle George eut beaucoup moins envie de rire. Fred quant à lui continua de pouffer, certes très faiblement, mais cela n'échappa pas à grand-mère et elle nous cracha avec dégoût :

''Quant à vous autres, vous allez venir aider à monter la tente, sauf Rose, Dominique, Roxanne, Lily, Lucy et Louis qui, ne pouvant pas faire usage de la magie, auront à décorer les gâteaux à la main.

Il y eut un grognement collectif mais personne n'osa protester contre Grand-Mère Molly. Alors que chacun s'en allait faire ce qui lui était demandé, l'oncle George continua de ricaner. Mais à mon avis, il n'allait pas rire très longtemps car faire la vaisselle sans l'aide de la magie était la pire des tâches.

James, Fred, Albus, Alice, Ella et Abi se levèrent de table à contrecoeur sous le regard furieux de grand-mère et sortirent sans se presser.

Dès que nous fûmes certains que les adultes, l'oncle George mis à part, ne pouvaient plus nous entendre, nous explosâmes de rire.

''Joli coup, oncle George !'' dis-je en me penchant pour lui taper dans les mains. ''Je pense que l'on peut inclure celle-là dans le livre, pas vrai, Roxy ?''

Roxanne était la gardienne du _Livres des meilleures farces faites pendant les fêtes_. Jusque-là, la première place était occupée par la farce d'Hugo en Cinquième année – enfin ma Cinquième Année et la Troisième pour lui – quand il avait décidé d'arranger à sa manière le buffet de la cuisine. La tête des adultes le lendemain matin quand ils étaient descendus pour le petit-déjeuner était inoubliable et… absolument sans prix.''

''Je pense oui,'' dit Roxy. ''Disons numéro trois. Qu'en penses-tu, papa ?''

''Numéro trois ?'' dit-il d'un ton incrédule. ''Je ne dis pas que c'est mieux que la farce d'Hugo, mais elle dépasse nettement celle des pommes glissantes de James et Fred.''

Il faisait bien sûr référence à la farce de l'an dernier quand Fred et James avaient remplis tous les placards de la maison avec des pommes.

''Elle est moins bien classée parce que c'était méchant et que ça ne se faisait pas.''

''Pas faux,'' dit oncle George avec un haussement d'épaules et il devint aussitôt blanc comme un navet en voyant entrer la tante Fleur. Après lui avoir jeté un regard noir et lourd de reproches, elle s'adressa à nous autres.

''Dominique, Roxanne, Lucy, Rose, Lily, c'est l'heure de vous préparer,'' dit-elle en nous faisant signe de la suivre.

Lucy, Roxanne et Lily se levèrent avec un grand enthousiasme, tandis que Dominique et moi nous grommelâmes en pensant que l'on aurait de nouveau affaire à la _camisole_ , comme on surnommait la fameuse robe pourpre.

''A tout à l'heure sur la glace,'' marmonnai-je à Molly qui était condamnée à décorer les gâteaux des invités pour le restant de la matinée.

Sans envie, je suivis Dominique et Roxy hors de la cuisine et nous montâmes les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre que Lucy, Roxanne et Dominique partageaient, et qui servait ce jour-là de _salon_ pour se préparer.

''Victoire nous rejoint dans un instant,'' dit la tante Fleur d'un ton désapprobateur. ''Elle est en train de se laver les cheveux.''

Lucy pouffa discrètement de rire et nous sourîmes aussitôt. La tante Fleur fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue et elle nous passa à Dominique, Roxy, Lucy, Lily et moi nos robes de demoiselles d'honneur. Si elles étaient très belles – une robe pourpre sans bretelle tombant jusqu'à mes genoux – je me trouvai particulièrement horrible quand j'enfilai la mienne.

''Enfilez vos robes et ensuite, Audrey et moi nous maquillerons,'' ordonna la tante Fleur en envoyant Lucy en premier dans la salle de bain.

Dominique et moi grognâmes. _Sérieusement ? Du maquillage ?_ Je mourrais d'envie d'écorcher Victoire vive ! D'abord elle me faisait porter une robe de demoiselle d'honneur ridicule, et voilà que maintenant elle me forçait à me maquiller ! C'était le pire Nouvel An que j'avais jamais passée !

Lucy émergea quelques minutes plus tard de la salle de bain. Elle était absolument splendide. A elle au moins la couleur pourpre convenait à merveille.

''A ton tour, Rose,'' dit la tante Fleur en m'incitant à entrer.

A contrecoeur, j'obéis, avec le semi-espoir que la robe serait trop courte pour moi, m'épargnant aussi l'horreur de devoir m'avancer avec vers l'autel. Bien évidemment, je n'eus pas cette chance, la robe allant _juste_ à ma taille. Putain de merde !

''Rose ! Tu en mets du temps !'' fit Roxy à travers la porte.

''Heu ben…''

Je m'observai dans le miroir, résignée sur le fait que j'allais être la risée de la famille. Putain, pourquoi avais-je laissée Victoire m'embarquer dans tout ça !

''Je sors dans un instant.''

''Fais vite ! Lucy a bientôt finie d'être maquillée. Ne fais pas attendre le groupe entier.''

Car bien sûr, j'avais droit ensuite à ce putain de maquillage. Quand je me marierais, je porterais une simple tenue décontractée et m'éviterait ainsi tous ces trucs casse-pieds.

J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain avec nervosité, la tête basse, prête à entendre les moqueries.

''Oh ! Mon Dieu, Rose, tu es magnifique !'' dit Lucy alors que Roxy passait devant pour entrer à son tour dans la salle de bain.

''Arrête, je suis horrible,'' dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de la tante Audrey et du maquillage mortel.

''Pour l'amour du ciel, Rose, cesse de te dévaloriser de la sorte,'' s'exclama Lily. ''Tu es très belle !''

 _Continue de dire ça, Lily_ , pensai-je. _Continue de dire ça_.

''Vous êtes toutes superbes !'' dit tante Fleur en tapant des mains après que la tante Angelina ait fini de nouer nos cheveux en tresses de façon identiques. ''Etes-vous prêtes à être vues par Victoire ?''

''Oui !'' nous répondîmes toutes en chœur, impatientes de découvrir la robe que Victoire gardait secrète depuis Mai.

La tante Fleur passa la tête à travers la porte et fit signe à Victoire d'entrer.

Si je trouvais que les demoiselles d'honneurs étaient ravissantes, ce n'était rien comparé à Victoire. Elle était tout simplement splendide dans une longue et élégante mais simple robe blanche. Ses cheveux blonds dorés avaient été noués en un chignon où un voile était attaché.

''Oh… Mon… Dieu, tu étais vraiment obligée de toutes nous surpasser, n'est-ce pas, Vic ?'' dit Lily, bouche bée.

''Tu es magnifique, Victoire !'' dit Roxy. ''Teddy va être émerveillé !''

Un soudain vacarme de conversation depuis la cour attira notre attention. Dominique se rua vers la fenêtre et la franchit.

''Les invités sont arrivés, Rose,'' dit-elle. ''Viens, on ferait bien de les accueillir.''

''Oh ! Je ne vous ai pas dit ?'' dit tante Angelina. ''J'ai demandé à Ella et Alice de s'en charger. Ainsi, vous ne risquerez pas de salir vos robes jusqu'à la cérémonie.''

Génial ! Je me retrouvais coincée dans une pièce avec Victoire pour une demi-heure… la personne que je mourrais d'envie de tuer en cet instant. Dites, la vie, tant que vous y êtes, pourquoi ne pas continuer à me torturer, je suis sûre que je peux le supporter un moment… avant d'étrangler le premier venu.

''Résumons l'ordre dans lequel vous entrerez,'' dit oncle Bill alors que nous étions derrière le chapiteau, attendant le lancement de la musique pour avancer vers l'autel.

''Oui c'est bon, papa, on sait par cœur,'' dit Dominique d'un ton exaspéré. ''Lily, Rose, moi, Lucy, Roxy, Louis, toi et Vic.''

''Parfait. C'était juste pour être sûr,'' dit oncle Bill avec nervosité.

En jetant un œil au groupe qui allait jouer la musique, mes mains qui portaient mon bouquet de fleurs commençaient à être moites. De plus je frissonnais car hélas, le sortilège de chaleur qui avait été conjurée à l'intérieur du chapiteau ne marchait pas à l'extérieur. Et malgré le fait qu'il ne neigeait ni ne pleuvait, il faisait très froid et ça ne faisait pas la paire avec une robe sans bretelle.

''Bonne chance !'' dis-je à Lily alors que la musique démarrait, lui signalant qu'elle pouvait entrer dans le chapiteau.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que les mains de Victoire commençaient à trembler. Dans ma tête, je comptais le temps qu'il me restait avant d'entrer à mon tour.

 _Dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un_ …

Une poussette dans le dos de la part de Dominique me fit comprendre que j'avais raté le signal. Merde ! Avec un sourire désolé, je m'empressai de pénétrer dans le chapiteau.

La première chose qui me vint en tête, c'était que le chapiteau était noir de monde ! J'ignorais que Victoire connaissait autant de personnes. On aurait dit qu'elle avait invitée la moitié de la population anglaise. La seconde pensée, c'était l'impression que tout le monde me regardait. Mais pourquoi ? J'étais si horrible que cela ? Finalement, l'idée de me marier avec un tee-shirt et un pantalon-jean n'était pas si risible.

Et encore, je pouvais être heureuse d'être la seconde demoiselle d'honneur à entrer après Lily, autrement je n'aurais pas su où je devais marcher, n'ayant pas écoutée un mot des instructions de la tante Fleur. Je suivis la marche de Lily jusqu'au podium tandis que Dominique, Lucy puis très vite Roxy s'avançaient derrière moi. Sérieusement, pouvait-on aller plus lentement encore ?

Dominique arriva à mes côtés quelques secondes plus tard au moment où Louis faisait son entrée dans le chapiteau, tous deux portant chacun l'une des deux alliances qui allaient lier Victoire et Teddy pour la vie.

Je croisai le regard de Teddy et lui adressai un sourire encourageant au moment où Victoire entrait à son tour. En la voyant, il en resta bouche bée alors que Lucy rejoignait Dominique.

Louis jeta un regard sombre au témoin de Teddy comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui trancher la gorge. Le témoin était Phoenix Jones, le meilleur ami d'enfance de Teddy, et que je n'avais rencontré qu'une seule et unique fois quelques années lorsqu'il était venu au Terrier pour la fête de Pâques.

Roxy arriva face à l'autel et alla se mettre aux côtés de Lucy, Dominique et moi. Tous les regards étaient à présent posés sur Victoire qui s'avançait en compagnie de l'oncle Bill. Victoire affichait un si large sourire que j'étais convaincu qu'il finirait par se détacher de son visage. L'oncle Bill n'avait jamais semblé aussi heureux en présence de Teddy.

D'accord, je revenais sur ce que j'avais dit, je ferais tout cela le jour de mon propre mariage car voir papa sourire à mon futur mari serait un merveilleux instant… en espérant que le futur mari fût Scorpius.

Rose Malefoy… le nom se grava dans ma tête. Il n'avait pas de résonance particulière, ni bonne ni mauvaise. J'essayai de ne pas considérer cela comme un signe négatif de notre relation mais plutôt comme une raison de plus de garder mon nom de jeune fille, une fois mariée.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au public. Ella et sa famille étaient assises au deuxième rang. Je leur fis un signe pour leur montrer que je les avais repérés.

Après que l'oncle Bill ait laissé Vic aux mains de Teddy, on nous demanda de nous asseoir, ou plutôt… on demanda au public de s'asseoir. Car malheureusement, il était demandé habituellement aux demoiselles d'honneurs de rester debout auprès des futurs mariés pendant que ceux-ci prononçaient leurs vœux.

Quand le prêtre commença à parler, le pantalon-jeans et le tee-shirt réapparurent dans mon esprit. En quoi tout ce blabla merdique du début avait d'intérêt ? J'avais envie de crier au mec de sauter son sermon introductif et de passer directement au ' _Je le veux_ ', ce qui aurait grandement fait plaisir à mes pieds qui avaient beaucoup de mal à s'entendre avec les talons aiguilles.

Bien évidemment, il ne sauta pas cette partie de la cérémonie et très vite je décrochai et n'écoutai que la moitié de ce que disait le vieil homme.

''Victoire Apolline Weasley, voulez-vous prendre pour légitime époux Monsieur Theodore Remus ici présent, en promettant de vous aimer et de vous chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?'' dit enfin le prêtre après un interminable bavardage sur des trucs inintéressants pour moi. Enfin, on passait aux choses sérieuses.

''Oui, je le veux,'' répondit Vic a vec le sourire radieux qui lui était propre en passant l'alliance apportée par Louis au doigt de Teddy.

''Theodore Remus, voulez-vous prendre pour légitime épouse Mademoiselle Victoire Apolline ici présente, en promettant de vous aimer et de vous chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?''

''Oui, je le veux,'' répéta Teddy en passant avec joie l'autre alliance au doigt de Victoire.

''Je découvre à présent unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée,'' dit-il à Teddy.

Le regard de Teddy était plein d'amour lorsqu'il leva le voile de Victoire de son visage, posa tendrement les mains sur sa joue et l'embrassa. Les feux d'artifices inoffensifs que Fred et l'oncle George avaient mis en place autour du podium explosèrent et formèrent un grand cœur et illuminèrent les jeunes mariés avec des étincelles roses.

J'applaudis chaleureusement en chœur avec tout le chapiteau tandis que Teddy prenait le bras de Victoire et l'éloignait de l'autel, suivis par Phoenix, Louis et nous. J'arrivais enfin au bout ! Et il était temps. Car non seulement j'avais grand besoin d'aller aux toilettes, mais je n'avais rien vécu d'aussi ennuyeux dans toute ma vie. Je savais que les mariages étaient censés être des moments de joie et de plaisir, mais ce ne serait le cas qu'au moment où tout le monde pourrait danser et se soûler un max avec des personnes ayant dix ans de plus qu'eux. Et ça, c'était LE moment de plaisir, beaucoup plus que la cérémonie de mariage elle-même.

''Félicitations, Mrs. Lupin,'' dis-je à Vic en l'enlaçant dès que nous fûmes sortis du chapiteau.

En découvrant qu'il faisait à présent aussi chaud à l'extérieur à l'intérieur, ce qui n'était _pas du tout le cas_ au moment où j'allais entrer, je compris que quelqu'un avait pensé à conjurer un sortilège de chaleur hors du chapiteau.

''Merci, Rosie,'' dit-elle avec bonheur. ''Oh ! Mon Dieu, c'était merveilleux ! Merci infiniment à vous tous !'' dit-elle en nous enlaçant tour à tour avant de revenir au bras de son désormais mari.

''Alors, Theodore, tu fais partie pour de bon de la famille maintenant,'' fit une voix derrière nous.

L'oncle Bill nous rejoignit et Teddy devint tout à coup très pâle. J'en profitai pour m'éclipser jusqu'à la maison afin d'échanger les talons aiguilles contre des chaussures de danse ou un truc du genre. Plus jamais, au grand jamais, je ne reporterais des talons aiguilles.

J'enroulai mes bras contre moi-même tandis que je courrais aussi vite que je pouvais vers la maison, chose qui était d'autant plus compliqué avec les talons aiguilles que celles-ci, bien entendu, n'étaient pas faites pour la neige. C'était une chance que personne ne me voyait, car je devais assurément avoir l'air ridicule.

''Rose !'' fit une voix. Et _mince_ , j'avais parlée trop vite.

Je me retournai et eus l'énorme de surprise de découvrir qu'il ne s'agissait de nulle autre que Scorpius Malefoy, lequel avançait vers moi dans la neige… oui, incroyable ! Scorpius était ici… Oh ! Scorpius était ici, que c'était merveilleux ! Heu… non, ça sûrement pas, le manque de sommeil me faisait dire des bêtises.

''Scorpius !'' m'exclamai-je, laissant finalement éclater ma joie. ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu un Malefoy sur la liste des invités.''

''Nous ne sommes pas invités,'' dit Scorpius avec un sourire en me tendant les bras alors que je courais le rejoindre. ''Je suis venu te voir seul pour te souhaiter une bonne année.''

''Tu es bien en avance. Nous ne passerons à la nouvelle année que dans neuf heures environ,'' taquinai-je.

''Oui mais je ne pourrai pas être présent à ce moment-là,'' dit Scorpius en déposant un baiser sur mon front. ''Mes parents m'assignent littéralement à résidence depuis le début des vacances. Je me demande si quelqu'un ne nous a pas balancé à eux.''

''Donc, tu ne leur as pas encore dit ?'' demandai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

''Non,'' répondit-il. ''Et toi ?''

Je secouai la tête et dis.

''Je comptais leur dire après le Nouvel An, afin de ne pas gâcher leur humeur festive.''

''Bonne idée,'' dit Scorpius au moment où sa montre se mettait à sonner. ''Mince, Rose, je suis désolé mais je dois y aller. Mes parents viennent de rentrer en transplanage chez moi et ma mère va vérifier si je suis dans ma chambre dans… hmmm, quarante secondes ?''

Il relâcha notre étreinte et commença à s'éloigner. Je le suivis.

''Attends !'' dis-je en courant pour le rattraper. ''Je peux au moins avoir un baiser d'au revoir ?''

''Evidemment,'' dit Scorpius.

Il se baissa pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ressentis les mêmes papillons dans mon ventre comme à chaque fois que l'on s'embrassait. Une sensation si agréable…

''Rose !'' lança une voix qui nous surprit tous les deux, nous faisant séparer brutalement.

Je vis l'oncle George debout un peu plus loin et qui nous regardait. Il avait du sans doute revenir à la maison pour aller chercher quelque chose.

''Heu… salut, oncle George,'' balbutiai-je en m'écartant de Scorpius.

''On dirait que quelqu'un va avoir des ennuis,'' chantonna oncle George, un sourire malicieux étendu sur son visage.

Tandis qu'il retournait vers le chapiteau, je me dis avec angoisse que j'étais à présent dans un véritable bourbier.


	16. Deux familles ennemies

**CHAPITRE 16 : DEUX FAMILLES ENNEMIS**

Oh putain, j'étais dans de très sales draps.

''Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, Rose,'' dit-il en m'embrassant rapidement sur la joue.

Je le laissai quittai mes bras, ce dont je n'avais aucune envie.

''J'imagine que je vais devoir passer aux aveux dans… disons les prochaines vingt-quatre heures,'' dis-je alors que Scorpius se dirigeait vers les arbres derrière le chapiteau où il pourrait transplaner hors des limites magiques du Terrier. ''Tu me promets que tu leurs diras toi aussi ?''

''Rose…'' dit Scorpius et il se tourna vers moi pour me lancer un regard que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez lui. C'était de la peur. De quoi, je n'en étais pas certaine mais il était fort probable que c'était de ses parents, vu que moi-même étais morte de trouille quant à la probable réaction des miens.

''Je t'en supplie…'' dis-je faiblement alors qu'il allait derrière arbres où il pourrait transplaner.

Quand il me regarda à nouveau, il avait un pâle rictus.

''On se revoit en enfer,'' dit-il avant de transplaner avec un petit pop.

J'expirai un grand souffle d'air, espérant avoir bien saisi sa phrase et que l'on se reverrait effectivement en enfer car nous pouvions être sûrs tous les deux que nos parents respectifs nous tueraient sur-le-champ. Pour moi tout du moins, j'étais certaine à quatre-vingt dix neuf pour cent que je mourrais. Il restait un tout petit pour cent d'espoir que je survivrais, et c'était tout ce à quoi je pouvais m'accrocher.

Mais quel idiot aussi de venir me voir la veille du Nouvel An. Sans cela, ni lui ni moi ne serions actuellement sur les chardons ardents.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là dehors, Rose ?'' fit la voix d'Ella derrière moi.

''Rien,'' répondis-je.

Je me retournai vite vers elle, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée que je contemplais les arbres. Mais elle avait déjà compris.

''Il était là, n'est-ce pas ?'' dit-il d'un air narquois. ''Ça se voit à ta tête.''

Merde, évidemment que ça ne pouvait pas lui échapper, cette fille me connaissait par cœur.

''Non de nom, Ella, cesse de lire dans mes pensées !'' m'exclamai-je en tapant dans la neige alors que je recommençais à frissonner, n'étant plus enveloppée dans les bras chauds de Scorpius.

''C'était ça ou tu regardais dans le vide,'' dit Ella en roulant les yeux. ''Un coup de chance vois-tu.''

Je lui jetai un regard agacé.

''Donc, qu'est-ce que Monsieur Parfait fichait ici ?'' dit-elle en se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer.

''Il est venu me souhaiter la bonne année,'' répondis-je brièvement alors que mes dents se mettaient à claquer. ''Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer dans le chapiteau ? On va se changer en glace autrement.''

''La meilleure idée que tu aies eu de toutes ces vacances,'' dit Ella qui était repartie vers le chapiteau avant même d'avoir finie sa phrase.

Je décoinçai les talons de la masse de la neige, non sans difficulté pourrais-je ajouter, et tentai de la suivre tout en essayant de ne pas trébucher.

''Putain,'' marmonnai-je en tombant sur Ella, qui elle ne portait pas de talons aiguilles (une raison de plus pour étrangler Victoire), les chaussures de danse étaient tellement plus pratiques.

''Enlève-les, Rose,'' recommanda Ella hilare en me saisissant le bras pour m'aider à me relever.

''Sérieusement ? Tu marcherais pieds nus dans la neige ?'' dis-je en faisant des grands pas ridicules vers le chapiteau.

''Mauvaise idée, je te l'accorde,'' dit Ella en s'empressant de me rattraper. ''Et au fait, tu peux me dire pourquoi l'oncle George avait l'air si heureux quand il est revenu aux festivités ?''

Mince. C'était officiel, désormais je le haïssais.

Ella me regardait avec des yeux pénétrants, attendant clairement une réponse.

''II nous a surpris en train de nous embrasser,'' grommelai-je dans mes moustaches, espérant de tout cœur qu'Ella ne m'entendrait pas. Malheureusement, elle avait bien entendue car elle éclata de rire.

''Ferme-la, veux-tu,'' me plaignis-je en mimant un coup de pied dans sa direction.

''C'est juste que, Rose, tu es consciente que tu vas être obligée de l'avouer à tes parents ce soir parce que, connaissant ton oncle, toute la famille saura que Rose Weasley sort avec Scorpius Malefoy dès demain matin à la première heure.''

''Je hais le monde,'' grommelai-je.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que l'oncle George nous surprenne ? Pourquoi avait-il décidé de se comporter en abruti en attirant les soupçons de tout le monde avec son sourire malicieux ? Pourquoi ma famille haïssait autant les Malefoy ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? C'était ridicule, absolument ridicule. C'était bien ma veine que ma propre vie romantique _fût_ nettement plus compliquée que pour n'importe qui d'autre.

''Salut, Rosie,'' dit oncle George plus tard ce soir-là alors que j'observais Molly et Roxanne qui jouaient aux cartes explosives par terre dans le salon.

''Salut, oncle George,'' marmonnai-je.

Je sentais mes joues s'embraser alors que je tentais de garder les yeux fixés sur les cartes entre Molly et Roxanne. Depuis que tous les invités du mariage étaient partis, il n'avait cessé de me narguer durant toute la journée avec un « salut ».

Une seconde avant qu'il ne se retourne, je commis l'erreur de lever les yeux vers lui. Il me fit un clin d'œil signifiant, _'Je connais ton secret'_. Par Merlin, jamais je n'avais autant désirée tuer quelqu'un jusqu'ici… à part Victoire et ses stupides robes de mariées pourpres.

''Tout va bien, Rose ? Tu es écarlate,'' me demanda Roxy.

''Tout va très bien,'' marmonnai-je en mettant les mains sur les deux joues pour les sentir. ''Je vais aller me préparer pour plus tard,'' dis-je.

Je me levai et m'empressai de monter les escaliers en espérant que personne n'avait remarquée mon embarras.

Dès que je fus entrée dans la chambre que je partageais avec Molly et Lily, je verrouillai la porte derrière moi et me laissai tomber sur le lit en respirant de grands coups pour me calmer.

L'horloge sur la table de la nuit m'indiqua qu'il était huit heures du soir. Le dîner était prévu dans une demi-heure et ensuite, nous passerions à la partie d'action à vérité à dix heures. Comment allais-je bien pouvoir, dans deux heures maintenant, lancer le sujet qui aboutirait à la révélation sur ma relation avec Scorpius ?

Sachant que c'était soit moi soit l'oncle George qui l'avouait et il valait nettement mieux que ce fût moi pour ne pas donner une excuse supplémentaire à papa de me tuer. J'avais le sentiment d'être sur le point d'exploser littéralement tellement j'étais terrifiée. J'avais désespérément besoin de Scorpius. S'il avait été là, il m'aurait soutenu. Affronter mes parents à deux aurait été nettement plus facile…

Pourriez-vous me tuer dès maintenant, s'il vous plaît ?

''Rose, tu es là ?''

Mince, Ella, tu ne pourrais pas me laisser tranquille ?

''P'tet,'' grommelai-je dans mon oreiller.

Je souhaitais ardemment qu'elle s'en allât afin que je puisse réfléchir au moyen de parler à mes parents de Scorpius et moi sans leur donner envie de m'écorcher vive.

''Laisse-moi entrer,'' dit Ella et j'entendis le grand bruit de la poignée de porte dont elle essayait de forcer l'ouverture.

''Non,'' répliquai-je froidement sur le même ton qu'un gamin qui boudait pour n'avoir pas eu le dernier mot.

''Très bien. Tu l'auras voulue,'' dit Ella à travers la porte.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et elle entra dans la chambre.

''Tu deviens terriblement antisociale, tu sais,'' dit Ella en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le lit.

''Je suis foutue,'' bougonnai-je en me roulant sur le dos pour la regarder.

''Ah non ! Pas de pessimisme, je te pris,'' lança Ella.

''Je suis foutue !'' dis-je d'un ton heureux comme si c'était une bonne chose que d'être foutue.

''Voilà qui est mieux,'' dit Ella, satisfaite alors que je me mettais en position assise.

''Sérieusement, Ella, si je n'en parle pas à maman et papa ce soir, c'est l'oncle George qui s'en chargera lui-même demain et ce sera dix fois pire pour moi,'' dis-je en cachant mon visage dans les mains.

''Alors, dis-leur,'' dit Ella, haussant les épaules. ''Que pourrait-il t'arriver de pire à part te hurler dessus ?''

''Ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver de pire !'' m'exclamai-je. ''Tu oublies que tes parents acceptent ta relation avec Albus parce que ton père _connaît_ Albus. Non seulement mon père ne sait strictement rien sur Scorpius mais il voue une haine farouche envers son père à lui !''

Ella me jeta un regard que je compris comme signifiant, _'Merde, ça c'est embêtant je te l'accorde_ '.

''Tu comprends maintenant mon dilemme ?'' dis-je tout en me demandant s'il était possible de m'étouffer moi-même avec l'oreiller.

''Dis-toi que Scorpius est dans la même situation,'' dit Ella pour tenter de me réconforter. ''Ses parents ne seront pas plus enchantés que les tiens.''

''Oui mais s'ils nous interdisent de nous voir ?'' dis-je, les yeux teintés d'horreur à cette pensée.

''C'est ce que mes parents ont voulu faire avec Abi, et ça ne l'a aucunement empêchée de continuer à voir James,'' dit Ella.

''C'est vrai ça,'' dis-je lentement.

Il était vrai en effet qu'ils pourraient difficilement nous empêcher de nous voir à Poudlard. Néanmoins, avec cinq cousins trop curieux sans parler d'un frère qui n'hésiterait pas un instant à rapporter à papa et maman si jamais je revoyais Scorpius, il leur serait facile de nous surveiller. Pourquoi personne ne m'avait dit que c'était si difficile de maintenir une relation et surtout de la faire accepter auprès des autres ! En même temps, il fallait m'y attendre en choisissant de sortir avec Scorpius Malefoy, dont la famille était l'ennemie jurée de la mienne.

Clairement, si j'étais encore en vie d'ici la fin de l'année, ce serait un miracle.

Comme Noël, le réveillon du Nouvel An était un autre évènement annuel très attendu dans la famille Weasley-Potter-Londubat. Comme le soir de Noël, les adultes se soûlaient la gueule à fond la caisse et faisaient n'importe quoi (et des choses encore plus amusantes) tandis que nous les enfants, pendant ce temps-là, jouions tous au jeu _Action ou vérité_ tout au long de la soirée. Quand nous étions petits, les actions étaient innocentes comme demander à quelqu'un d'aller chercher un gâteau dans la cuisine en vérifiant le lendemain matin si les adultes s'en rendraient compte le lendemain matin ou bien si l'un de nous avait des vues sur une autre personne. En grandissant, les défis devenaient de plus en plus osés et dangereux, comme escalader le toit du Terrier ou demander à une personne si elle était toujours vierge. Aujourd'hui, comme nous étions tous adolescents voire jeunes adultes, les défis étaient très gênants et stupides et je n'avais pas oublié comment James l'année dernière avait recoloré à sa manière le quartier moldue le plus proche et avait été arrêté par la police moldue. Nous avions été contraint de dépenser presque tout l'argent moldu de Lucy pour payer sa caution, mais l'instant était tellement mémorable que nous n'en gardions pas un souvenir amer. Quant aux vérités, c'était du même acabit puisque nous allions jusqu'à demander quelle avait été la meilleure baise, quelque chose qu'une fille de treize ans comme Molly n'avait pas besoin d'entendre. Il était surprenant que les adultes n'aient jamais rien sus de nos jeux délirants. Peut-être que, comme ils étaient trop soûls, ils ne se donnaient-ils pas la peine de nous demander de filer au lit.

Après le dîner donc, nous nous rendîmes tous les quinze dans la chambre au grenier que Dominique, Victoire et Lucy partageaient. Ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour une partie d'action ou vérité mais c'était le seul où nous pouvions être sûrs de ne pas être entendu des adultes, même si nous faisions un vacarme cacophonique. De plus, c'était Victoire qui avait lancé la tradition, alors nous n'allions pas nous opposer à la meneuse du jeu, si ?

Dès que nous fûmes entrés, je ressentis aussitôt un immense soulagement. L'oncle George semblait avoir oublié ce qu'il avait vu car il n'avait pas mentionné une seule fois un baiser entre moi et Scorpius alors qu'habituellement, il aurait tout fait pour m'inciter à cracher le morceau tôt ou tard.

''Alors, on commence ?'' demanda James

Tout le monde répondit 'oui' en chœur.

''Alors c'est parti !'' dit James et il observa tout le monde tour à tour, réfléchissant à la pauvre âme qui serait sa victime. ''Hugo ! Action ou vérité ?''

''Vérité,'' grogna rapidement Hugo qui savait pertinemment ce que James lui réserverait s'il osait choisir action.

''D'accord. Alors, es-tu vierge des lèvres ?''

''Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne, si c'est de cela que tu parles,'' répondit Hugo avec beaucoup de gène.

''T'es pas marrant,'' se plaignit James en lui jetant une chaussette à la figure. ''Allez, à toi.''

Hugo observa les alentours pour choisir quelqu'un et décida :

''Fred. Action ou vérité ?''

''Action !'' dit Fred avec enthousiasme en se penchant, prêt à écouter son défi.

''D'accord…'' Hugo réfléchit un moment avant de lui trouver une action. ''Décris quelqu'un ici présent en moins de dix mots et nous devrons trouver de qui il s'agit.''

''C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé !'' s'exclama James. ''Bon allez Fred, fait-le.''

Fred afficha un sourire malicieux, le même qu'avait arboré son père pendant une grande partie de la journée et je ressentis une putain de pied pour le malheureux qui allait être décrit.

''Cheveux roux, tempérament de feu, lunatique, folle à lier, rate de bibliothèque…''

Tout le monde l'interrompit en criant en chœur : ''Rose !''

''Merci beaucoup, Fred,'' grognai-je en l'ajoutant à la liste mentale des personnes à étrangler.

''Mon tour !'' dit Fred avec fierté avant de s'adresser à Albus. ''Al, vérité ou action ?''

''Vérité,'' répondit Al avec méfiance.

''Vous êtes pas marrants,'' lança encore James. ''Personne n'ose faire des actions qui décoiffent ?''

''Bon. Alors, pour ressortir le bon vieux truc de l'an dernier, es-tu vierge et si non, qui a été ton meilleur coup ?'' dit Fred en tapant dans les mains de James.

Albus, visiblement très mal à l'aise, fixa le sol des yeux.

''Allez répond, Albus !'' dit James avec impatience.

''Heu…'' dit Al, l'air mortifié.

''Oh merde, ne me dis pas que tu n'es plus vierge,'' m'exclamai-je en réalisant avec horreur que c'était bel et bien vrai.

Je réfléchissais avec qui ça pouvait être. Impossible en effet que ce fût Ella car elle me l'aurait dit autrement. Mais quand je jetai un œil à celle-ci, elle paraissait aussi embarrassée qu'Albus. Non impossible, ils ne l'avaient quand même pas déjà fait !

''Non, Al, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai,'' dis-je en regardant Albus et Ella tour à tour.

''C'est vrai,'' bougonna-t-il en ayant l'air d'avoir envie de se cacher sous le tapis.

''Génial ! Alors c'est Ella le meilleur coup d'Albus !'' annonça Fred avec joie, comprenant ce que je voulais dire.

''Putain mais tu ne peux pas fermer ta grande gueule ?'' balança Albus en cachant son visage dans les mains.

''Je ne crois pas, je vais même le crier encore plus fort,'' dit Fred et il respira un grand coup et allait crier mais Roxy mit une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

''D'accord. A toi de choisir, Al,'' grommela Fred.

''James,'' marmonna Al, le visage toujours caché.

''Action !''

''Embrasse la personne près de toi.''

James regarda autour de lui. A sa gauche était assis Fred et à sa droite Abi.

''Avec plaisir,'' dit-il en embrassant langoureusement sa compagne.

''Mince, si j'avais mieux regardé, je ne lui aurais pas proposé celle-là,'' dit Albus avec déception.

''Encore à moi !'' dit James et observant le cercle, il dit : ''Lucy ! Action ou vérité ?''

''Action,'' dit Lucy avec un grand sourire.

Elle était complètement folle. Les actions de James étaient toujours hautement délirants. James réfléchit une seconde avant de dire :

''Répands de la crème fouettée sur le lit de ta mère.''

''C'est comme si c'était fait,'' dit Lucy avec confiance.

Elle se leva et alla entrer en douce dans la chambre en question. Dès que sa toute chemise de nuit eût franchi la porte, nous nous levâmes pour la suivre.

Nous pûmes entendre le blabla des conversations des adultes au rez-de-chaussée. Ils étaient occupés et répandre de la crème fouettée sur le lit serait donc chose facile, fort heureusement. Se la procurer par contre s'annonçait plus compliquée.

''C'est fait,'' dit Lucy en arrivant essoufflée sur le sol du deuxième étage. ''Comme elle était dans le garde-manger et non dans le salon, ça a été simple.''

D'accord, pour quelqu'un comme Lucy, c'était simple mais pour quelqu'un d'aussi maladroit que moi, sortir la crème fouettée du garde-manger sans rien faire tomber _était_ une véritable gageure.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre que partageaient ses parents, enleva le duvet et commença à étaler de la crème sur tout le lit qui fut très vite recouvert de partout d'une crème blanche mousseuse. La tante Audrey et l'oncle Percy auraient une sacrés surprise quand ils iraient se coucher.

''Voilà. Action accomplie,'' dit Lucy.

''Bravo, Lucy. Je suis épaté,'' dit James avec un signe de tête.

''Alors moi,'' dit Lucy alors que nous remontions les escaliers, ''je défie Molly d'aller foutre la trouille aux adultes.''

''Hé, je n'ai même pas choisi !'' dit Molly en jetant un regard mécontent à sa grande sœur.

''Pourquoi demander ? Tu choisis toujours action.''

''C'est juste. Peu importe de toute façon, j'ai une excellente idée,'' dit Molly. ''Vous allez voir.''

Et sur ce, elle retourna dans la chambre de ses parents et grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Etait-elle dingue ?

''Oh non ! Elle va faire le coup du _cadavre qui heurte la vitre_ ,'' dit Lucy. ''Il faut que l'on aille voir ça. Croyez-moi, il n'y a pas plus flippant.''

Lucy se retourna et redescendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. En haussant les épaules à tous les autres, je la suivis en m'accrochant à la base des escaliers où nous avions une vue parfaite sur la cuisine.

''Observe attentivement la fenêtre,'' dit Lucy en un souffle en désignant la fenêtre faisant face à la tête de la table.

J'espérais de tout cœur que les adultes ne remarqueraient rien où nous serions tous envoyés au lit sans avoir eu le temps de nous souhaiter la bonne année.

Je regardais à la fenêtre en question. Ce ne fut pas clairement, devais-je l'avouer, pas une très bonne idée car en voyant le corps apparemment sans vie de Molly heurter la vitre, je poussai un cri d'horreur qui alerta aussitôt les adultes. Je plaquai immédiatement une main contre la bouche mais trop tard.

''Qu'est-ce que c'était ?'' dit papa alors que maman appliquait une serviette trempée son haut où elle avait renversée du vin.

''Rose !'' dit la tante Audrey en nous regardant tous.

De toute évidence, elle avait compris que c'était moi qui avais criée.

''Merde,'' dis-je et je tentai de remonter à l'étage en vitesse mais maman m'appela d'une voix forte.

''Rose Minerva Weasley ! Où cours-tu comme ça ?''

Je restai figée sur place. Le fait d'avoir mentionné mon deuxième prénom signifiait que j'étais dans une belle merde jusqu'au cou. Me retournant lentement, je balbutiai :

''Nu… nulle part.''

Je cherchai du soutien auprès de mes cousins mais personne n'osa dire un mot.

''D'accord. Alors, puisque tu ne vas nulle part, tu peux peut-être venir nous rejoindre pour le compte à rebours.''

''Heu… oui d'accord.''

Je lançai un regard désolé aux autres en redescendant au rez-de-chaussée. Notre partie d'action ou vérité venait de se terminer prématurément…

Sans un mot, les autres me suivirent jusqu'au salon. L'oncle George avait accroché au plafond des chandeliers et des gros ballons qui formaient le nombre 2025.

''Où est Molly ?'' demanda tante Audrey en cherchant sa fille cadette.

Je jetai un regard hésitant à Lucy. Nous nous demandions si nous devions avouer que c'était elle la responsable du coup de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

''Me voilà, j'étais aux toilettes,'' dit joyeusement Molly.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et me demandai comment elle avait pu faire pour remonter à la fenêtre du deuxième étage depuis le sol de dehors sans se faire remarquer.

Je me laissai tomber contre une chaise en bois autour de la table et me mis à piquer dans les refroidis du poulet. Le dîner semblait remonter à plusieurs heures. Je jetai un œil à l'horloge, il restait deux minutes avant minuit. Mes paupières devinrent soudainement lourdes quand je réalisai qu'il était très tard. Je me disais que je pouvais au moins tenir encore deux minutes éveillée.

''Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-haut ?'' demanda tante Angelina.

''Rien,'' nous répondîmes à l'unisson.

Il était hors de question de révéler aux adultes notre partie annuelle d'action ou vérité. Autrement, ils voudraient se joindre à nous et ce serait beaucoup moins amusant.

''Prêt ?'' dit papa en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'horloge où la grande aiguille qu'il restait vingt secondes avant minuit.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours et me rapprochai de Dominique qui était assise à ma gauche. Je ne tenais pas à être encore la seule que l'on n'embrassait pas comme cela avait été le cas l'an dernier.

La grande aiguille indiquait dix secondes encore restants et tout le monde commença aussitôt le compte à rebours.

''Dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un… BONNE ANNEE !''

Une pluie de confettis tomba du plafond et des feux d'artifices, assurément installés par l'oncle George, explosèrent et illuminèrent toute la place d'étincelles multicolores. Tout le monde s'embrassa joyeusement.

Il me manquait néanmoins une seule chose ce soir-là : Scorpius.

''Je crois que Rose a quelque chose à dire,'' dit oncle George durant le petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin.

Mon sang se refroidit et je me sentis me raidir sur ma chaise. J'avais autant envie de disparaître sous terre ou d'étrangler l'oncle George, voire même les deux.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur moi tandis que l'oncle George me faisait un autre clin d'œil. Je regardai tout le monde tour à tour.

Albus et Ella avaient tous deux l'air concentrés, comme s'ils espéraient pouvoir manipuler mon cerveau et le forcer à révéler au grand jour le secret dont ils savaient que je détenais depuis belle lurette. Tous les autres, à l'exception de l'oncle George, attendaient avec impatience. Et merde. Cette fois, je n'avais plus le choix.

''Heu…'' dis-je en me sentant fondre sous tous les regards.

Je ne comptais le révéler d'un coup à la famille entière ! Oh merde ! C'était vraiment très très mauvais.

''Avoue, Rose,'' dit James à l'autre bout de la table alors qu'Abi le nourrissait de patates douces.

''Je… je ne m'étais pas préparée à en parler maintenant…'' commençai-je en tâtant nerveusement la nappe. ''Mais… heu… voilà. Depuis peu, j'ai un copain…''

 _Merde, Rose ! Tu es folle ? Pourquoi leur as-tu dit cela ?_ criai-je à moi-même dans ma tête. _Tu aurais du improviser et inventer n'importe quoi ! Triple idiote !_ En tout cas désormais, j'étais inéluctablement coincée. Il était impossible de reculer.

''Qui ça ?'' demanda tout le monde presque simultanément, ce qui honnêtement faisait froid dans le dos…

''Heu…'' hésitai-je.

C'était le moment de vérité… le moment de ma condamnation. Putain, pourquoi avais-je une aussi grande famille ? C'était étrange de réaliser ce que l'on possédait quand on n'en voulait pas. Putain.

''Je te préviens, Rose. Si tu ne leur dis pas, c'est moi qui le ferai,'' dit oncle George en me regardant avec cet horrible sourire moqueur qu'il arborait depuis le moment où il nous avait surpris hier avec Scorpius.

Je répliquai avec un regard signifiant, ' _dis un seul mot et je te tue_ '. Il continua de sourire, imperturbable. Je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait de le mettre en pièces.

''Bon. Tout d'abord, je vais commencer par vous dire qu'il n'est pas le mauvais bonhomme que l'on imagine.''

''Allez, Rosie, dis-nous qui est l'heureux élu ?'' demanda Louis.

Il avait été clairement trop occupé par sa petite amie du mois pour remarquer que j'étais allée avec Scorpius à la dernière visite en date à Pré-au-Lard.

''Il s'appelle Scorpius,'' avouai-je enfin, mon cœur battant la chamaille.

Silence. Silence absolu.

''Rassure-moi, Rose, dis-moi que c'est un autre élève de Poudlard qui s'appelle Scorpius et non pas celui auquel je pense,'' dit papa en fermant les yeux comme s'il espérait fuir l'horreur de découvrir que sa fille sortait avec le fils de l'ennemi intime.

''Et non,'' dis-je en insistant sur le 'et'. ''Il n'y a qu'un Scorpius à Poudlard.''

''Quoi ? Non mais tu plaisantes !'' s'écria papa, les grands yeux grands ouverts en se levant et il tapa violemment du poing sur la table. ''Que tu transplanes jusqu'au Pays de Galles en pleine nuit, passe encore. Mais que tu sortes avec le fils de ce fumier, ça non c'est inacceptable !''

Je jetai un œil à Ella qui me souffla, _'Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de transplaner au Pays de Galles en pleine nuit ?_ '. Je répondis par un haussement d'épaule voulant dire, ' _Je te raconterai plus tard_.''

''Rose, tu as dépassé les bornes !'' hurla papa. ''Quand maman et moi t'avons dit que tu pouvais commencer à sortir avec un garçon, nous ne pensions pas à un élève appartenant à Serpentard !''

Merde. Je m'attendais évidemment à ce qu'il sorte des gonds mais là il atteignait les sommets.

''Il n'est pas comme son père, papa !'' répliquai-je d'une voix toute aussi forte. ''Tu ne peux pas le juger sur des évènements qui se sont produits il y a vingt ans !''

''Oh que si !'' aboya papa, une veine dans la tempe menaçant d'éclater à tout instant. ''Ces Malefoy sont tous les mêmes de père en fils ! Tous sont des fumiers qui se pensent meilleurs que les autres parce qu'ils ont un sang pur ! Ne tombe surtout pas dans ce piège, Rosie !''

''Scorpius n'est pas comme ça !'' criai-je. ''Il est gentil, adorable et il m'aime sincèrement !''

J'étais sur le point de fondre en larmes mais je devais m'efforcer de me retenir. _Putain, Rose, ne pleure surtout pas_ ,'' pensai-je avec une sombre grimace.

''T'aimer sincèrement ! La bonne blague, il te manipule, ouais !'' hurla papa en beuglant tellement fort qu'il crachait des postillons sur tous ceux qui l'entouraient. ''Mais cette plaisanterie ne va pas durer. Je t'interdis formellement de revoir ce garçon ! Suis-je clair ?''

''Oh non ! Ça sûrement pas !'' criai-je. ''J'aime Scorpius et Scorpius m'aime. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas l'accepter ?''

''Parce que ce petit con se sert de toi et ne te rendra jamais heureuse !''

''J'ai dix-sept ans, papa ! Tu n'as plus à contrôler ma vie d !''

''Ah ouais ? Et bien puisqu'il en est ainsi, ce n'est pas la peine de revenir à la maison demain,'' aboya papa en respirant bruyamment.

Les mots sur le bout de ma langue s'évanouirent comme des bulles de savon. Papa ne venait quand même pas de me jeter dehors ?

''Je crois que tu en fais trop, Ron,'' intervint maman.

''Non,'' dit papa avec fermeté. ''Tu l'as bien entendu. Elle ne veut plus que je contrôle sa vie. Très bien, alors elle n'a qu'à se prendre en charge.''

''Papa…'' marmonnai-je, incrédule.

''Je ne plaisante pas, Rose !'' rugit papa. ''Ou tu arrêtes de fréquenter ce Scorpius, ou tu ne rentre pas demain à la maison avec nous.''

Toute la table était silence. Je jetai un œil aux autres. Personne ne riait, pas même l'oncle George.

''Tu sais quoi, papa ? Tu es vraiment un enfoiré de première !'' hurlai-je, crachant toute ma peine et ma rancœur. ''Tu es mon père, tu es censé accepter mes choix, pas me jeter à la rue à cause d'eux !''

''Ron, calme-toi, vieux. Viens, on va en discuter calmement dans la cuisine,'' intervint oncle Harry.

Saisissant l'avant-bras de papa, il le força à le suivre dans la cuisine et en referma la porte derrière lui.

Après un regard à tous ceux qui étaient assis à table, je dus abandonner le navire. Je sprintai hors de la cuisine et courus rejoindre ma jambe en pleurs. Claquant la porte derrière moi, je me laissai tomber sur le lit. Jamais je n'avais autant espérée pouvoir m'étouffer avec l'oreiller.


	17. Je ne peux pas cesser de t'aimer

**CHAPITRE 17 : JE NE PEUX PAS CESSER DE T'AIMER**

Ce n'était donc, en tout point, pas vraiment le meilleur nouvel an de ma vie.

D'accord. Donc, c'était le _pire_ nouvel an de ma vie. Je n'étais pas certaine d'être encore la bienvenue chez moi, je ne savais pas si papa m'adresserait un jour à nouveau la parole, et j'ignorais si maman ou l'oncle Harry arriveraient à le raisonner alors qu'il était dans une rage folle.

 _Dedans, dehors, dedans, dehors_ , pensai-je à moi-même, le visage toujours caché sous l'oreiller. J'étais déterminée à m'étouffer avant que papa ne m'achève. Jusque là, c'était vain. Ma tête était rouge comme le feu et mon haleine était très mauvaise.

 _Brillant Rose. Quelle manière magnifique de mourir que de s'étouffer avec sa propre haleine_ , pensai-je.

''Rosie, je peux entrer ?'' fit une voix nerveuse devant l'entrée de la porte.

Bon sang, Ella, cesse de venir me remonter le moral !

Je réalisai aussitôt que ce ne pouvait pas être Ella. Elle n'aurait pas demandé à entrer, elle aurait annoncée sa présence et ouvert la porte à la volée pour me forcer à la confidence. Non sûr, ce n'était pas Ella.

''Je peux entrer s'il te plaît, Rose ?''

C'était Lucy. De toutes les personnes qui pourraient monter pour venir me voir, il fallait que ce fût elle, la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir avec papa. Même si elle avait tiré un trait sur les évènements de l'an passé, être seule avec elle dans une même pièce était toujours embarrassant.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, de légers bruits de pas et mon lit s'enfoncer quand Lucy s'y assit. J'étais si stupéfaite que j'abandonnais mes tentatives d'étouffements et la regardai.

''Tout va bien ?'' demanda-t-il en me souriant, sincèrement inquiète pour moi.

Je fis non et ma voix resta bloquée dans ma gorge. Lucy hocha la tête de manière compréhensive et dit :

''Question stupide. Evidemment que ça ne va pas. Je serais comme toi si j'avais subi ce que tu viens de vivre.''

Je me demandai comment elle pouvait se montrer aussi compréhensive. Habituellement, à moins d'être en présence de nos nombreux cousins, nous ne adressions jamais la parole. Je roulai sur le dos et lui dit avec un regard interrogateur :

''Pourquoi es-tu si gentille ?'' dis-je, les yeux plissés. ''Tu ne m'as pratiquement pas parlé seule à seule depuis un an, Lucy.''

''Je sais,'' dit Lucy d'une voix faible. ''Mais tu sembles avoir besoin de réconfort.''

''J'ai Ella pour ça,'' répliquai-je sèchement. ''Et Lily, Molly, Dominique, Roxanne et même Victoire.''

Lucy avait l'air blessée.

''Ecoute, Rose, pourquoi ne passes-tu pas l'éponge comme moi ?''

''C'est ce que j'ai fait,'' répliquai-je.

Je voulais que ces mots fussent vrais, en vain. J'avais beau essayé, je ne pouvais pas oublier ce qui s'était passé.

J'étais tellement furieuse que j'aurais été prête à mourir. J'aurais voulu que Lucy s'envole jusqu'aux Etats-Unis pour le restant de ses jours. Impossible pour moi d'oublier ce qu'elle avait fait à Hugo.

''Tu ne m'as pas pardonné, je le vois bien,'' dit Lucy. ''Tu es toujours froide avec moi et Hugo et tes parents aussi. Pourquoi ne me croyez-vous pas quand je vous affirme que ce n'était qu'un accident et que je ne voulais pas sérieusement le pousser dans le vide ?''

''Parce que des témoins ont vu que tu l'as poussé délibérément,'' répondis-je avec une grande froideur. ''Même Dominique t'as vu. Crois-tu vraiment que ta propre cousine t'accuserait à tort ?''

''Tu vois ! Tu es toujours en colère contre moi !'' s'exclama Lucy, visiblement désemparée. ''S'il te plaît, Rose, pardonne-moi. Je pensais que nous étions passés à autre chose dès l'instant où l'on nous avait assuré que les jours d'Hugo n'étaient pas en danger.''

''Pardonner n'est pas aussi facile qu'on ne l'imagine,'' répliquai-je avec raideur.

Lucy faisait la même tête que si je venais de la poignarder à la poitrine. Je m'en moquais. Sérieusement ? Etait-elle assez candide pour venir me réconforter alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que j'étais toujours super en colère contre elle pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Hugo ?

''Rosie ?''

En voyant Ella se tenir à l'entrée, je fus grandement ô grandement soulagée. Dieu Merci ! Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse de la voir. Elle avait du voir ma tête car ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur Lucy et en voyant comment celle-ci était abattue, elle comprit tout.

''Je pense qu'il serait plus sage pour toi de partir, Lucy,'' dit Ella d'un ton glacial. ''Rose n'a pas besoin de ça maintenant.''

Etonnemment, Lucy se leva du lit sans discuter et sortit de la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Elle me laissait avec le moral encore plus bas qu'au moment de son entrée. Raviver les évènements dramatiques de l'an dernier me donnait plus que jamais l'envie de me rouler sous la couverture et de m'endormir à tout jamais.

''Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?'' demanda Ella en allant s'asseoir à mes côtés tandis que je me replongeai sous l'oreiller.

''Elle veut se faire pardonner,'' répondis-je avec une colère non dissimulée.

''Tu devrais,'' dit Ella. ''Cela te ferait beaucoup de bien.''

''Je ne peux pas, Ella !'' m'exclamai-je. ''Pas après ce qu'elle a fait à Hugo !''

''Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait au juste à Hugo ?'' demanda Ella, légèrement agacée. ''Tu ne m'as jamais raconté toute l'histoire en détails. Tu avais commencé l'an dernier pendant le cours du professeur Binns avant qu'on nous interrompe.''

''Nom de Dieu, j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça maintenant,'' marmonnai-je.

''Allez, parle-moi, raconte-moi,'' insista Ella. ''Cela te fera oublier les hurlements de ton père à ta mère et ton oncle dans la cuisine… ne me fais pas croire que tu ne les entends pas.''

''Très bien,'' grommelai-je alors que les voix étouffés s'accrochaient aux bords de mon esprit. ''Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je me sente mieux après.''

''Ça fait un an que j'attends de savoir alors parle,'' dit Ella avec impatience.

Je respirai un grand coup et commençai le récit des évènements avec une voix saccadée.

''Ça s'est passé il y a un an, durant la fête de Pâques comme tu le sais, et Hugo venait d'avouer qu'il était homosexuel. Cela ne gênait personne, nous étions tous fiers de lui et la vie continuait sans que cela ne change quoi que ce soit.

Je fis une pause le temps de racler ma gorge, une tentative de tergiversation par rapport à ce que j'allais raconter. Ce qui était arrivé hantait souvent mes rêves et me dissuadait beaucoup d'en parler.

''Continue,'' dit promptement Ella, me forçant à reprendre la parole.

''Donc nous étions à la chasse aux œufs de Pâques, tu vois de quoi je parle,'' dis-je et Ella approuva. ''Et l'oncle George a décidé de mettre tout le monde par groupe de deux pour retrouver les œufs qui avaient été minutieusement cachés dans la nature. Tu l'auras compris, Lucy et Hugo ont été mis ensemble et tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce que…''

Je m'interrompis, la respiration devenue lourde en repensant à l'horrible scène qui s'était produite ensuite.

''Tout va bien, Rose ?'' demanda Ella avec inquiétude alors que j'essayais, sans aucun succès, de ralentir ma respiration.

Je n'avais jamais parlé de tout cela depuis que c'était arrivé et j'ignorais que j'en étais encore traumatisée. Je pensais avoir surmontée, clairement ce n'était pas le cas.

''Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ?'' demanda Ella.

''Non, ne t'en fais pas, je vais très bien,'' répondis-je en posant une main sur la poitrine pour tenter d'effacer de ma tête les images qui s'envolaient d'un endroit où elles avaient été enfermées non sans avoir ensuite jetée la clé.''

''Non, tu ne vas pas bien,'' dit Ella en me prenant le bras.

''Si je te dis,'' dis-je en pensant à Scorpius pour m'aider à me calmer.

A ma grande surprise, ça marcha. Au moins un bon avantage dans tout cela : je ne mourrais pas d'hyperventilation.

''Tu vois, tout va bien,'' rassurai-je.

Ella ne paraissait pas convaincue mais lâcha mon bras. Je le voyais alors que je respirais un grand coup et reprenais mon récit.

''Dominique a traversé la colline depuis la falaise en courrant en criant quelque chose à propos de Lucy et d'Hugo. On a tous cru que c'était une blague mais on est quand même allé vérifier.''

''Etait-ce une blague ?'' demanda Ella.

''Non,'' répondis-je d'un ton sans équivoque. ''Elle affirmait qu'Hugo avait chuté de la falaise et en effet, quand on est arrivé près du bord et que l'on a jeté un œil en bas, on a aperçu Hugo inconscient sur les rochers et Lucy se tenant au bord avec un air coupable, en pleurs et les mains sur son visage.''

''Elle l'a poussé ?'' demanda Ella qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

''Oui,'' dis-je. ''Elle l'a poussé, ou du moins c'est ce que tout le monde affirme. Dominique a même présenté ses souvenirs pour le prouver quand elle a été condamnée à des travaux d'intérêts généraux. Elle l'a poussé délibérément et il est tombé de la falaise.''

''Oh ! Mais alors c'était bien un accident ?'' demanda Ella, un peu soulagée.

''J'imagine,'' dis-je. ''Néanmoins, elle l'a poussé et il est tombé. Ce ne serait pas arrivé si elle n'avait pas fait cela. De ce fait, incidemment, Lucy est entièrement responsable.''

''Oh ! Rose, tu es un peu dure là je trouve. Je suis sûre qu'elle voulait juste plaisanter et que ça a mal tourné.''

Ella avait visiblement du mal à croire que je puisse être aussi en colère contre Lucy simplement pour ça.

''Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, Ella,'' poursuivis-je, déterminée à me faire comprendre.

''Alors, éclaire ma lanterne,'' dit Ella, l'air attentiste et les bras croisés.

J'hésitai un peu. Nous en arrivions à la partie que je détestais le plus, celle que je m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais évoquer peu importe le contexte.

''Allez, Rose, raconte-moi,'' insista Ella promptement, voyant que je ne disais rien.

''Et bien heu… Lucy a montré ses souvenirs avant de passer devant le Magenmagot afin de nous prouver qu'elle n'avait pas réellement l'intention de faire tomber Hugo de la falaise.''

Ma voix recommençait à trembler et je stressais à la pensée de ce que j'allais raconter.

''On a découvert que, contrairement au reste de la famille, Lucy n'approuvait pas l'orientation sexuelle d'Hugo. Elle l'a insulté et il se défendait et c'est là qu'elle l'a poussé. Quand il a tenté de se relever pour répliquer, son pied a trébuché sur une pierre et il est passé par-dessus le bord de la falaise.''

Ella ne dit rien. Elle se contentait de me regarder, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

''Crois-moi, El, si tu avais entendue ce qu'elle lui avait dit, tu comprendrais pourquoi je encore en colère contre Lucy un an après,'' dis-je d'une voix rauque. ''Ce sont des mots tellement horribles que je ne peux même pas les écrire.''

''Lucy n'acceptait pas l'homosexualité d'Hugo ?'' dit Ella qui n'en revenait toujours pas. ''De la part de Victoire ou Roxanne, ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée mais Lucy, jamais je n'aurais cru cela d'elle.''

''Tout à fait,'' grognai-je. ''Personne n'aurait cru cela de Lucy.''

''Et qu'est-il arrivé ensuite à Hugo ?'' demanda Ella qui cherchait visiblement à écarter Lucy de la conversation. ''Je _savais_ qu'il y avait une raison à son absence pendant tout le dernier semestre l'an dernier.''

''Il a passé des semaines à Sainte-Mangouste. Il avait au moins quatre os brisés dans son corps et il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour les ressouder. Il a eu aussi beaucoup d'hémorragie et il a même fait une rupture d'anévrisme et les guérisseurs ont du l'opérer pour le sauver. Il a fallu des mois pour qu'il se remette sur pieds. Osons le dire, c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore vivant.''

''Merde,'' dit Ella en hochant la tête de manière horrifiée.

''Merde, c'est le mot !'' dis-je en retournant sous l'oreiller de ma position assise. ''Voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire. Tu sais maintenant pourquoi Lucy et moi on ne s'adresse plus directement la parole depuis un an.''

''Je pense tout de même que tu devrais pardonner à Lucy,'' dit Ella avec timidité.

''Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?'' demandai-je.

''Parce que, même si elle l'a poussé de son plein gré, elle n'y peut rien s'il a ensuite trébuché et s'il est tombé.''

Elle essayait d'avoir l'air convaincue, mais je voyais bien qu'elle aussi se demandait si le geste de Lucy était pardonnable.

''Tu ne comprends pas, Ella. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a poussé Hugo que je lui en veux terriblement, du moins ce n'est pas ça le problème pour moi. Je lui en veux parce qu'elle a fait preuve d'intolérance envers lui. Elle lui a dit des horreurs et c'est ce qui l'a poussé à lui faire du mal. Tu te rends compte ? Sa propre cousine !''

''D'accord…'' dit rapidement Ella comme si elle avait retenu un grand souffle depuis plusieurs minutes et le relâchait enfin. ''Je comprends parfaitement que tu sois très en colère contre elle mais si Hugo lui a pardonné, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas en faire de même ?''

''Tout simplement parce qu'Hugo ne lui a pas pardonné,'' répondis-je avec amertume. ''Il fait mine mais en vérité, il ne lui a pas pardonné et je ne pense qu'il ne le pourra jamais vraiment. Et si Hugo ne lui pardonne pas, alors moi non plus.''

''Mais c'est ta cousine,'' dit Ella dans une tentative de me raisonner. ''Tu devrais lui pardonner.''

''Non,'' m'entêtai-je en croisant les bras. ''Peu importe qu'elle soit ma meilleure amie ou mon ennemie jurée. Elle a fait beaucoup de mal à mon frère et ça je ne l'oublierai jamais.''

''Qu'en pensent tes autres cousins ?'' demanda Ella.

''Ils pensent comme toi,'' grommelai-je. ''Ils ont pardonné à Lucy depuis belle lurette.''

Ella se mit à rire.

''Tu trouves cela amusant maintenant ?'' grondai-je en lui lançant regard très noir.

''Non c'est juste que tu as une putain de famille,'' dit Ella toujours hilare en faisant mine d'être déçue.

Le rire étant contagieux, je ne pus m'empêcher à mon tour de sourire et très vite, je me mis moi aussi à pouffer alors que ses mots raisonnaient dans ma tête. Ils étaient drôles car criants de vérité. Pour tout vous dire, il se passait à peu près dans la famille Weasley autant d'évènements dramatiques en un mois qu'en un an pour James et Abi (qui n'étaient pourtant pas manchots dans ce domaine), et c'est pourquoi en effet on pouvait dire que j'avais une putain de famille.

''Rose, tu peux venir ?'' appela maman depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Je restai figée par la peur. Ella avait eu raison. Lui raconter l'histoire d'Hugo et Lucy m'avait fait complètement oublié la scène catastrophique qu'avait représentée l'aveu de ma relation avec Scorpius.

''Rose Minerva Weasley, tu descends et _tout de suite_.''

Cette fois, c'était papa. Merde, encore une fois durant ces vacances, mon deuxième prénom était prononcé, ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Je n'aimais pas du tout ça. C'était toujours un mauvais signe quand quelqu'un vous appelait par votre deuxième prénom. A croire que ça servait à cela, pour que les parents s'adressent à vous d'une voix plus terne afin de masquer la fureur.

''Il vaut mieux que l'on descende tout de suite, sinon ils vont m'appeler moi aussi par mon deuxième prénom,'' dit Ella.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais moi, je ne bougeai pas du lit. Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir à nouveau faire face à papa.

''Allez viens, Rose. J'entends déjà presque mon père hurler mon deuxième prénom pour me presser.''

''Eleanor Phoebe Londubat !'' fit une voix depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

''Qu'est-ce que je te disais,'' dit Ella. ''Oooh ! Premier prénom complet en plus, ça sent vraiment la fin des haricots. Allez, on y va.''

''Et s'ils me jettent dehors ?'' murmurai-je d'une voix à peine audible.

''Dans ce cas, tu n'auras qu'à venir chez moi,'' répondit Ella avec sérieux. ''Au moins le temps qu'il se rende compte qu'il se comporte comme un gros con et redevienne un père sérieux.''

Je grognai de rire tandis qu'Ella me saisissait par les pieds et devait presque me traîner jusqu'à la porte.

''Il ne peut pas faire pire que de te jeter dehors, n'est-ce pas ?'' dit Ella alors que nous étions en haut des escaliers.

''Est-ce censé me donner du courage ?'' demandai-je.

''Evidemment,'' dit Ella avec un large sourire. ''Bon, assez discuté. Il est temps de les affronter.''

''Bon. Nous allons annoncer le verdict,'' dit maman alors que je prenais place à table.

Il n'y avait plus trace de nourriture et mon frère et mes cousins avaient été priés de sortir dans le jardin par Grand-Mère Molly.

''C'est marrant d'utiliser des termes officiels. J'ai l'impression d'être au tribunal,'' marmonnai-je à voix basse dans l'espoir d'apporter un peu d'humour dans une conversation tendue.

''Ne fais pas la maligne, jeune fille,'' lança papa d'une voix terne. ''Tu as déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça.''

''Arrête, Ron !'' gronda maman. ''Je croyais que l'on était d'accord pour que ça se passe dans le calme.''

''Je dis ça calmement,'' s'entêta papa.

Au moins, j'étais certaine d'être sa fille biologique. J'étais aussi tête de mule que lui.

''Oh ! La ferme et laisse-moi lui parler,'' lança maman en poussant papa pour prendre sa place.

Bien. A présent, j'avais un peu moins peur. Maman criait rarement, et mes tympans étaient en sécurité pour l'instant.

''Oui, ma chère maman,'' dis-je avec innocence.

Je voulais vite en finir pour écrire à Scorpius afin de lui demander s'il était lui aussi passé aux aveux.

''Je te préviens, Ro…'' commença papa mais maman leva un doigt pour lui faire signe de se taire avant de s'adresser à moi.

Il était difficile de déchiffrer son expression. Elle savait si bien cacher ses émotions. Que j'aurais aimé hérité de cette qualité plutôt que de l'entêtement de mon père.

''Rose, sache que ton père et moi, nous désapprouvons totalement ton choix de petit ami,'' commença maman. ''Néanmoins, nous sommes prêts à l'accepter à la seule condition que nous puissions discuter avec Scorpius et ses parents de certaines… heu… _règles_ concernant votre relation. De même, il ne vous sera pas permis à toi et à Scorpius de rester seuls dans la même pièce pendant un certain temps.''

Je me mis à rire, à la fois heureuse et soulagée.

''Pourquoi, maman ? Tu as peur que l'on passe à l'acte à la première occasion ?''

Maman devint écarlate et commença à marmonner quelques mots par-ci par-là tandis que papa répondait en même temps :

''C'est exactement cela. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu tombes enceinte à dix-sept ans.''

''Mais enfin, papa, on ne ferait jamais ça !'' m'indignai-je.

Et merde. Nous voilà partis sur le sujet du sexe. Bien joué, Rose, bien joué.

''Je veux juste être sûr,'' grommela-t-il.

''Et quelles sont ces fameuses _règles_ que vous voulez imposer ?'' demandai-je en appuyant sur le mot _règle_ s comme maman.

''Oh ! Tu sais, les règles basiques,'' répondit papa. ''Par exemple, ne pas coucher ensemble tant que vous ne serez pas assez responsables pour élever un en…''

''Papa ! Tu sais qu'il existe un truc qui s'appelle la contraception ?'' m'exclamai-je.

''Oh ! Donc, tu envisages sérieusement de coucher avec lui ?''

''Mais non, papa, je n'envisage pas de coucher dès maintenant avec lui !'' m'exclamai-je encore d'une voix exaspérée.

''Parfait,'' dit papa avant de poursuivre la liste des règles. ''Alors, à part ça, il n'y aura pas de baisers, pas d'alcool, pas de fête, pas de drogue et surtout, pas de sexe.''

''Sérieusement ?'' dis-je, désabusée. ''Tu te rends compte que tu m'interdis de faire à peu près tout ce qui constitue l'intérêt d'avoir une relation amoureuse.''

''Crois-moi, ça lui fera beaucoup de bien. Il comprendra qu'il ne peut pas _se servir_ de toi,'' dit papa.

''Donc, si j'ai bien compris, je peux rester en couple avec Scorpius,'' dis-je, les yeux au ciel. ''Je peux au moins lui tenir la main dans les couloirs ?''

''Hmm, bien que ça me dégoûte de t'imaginer tenir la main du fils de ce fumier,'' dit papa, résigné, ''j'imagine que c'est là quelque chose que je ne peux pas empêcher, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Non, en effet, là tu ne peux rien faire,'' dis-je avec un sourire satisfait.

''Alors, tu es d'accord pour suivre ces règles ?'' demanda maman.

J'eus les yeux ronds. Je n'aurais imaginé que je devrais me soumettre aux « règles » de mes parents quand j'aurais enfin un copain. Pourquoi Ella n'avait-elle pas eu droit au même traitement quand elle avait commencée à sortir avec Albus ?

''Ouais ouais d'accord,'' dis-je avec indifférence.

''Très bien alors,'' dit maman et elle se leva de table et se dirigeant vers les escaliers, elle dit : ''Ronald, viens avec moi. On a besoin de faire un peu de rangement, surtout toi c'est un bazar complet.''

Papa se leva avec un air grognon et la suivit. Tous deux ignoraient complètement que je leur avais mentis délibérément et n'avais aucunement l'intention de suivre leurs règles. Bon bien sûr, j'étais d'accord pour le sexe et la drogue. Mais les fêtes, l'alcool et les bisous ? Impensable d'imaginer que je puisse m'en passer.

Je repoussai la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise et me levai. Je comptais aller voir l'oncle Harry pour lui demander comment il s'y était pris pour convaincre mes parents de ne pas me forcer à quitter Scorpius… ensuite, je m'occuperais de l'oncle George et lui, j'étais déterminée à lui faire la peau.

''Oncle Harry, tu es un homme vraiment, _vraiment_ génial. Comment donc as-tu fait pour les faire céder ?'' dis-je en trottinant dans l'herbe de la pelouse de devant où l'oncle Harry fouinait dans un arbustre, cherchant probablement un gnome de jardin.

Il sortit sa tête de l'arbuste abruptement et me sourit.

''Un talent caché, Rosie,'' dit-il avec un grand sourire.

''Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? C'était limite s'il n'allait pas me déshériter !'' dis-je en prenant l'oncle Harry dans mes bras.

''Je lui ai juste rappelé ce qui s'était passé à la fin de la guerre,'' dit Harry avec simplicité.

''Comment ça ?'' dis-je avec un air interrogateur, curieuse d'en savoir plus.

''Drago Malefoy, le père de Scorpius, est venu de son plein gré nous présenter ses excuses pour tout ce qu'il a fait,'' dit oncle Harry avec un soupir.

''Et qu'entends-tu exactement par « tout ce qu'il a fait » ?'' demandai-je.

''Par Merlin, Rosie, tu es la personne la plus curieuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée,'' dit oncle Harry.

''Merci infiniment,'' ironisai-je.

''Par « tout ce qu'il a fait », j'entends le comportement de sa famille durant la guerre, la façon dont il nous a traité tout au long de nos études à Poudlard, en gros d'avoir été mauvais.''

''En quoi cela a convaincu papa de me laisser sortir avec Scorpius ?'' demandai-je, ne comprenant toujours pas le plan ultime que l'oncle Harry avait clairement caché dans sa manche.

''Je lui ai rappelé que Scorpius et Drago ne sont pas la même personne et qu'il peut très bien être complètement différent de ce qu'était son père quand il était à Poudlard,'' répondit oncle Harry. ''Et lorsque je lui ai dit que l'on ne choisit pas qui on aime, il a finit par céder.''

''Je le dis sérieusement, oncle Harry, tu es la personne la plus géniale du monde. Ce qui me fait penser tiens, la prochaine fois que tu croises l'oncle George, pense à lui botter le cul de ma part.''

''Pourquoi donc ?'' demanda oncle Harry.

''Dis-lui seulement que c'est de la part de Rose et il comprendra,'' dis-je.

Je m'apprêtais à prendre congé de l'oncle Harry pour retourner à la maison et écrire la bonne nouvelle à Scorpius et le prévenir que mes parents pourraient essayer de contacter les siens d'ici peu.

''Tu sais quoi ? Je vais demander à James de le faire pour moi. Est-ce que cela te convient ?''

''A merveille !'' répondis-je, déjà à mi-chemin.

Du moment que l'oncle George payait pour sa suffisance, cela me convenait parfaitement.

En montant les escaliers, je passai devant Ella et Albus qui ne semblèrent pas remarquer ma présence. Tous deux étaient trop occupés à faire une partie de lèvre-de-fer et il était donc facile de passer devant eux et de retourner dans ma chambre en toute discrétion.

Une fois entrée, je verrouillai la porte, non sans oublier un sortilège anti-alohomora afin d'être certaine de ne pas être dérangée. Je sortis une feuille de parchemin et une plume de mon sac marin et commençai à écrire.

 _Cher Scorpius,_

 _J'ai avoué notre relation à mes parents. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire à toute la famille. Après que mon oncle nous a vu nous embrasser derrière le chapiteau de mariage le soir du réveillon du Nouvel An, je n'avais guère le choix. Il m'a en quelque sorte forcée à me jeter à l'eau ce matin durant le petit-déjeuner._

 _Comme il fallait s'y attendre, papa est sorti de ses gonds. Je préfère ne pas te répéter les mots qu'il a dit même dans cent années et crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie non plus de les entendre. Mon oncle Harry a réussi à le ramener à la raison avec l'aide de maman, et il semble enfin prêt à accepter même s'il a imposé certaines « règles » auxquelles nous allons devoir nous soumettre. J'ai accepté pour qu'il nous lâche la grappe mais je n'ai pas l'intention de les suivre car elles sont bien trop restrictives. Certaines ont du sens et même sont évidentes comme le fait de ne pas coucher ensemble ou de ne pas se droguer mais je n'hésiterai pas à transgresser toutes les autres règles car je me contrefiche totalement de ce que pense ma famille._

 _Et toi, en as-tu parlé à ta famille ? Si oui, écris-moi vite, s'il te plaît, pour me raconter comment ça s'est passé. Si non, pourrais-tu leur dire le plus tôt possible ? Quelque chose me dit que tes parents préfèreraient l'apprendre de toi que de mes propres parents._

 _On se revoit dans quelques jours !_

 _Avec amour_

 _Rose_

''Oh ! Mon Dieu, Rose, ne me dis pas que tu es encore couchée !'' appela Hugo depuis le rez-de-chaussée le matin du 7 janvier, jour où j'étais censée retournée à Poudlard.

''Et alors ?'' grommelai-je bruyamment dans mon oreiller. ''On ne part que dans trois heures, Hughie.''

'' _Au contraire_ , on part dans quinze minutes,'' répliqua Hugo d'une voix toute aussi forte.

''Quoi ?''

J'enlevai la couverture de ma tête et jetai un œil au réveil sur la table de nuit et vis qu'il avait raison. Oh merde ! J'étais persuadée qu'il était huit heures du matin alors qu'il était en réalité dix heures un quart. Tout ça pour avoir fermée les yeux pendant une minute !

''Putain,'' marmonnai-je.

Je m'empressai de me lever et de jeter tout ce qui traînait par terre dans ma valise. J'enfilai un pantalon et un haut en flanelle, éparpillai quelques livres dans la valise et m'assis dessus pour en forcer la fermeture. J'aurais du écouter maman quand elle m'avait demandé hier soir de cesser d'écrire à Scorpius pour faire ma valise.

En réalisant qu'une brosse à dent traînait mes cheveux, je dus me résigner à rouvrir la valise, ce qui provoqua encore des désastres et une attache presque cassée.

''Dépêche-toi, Rosie. Nous allons transplaner et ensuite, nous avons une bonne marche car le point de sécurité est à environ cinq cent mètres de la gare,'' me dit maman.

''C'est bon, j'en ai pour une minute,'' répondis-je en déversant tout le contenu de mon bureau pour mettre la main sur les bonbons à la menthe, n'ayant pas le temps de me brosser les dents.

''La voilà,'' dis-je en parvenant enfin à trouver la petite boite bleue sous la commode. Je me baissai pour la ramasser et quand je la saisis, des petits bruits de secousses m'indiquèrent qu'il ne me restait plus que quelques bonbons. Il me faudrait penser à en racheter lors de la prochaine visite à Pré-au-Lard.

Je saisis l'anse de ma valise et la traînait derrière moi en descendant les escaliers jusqu'au salon où maman, papa et Hugo, tous déjà prêts à partir, m'attendaient avec impatience.

''Que c'est bon de te revoir, Rosie,'' se moqua Hugo.

''Que c'est bon que tu me réveilles,'' répliquai-je du même ton moqueur.

''Cessez de vous quereller, tous les deux,'' dit maman en saisissant Hugo par l'avant-bras. ''Je prends Hugo avec moi. Rose et Ron, vous nous rejoignez quand vous serez prêts.''

Sans un mot, papa tourna sur lui-même et transplana.

''Clairement, il est prêt,'' plaisanta Hugo.

''Oh ! Tais-toi,'' marmonnai-je.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à écouter ses commentaires stupides ce matin-là.

Je me concentrai sur le lieu de rendez-vous et tournai sur moi-même. La sensation familière propre au transplanage m'enveloppa et je me mis immédiatement à penser à d'autres choses pour mieux supporter le déplacement. Je manquai de rire en repensant que la dernière fois que j'avais transplanée, c'était pour accompagner Mae au Pays de Galles.

Quand la sensation disparut, j'ouvris les yeux. J'étais à présent au beau milieu d'une allée près de papa. Quelques secondes plus tard, maman et Hugo nous rejoignirent.

''Alors, on y va ?'' dit maman alors qu'Hugo et moi prenions nos valises.

''C'est toi qui mène,'' dit papa.

Il laissa maman passer devant, suivi d'Hugo, moi et enfin lui.

Ce fut seulement là que je me rendis compte à quel point nous devions avoir l'air étranges. Deux parents marchant vers la gare avec leurs deux enfants adolescents qui traînaient chacun une valise grosse comme un mammouth. On avait l'air d'être leurs esclaves. Une pensée qui me fit sourire quand la gare de King's Cross apparut dans notre champ de vision au bout de la rue.

Je réalisai que j'étais sur le point de revoir Scorpius et des papillons envahirent mon ventre. Notre conversation la veille du Nouvel An semblait remonter à une éternité, alors que ça ne datait que de huit jours. Il semblait y avoir eu un immense fossé entre le 31 décembre et le 1er janvier et l'on ne s'était pas revu depuis.

Une autre pensée me frappa, celle que je n'avais presque pas eue de contact avec Jade, Mae ou Rio de toutes les vacances. Mae et moi avions échangées quelques lettres mais je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle ni de Jade ni de Rio. Je ne leur en voulais pas. Pour toutes les deux, Noël était une grande tradition familial et habituellement ni l'une ni l'autre ne me contactait durant cette période, même si je recevais toujours au moins une lettre après le Nouvel An. Maintenant que nous étions toutes en couple, nous avions sans doute de meilleurs contacts à qui écrire.

''Hâte de revoir tes amies, Rose ?'' demanda maman alors que nous arrivions à la gare.

''Oh oui,'' dis-je avec un sourire alors que nous avancions vers la barrière marquant l'entrée de la voix neuf trois quart pendant que papa allait nous chercher des chariots.

Nous y déposâmes nos bagages et traversâmes tranquillement la barrière en discutant avec insouciance.

Dès que mon chariot au complet eut franchit la barrière, je pris congé d'Hugo et me mis en quête de mes amies. Ce serait encore mieux si je voyais mes copains mais pour autant, vous savez, je choisirais mes amies si je les trouvais avant lui.

''Rosie !''

Je regardai autour et vis Rio courir vers moi. Elle avait la peau incroyablement bronzée.

''Salut, Ree !'' m'exclamai-je. ''Comment se sont passées les vacances ? Et ne dis pas que c'était horrible parce que tu es sacrément bronzée. Comment est-ce possible d'ailleurs ? On vit en _Angleterre_.''

''Je suis partie en Australie,'' répondit-elle avec excitation. ''C'est le milieu de l'été là-bas et j'ai passé une partie des vacances à me dorer la pilule sur la plage et à manger des mangues.''

''Ça devait être génial !'' couinai-je en l'enlaçant. ''N'est-ce pas ?''

'' _Et comment !_ J'aurais aimé rester là-bas un peu plus longtemps. L'année prochaine, tu viens avec nous, Rosie !''

''Il faudra que j'en parle à mes parents mais ils seront d'accord,'' dis-je en riant. ''En plus, mes grands-parents maternels habitent en Australie.''

Rio ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompue par Ella qui s'était glissée derrière elle et lui mit les mains sur ses yeux.

''Jade ?'' tenta Rio et Ella enleva ses mains.

''Perdue,'' dit-elle joyeusement alors que Rio se retournait pour voir qui c'était.

''Ella !'' s'exclama-t-elle. ''On ne s'est pas vu depuis deux semaines mais ça semble remonter à des lustres.''

Pendant qu'Ella et Rio se racontaient leurs vacances, je me tins sur la pointe des pieds et guettai un certain Serpentard aux cheveux bruns, ce qui était assurément stupide puisque plus de la moitié des garçons de Serpentard étaient bruns. Je n'en gardai pas moins un œil attentif. J'attendais tellement envie de l'embrasser et de lui tenir la main.

La chance semblait me sourire pour une fois car un grand dadais brun au menton saillant s'avançait vers moi.

''Scorpius !'' m'exclamai-je, folle de joie en courant le rejoindre alors qu'il passait la foule sans aucune difficulté.

''Salut, Rosie. Tu m'as trop manqué,'' dit-il en me tendant ses bras alors que je plongeais sur lui.

''Toi aussi, tu m'as trop manqué,'' lui dis-je.

Et alors qu'il se penchait pour presser ses lèvres contre les miennes, je me laissai répondre au baiser avec autant, si ce n'était plus, de vigueur que lui. Ce fut là que je me rappelai les « règles » imposées par maman et papa, et que j'allais totalement laisser de côté _tant que je serais à Poudlard_. Je n'étais même pas encore montée dans le train que j'avais déjà transgressée la règle numéro deux.

Oups.


	18. La rumeur

**CHAPITRE 18 : LA RUMEUR**

''Oh ! Non, Rose, pas en public, s'il te plaît !'' dit Ella et Scorpius et moi nous nous relâchâmes aussitôt. ''Par Merlin, estime-toi heureuse que ce soit moi et non pas ton père qui vous ai vue.''

''Oh ! Tais-toi un peu,'' dis-je en devenant écarlate et, entrelaçant mes doigts dans ceux de Scorpius, nous revînmes à mes amies.

''Bonjour. Je suis Scorpius Malefoy,'' dit Scorpius avec un sourire joyeux.

Il tendit une main à Rio qui la serra poliment. Ella accepta elle aussi mais avec un peu plus de réticence.

''Je sais. Je pense que tu n'es inconnue pour personne,'' dit Ella.

Elle essayait clairement de masquer une certaine amertume dans sa voix. Après tout, durant les trois premières années à Poudlard, il n'avait pas cessé de la traiter de muette parce qu'elle se faisait discrète et parlait peu. Il était naturel qu'elle soit encore distante envers lui mais j'étais heureuse qu'elle tente tout de même de faire des efforts.

''C'est agréable de savoir que je me suis fait un nom,'' taquina Scorpius.

Ni Rio ni Ella ne rirent. Elles le regardèrent plutôt comme si elles doutaient de sa santé mentale. Scorpius s'en rendit compte et changea rapidement de sujet.

''Alors, où sont les deux autres ? Ce fameux couple lesbienne va-t-il faire son apparition ?''

Encore une fois, sa tentative de faire de l'humour était un échec.

''Oh ! Mon Dieu, je me ridiculise là. Allez, on recommence.''

Il cacha sa tête dans les mains et la secoua. Aussi rapidement qu'il avait fait mine d'être gêné, il afficha à nouveau un grand rictus et retendit une main à Rio.

''Bonjour. Je suis Scorpius,'' dit-il.

Rio lui serra la main avec un léger sourire. Je pris cela comme une bonne chose qui en annonçait une autre nettement moins plaisante.

''Je m'appelle Rio. Rio Blanche,'' dit Rio en élargissant son sourire.

''Ah ! Miss Blanche. Oui, Rose m'a beaucoup parlé de toi,'' dit Scorpius en serrant vigoureusement la main de Rio.

Elle poussa un petit rire et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Scorpius réalisa qu'il en faisait encore trop.

''Ça ne se passe pas comme je le prévoyais. Donc, je suis Scorpius et c'est tout ce qu'il faut savoir.''

''Très bien,'' dit Rio, amusée. ''Enchantée de te connaître, Scorpius.''

Alors que Scorpius et Rio riaient ensemble, Ella resta extatique.

''Bon. Ce n'est pas tout, mesdemoiselles, mais je dois monter dans le train. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. A plus tard, Rosie,'' me dit-il et il se pencha pour m'embrasser sur la joue, ce qui valut le mécontentement d'Ella.

''On a dit pas en public !'' protesta-t-elle.

''Pardon, pardon,'' dit Scorpius en s'éloignant de moi avec les mains en l'air.

''Je t'aime,'' dis-je en m'avançant vers lui pour l'enlacer tendrement.

Je pus presque entendre Ella s'indigner depuis la place où elle se tenait. Je lui jetai un regard noir et lui lançai :

''Et si tu allais bécoter Albus au lieu de me donner des leçons ?''

Et sans attendre de réponse, je revins à Scorpius et me collai contre sa poitrine pour sentir son parfum.

''Hé, Malefoy, tu viens ?'' appela à distance un des amis de Scorpius.

Il relâcha l'étreinte et m'embrassa sur le front.

''On se revoit à l'école, d'accord ?'' dit-il alors que ses amis l'attendaient avec impatience.

''Oui,'' dis-je, un peu rouge en me mordant la lèvre.

''Je t'aime,'' dit-il avant de crier à ses amis : ''Pour l'amour du ciel, Malcolm, c'est bon, j'arrive !''

Et sur ce, il disparut dans la foule.

''Sérieusement ? C'est Scorpius ce gars-là ?'' dit Ella en observant Scorpius qui courait rejoindre ses amis.

''Le seul et unique,'' dis-je fièrement. ''Tu regrettes déjà de l'avoir détestée ?''

Ella fit non de la tête mais Rio répondit oui avec ferveur, également d'un signe de tête.

''Oui. Je retire tout ce que j'ai pensé de lui jusqu'ici,'' dit-elle. ''Il est drôle, amical et séduisant. Dis-moi, Rose, comment as-tu fait pour obtenir le gros lot ?''

''Parce que je suis plus forte que vous deux,'' taquinai-je gentiment. ''Ne vous en faites pas, je plaisante. Je pense que l'on est fait l'un pour l'autre c'est tout.''

''En parlant de couple fait l'un pour l'autre, où sont donc Jade et Mae ? Elles ont dit qu'elles nous retrouveraient ici,'' dit Ella en tournant le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir les deux filles dans la foule dense autour et dans le train.

''Mae pourrait mettre un peu plus de temps à venir,'' dis-je d'une voix forte pour me faire entendre au-delà du sifflet du train nous signalant qu'il était temps de monter. ''Elle a passé toutes les vacances chez sa sœur au Pays de Galles et elle revient directement de là-bas. Il est même possible qu'elle ne prenne pas le train.''

''Attend, qu'est-ce que Mae fait au Pays de Galles ?'' demanda Rio avec perplexité.

Je soupirai. Bien sûr, elles ignoraient toute l'histoire.

''Long à expliquer. Je vous raconterai tout dans le train,'' dis-je en essayant de passer malgré nous la foule qui nous poussait continuellement contre la machine à vapeur rouge.

''Rose,'' cria une voix au-delà du vacarme.

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours et aperçus ma mère qui me disait au revoir d'un signe de main parmi la foule de gens. Je passai un bras à travers la vite et fis de même. Je savais qu'elle me reconnaissait grâce à mes cheveux roux qui me distinguait des nombreux blonds et bruns de la foule.

Quand nous parvînmes à trouver un compartiment pour nous seuls sans devoir partager avec d'embêtants Premières Années, nous étions définitivement en route pour Poudlard. Mais toujours aucun signe de Jade et Mae.

''Mais où peuvent-elles être ? J'avais tellement hâte de savoir comment leurs parents ont réagi à leurs coming-outs ?'' dit Rio quand nous nous étions résignées au fait que ni l'une ni l'autre n'étaient dans le train.

''Oh ! Je sais pour Mae,'' dis-je d'un air sombre.

''Ah bon ?'' dit Rio en se penchant, impatiente de savoir. ''Alors ?''

Je soupirai et me résignai à leur raconter.

''Je vais faire bref. Elle a avoué son homosexualité à ses parents et ils l'ont mise à la porte. Elle a transplané chez moi au beau milieu d'un blizzard et ensuite, Mae et moi nous nous sommes rendues au Pays de Galles en pleine nuit afin qu'elle puisse passer Noël avec sa sœur.''

''Quels connards,'' marmonna Rio. ''Sérieusement, comment peut-on mettre sa propre fille à la porte ?''

''Oui. J'ignore si Mae et sa sœur sont allées dire leur quatre vérités à leurs parents, mais j'espère bien qu'elles ne se sont pas gênées,'' dis-je.

Ella, qui connaissait déjà l'histoire, me regarda avec surprise.

''Quoi ?'' demandai-je.

''Tu as soigneusement omis de mentionner le fait que « tu es partie au Pays de Galles en pleine nuit » quand tu m'as raconté,'' dit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

''Quoi ?'' dis-je en repensant au moment où je lui avais raconté l'histoire le jour de Noël. ''Oh ! Ella, lâche-moi un peu la grappe. J'étais à moitié endormie !''

''Comment pourrais-tu oublier que tu étais partie au Pays de Galles en pleine nuit ?'' dit Ella avec un fort scepticisme.

''Je n'ai pas oublié,'' dis-je en secouant la tête. ''J'étais épuisée et de mauvaise humeur et je savais que si je continuais à te parler, je hausserais le ton et tu serais blessée. C'est pourquoi j'ai préféré raccourcir.''

''Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier ou te frapper,'' ironisa Ella.

''Me frapper serait inapproprié je pense,'' dis-je en m'écartant alors qu'Ella et Rio étaient hilares.

Ah ! Que c'était bon de revoir mes amies.

''Tiens tiens, regardez qui est là,'' fit une voix moqueuse derrière moi alors que je défaisais ma valise dans le dortoir.

Je me retournai et vis Jade debout à l'entrée avec un très grand sourire sur le visage.

''Jade !'' couinai-je en m'empressant d'aller la prendre dans mes bras, la tenant serré par la taille. ''Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?''

''C'était génial,'' dit Jade en entrant dans le dortoir pour déposer ses affaires sur son lit. ''Je suis allée voir de la famille au Pays de Galles et j'ai appris que Mae était là-bas aussi chez sa sœur. Je l'aime bien sa sœur, elle est adorable.''

''Où est Mae ?'' demandai-je en passant ma tête à travers la porte et en guettant le couloir comme si j'espérais y apercevoir la tête blonde de Mae.

''Elle et sa sœur sont allées à Londres pour remettre leurs parents à leur place,'' dit Jade en haussant les épaules. ''J'imagine que, si elles n'arrivent pas à les raisonner, c'est sa sœur qui ramènera Jade ici.''

''Oh !'' dit Ella dont les yeux s'éclairaient. ''Et toi, comment l'ont prit tes parents ?''

''Ils étaient comme vous, ils le savaient depuis toujours,'' dit Jade avec joie. ''Ça s'est passé genre ' _Salut, maman, tu sais quoi ? Je suis lesbienne'_ et ma mère a répondu, ' _Oui, ma chérie, je le sais_ '. Nous n'en avons pas rediscuté par la suite mais ma mère m'a proposé d'inviter Mae pour les prochaines vacances d'été.'' Et avec beaucoup moins d'entrain, elle ajouta : ''Si seulement la famille de Mae était aussi compréhensive que ma mère.''

''Et ton père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?'' demanda Rio.

''Oh ! Oui, j'en arrive à la bonne nouvelle,'' dit Jade. ''Maman l'a mis à la porte juste avant Noël. Elle le menaçait depuis des lustres s'il ne réglait pas son problème d'alcool et elle a finalement passé à l'acte. Pour être franche avec vous, je suis contente qu'il ait enfin foutu le camp.''

J'ignorais complètement ce qu'il fallait en répondre. Personne ne savait de toute évidence car un silence gêné suivit les mots de Jade.

''Alors, qu'avez-vous fait, toi et Mae, au Pays de Galles ?'' demanda Rio pour briser le silence.

''On a trainé par-ci par-là, tantôt à pieds tantôt en train. C'est tout,'' répondit Jade.

''Es-tu sûre que vous n'avez pas fait plus que cela ?'' demanda Rio avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

''Rio ! Bien sûr qu'elles n'ont rien fait de plus !'' grondai-je. ''Et même si c'est le cas, ça ne regarde personne d'autre qu'elles.''

''Oh ! Allez, je vous ai bien demandé conseil pour Olivier,'' se défendit Rio.

''Ah ouais ? Et comment ça s'est passé d'ailleurs ?'' demanda Jade en rendant à Rio sa propre question.

''Ça ne vous regarde pas,'' répliqua Rio.

''Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas aussi agréable quand on te le fait à toi ?'' dit Jade en ouvrant sa valise et en déversant ses affaires un peu partout sur son lit, créant l'habituel désordre qui se trouvait là.

Rio leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à sa valise.

''Je vois que tu ne comptes pas faire d'efforts de rangement pour ce tout dernier semestre à Poudlard ?'' demandai-je à Jade alors qu'elle jetait un de ses blousons à ma figure, que je ne manquai pas de lui rendre aussitôt de la même manière.

''Quel intérêt de ranger ? Ce sera à nouveau en désordre dans la foulée,'' dit Jade en m'arrachant son haut de mes mains pour le jeter sur le haut de sa commode.

''Si tu le dis, Jade,'' marmonnai-je et d'un bond, je revins à ma propre valise.

Pendant que nous rangions tous nos vêtements dans les penderies, ou dans le cas de Jade de les jeter sur son lit où ils resteraient pendant la majeure partie du semestre, nous nous parlâmes peu.

J'avais presque fini quand mon doigt toucha quelque chose au fond de la valise. Je sortis soigneusement le manuel qui était dessus et trouvai la rose et la carte que m'avait envoyée Scorpius durant les fêtes.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient écrasés, j'ignorais pourquoi. Je conjurai aussitôt un vase avec ma baguette et la posai sur la table de nuit. En y insérant la rose dedans, j'entendis Jade me poser la question à laquelle je m'attendais :

''Qui t'a envoyé cette rose ?''

Je me tournai vers elle avec un grand sourire pour lui répondre nonchalamment en un seul mot, celui qu'elle détestait probablement le plus :

''Scorpius.'' Et je mis la carte dans le vase à côté de la rose.

''Oh…''

Jade revint à sa valise sans rien ajouter. Si elle avait acceptée ma relation avec Scorpius Malefoy, elle avait toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée que j'eusse choisie lui plutôt qu'un autre. Elle n'aurait pas le choix cependant parce que je n'avais aucune intention d'y mettre un terme.

''Salut, Rosie,'' dit Scorpius quand je prenais place à côté de lui en Etudes des Moldus.

Cela faisait quelques semaines que nous étions revenus à Poudlard et le moulin à rumeurs battait son plein. Il y avait bien sûr les mêmes ragots du genre, ' _As-tu entendu dire que le Ministère pourrait interdire les visites à Pré-au-Lard afin d'éviter que les adultes ne servent de l'alcool aux mineurs ?_ ' mais la rumeur qui faisait le plus de bruit, c'était : ' _Savais-tu que Scorpius Malefoy sortait avec Rose Weasley_?''

J'étais évidemment bien placée pour le savoir car, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'y avait actuellement qu'une seule Rose Weasley et qu'un seul Scorpius Malefoy à Poudlard. C'était fou comment les gens pouvaient se montrer aussi stupides.

''On alimente les discussions dans toute l'école,'' chuchota Scorpius à mon oreille après m'avoir embrassé sur la joue.

''Oui,'' dis-je sans prêter attention aux murmures derrière nous. ''As-tu entendu les conneries que fait circuler le moulin à rumeurs sur nous ?''

''Il se peut que j'ai entendu certaines de ces « conneries » oui,'' dit Scorpius avec un léger rictus. ''Ce matin, j'ai entendu Madeline Goyle dire à Cassandra Crabbe que, deux points ouvrez les guillemets,'' dit-il en mimant les guillemets dans l'air : ''l'on aurait apparemment « baisé dans le placard à balais ».''

Une telle rumeur était tellement absurde qu'elle me fit pouffer de rire.

''Qui serait assez idiot pour croire ça ? C'est presque aussi ridicule que celle qui affirme que je suis enceinte de six mois et est restée chez toi en attendant d'accoucher.''

''A mon avis, si tu étais enceinte de six mois, ça se verrait,'' dit Scorpius en éclatant de rire.

''Tant que les rumeurs ne nous affectent pas, elles finiront par disparaître,'' dis-je en roulant les yeux. ''C'est du grand n'importe quoi de toutes manières.''

''Bien dit, Rosie,'' dit-il joyeusement alors que je rapprochais ma chaise de lui.

''Je suis contente de savoir que ta mère accepte totalement notre relation,'' dis-je à voix basse en voyant le professeur Simona entrer dans la classe avec un grand paquet de feuilles sous le bras.

''Oui. Mon père, par contre, il faudra un peu plus de temps pour le convaincre que tu es une personne bien,'' dit Scorpius. ''Il a toujours une dent contre ton père.''

''Nous sommes deux,'' marmonnai-je. ''Il faudra concocter un plan pour forcer nos pères à s'entendre.''

''Je suis prêt à m'y atteler,'' dit Scorpius avec amusement.

''Mr. Malefoy, Miss Weasley, je suis enchantée de constater que pour une fois vous ne vous battez pas comme des chiffonniers mais si vous voulez bien vous taire, je pourrais commencer à expliquer la leçon du jour,'' dit Simona à la fois amusée et agacée.

''Pardon, professeur,'' m'excusai-je.

Simona nous afficha un petit sourire avant de s'adresser à la classe.

''Bien. Je vous annonce que la sortie en camping prévue depuis longtemps se déroulera le 3 mars de cette année. Les notes de permissions que vous avez tous pris avec vous en partant en vacances ont toutes été renvoyées, avec autorisation unanime de vos parents, ce qui veut dire que nous sommes tous prêts à partir. Des questions ?''

''Où irons-nous ?'' demanda Corey Finnigan.

''A la Forêt de Dean. C'était sur la note, imbécile,'' répondit Daniel Thomas.

''Désolé si je n'ai pas pris la peine de lire,'' rétorqua Corey.

''Arrêtez, les garçons !'' coupa Simona alors que Daniel s'apprêtait à envoyer une réplique cinglante que le regard que lui jetait le professeur l'en a dissuadé. ''Oui, Mr. Finnigan, nous irons à la Forêt de Dean comme vient de vous l'expliquer Mr. Thomas. Il fera assez froid alors pensez à emmener des vêtements chauds.''

Je levai la main.

''Oui, Rose,'' dit Simona en me faisant un signe de tête.

''Combien serons-nous par tentes et pourrons-nous choisir avec qui nous les partagerons ?'' demandai-je en étant déterminée à partager une même tente avec mes amies et Scorpius et à _ne surtout pas_ me retrouver avec Carla Mace.

''Vous serez cinq par tentes et la mixité sera interdite,'' répondit-elle en toussant légèrement. ''Je sais que la majeure partie d'entre vous est en couple et je veux m'assurer qu'il ne se passera rien.''

''Branleur,'' dit Albus depuis le fond de la classe.

''Mr. Potter ! Pas de ce vocabulaire dans ma classe !'' s'exclama Simona en lui jetant un lourd regard de reproches.

''Oh ! Allez, professeur, vous l'avez un peu cherché celle-là,'' dit fièrement Albus alors qu'Ella lui donnait un coup sur le bras en sifflant.

''Grandissez un peu,'' dit Simona, exaspérée.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le tas de feuilles sur son bureau et toutes allèrent rejoindre leurs propriétaires respectifs.

''J'ai fini de corriger les contrôles que vous avez fait à la fin du dernier semestre et je dois dire que je suis plutôt contente des résultats. Cependant, on ne peut pas en dire autant pour les essais sur Shakespeare.''

Son sourire se changea en un rictus alors qu'elle pointait sa baguette sur l'autre tas de feuilles qui elles aussi allèrent rejoindre leurs propriétaires.

Mon essai arriva avant mon contrôle. Je la retournai et lus l'appréciation.

 _Très bonne explication, bien construite et détaillée. Félicitations, Rose !_

Et en voyant le petit O dans le coin de la feuille, je sentis mon égo se gonfler un peu. Dieu Merci, j'allais une nouvelle fois éviter une colère de ma mère.

Il sembla se passer près d'une heure avant que je ne reçoive mon contrôle. Entre-temps, je jetai un œil à l'essai de Scorpius. Il avait eu un E, ce qui était une très bonne note pour lui qui était un sang-pur censé mépriser le monde moldu.

Je saisis mon contrôle dans l'air alors qu'il planait au-dessus de ma tête et regardai ma note en retenant mon souffle. Encore un O. Dieu Merci, je soignais ma moyenne, ce qui me serait fort utile pour mon CV lorsque je demanderais à entrer au Ministère l'an prochain.

''Toi aussi tu as eu un O !'' s'exclama Scorpius en jetant un œil à ma feuille et en brandissant la sienne sous mes yeux. ''Tu vois, il semble que ces cours de soutien soient payants.''

''Menteur,'' dis-je en lui donnant une poussette. ''Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de mon aide. Tu sais très bien te débrouiller seul.''

''Certes, mais tu sais ce que l'on dit, les grands esprits se complètement. Tu as eu un O, j'ai eu un O. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?''

''Gros bêta, va !'' m'exclamai-je.

''Un gros bêta qui t'aime de tout son cœur,'' dit-il en se penchant pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes avec douceur.

''Hé ! Malefoy, Weasley, gardez ça pour le dortoir, on est en classe ici !'' cria Bradley Mace et nous sursautâmes en nous rappelant que nous étions en public.

J'affichai un sourire oblique à Scorpius et me forçai à reporter mon attention au tableau où le professeur Simona écrivait la leçon du jour.

S'il était vrai que la vie s'était grandement améliorée pour Scorpius depuis qu'il avait remplacé les pilules par un sortilège anti-douleur, ce n'était rien comparée à la nouvelle qu'il m'annonça une fois terminée le cours d'Etudes des Moldus, le dernier de la journée.

''Ah oui, je ne t'ai pas encore dit,'' dit-il alors que nous sortions de classe. ''Je suis allé à Sainte-Mangouste pendant les fêtes pour faire un contrôle et ils m'ont dit que j'étais en très bonne santé !''

''Quoi ? Sérieusement, tu ne peux pas me dire ça avec nonchalance,'' dis-je en courant après lui. ''C'est génial, Scorpius. Mais pourquoi ça ne t'enchante pas ?''

''Je l'ai su pendant les fêtes et je pensais que tu tenais à le savoir,'' dit-il d'un ton sans joie. ''Heureux de voir néanmoins que tu es contente,'' dit-il en se forçant à sourire.

''Contente ? Je suis folle de joie oui ! Cela veut dire que tu pourras rejouer normalement au Quidditch et que tu n'as plus besoin de conjurer le sortilège anti-douleur toutes les quatre heures,'' dis-je en sautant autour de lui avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

''Wow ! Si j'avais que tu serais aussi excitée, je t'en aurais parlé en privé. Arrête, Rose, tu te donnes en spectacle.''

''Oh ! C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?'' taquinai-je.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompu par une voix féminine qui l'appelait.

''Scorpius ?'' fit la voix et je vis Carla Mace arriver vers nous.

''Et voilà les ennuis,'' marmonnai-je à Scorpius alors qu'elle s'approchait.

''Salut, Carla. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?'' dit Scorpius sans enthousiasme en lui faisant un signe de tête.

''Puis-je te parler en privé ?'' dit-elle en me pointant du doigt.

Un monstre se mit à rugir dans mon ventre et je sentis une montée d'adrénaline dans mon cerveau. Avant d'avoir pu les retenir, les mots surgirent hors de ma bouche.

''Sûrement pas. Si tu veux dire quelque chose, ce sera à nous,'' lançai-je froidement, prenant Carla de court.

''Très bien. Mais dis-moi, une mouche t'a piquée ou quoi, Weasley ?'' marmonna-t-elle.

''Dis-nous ce que tu as. On ne va pas y passer la journée,'' lançai-je.

Carla me jeta un sourire moqueur et, s'adressant à Scorpius, elle dit d'un ton naturel comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde :

''Je suis enceinte.''

Quand les mots arrivèrent à mon cerveau, j'eus l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup violent à la mâchoire. Je jetai un œil à Scorpius qui n'en croyait pas non plus ses oreilles. Non, il était absolument impossible que Scorpius eût engrossé Carla. Cette garce avait tellement couché avec tout le monde qu'elle ne devait sûrement pas avoir idée de qui pouvait être le père.

''Ce… ce n'est quand même pas moi,'' balbutia Scorpius en pointant un doigt à lui-même, l'air désemparé.

''J'ai bien peur que si,'' dit Carla en regardant le sol. ''Je l'ai appris au début des vacances mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire jusqu'ici. Je suis enceinte de trois mois.''

Simultanément, mes yeux et ceux de Scorpius se posèrent sur son ventre et nous vîmes qu'il était légèrement gonflé. Oh ! Mon Dieu, elle ne mentait pas.

''Quoi… mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire,'' balbutia Scorpius alors que je m'écartais d'eux.

''Et bien… je vais avoir un bébé et c'est toi le père. Est-ce plus clair pour toi ?''

''Mais…'' glapit Scorpius en s'écartant d'elle.

Je ne pus le supporter d'avantage. Tournant sur mes talons, je montai en courant les escaliers au bout du couloir en poussant la foule sans ménagement comme si j'étais poursuivie par un loup-garou. Les mots de Carla se répétaient incessamment dans ma tête. _Je suis enceinte. Je vais avoir un bébé et c'est toi le père. Je suis enceinte de trois mois. Je suis enceinte._

J'étais au bord des larmes. Si Carla était enceinte de Scorpius, il était absolument impossible pour lui et moi d'être ensemble. Si Scorpius devait s'occuper d'un bébé, notre relation était sans avenir.

En arrivant à la Tour de Gryffondor, je donnai entre deux sanglots le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et courus dans la salle commune sans faire attention à ceux qui discutaient et faisaient leur dortoir et montai dans le dortoir où seule Ella, qui lisait un livre assise sur son lit, était présente.

''Salut, Rose. Tu as décidée pour une fois de te détacher de Scorpius ?''

Elle avait dit cela sans quitter son livre les yeux mais quand elle me regarda et vis que j'étais prêt à pleurer, elle dit avec beaucoup plus de sérieux :

''Que se passe-t-il ?'' Et sautant de son lit pour se ruer vers moi alors que je luttais contre les larmes, elle dit : ''Si Scorpius a décidé de te larguer, je peux t'assurer que je lui vais balancer un sortilège qu'il n'oubliera pas de sitôt.''

Je fis non de la tête.

''Oh ! Parfait, j'espérais ne pas devoir en arriver là,'' dit Ella, soulagée. ''Mais que se passe-t-il alors ?''

''Carla Mace,'' parvins-je à dire avant que les larmes commencent à s'échapper de mes yeux.

''Quoi Carla Mace ?'' dit Ella alors que nous nous asseyions toutes deux sur mon lit.

''Elle est enceinte,'' dis-je en me mordant durement la lèvre pour arrêter les larmes.

''Merde,'' dit Ella, l'air surprise. ''Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça te fait pleurer qu'elle soit enceinte ?''

''Parce qu'elle affirme que Scorpius est le père,'' répondis-je avec colère. ''C'est bien simple, Ella : si effectivement Scorpius est le père du bébé, lui et moi on ne pourra jamais être ensemble. Même si Carla décidait d'abandonner le bébé et de fuir, je n'élèverai pas un enfant qui n'est pas de mon sang, et encore moins si c'est _son_ enfant.''

''Attend, tu veux dire que Scorpius t'a trompée avec Carla Mace ?'' demanda Ella, assise au bout de mon lit.

''Non, il était sorti avec elle avant moi,'' assurai-je. ''Mais maintenant, elle est en cloque et merde, je ne peux pas sortir avec Scorpius alors que dans le même temps, une autre fille porte son enfant !''

''D'accord. Il semble que finalement, je vais devoir lancer un sort à quelqu'un,'' dit Ella. ''A commencer par Carla Mace.''

''Je t'en supplie, Ella, ne fais rien. Tu ne feras que de t'attirer des ennuis,'' dis-je. ''C'est une histoire entre Scorpius, Carla et moi.''

Je fis un bruit exaspéré et toute ma fureur et mes larmes que j'avais tentée vainement retenir s'envolèrent et j'explosai littéralement.

''Mais quel abruti !'' m'exclamai-je en balançant mon poing partout jusqu'à toucher le mur. ''Comment a-t-il pu coucher avec Carla Mace et la mettre enceinte !'' Je plaçai une main sur tous mes livres posés sur mon bureau et les envoyai valser partout. ''Comment a-t-il pu être assez crétin pour ne pas se protéger !'' Et jetant un des cintres de ma penderie, je hurlai : ''Je vais rompre avec lui. Cet abruti a commis l'impardonnable. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir de toute ma vie !''

''Arrête, Rose, tu me fais peur,'' dit Ella qui essayait de me calmer pour éviter que je ne mette encore plus le dortoir à sac.

Je la repoussai durement et me mis à sortir sans retenu tout le contenu de mon sac à la recherche de ma baguette.

''Je vais lui faire payer cher !'' hurlai-je de rage.

''Calme-toi, Rose. Réfléchis rationnellement pendant une minute,'' dit Ella en me saisissant le bras pour m'empêcher de partir et en me forçant à me rasseoir sur mon lit.

'' _Je_ réfléchis rationnellement,'' criai-je.

Je détachai mon poing de sa prise si violemment qu'il alla frapper la table de nuit et envoya valser le vase, qui contenait la rose que Scorpius m'avait envoyé pour Noël, contre le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce, lequel se brisa en mille morceaux.

Je restai figée, presque comme si j'avais été stupéfixée, alors que la rose tombait par terre parmi les débris et elle se fana dans la foulée. Cette rose avait vécu aussi longtemps et c'était le moment qu'elle choisissait pour mourir ? Cela en disait long sur ce que je ressentais à propos de notre relation, complètement détruite.

''Rose, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi !'' supplia Scorpius alors que je passais devant lui avec colère le lendemain.

''Je ne veux pas te parler,'' lançai-je avec une grande froideur en continuant à me diriger vers mon prochain cours sans le regarder.

''Arrête-toi, Rosie ! Tu veux bien m'écouter ?''

''Très bien. Alors, tu vas me dire ce que tu comptes faire avec ton ex-copine et ta copine actuelle ?'' dis-je en m'arrêtant et en le regardant les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

''Et bien, on en a discuté hier soir avec Carla et elle veut le garder,'' dit Scorpius en jetant un regard nerveux à ses chaussures.

''Et ?'' dis-je promptement, attendant d'en savoir plus.

''Et je vais la soutenir.''

''Quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère,'' m'exclamai-je d'une voix forte.

''Elle porte mon enfant, Rose ! Je ne vais pas l'abandonner !'' rétorqua Scorpius.

''Oh ! Et moi je deviens quoi ? Tu me largues c'est ça ?'' dis-je avec fureur en sentant mon visage devenir rouge.

''Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire'' dit Scorpius.

''Tu aurais pu me méprendre !'' criai-je. ''Il est temps que tu choisisses, Scorpius. Moi ou Carla, et tu as intérêt à prendre la bonne décision.''

''Je te choisis toi bien sûr, Rosie. Mais Carla est enceinte et a besoin de mon soutien.''

''Ça n'est pas une décision valable,'' lançai-je et Scorpius soupira.

''Et c'est quoi la décision valable ?''

''Moi ou elle : une fille qui t'aime de tout son cœur ou une fille qui se sert de sa grossesse pour te retenir comme un prisonnier… en plus, il y a de fortes chances que ce ne soit pas ton enfant. Elle a couché avec à peu près tous les mecs de l'école !''

''C'est mon enfant,'' dit Scorpius.

''En es-tu sûr ? As-tu fait un test de paternité ?'' criai-je.

''Non.''

''Alors, comment peux-tu être certain que c'est ton enfant ?''

''Parce que Carla le dit,'' dit Scorpius en haussant les épaules.

Je ris très jaune, en me demandant s'il ne se moquait pas du monde.

''Oh ! Donc, tu as décidé de prendre cette sale garce au mot, Scorpius. Ecoute bien cela : si tu veux ne serait-ce qu'un avenir avec moi, tu as tout intérêt à faire ce test de paternité et à me dire le résultat. Compris ?''

Et sur ce, je tournai les talons et m'éloignai en me sentant légèrement mieux après avoir pu craché ma rancœur. Pour autant, j'allais encore plus mal car je venais de hurler sur le garçon que j'aimais. Malgré le fait qu'il pourrait bientôt devenir père, je l'aimais encore de tout mon cœur et j'espérais tellement que toute cette histoire de bébé n'était qu'un cauchemar.


	19. Carla Mace détestée

**CHAPITRE 19 : CARLA MACE DETESTEE**

''Il ne veut même pas faire ce fichu test !'' hurlai-je, toujours folle de rage. ''On dirait qu'il veut vraiment élever le gamin de Carla !''

Nous étions assises toutes les cinq dans notre dortoir et je ne remettais pas des évènements récents. Et le fait qu'Ella s'était réveillée en hurlant à pleins poumons à quatre heures du matin à cause d'un cauchemar n'avait fait qu'aggraver mon humeur plus que maussade.

''Tu dois lui laisser du temps, Rosie. Il est sûrement sous le choc,'' dit Rio, penchée contre la tête de son lit et qui se mordait les ongles.

''Sûrement sous le choc !'' m'exclamai-je. ''Ree, il a eu trois semaines pour y réfléchir et il n'a toujours pas fait ce putain de test de paternité.''

''Pourquoi tiens-tu à ce qu'il fasse un test de paternité ?'' demanda Mae. ''Ça ne fera que confirmer qu'il est le père.''

''Justement non,'' dis-je en faisant des gestes insensés avec mes bras. ''Scorpius m'a dit que Carla l'a trompé avec trois autres mecs. L'un d'eux peut très bien être le père.''

''Tu ne pouvais pas mentionner plus tôt ce détail ?'' dit Mae avec exaspération. ''Je suis là à essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu veux absolument que Scorpius fasse un test et tu ne précises même pas qu'il y a plusieurs pères potentiels ?''

Je rougis en me rendant compte que je ne leur avais pas dit que Carla était une fille qui couchait avec tout le monde même quand elle était en couple.

''J'en ai parlé à Ella,'' grommelai-je.

Mae eut un regard comme pour me dire, _Est-ce que je m'appelle Ella ?_

''On peut changer de sujet ? Ça devient franchement déprimant,'' demanda Jade avec hâte.

''Oui,'' marmonnai-je. ''N'importe quoi qui puisse me faire oublier que je risque de rompre avec mon copain de deux mois s'il ne se décide pas à faire ce maudit test.''

''Qui a hâte d'être au camping ?'' couina Jade. ''Désolé mais je mourrais d'envie d'en parler depuis des semaines.''

''Ah ! Oui c'est vrai. Ce sera quand déjà ?'' demanda Ella en sautant de son lit pour aller s'asseoir au pied de celui de Jade.

''Aujourd'hui, bande d'idiotes,'' dit Jade en roulant les yeux. ''Vous n'avez rien écouté de ce qu'a dit Simona hier en cours.''

''Aujourd'hui !'' m'exclamai-je. Et je m'empressai d'aller mettre des vêtements et du nécessaire dans un petit sac à dos.

''Apparemment, Rose non plus n'a pas écouté,'' grogna Rio.

''J'ai un peu la tête ailleurs en ce moment vous savez,'' dis-je. ''Et Ella était trop occupée à s'amuser avec Albus alors pas étonnant qu'elle n'ai rien écouté elle non plus.''

Je désignai Ella qui faisait la même chose que moi à l'autre bout de la pièce. Comment avais-je pu sérieusement raté l'annonce que l'on allait partir aujourd'hui même en camping ? Je devais vraiment être à côté de la plaque.

''A quelle heure on part ?'' demandai-je en rangeant une brosse à dent dans le sac.

''A trois heures,'' répondit Jade. ''Simona a dit qu'elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'on s'endorme pendant le montage des tentes.''

''Génial,'' dis-je. ''On est ensemble dans la même tente, n'est-ce pas ?''

''A ma connaissance, oui,'' dit Jade. ''Simona forme les groupes d'après les relations. Alors ce sera nous plus deux.

''Très bien,'' dis-je sans prêter attention à ce qu'essayait de dire Rio.

Dans ma tête, je me dis qu'il était hors de question de partir avant d'avoir convaincue Scorpius de faire un test de paternité. Je ne m'imaginais pas partir dans une telle excursion sans savoir définitivement si oui ou non l'enfant de mon ennemie jurée était le sien. Au moins, s'il était le père, je serais fixée. L'incertitude face à ce problème m'était insupportable. Si Scorpius décidait d'assumer, je l'accepterais mais il devrait alors faire une croix sur notre relation.

''Rosie,'' me dit faiblement Scorpius durant le petit-déjeuner à la Grande Salle alors que je passais sans un regard ni mot devant la table de Serpentard.

''Quoi ?'' lançai-je un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

''Viens dehors avec moi, il faut que l'on parle.''

Ignorant tous les regards, il se leva de table et se dirigea hors de la salle. Avec un soupir exaspéré et un regard d'envie au bacon et aux œufs qui m'attendaient, je le suivis.

Scorpius allait sortir dans les jardins quand je le rattrapai.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Scorpius ?'' dis-je, les mains sur les hanches en lui saisissant l'épaule pour le forcer à se tourner vers moi. ''Allez, crache et fais vite car je meurs de faim et je veux aller manger.''

''Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai décidé de faire un test de paternité pour vérifier si je suis le père de l'enfant de Carla,'' dit-il. ''Je voudrais aussi que tu viennes avec moi car ainsi, si ce n'est pas mon enfant, tu sauras que je ne mens pas.''

Prise de court, je fis un pas en arrière. Je ne m'attendais plus du tout à cela. Pour vous dire la vérité, je m'étais résignée à le harceler sans relâche pendant tout le reste de la journée afin de le faire céder avant que l'on ne parte en camping.

''Si tu veux savoir, Carla n'est pas du tout enchantée. Quand je lui en ai parlé, elle a failli me lancer un sortilège. Elle jure que c'est moi le père mais comme tu as dit Rosie, elle a couché avec pratiquement tous les mecs de l'école. Impossible d'être sûr de l'identité du père sans faire un test au préalable.''

''Tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne t'es pas protégé ?'' grommelai-je. ''Parce que si tu y avais pensé, la question ne se poserait pas.''

''Nous étions en plein extase,'' marmonna Scorpius avant de changer de sujet à la vitesse de l'éclair. ''Alors, tu veux bien venir avec moi et Carla pour faire le test ?''

''D'accord,'' dis-je d'un ton résignée. ''Mais que les choses soient clairs : si jamais ce gamin est le tien, alors c'est terminé entre nous. Compris ?''

''Oh ! Arrête, Rose. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais trompé, nous n'étions pas encore ensemble,'' rétorqua Scorpius. ''Je trouve que c'est un peu fort que ma seule erreur ait été d'avoir couché avec mon ex sans protection. Je ne t'ai rien fait de mal.''

''Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que l'on pourra rester en couple pendant que ton ex porte le fruit de tes entrailles ? Tu imagines notre réputation ?''

''Oh ! C'est une question de popularité maintenant. Je pensais que _tant que l'on est ensemble, on se moque de ce que pensent les autres_ ,'' dit Scorpius, les joues écarlates.

''Ce n'est pas pareil, Scorpius. Ce n'est pas une simple rumeur sans fondement circulant dans les couloirs. Carla est enceinte et elle raconte à tout le monde que _tu_ es le père. Même si, comme on l'espère, c'est un mensonge, ça fait de toi un don juan et moi d'une briseuse de ménages !''

Scorpius réfléchit pendant un court instant avant de répondre :

''Mais si on s'aime encore, on peut quand même rester ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'assure, Rose, que Carla ne te remplacera jamais quoi qu'il arrive.''

''Si tu es le père de son gamin, alors je ne pourrai plus jamais t'aimer de la même manière,'' dis-je une nouvelle fois au bord des larmes et c'était bien entendu un mensonge. ''On se revoit à midi pour le test de paternité.''

Sur ce, je pris congé de lui en essayant vainement de me retenir de pleurer.

Quand nous arrivâmes tous les trois à l'entrée de l'infirmerie à douze heures tapantes, la tension dans l'air était palpable. Carla portait un haut très serré qui mettait en valeur le léger arrondi de son ventre. Elle avait l'air également terrifiée. J'ignorais si c'était parce qu'elle avait peur de moi ou de quelle manière j'allais lui faire payer son mensonge. Car j'étais maintenant sûr et certaine que Scorpius n'était pas le père du bébé. Son putain de mensonge se voyait comme un nez au milieu de la figure et elle allait enfin payer son suffisance grâce au test de paternité qui la démasquerait pour de bon.

''Ah ! Miss Mace. Vous n'êtes pas la première adolescente enceinte qui vienne me voir,'' dit la vieille Madame Pomfresh alors que nous entrions. ''Je crois que votre mère aussi était enceinte à votre âge. Oui c'est cela. Elle vous a eu vous et votre frère Bradley a la toute fin de ses études. Je m'en souviens très bien.''

Je retins l'envie de rire. Etre une pétasse était donc de famille ? Je me demandai si la mère de Carla avait essayée de voler le copain d'une autre de la même manière que sa fille.

''A l'époque de votre mère, Carla, nos méthodes de tests de paternité n'étaient pas aussi avancés qu'aujourd'hui et, hélas, nous n'avons jamais pu savoir qui était votre père. Mais désormais, c'est possible. Vous avez juste à vous allonger et nous allons conjurer quelques sortilèges. Ainsi, nous ne saurons pas seulement si Mr. Malefoy est le père mais également l'identité exacte du père.''

Je vis la tête de Carla qui passait lentement de la colère à la peur, visible par son teint devenu pâle. Je n'avais plus le moindre doute : Scorpius n'était pas le père ! Et non seulement nous allions être libérés de ce « fardeau » mais nous allions connaître définitivement l'identité de ce mystérieux géniteur.

Madame Pomfresh pointa sa baguette et commença à marmonner quelques sortilèges complexes dont je ne comprenais pas le sens. Au bout de quelques secondes, une image apparut et flotta dans l'air au-dessus du ventre de Carla. Elle était encore trop déformée pour être claire mais après un court instant, je pus lire le mot « père » en bas de l'image. Lentement, très lentement, j'osai regarder de plus près l'image en espérant de tout mon cœur que je n'allais pas lire le nom de Scorpius. Lorsque mes yeux arrivèrent au niveau de l'image, je ne découvris pas les yeux gris de Scorpius mais ceux bruns qui appartenaient à Kieran Boot.

J'étais alors proche de sauter partout de joie. J'avais l'impression que tout le poids du monde s'était envolé de mes épaules, j'étais libre ! Nous étions tous les deux libres. J'affichai un grand sourire triomphant à Scorpius mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour lui.

Son visage habituellement pâle était devenu rouge comme une betterave et une veine dans sa tempe semblait proche d'éclater.

''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?'' dit Scorpius d'un ton très menaçant en jetant un regard de fureur à Carla, qu'il saisit ensuite par le devant du tee-shirt. ''Tu peux m'expliquer cette connerie ?''

''Monsieur Malefoy, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît !'' s'exclama Madame Pomfresh alors que Scorpius soulevait Carla dans les air, un geste de rage hautement compréhensible.

''Tu l'as toujours su, hein ?'' dit Scorpius alors que Carla essayait de lui attraper la main pour tenter de la faire descendre. ''REPONDS-MOI !'' hurla-t-il.

''O… oui,'' bougonna Carla. ''Je… je savais que Ki…Kieran était le… le père.''

Scorpius la laissa tomber soudainement. Malheureusement, elle atterrit sur le lit et ne mourrait pas. Dommage.

''Alors pourquoi, putain de merde, es-tu venue m'aborder dans le couloir où j'étais _avec ma copine_ pour me dire que tu portais mon putain d'enfant alors que ce n'était pas le mien !''

Le ton calme qu'avait employé Scorpius au début de la phrase avait progressivement monté vers une rage totale à la fin. Carla avait l'air terrifiée alors que Scorpius, hors de lui, s'avançait vers elle.

''Explique-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça, Carla, espèce de sale briseuse de ménages. Explique-moi pourquoi tu as voulu casser mon couple avec Rose !''

A la mention de mon nom, Carla devint plus calme et tranquille.

''Je l'ai fait parce que toi et moi nous étions parfaits ensemble, Scorpius,'' dit-elle avec un clin d'œil plein de sens. ''Nous formions un couple génial. Et je suis prête d'autant plus à parier que Weasley n'est même pas bonne au lit que nous savons tous les deux comment tu adorais nos baises.''

Scorpius avait l'air dégoûté et moi-même étais proche de vomir.

''Weasley n'est pas une fille pour toi, Scorpius. Elle t'en demande beaucoup trop pour ce que tu es. On peut être ensemble, Scorpius. On n'est pas obligé de parler du bébé à Kieran. On peut le garder secret, juste toi et moi.''

''Et tu sais ce que je vais te répondre ? C'est d'aller te faire foutre, Carla, espèce de folle manipulatrice. Sors de ma vie, salope, et va à l'asile car c'est là qu'est ta place !''

''Bon, je pense que vous en avez assez dit, Monsieur Malefoy,'' interrompit Madame Pomfresh. ''Vous et Miss Weasley allez prévenir ce Kieran. Dîtes-lui qu'on le demande à l'infirmerie. Si vous pouviez aussi mettre en courant le frère de Miss Mace, ce serait parfait.''

''Pas de souci,'' dis-je en saisissant la main de Scorpius pour l'empêcher d'hurler à nouveau sur Carla.

Mon touché le figea et regarda ma main sur la sienne tandis que Madame Pomfresh nous fermait la porte au nez.

''Tu… tu m'as touché de ton plein gré,'' dit-il, apparemment surpris par un tel geste.

''Oh ! Allez, Scorpius, tu crois vraiment qu'après avoir été détrompés par le test et t'avoir vu remettre Carla à sa place, je vais être encore furieuse contre toi ?''

''Oui,'' marmonna-t-il.

''Pourquoi ?'' demandai-je. ''Tout va bien maintenant. Tu es libre.''

''Je vais quand même la soutenir,'' grommela-t-il d'une voix encore plus basse.

''Et tu penses que ça va me mettre en rogne ?'' m'étonnai-je en l'embrassant de partout. ''Justement, c'est que j'aime le plus dans toute cette histoire. J'ai eu la preuve que si jamais je tombais enceinte, tu ne me laisserais pas tomber pour te rassurer avec… de la viande fraîche.''

''Alors c'est sûr, tu me pardonnes ?'' dit Scorpius, pris au dépourvu.

''Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, gros bêta,'' dis-je, le nez collé contre sa poitrine. ''C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser.''

''T'excuser pour quoi ?'' demanda Scorpius en caressant mes cheveux qu'il avait si souvent insultés.

''M'excuser pour m'être mise en pétards,'' grommelai-je. C'était complètement stupide de réagir de la sorte.''

''Ta réaction était on ne plus compréhensive, Rose,'' dit Scorpius en me détachant de son corps pour me tenir les bras par la longueur. ''A ta place, j'aurais sûrement fait pire. Tu as vu comment je me suis énervé contre Carla.''

Nous rîmes tous les deux. Cela nous faisait le plus grand bien de nous entendre rire.

''Tu pleures,'' dit-il en essuyant une larme sur ma joue.

J'essuyai rapidement les yeux et lui sourit à nouveau.

''Je suis heureuse c'est tout,'' dis-je en l'embrassant langoureusement.

''C'est complètement stupide,'' s'exclama Jade alors que nous atteignons le sommet de la colline que nous traversions depuis une heure et demi. ''Qui a donné la carte à Simona ?'' demanda-t-elle à tout le groupe.

''Heu… moi,'' répondit timidement Ella. ''Elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle fait.''

''Doux Jésus, Ella, tu sais pourtant tout aussi bien que moi qu'il aurait plutôt fallu donner la carte à Rosie,'' dit Jade. ''Maintenant, on est paumés.''

''Ne me blâme pas pour ça !'' s'indigna Ella.

Jade allait rétorquer quand le professeur Simona appela la classe.

''C'est bon, je sais où l'on est. La Forêt de Dean n'est qu'à quelques mètres devant nous,'' dit-il en pointant l'ouest du doigt. ''Non, par là,'' dit-elle en pointant cette fois le Nord. ''Ou peut-être par là,'' dit-elle le doigt maintenant pointé vers l'est.

''Je crois qu'il vaut mieux nous asseoir parce qu'elle risque de mettre beaucoup de temps,'' dis-je en m'asseyant contre un arbre et en accrochant mon sur une petite ornière de l'arbre.

''Si Ella n'avait pas donné la carte à Simona, on ne perdrait pas autant de temps,'' lança Jade.

''Oh ! Arrête, Jade, sinon…'' répliqua Ella tout aussi sèchement en jetant un caillou à Jade.

''Arrêtez, toutes les deux,'' dis-je en saisissant des mains le caillou qu'Ella allait jeter à Jade en guise de réponse. ''Ce n'est pas en vous disputant que l'on va arriver plus vite à destination. Quand même, c'est une règle de savoir-vivre.''

''Tu aurais pu trouver plus cliché comme phrase…'' ironisa Jade en me regardant avec des yeux plissés comme si elle pensait que j'avais un problème mental.

''Oh ! Ce sont toutes les mêmes,'' dis-je.

Je me levai et décrochai mon sac de l'ornière de l'arbre. Ella et Jade éclatèrent de rire. Scorpius quant à lui ne comprenait pas de quoi on parler et était perplexe.

''Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?'' dit-il avec inquiétude.

''Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es un mec. C'est une blague de filles,'' dis-je en ouvrant mon sac pour sortir ma baguette.

Juste sous l'ornière, je remarquais un léger creux. Je compris de quoi il s'agissait en traçant les mots qui étaient déjà gravés dans la terre : _Rose Minerva Weasley était là, 16 mai 2023._ Je savais maintenant exactement où nous étions.

''Professeur ?''

''Pas maintenant, miss Weasley. J'essaie de nous amener à la Forêt de Dean avant la tombée de la nuit,'' dit-elle sans quitter la carte des yeux.

''Professeur, nous sommes déjà dans la Forêt de Dean, depuis près d'une heure !'' dis-je.

''Comment le savez-vous, Rose ?'' dit Simona et elle décida à replier la carte, à se lever de sa place sur la base d'un arbre et à traverser la petite colline vers moi.

''Je suis déjà passée par là,'' dis-je. ''J'ai creusé sur cette arbre. Nous sommes arrivés depuis un moment sans le savoir, professeur.''

''Oh ! La barbe. Je vais avoir encore plus l'air une idiote à présente,'' marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle agita sa baguette, faisant taire aussitôt les conversations des quinze élèves à qui elle s'adressa.

''Ecoutez-moi bien, tout le monde. Il semblerait que nous soyons arrivés. Je viens de faire signe aux tentes d'arriver alors en les attendant, pourriez-vous aller chercher du bois pour le feu ? Miss Marks, Miss Londubat, il y a un peu de laine de fer dans mon sac. Voyez si vous pouvez démarrer un feu.''

''Pourquoi ne pas simplement en allumer un avec nos baguettes ?'' demanda Jade.

''Ah oui ! Vous me faites penser à la règle d'or de ce séjour. Veuillez tout le monde me confier vos baguettes. Vous n'en ferez aucun usage durant les prochains jours.''

Il y eut un cri outragé de l'ensemble de la classe. Nos baguettes étaient comme nos cœurs : nous en priver pendant trop longtemps nous condamnaient à une mort certaine. Je me laissai aussitôt plaquer la mienne contre ma poitrine. Je ne m'imaginais pas devoir m'en passer pendant deux jours entiers.

''Allez, confiez-moi vos baguettes,'' dit Simona en tendant ses mains et, peu à peu mais sans le moindre enthousiasme, chacun se sépara de sa baguette.

''Parfait,'' dit Simona et après une courte pause, elle mit les mains sur les hanches et dit : ''Maintenant, voici quelques règles simples à suivre pour ce séjour : pas plus de cinq personnes par tente et la mixité est interdite. Après l'extinction des feux, aucune fille ne sera autorisée à entrer dans une tente de garçon et inversement. Et si jamais certains d'entre vous décident de transgresser ces règles pour heu… « un petit plaisir », veuillez penser, pour l'amour du ciel, à vous protéger.''

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à travers la forêt.

Ce séjour était prometteur.

''C'est une blague ou quoi !?'' s'exclama Ella quand nous entrâmes toutes les cinq dans la tente après l'avoir laborieusement montée à la main. ''Pourquoi est-ce aussi petit à l'intérieur ? Où est la cuisine ? Où sont les lits superposés ? Pourquoi il n'y a pas de salle de jeux ?''

Oh Putain.

Nous étions dans une tente moldue.

Une vraie tente moldue.

Ma vie était officiellement pourrie.

''C'est quoi ces trucs ?'' demanda Phillipa Marzetti en désignant les matelas par terre. ''Est-ce que l'on censée s'asseoir dessus au lieu des chaises ?''

''Je crois que l'on dort dessus…'' dis-je en levant les couvertures pour y découvrir en-dessous un matelas gonflable.

''Tu plaisantes ! Il n'est pas question que je dorme sur ce truc-là,'' dit Jade. ''Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas le droit au grand luxe des tentes magiques ? Et si on doit dormir sur ces choses-là, alors ça veut dire qu'on sera à moins d'un centimètre les unes des autres. Personnellement, cette idée me gène !''

''Tu es une lesbienne, Jade,'' dit Ella.

''Certes, mais je ne veux pas pourtant que quelqu'un essaie de se mettre sur moi. Seule Mae en a le droit,'' dit Jade, faisant là un fort sous-entendu.

''Oh ! Calme un peu tes ardeurs,'' dis-je. ''Mae n'est même pas là et je les sens à plein nez.''

Lui adressant un regard un peu agacé, je m'allongeai sur un matelas que je décidai de faire mien. Ce n'était pas aussi confortable que je ne l'espérais mais c'était toujours mieux que de dormir couchée sur la terre poussiéreuse.

''C'est horrible. On a vraiment l'air de Moldus maintenant,'' dit Ella en s'allongeant elle aussi sur un matelas à côté de moi.

''A qui le dis-tu,'' dis-je en contemplant l'auvent de la tente alors que le ciel dehors s'assombrissait.

''Enfin du feu !'' fit la voix d'Albus depuis dehors.

Ils étaient enfin parvenus à produire un feu après plus d'une heure d'efforts. Ayant été les premiers à parvenir à monter leur tente, les garçons avaient reçu la consigne de nous allumer un feu pour le dîner. On était vraiment dans un camping à l'extrême.

Nous nous approchâmes aussitôt de l'ouverture de la tante. Nous voulions désespérément nous réchauffer près du feu, ce qui aurait été tellement plus facile avec nos baguettes.

Quand enfin nous sortîmes, les garçons faisaient cuire sur le feu quelque chose qui ressemblait à du poulet. Il avait été clairement apporté par notre groupe car à ma connaissance, il n'y avait pas de poulet sauvage dans la Forêt de Dean… en principe tout du moins.

Les autres filles du groupe étaient assises autour du feu et discutaient entre elles. J'allai m'asseoir sur une écorce et allais me joindre à leur conversation quand quelque chose me heurta par derrière. Je me retournai et vis Anna Collins se relever depuis le sol de la forêt et se dépoussiérer de tout son long.

''Pardon, Rose. J'ai trébuché,'' dit-elle.

''Pas de mal,'' assurai-je et Anna s'assît avec nous.

''Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?'' demandai-je à tout le monde.

''Je m'attendais à des tentes plus grandes,'' répondit Tish Marshall. ''Mais je suppose que c'est plus agréable que de dormir à la belle étoile.''

''Je ne pensais pas que l'on n'aurait pas le droit à la magie,'' dit Adeola Jones. ''Mais j'imagine que comme c'est une sortie moldue, on se doit de faire comme les Moldus.''

Cela nous fit rire toutes les dix.

''Hé, les garçons, quand est-ce que le dîner sera prêt ?'' demanda Johanna Lynch à Scorpius qui faisait tourner la viande avec une grande spatule.

''Un peu de patience, les filles, on en a encore pour quelques minutes,'' répondit Scorpius en me faisant un clin d'œil.

''Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que diront mes amis quand je leur raconterai que j'ai passé deux nuits en camping avec des adolescents en pleine chaleur,'' dit le professeur Simona pour elle-même et j'eus un faible sourire tout en frottant mes mains pour les réchauffer avec la chaleur des flammes oranges.

Le feu avait un effet bien étrange sur vous. Il vous hypnotisait et vous faisait plonger dans vos pensées en le contemplant. La plupart du temps, quand je le regardais, je n'avais aucune pensée mais me retrouvait coincée dans une sorte de passage entre le monde réel et celui du feu. Tandis que je regardais les flammes dansantes brûler joyeusement sur un morceau de bois, elles me fascinaient plus qu'autre chose.

''Pour toi, ma belle,'' dit Scorpius en me tendant une assiette de poulet et de pommes de terre, me ramenant à la réalité.

''Merci, Scorp','' dis-je en prenant l'assiette et il s'assit à mes côtés.

''Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que l'on imaginait ce camping, n'est-ce pas ?'' dit Scorpius après un moment de silence.

''Non,'' dis-je en mangeant mes pommes de terre. ''Je dois reconnaître que non.''

''Ce n'est pas trop mal malgré tout'' dit Scorpius. ''Je veux dire, on ne vit pas non plus la vie de clochard.''

''Qu'est-ce que c'est un clochard ?'' grognai-je.

''Oh ben ça alors ! Moi qui te croyais intelligente,'' taquina Scorpius et je lui donnai une poussette.

''Tu ne connais pas les films Disney ?'' demanda Scorpius et je secouai la tête. ''Je te pensais cultivée sur le cinéma moldu.''

''J'en connais quelques-uns oui mais pas tous. C'est quoi le titre ?''

'' _La belle et le clochard_. Tu connais ?''

''Non. C'est quoi l'histoire.''

''Et bien, c'est une histoire d'amour entre deux chiens, l'une a un foyer confortable et des maîtres adorables, et l'autre est un chien errant appelé _Clochard_ qui n'a aucun maître ni foyer et ne vit que selon ses propres lois et celles de la rue. Ça ne te dit vraiment rien ? D'accord, c'est certain maintenant, tu ne connais pas tout de la culture moldue.''

''Je n'aurai qu'à demander à mes parents de le regarder quand nous rentrerons chez nous à la fin de l'année,'' dis-je en fouillant dans les profondeurs de mon cerveau pour savoir si j'avais déjà entendu parler de ce film.

''N'oublie pas. Ce film s'appelle _La belle et le clochard_ et c'est un Disney.''

''Lui au moins je sais qui c'est,'' dis-je avec un petit rire.

''Bien entendu,'' dit Scorpius. ''Pour en revenir à la question initiale, un clochard est une personne sans maison qui se promène partout avec ses affaires sur le dos en quête d'un travail. Un peu comme un ermite en fait.''

''Dans ce cas, je suis bien contente que l'on ne fasse pas un camping de « clochard »,'' dis-je en riant.

Au moment où je mettais un morceau de poulet dans la bouche, Adeola réclama des histoires de fantômes. Oh ! Mon Dieu, ça commençait.''

Elles racontaient sans cesse les mêmes histoires et à force, elles ne faisaient plus aussi peur. Aussi, je profitai que tout le monde était occupé à regarder les ombres pour finir ce qui restait des pommes de terre.

''Oh ! J'en ai une,'' dit Johanna et elle se lança dans le conte en trois parties d'une femme pauvre qui s'occupait seule d'un bébé.

''Je crois que je vais aller me coucher,'' dit Scorpius en m'embrassant sur la joue. ''Je ne suis pas sûr de combien de temps je peux tenir avant de m'effondrer.''

''Oooohh ! Scorpius aurait-il peur des histoires de fantôme ?'' dis-je avec une fausse voix de bébé.

''Non, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas comment font les filles pour raconter des histoires plus effrayantes que nous les garçons,'' dit-il en se levant. ''Bonne nuit, tout le monde ! A demain matin.''

''Bonne nuit, Scorpius,'' lui répondirent tous les autres.

Si ce séjour avait encore une chose de positive, c'était que tout le monde semblait s'entendre avec tout le monde. Ça plus Carla Mace qui était absente, _c'était_ le bonheur absolu.

''Moi aussi, je vais aller me coucher,'' dit Anna en baillant. ''Autrement, je vais m'endormir par terre.''

''Bonne nuit, Anna,'' fit tout le monde en chœur et Johanna reprit son histoire de la femme pauvre et du bébé.

Elle passa ensuite au conte effrayant qui avait été le préféré d'Hugo pendant des années, faisant que je connaissais l'histoire par cœur, et je me laissai à nouveau contempler le feu.

Johanna arrivait presque à la fin quand on entendit un petit craquement depuis la tente des garçons. Je jetai un œil et vit qu'elle était violemment secouée, comme si quelqu'un à l'intérieur faisait une crise de panique.

''Tais-toi un instant, Johanna,'' dis-je.

Je me ruai vers la tente. Je savais que le seul occupant était Scorpius et s'il faisait une crise de panique, ce serait à moi de le calmer.

En ouvrant la tente pour y pénétrer, j'entendis les autres qui me suivaient.

''Tout va bien, Scorpius ?'' chuchotai-je dans l'ombre tout en cherchant le bouton pour allumer ma lampe-torche.

Dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que j'allais découvrir était un euphémisme.

Scorpius était complètement nu et était occupé à baiser une fille. Quand je vis la fille en question, j'eus l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup à la mâchoire.

Cette fille, c'était moi.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?


	20. Rose contre Rose

**RAR :**

 **Guest :** Réponse dans le chapitre 19.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 20 : ROSE CONTRE ROSE**

''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?'' dis-je en lançant un regard dérouté à Scorpius et à « moi-même ».

Scorpius et « moi » me regardèrent, visiblement pris par surprises et ils s'empressèrent de saisir leurs vêtements. Après s'être rhabillé, Scorpius me regarda comme s'il me prenait pour une intruse.

''Rose ?'' dit-il, stupéfait en regardant tour à tour moi et mon sosie.

''T'es qui toi ?'' dit l'autre Rose.

Je faisais de grands gestes avec mes bras pour essayer de trouver les mots décrivant la situation. J'avais presque l'impression de vivre une expérience où je me retrouvais hors de mon corps. Une floppée de questions commençant par « Et si » se mirent à traverser mon esprit. Et si j'étais morte ? Et si _j'étais_ le clone ? _Ne dis pas de bêtises, Rose, tu sais très bien que tu es la vraie Rose_ , dis-je fermement à moi-même.

''Ecarte-toi de mon copain,'' dis-je en lançant un regard menaçant à « Rose ».

''Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?'' dit « Rose ». ''C'est _mon_ copain.''

''Rose, est-ce que tout va bien là-dedans ?'' fit la voix d'Ella.

''Non, il y a comme qui dirait un _gros_ problème,'' répondis-je avec fermeté.

Il y eut un vacarme de bruits de pas et j'entendis Ella et Jade ouvrit la tente derrière moi. Entretemps, je ne quittai pas « Rose » des yeux. Je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qui se passait. Etait-ce une version passée de moi-même ? Ou peut-être du futur ?

Mais non impossible. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens !

''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, nom de Dieu !'' dit Ella qui était derrière moi et dont la voix me faisait comprendre qu'elle n'en croyait pas plus ses yeux que moi.

''Mais c'est… c'est toi !'' s'exclama Jade en pointant « Rose » du doigt.

''C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir !'' dis-je en grinçant des dents. ''Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon copain ?''

''Pardon ?'' dit « Rose ». ''C'est plutôt à moi de te poser ces questions !''

''Oh ! Arrête ton cirque, tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas la vraie Rose,'' répliquai-je, nullement démontée. ''Alors parle : qui es-tu vraiment ?''

''C'est ridicule !'' s'exclama « Rose ». ''De quel droit te permets-tu d'entrer sans prévenir ! Je devrais aller me plaindre auprès de la directrice de l'école !''

''Adeola, peux-tu aller chercher le professeur Simona ?'' dit Ella avec prudence. ''Nous avons un petit problème d'identité ici.''

''Un petit problème de quoi ?'' demanda Adeola.

''Fais ce que je te dis,'' dit Ella alors que Scorpius remettait son bas de pyjama aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

''Bon. Qui que tu soit, je veux que tu m'expliques cette putain d'histoire !' crachai-je.

''Je veux que _tu_ m'expliques cette putain d'histoire !'' cracha à son tour le double.

''Je me que tu me dises qui tu es et pourquoi diable tu te fais passer pour moi !'' m'exclamai-je.

''Nous sommes deux alors parce que je veux savoir pourquoi _tu_ te fais passer pour _moi_.''

''Rose qui se dispute avec elle-même, une personne aussi tête de mule qu'elle, je ne pensais pas que je verrais ça un jour,'' lança Jade en secouant la tête à nous deux.

Un regard noir de ma part la fit taire sur-le-champ.

''D'accord. D'accord. Que se passe-t-il, là-de…''

Le professeur Simona avait pénétré dans la tente et s'était arrêtée net en découvrant ce qui s'y trouvait. _Que c'est gênant, merde_ , pensai-je alors que la vue de « moi » debout et à demi-nue au beau milieu de la tente faisait reculer d'un bond le professeur.

''Je rentrerai à nouveau dans la tente quand Miss Weasley sera habillée convenablement,'' déclara-t-elle et je levai les yeux au ciel.

''Je _suis_ habillée convenablement, professeur,'' dis-je en la suivant hors de la tente.

''N'être vêtue que de vos sous-vêtements n'est pas ce que j'appellerais être habillé convenablement, Miss Weasley…'' Elle s'interrompit en voyant que moi, la « vraie Rose habillée convenablement », s'approchait d'elle. ''Quoi ? Deux Rose ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?'' dit-elle, plus que perplexe.

''J'aimerais savoir autant que vous, professeur. C'est une putain de situation à vrai dire !''

''Surveillez votre language,'' gronda Simona.

Génial. On était au beau milieu d'une situation invraisemblable et Simona me disait de surveiller mon language. Mais je n'avais aucune intention de l'écouter car c'était un comble après avoir surpris mon copain en train de faire l'amour avec moi-même !

''Monsieur Malefoy et heu… Miss Weasley, si vous voulez bien sortir, s'il vous plaît,'' demanda-t-elle en ne sachant pas comment appeler mon sosie.

''Ce n'est pas moi, professeur !'' protestai-je.

''Je sais ça, Miss Weasley. S'il vous plaît, restez calme, nous allons régler ça,'' dit-elle avec patience alors que Scorpius et « moi » sortaient de la tente.

''Mais… comment est-ce possible ?'' dit Adeola qui se tenait derrière Simona, Jade et Ella. ''Comment Rose peut être là… et là ?''

''Merde, me voilà avec deux copines maintenant,'' dit Scorpius.

''Miss Jones,'' dit Simona en se tournant vers Adeola, ''si vous et Miss Lynch voulez bien aller réveiller Miss Collins, ce serait parfait.''

''Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'Anna a à voir avec tout ça ?'' s'entêta Adeola.

''Faites ce que je vous dis,'' dit Simona dans un ton proche de la froideur.

Adeola ne lui reposa pas la question et elle et Johanna se ruèrent vers leur tente. Simona revint ensuite vers nous.

''Bien. Maintenant, je voudrais savoir exactement ce qui se passe ici.''

''Je ne sais pas !'' m'exclamai-je. ''J'étais assise autour de feu de camp à écouter des histoires de fantômes avec tout le monde quand j'ai vu la tente secouée. J'ai pensé que Scorpius faisait une crise de panique et je suis entrée pour aller voir comment il allait. Et je l'ai surpris faisant l'amour avec _elle_!''

''Elle aurait du nous laisser tranquille !'' s'exclama « Rose ». ''Ce n'était pas ses oignons !''

''Excuse-moi, je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris. Tu faisais l'amour avec _mon copain_!'' m'exclamai-je.

''Non. Je faisais l'amour avec _mon_ copain,'' contesta « Rose ».

Jade pouffa de rire et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

''Ben quoi ?'' demanda Jade, toujours un peu hilare. ''Rose qui se dispute avec elle-même, c'est quand même comique, vous ne trouvez pas… on peut même dire que c'est doublement comique puisque l'on peut tous assister à la scène.''

''Merci, Jade, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter,'' dis-je, les dents grincés et je revins à « moi » et à Simona. ''Professeur, écoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Je suis la vraie Rose. Elle, ce n'est qu'une espèce de clone bizarre !''

''Elle délire !'' s'exclama « Rose ». ''Ne l'écoutez pas, professeur, elle raconte n'importe quoi. _Je_ suis la vraie Rose.''

J'étais en toute franchise proche de la gifler. Doux Jésus, quel drôle de pensée. J'étais proche de me gifler moi-même. Putain, ma vie était devenu un grand bazar.

''Professeur, professeur, Anna n'est pas dans la tente !'' s'écria Adeola quand elle et Johanna revenaient de la seconde tente des filles.

Simona fut tout à coup en état d'alerte quand Adeola la rejoignit et lui rapporta quelque chose.

''Nous avons trouvé ça par terre à côté de son lit,'' dit Adeola.

Simona saisit la fiole et l'ouvrit. Je passai la lumière de ma lampe-torche dessus afin qu'elle puisse en voir le contenu. Elle secoua le liquide qui fit un petit glouglou. Ce n'était assurément pas de l'eau.

''Comme je le pensais…'' dit Simona en refermant abruptement la fiole et en la rangeant dans une poche de sa robe. ''Du Polynectar.''

''Quoi ?'' m'exclamai-je en même temps que mon sosie.

Mais oui bien sûr, tout était clair maintenant. Quelqu'un avait réussi à saisir un de mes cheveux et avait pris mon apparence, ayant de ce fait la voix libre pour aller s'amuser avec Scorpius. La question, c'était : qui ?

''Très bien. Asseyez-vous autour du feu de camp, toutes les deux, et tout de suite,'' ordonna Simona en nous attrapant par les bras avec force pour nous contraindre à obéir. Merveilleux. Maintenant, toute la classe allait connaître mon sérieux problème.

Il y eut quelques murmures stupéfaits et la plupart n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Je jetai un coup d'œil à « l'autre Rose » pour voir si elle montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se montrait aussi furieuse et perplexe que moi. Elle savait vraiment jouer la comédie.

''Assis,'' ordonna Simona en désignant un rondin.

Nous obéîmes sans discuter. Ce fut là que je compris pourquoi personne ne comprenait. C'était parce que personne ne connaissait la vérité. Ils ignoraient qui était la véritable Rose et il était impossible de faire usage d'un serum de vérité puisque nous ne possédions aucun Veritaserum.

''Miss Londubat, je ne pense pas me tromper en pensant que vous êtes celle qui connaissez le mieux Miss Weasley ?'' dit Simona à l'intéressée.

''Oui c'est exact,'' répondit Ella.

''Alors, j'imagine que vous pouvez nous dire qui est qui,'' dit Simona.

''Je pourrais oui, mais le problème est qu'elles sont parfaitement identiques,'' dit Ella.

''Oh ! Pour l'amour de Gryffondor, est-ce qu'on peut régler ça au plus vite ?'' lança « Rose ».

Je vis le regard d'Ella s'éclairer et compris qu'elle avait une idée en tête.

''Très bien,'' dit Ella avec confiance et je pouvais pratiquement voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche. ''La Rose de gauche,'' dit-elle à mon sosie, ''quel note as-tu obtenu à ton BUSE de Métamorphose en Cinquième Année ?''

''C'est évident, non ? J'ai eu un « O », qu'est-ce que tu crois, Ella ?'' répondit l'autre Rose en regardant Ella comme si elle pensait qu'elle était une parfaite idiote.

Oh merde ! De nouveau, j'avais envie de me gifler moi-même.

''D'accord. La Rose de droite, quel note as-tu obtenu à ton BUSE de Soins aux Créatures Magiques en Cinquième Année ?'' me demanda Ella.

Je regardai le sol et éraflai mes pieds. Ne voulant pas créer un malaise général alors que tout le monde était déjà très tendu, je répondis d'une voix faible :

''Un « O ».''

''Très bien. La Rose de gauche, depuis combien de temps aimes-tu Scorpius ?''

''Depuis le tout premier jour à Poudlard,'' répondit l'autre Rose d'un air rêveur. ''Il était tellement parfait et séduisant.''

''Professeur, le problème est réglé. La vraie Rose, c'est elle,'' dit Ella en me désignant.

''Quoi ?'' dit l'autre Rose, l'air frappé par la foudre. ''Non, je suis la vraie Rose. Tu _me connais_ , Ella.''

''Non, ce n'est pas toi,'' dit Ella, ''parce que : premièrement, Rose ne se vanterait jamais, ô grand jamais, d'avoir eu un O en Métamorphose parce que tout le monde _sait_ qu'elle est la meilleure élève de l'école et elle ne veut pas laisser croire les autres qu'elle se pense supérieure à eux. Deuxièmement, Rose a commencé à aimer Scorpius cette année juste avant les vacances de Noël. Et enfin troisièmement, Rose ne dirait _jamais_ « Pour l'amour de Gryffondor » mais plutôt des choses comme « Putain de merde » ou « Pour l'amour du ciel ». Alors maintenant, Anna Collins, tu vas répondre à cette question : pourquoi as-tu essayé de voler Scorpius à Rose ?''

''C'est bon, vous avez gagné,'' cracha l'autre Rose.

''Parfait. Ce n'était pas si difficile quand même,'' dit Simona.

''Du Polynectar,'' crachai-je.

Maintenant qu'il avait été prouvé que j'étais la vraie Rose – ce que je savais depuis le début – je sentais une immense colère monter en moi. Anna me regardait avec un large sourire et je me rappelai qu'elle avait trébuché sur moi tout à l'heure. Voilà comment elle s'était emparée de mon cheveu. Elle était diablement intelligente.

''Pourquoi ?'' demandai-je, la voix pleine de fureur.

''Parce qu'il pourrait avoir beaucoup mieux que _toi_ ,'' répondit Anna. ''Il aurait pu avoir toutes les filles de l'école mais il t'a choisi toi. Je voulais savoir ce qui t'attirait autant chez lui.''

''Tu es complètement malade,'' dis-je en m'écartant d'Anna, qui avait toujours mon apparence.

Je jetai un œil à Scorpius qui était complètement désemparé. Il y avait de quoi. Il venait de découvrir qu'il avait couché avec une fille qui s'était faite passée pour sa petite amie. Je ne pouvais évidemment pas être en colère contre lui mais je l'étais tout de même d'une certaine façon. La vision de lui et Anna faisant l'amour me faisait trembler. Certes, il croyait que c'était moi et techniquement, cela voulait dire qu'il couchait avec moi, mais pour autant dans ma peau c'était avec une autre. Oh ! Mon Dieu, ça avait du sens d'une certaine manière horrible. Non, ça ne _devrait_ pas avoir de sens. Mon Dieu, Rose, éteint ton esprit un moment !

''Il semble qu'elle soit sur le point de reprendre son apparence réel,'' dit Jade en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés.

Je reportai mon regard sur Anna qui avait l'air mal à l'aise alors que son visage se tordait. C'était là une chose qu'il était préférable, dans d'autres circonstances, de ne pas voir.

''C'est certain, on n'aura pas à attendre longtemps,'' annonça Simona en sortant de sa tente avec une boite dans les mains. ''Tenez, prenez vos baguettes. Dès qu'il fera assez jour pour voir, nous rentrerons à l'école.''

Il y eut des cris scandalisés de partout autour du feu.

''A chaque fois, il y a quelqu'un pour tout gâcher,'' dit Adeola avec amertume. ''D'abord, c'est Beauxbâtons, maintenant Anna.''

''Exact. Il est clair, Miss Collins, que vous serez mise en retenue pour le reste de l'année suite à cet incident,'' dit Simona. ''Elle devrait s'étendre à l'année suivante mais puisque c'est votre dernière année à Poudlard, elle durera donc jusqu'au dernier jour de cette année.''

Pour être honnête, je ne pensai pas qu'Anna l'avait entendue. Elle se pliait sur elle-même et était visiblement prise de fortes démangeaisons quand les cheveux roux qui m'appartenaient laissaient la place à des bruns frisés.

''Bon sang !'' dis-je en la regardant après qu'elle ait définitivement retrouvée son apparence.

Car contrairement à ce que l'on pensait jusque-là, ce n'était pas Anna Collins mais Carla Mace. C'était quoi son problème à cette fille ? D'abord, elle tombait enceinte de Kieran Boot et maintenant, elle prenait mon apparence pour essayer de se _retaper_ Scorpius ? Franchement, jusqu'où pouvait-on aller dans le délire ?

''Carla,'' cracha Scorpius. ''J'aurais du me douter.''

''Miss Mace ?'' dit Simona, effarée alors que Carla nous regardait tous avec un sourire très satisfait. ''Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Le professeur McGonagall m'avait pourtant dit que vous restiez à l'infirmerie.''

''On vous a mal informé,'' lança Carla d'un ton moqueur.

''Attendez un instant, si Carla s'est faite passée pour Rose, où est Anna ?'' dit Albus.

Pour la première fois, Albus venait de poser une question sans que l'on ait à ajouter « imbécile » à la fin de la réponse.

''Elle est à l'infirmerie en ce moment,'' répondit Carla en éclatant de rire. ''J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle y reste.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Anna ?'' lui lançai-je avec dégoût.

''Je l'ai seulement assommé. C'est pas bien méchant, ma chère Rosie,'' répondit Carla avec innocence.

''Ne m'appelle pas « ma chère »,'' menaçai-je dangereusement.

Si seulement j'avais pris ma baguette de la boîte quelques secondes plus tôt. J'aurais été ravi de la pointer sur elle.

''Et comment voudrais-tu que je t'appelle alors ? Rosie Zizi ?'' se moqua-t-elle avec un caquètement.

''Un petit peu d'aide, Bradley,'' dis-je avec un regard suppliant à l'adresse de son frère jumeau Bradley.''

Contrairement à Carla, Bradley n'était pas cinglé. Mais celui-ci secoua la tête.

''Je suis désolé, Rose,'' dit-il, les yeux pleins de terreur. ''Elle est malade, complètement malade. Elle suit les mêmes traces que notre mère.''

Oh ! Non, mon Dieu, pas encore des héritages de famille.

''Viens, Rose, on va aller se coucher,'' dit Jade avec douceur en me passant ma baguette.

J'acceptai le bout de bois fin, heureuse de l'avoir à nouveau en main, et je résistai de toutes mes forces à la tentation de balancer le sortilège Doloris à la figure de Carla. Je revins à la tente et m'y glissai.

Je ne pensai alors à rien, si ce n'était à cette saloperie de Carla Mace qui avait, _une fois de plus_ , tenté de foutre en l'air mon couple avec Scorpius. La seule place de cette fille était dans un endroit où elle serait enfermée et suffisamment loin d'ici pour qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais nous retrouver.

Même l'inconfort du matelas ne m'importait pas – même si j'aurais pu arranger cela, maintenant que j'avais récupérée ma baguette – pas plus que la tente bien trop petite pour tenir à cinq. Je voulais juste m'endormir et oublier pour toujours les évènements qui s'étaient produits cette nuit-là.

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, je regrettai de _n'avoir pas_ conjurée un sortilège pour rendre le matelas confortable car j'avais si mal au dos qu'il m'était presque impossible de bouger.

''Bon sang, c'est la dernière fois que je fais du camping avec des tentes moldus,'' marmonnai-je alors que le soleil forçait l'entrée dans la tente et nous priait à toutes d'ouvrir les paupières.

''Mon dos me fait un mal de chien !'' se plaignit Jade en se tournant sur elle-même pour tenter de soulager la douleur.

''Merde, que cette lumière m'éblouit,'' dit Ella en essayant de se couvrir la tête avec la couverture tandis que Phillipa et Maria, les deux autres filles qui partageaient la tente, grommelaient et étaient plus ou moins réveillées.

''Debout, debout, debout, les filles !'' dit le professeur Simona en secouant la tente pour nous inciter à nous réveiller.

Ce fut là que les évènements de la veille me revinrent en tête. D'abord ceux plaisants (Dieu merci) qui laissèrent vite la place à ceux nettement plus désagréable : surprendre « moi-même » en plein acte sexuel avec mon copain, découvrir que « moi-même » était Anna Collins qui en réalité n'était autre que Carla Mace, laquelle avait cherchée une fois de plus à me voler Scorpius.

A cette heure matinale, tout cela me donnait le tournis.

En souhaitant connaître l'heure, je me forçai à me lever et à avoir l'air au moins demi-présentable. Inutile évidemment de chercher à avoir l'air présentable. J'étais bien trop épuisée et effarée pour cela. Et si les gens n'aimaient pas mes cheveux en pétards du réveil, ça m'était franchement égal.

''Levez-vous, on y va,'' dis-je en touchant Jade du pied et en jetant mon oreiller sur Ella.

''Merde,'' gémit Ella en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux de force.

Jade ne bougea pas un muscle. Elle s'était rendormie. Pas pour longtemps cependant car au moment où je m'apprêtais à lui hurler dans l'oreille, un énorme bruit de trompette me fit bondir à au moins un mètre dans l'air et firent littéralement sursauter Jade, Ella, Maria et Philippa.

''C'est ce qu'on appelle un réveil brutal,'' marmonna Jade, assise sur son lit en se frottant les yeux. ''Vivement qu'on soit rentrée à l'école.''

''Jade Marks, Ella Londubat, Rose Weasley, Phillipa Marzetti et Maria Trape, si vous n'êtes pas levées d'ici une minute, je démonterai la tente même si vous êtes encore dedans,'' avertit Simona.

''Elle ne plaisante pas, alors grouillons-nous,'' dis-je.

Je pris la main de Jade pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Je tapai ensuite des mains pour inciter les filles à se bouger et allai remonter la fermeture de la tente.

Je sortis et vis que tout le monde était prêt à partir et nous attendait. Les autres filles et les garçons avaient réussis, on ne savait trop comment, à se lever avant nous et à rassembler toutes leurs affaires en un temps record. Certes, ils étaient tous encore en pyjamas et j'étais certaine que Tish Marshall dormait debout, mais assurément ils étaient prêts et pas nous.

Jade, Ella, Maria et Phillipa me rejoignirent en à peine vingt secondes et en deux coups de baguette magique de Jade et Ella, la tente se replia et alla rejoindre les deux autres dans le sac qui se ferma toute seule d'un coup sec. Si seulement nous avions eu le droit à la magie pour monter les tentes, ce séjour aurait été alors beaucoup plus amusant…

''Merci, Pip,'' dis-je à Philippa en me passant mon sac qu'elle avait sortie de la tente avant qu'on ne la range.

''Parfait. Maintenant que nous sommes tous prêts, nous allons transplaner vers Pré-au-Lard par groupes de deux,'' dit Simona. ''Je partirai en dernier pour m'assurer que vous ne serez pas tenter de prolonger le séjour d'une journée. Une fois à Pré-au-Lard, vous attendrez vos camarades et ensuite, nous rentrerons directement à l'école et vous filerez dans vos dortoirs pendant que j'irai discuter de tout ce qui s'est passé hier avec la directrice. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ?''

Toute la classe grommela un vague oui.

Je me mis en groupe avec Ella. Adeola et Johanna furent les premières à transplaner, suivies par Bradley et Albus, puis Tish et Olivia, Scorpius et Corey, Maria et Phillipa, Jade et Daniel et enfin Ella et moi.

La sensation familière de serrement m'envahit aussitôt et je souhaitais rejoindre ma destination le plus vite possible. Mes pieds touchèrent le sol solide de Pré-au-Lard quelques secondes après et je tombèrent sur Jade qui avait clairement transplanée juste après nous.

''Pardon,'' marmonnai-je d'une voix ensommeillée. ''Pas encore complètement réveillée.''

''Je sais ce que tu ressens,'' dit Jade alors que Simona et Carla apparaissaient juste derrière Ella et moi.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le château sans un mot, avec pour seuls bruits les craquements de nos pas sur le gravier. Personne n'avait rien à dire. Personne ne _voulait_ rien dire. Tout le monde avait pris une décision mutuelle, celle que l'on n'évoquerait plus jamais cette sortie en camping.

''Sais-tu ce que devient Carla ?'' me demanda Rio un mois plus tard alors que nous jouions aux cartes explosives dans la salle commune.

Du moins, c'était plus elle et Ella qui jouaient tandis que moi j'étudiais. Les ASPIC approchaient à grand pas et je ne m'imaginais pas un instant m'y lancer sans aucune révision.

''Non. Elle est toujours isolée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept à l'infirmerie mais autrement, aucune nouvelle,'' répondis-je. ''Pourquoi ?''

''Juste pour savoir,'' dit Rio avec un haussement d'épaule en posant une carte qui fit exploser le jeu.

Je leur lançai un regard agacée en les voyant hilares et retournai à mes notes d'Arithmancie, en essayant du mieux possible d'oublier les évènements du mois dernier.

Après la catastrophe monumentale qu'avait constituée la sortie, la classe avait eu droit à un long sermon de la part du professeur Simona sur deux choses. La première était l'indiscipline dont nous avions fait preuve durant cette excursion, et la seconde sur l'usage illégal d'une potion dont la possession était à proscrire pour des élèves. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de nous parler de ça étant donné que Carla était la seule coupable de ce crime, mais j'imagine qu'elle voulait surtout que l'on ait conscience des conséquences.

''On va aller s'acheter des robes demain !'' dit Jade en surgissant dans la salle commune avec Mae qui trottait derrière elle.

''Acheter des robes ? Pourquoi donc ?'' dis-je en les regardant avec les sourcils froncés.

''Pour le bal, nunuche,'' dit Jade en roulant les yeux. ''Tu sais, celui qui célèbre la fin des études.''

''Oh ! Celui-là,'' dis-je, le nom évoquant enfin quelque chose dans ma mémoire. ''Oui, ma foi, ça devrait être amusant.''

''Amusant ? Ça va être génial oui !'' couina Mae. ''Vous voulez venir avec nous à Pré-au-Lard et choisir vous aussi des robes, les filles ?''

''Ouais, d'accord,'' dit Rio sans enthousiasme.

''Je suis partante,'' dit Ella.

Je levai les yeux de mon devoir. Toutes mes amies me lançaient un même regard qui signifiait, '' _Pour une fois, lâche les devoirs et amuse-toi un peu_.''

''Très bien, je viendrai,'' cédai-je.

''Parfait !'' dit Mae en sautant partout de joie.

''Mais à condition que je puisse amener Scorpius, car on a prévu de passer du temps ensemble demain.''

''Oui bien sûr, tu peux amener ton mec,'' dit Ella. ''Mais alors, pas de gros baisers dégoûtants devant nous, d'accord ?''

''D'accord, ça marche,'' dis-je en riant.

''Salut, toi, qu'est-ce que l'on a prévu de faire aujourd'hui ?'' me dit Scorpius le lendemain matin en me rejoignant dans le Hall d'Entrée.

''Ça ne te dérange pas si on va faire un peu de shopping ?'' dis-je avec prudence en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. ''C'est juste que j'ai promis d'accompagner les filles pour aller acheter des robes de soirée.''

''Pas de souci. J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle robe en plus. Peut-être pourra-t-on trouver d'autres choses pour moi en chemin.''

''Certainement oui,'' dis-je avec un petit rire en lui prenant la main et je le menai sur les marches de pierre à l'avant du château.

''Alors, comment vas-tu ces temps-ci ? Je ne te vois plus beaucoup.''

''Je passe beaucoup de temps à étudier,'' répondis-je promptement. ''Impossible que je commence les ASPIC sans révision.''

''C'est tout Rose, doit être absolument parfaite sur tout,'' taquina Scorpius.

''C'est pas une citation d'un livre moldu ?'' demandai-je, surtout pour changer de sujet.

''Oui. _Mary Poppins_ , si je ne me trompe,'' dit Scorpius alors que nous nous mettions en route vers Pré-au-Lard.

Il lia son bras avec le mien et nous nous dirigeâmes vers Gaichiffon où tout le monde se rendait pour acheter des tenues de soirée pouvant servir à diverses occasions.

''Tu ne me trompes pas, non,'' dis-je en riant. ''Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à en apprendre autant sur les Moldus ?''

''Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être dû au fait qu'une certaine fille que j'aime de tout mon cœur adore par-dessus tout la littérature moldue et je voudrais pouvoir en discuter avec elle de temps en temps,'' dit Scorpius en me donnant un baiser sur la joue.

''Et qui est donc cette fille ?'' demandai-je.

''Une fille douce, adorable et avec de magnifiques cheveux roux. Elle a une immense famille et m'aime de tout son cœur… enfin je crois,'' ajouta hâtivement Scorpius.

''Gros bêta,'' taquinai-je en le tapotant alors que nous arrivions devant Gaichiffon. ''Et oui, elle t'aime de tout son cœur.''

''Hé, Rosie ! Hé, Scorpius !'' dit Rio en courant vers nous. ''On a déjà trouvé les plus belles robes du monde. Venez en essayer.''

''Oh non, nous y voilà,'' marmonnai-je à Scorpius tandis que Rio me traînait dans un coin où elle, Ella, Jade et Mae avaient déjà empilées au moins une centaine de robes à essayer. Il y en avait tellement en fait qu'elles auraient pu franchement tout aussi bien s'offrir toute la boutique entière.

''C'est une très bonne chose que Rose t'ai amené,'' dit Rio à Scorpius. ''Ainsi, tu vas pouvoir nous donner ton opinion d'un point de vue masculin.''

''Certainement. Je suis prêt,'' dit Scorpius en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

''Très bien. Toi d'abord, Rose,'' dit Jade.

''Quoi ? Pourquoi dois-je être la première ?'' m'indignai-je.

''Parce que c'est ton petit ami qui juge les robes,'' répondit joyeusement Jade.

Avant d'avoir pu protester, elle me jeta une robe et me poussa dans la cabine d'essayage. A contrecoeur, j'enlevai mon pantalon et mon haut et enfilai la robe. Elle était faite d'un tissu légèrement fluide qui convenait parfaitement à ma peau, mais j'étais certaine d'avoir l'air épouvantable dedans.

Je rouvris la porte de la cabine et aussitôt sortie, j'eus droit à des « oooh » et des « aaah » de la part de Jade, Mae, Ella et Rio.

''Elle te va à merveille, Rose !'' s'exclama Rio. ''Qu'en penses-tu, Scorpius ?''

''Je pense comme Rio, tu es magnifique dans cette robe, Rosie,'' dit Scorpius avec un grand sourire.

Pas du tout convaincue, je secouai la tête.

''Absolument pas. Je suis affreuse,'' dis-je en allant me regarder dans le miroir et en étant presque écoeuré par ce que je voyais. ''Hors de question que je porte ça.''

Sans attendre, je saisis la première robe sur la pile et retournai dans la cabine pour l'essayer.

J'enchaînai les essais robe après robe mais aucune ne semblait me convenir, malgré que Scorpius et les filles continuaient d'affirmer que toutes m'allaient très bien. Ces robes ne me représentaient pas. Elles n'allaient pas de paire avec la personnalité de Rose Weasley.

''Faisons une pause et laissons Scorpius essayer quelques robes,'' dis-je environ trois heures plus tard après avoir une nouvelle fois jetée une robe sur la pile maintenant longue des « non convenables ».

''Très bonne idée,'' dit Ella.

Elle et Jade avaient déjà fait leur choix depuis près d'une heure tandis que Rio, Mae et moi restions convaincues que toutes les robes nous enlaidissaient.

Scorpius bondit du rebord de la fenêtre avec hâte et se rendit à la section des hommes. Nous le suivîmes toutes les cinq, désireuses de l'aider à faire son choix.

''Pourquoi pas celles-ci ?'' suggéra Rio en agitant deux robes pourpres foncées sous les yeux de Scorpius.

''Non merci. Je sais ce que je cherche,'' dit poliment Scorpius.

Nous fûmes prises par surprise. Je ne me souvenais pas d'être entrée une fois dans ma vie dans une boutique en sachant ce que j'allais y acheter. Nous nous dispersâmes rapidement un peu partout par la suite. Ella et Jade allèrent payer leurs robes et Rio et Mae se mirent de nouveau en quête de la perle rare.

Quant à moi, j'allai dans le rayon près de Scorpius et jetai un coup d'œil aux différents types de cravates, du type « intelligent » au type « horrifiant.''

''Hé, Scorpius, je te défie de porter ça,'' taquinai-je en prenant une cravate bleue avec des pois blancs.

Scorpius me regarda depuis l'étagère où il se trouvait et après un bref coup d'œil à la cravate, il répondit d'un ton sans appel : ''Sûrement pas.'' Et il se remit à la recherche d'une robe.

''Oh ! Allez, Scorpius, tu portes cette cravate et je porterai cette robe,'' dis-je en désignant la robe bleue avec des pois blancs, la prochaine sur la liste des « robes à essai ».

Scorpius regarda la robe et me dit avec un grand sourire :

''Marché conclu, Rose.''

 _Oh ! Merde_ pensai-je en lui jetant la cravate dans les mains. _Maintenant, il faut que je porte cette robe_.

Avec réticence, je retournai à la cabine d'essayage, enlevai la robe que je portais jusque-là et enfilai celle que je devrais porter qu'elle me plaise ou non.

J'aimais plutôt bien cette robe. Elle avait un style années soixante-dix avec des manches à fanfreluches et un col sur mesure. Pour autant, je doutais fortement qu'elle me convienne mais à ma grande surprise, elle m'alla parfaitement. Ni trop large, ni trop serré.

Avec nervosité, je sortis de la cabine et allai me regarder dans le miroir. Et pour la première fois de la journée, j'eus l'impression d'avoir l'air belle dans une robe.

''Nous danserons au bal avec ces tenues-là,'' dit Scorpius en se penchant par-dessus mon épaule pour m'embrasser sur la joue. ''Tu es magnifique, mon cœur.''

C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Je n'hésitai plus un instant et allai acheter la robe.


	21. Vingt-sept ans déjà

**CHAPITRE 21 : VINGT-SEPT ANS DEJA**

 _Oh ! Génial, nous revoilà à cet évènement de l'année…_ pensai-je en apercevant la note sur le tableau devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle après le petit-déjeuner.

 _Le 2 mai 2025, tous les cours s'arrêteront à midi afin que les élèves puissent se rendre au Mémorial de la Guerre à Pré-au-Lard. Les élèves de la liste suivante seront dispensés des cours pour toute la journée afin de passer du temps avec leurs familles._

Je parcours la liste en question et trouvai sans surprise mon nom parmi les nombreux Weasley et Potter qui étudiaient encore à l'école. C'était devenu une tradition : chaque année le 2 mai depuis le début de mes études à Poudlard, j'avais la permission d'aller voir ma famille le temps de cette journée. Je trouvais cela personnellement stupide car à peu près tout le monde avait perdu au moins un proche durant la guerre et, s'ils n'étaient pas aussi célèbres que nous, ça n'était aucunement raison pour qu'eux aussi n'aient pas le droit à leur journée entière.

''Coucou,'' dit Scorpius derrière mois et je sentais ses mains serrer ma taille quand il m'enlaça de dos.

''Coucou,'' dis-je en me retournant pour l'embrasser doucereusement sur la joue. ''Prêt pour le recueillement à Pré-au-Lard ?'' dis-je, le pouce pointé sur la liste du tableau.

''Comme toujours,'' ironisa Scorpius. ''J'adore toujours entendre comment mon père et mon grand-père ont participé au meurtre d'au moins un membre de la famille de toute l'assemblée entière, peu importe qu'ils en soient indirectement responsables.''

''Rappelle-toi que tu n'as rien à voir avec tout cela,'' dis-je avec un léger rire. ''Tu n'es pas comme eux, Scorpius.''

''Je le sais,'' ricana Scorpius. ''C'est juste que je n'aime pas la façon dont le vieux monsieur me regarde quand je m'assois près de mes parents.''

''Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à venir t'asseoir avec moi et ma famille, je suis sûr qu'ils seront d'accord,'' dis-je, mes doigts entrelacés dans les siens alors que nous franchissions les grandes portes d'entrée en chêne. ''Et même s'ils ne le sont pas, ils n'auront pas le choix car il va leur falloir s'habituer à ta présence.''

''Ça serait super. Merci infiniment, Rosie,'' dit Scorpius. ''Même si mon père ne sera pas enchanté je pense. Il est beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour accepter de partager, ce con.''

''Je soutiens ce commentaire,'' dis-je en grognant de rire. ''Je suis moi-même étonnée que mon père parvient à conserver l'honneur de la famille vu comment il est imbu de lui-même.''

''Ah, la famille…'' dit Scorpius, les yeux brillants à l'éclat du chaud soleil d'été qui frappait nos visages.

Il faisait une chaleur inhabituelle pour un mois d'avril mais personne ne s'en plaignait. Personne n'aimait beaucoup les hivers rudes anglais et on ne pouvait imaginer meilleure façon de passer un samedi que de se promener sous un soleil rayonnant.

''Dites-moi, Miss Weasley, seriez-vous d'accord pour venir vous promener avec moi jusqu'au lac ?'' dit Scorpius en me tendant une main à la manière d'un noble.

''J'en serais enchantée, mon brave,'' dis-je en lui faisant une révérence malgré mon pantalon un peu trop serré pour cela et je lui pris la main.

C'était tellement agréable de pouvoir à nouveau nous montrer tous les deux en public. Tous les murmures sur nous s'étaient estompés relativement vite, ce qui n'empêchait pas certains regards quand nous marchâmes main dans la main à travers le parc jusqu'au lac.

''J'ai du mal à croire que dans un mois, nous quitterons Poudlard à tout jamais,'' dit Scorpius alors que nous balancions nos mains en avant et en arrière.

''Oh ! Je ne sais pas,'' dis-je avec un sourire. ''Je pense revenir ici pour enseigner.''

''Vraiment ?'' dit Scorpius qui ne s'y attendait pas.

''Oui. Pourquoi, c'est si étonnant ?'' dis-je, amusée.

''Disons que le fait que tu aies passée sept années dans cet endroit et que tu veuilles y revenir comme professeur…'' dit Scorpius avec un haussement d'épaules et je lui donnai un coup sur le bras.

''Tu ne l'as peut-être jamais remarqué mais tous les professeurs de Poudlard y ont fait leurs études,'' dis-je tandis que Scorpius frottait son bras là où je l'avais frappée. ''De plus, cet endroit est comme une troisième maison pour moi et j'ai du mal à imaginer que je n'y reviendrais plus jamais, tu comprends ?''

''A vrai dire non,'' dit Scorpius en lâchant ma main et, après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, il s'étala au bord d'une des rives et balança ses pieds dans l'eau, érodant le sable au passage.

''Peu importe,'' dis-je et j'allai m'asseoir à ses côtés et le laissai mettre son bras autour de moi.

Nous restâmes assis là un moment en silence, laissant tranquillement le soleil nous envahir de sa douce chaleur. Nous avions rarement l'occasion de passer ainsi du temps entre nous en étant sûrs de ne pas être dérangés. En fait, je n'avais pas eu moment aussi paisible depuis très longtemps. Difficile en effet avec tous mes cousins qui ne manquaient jamais une occasion de se faire remarquer.

Je sentis la main de Scorpius se lever et un doigt tournoyant dans mes cheveux qu'il caressait.

''Tu sais quoi ? Quand je croyais que tes cheveux enflammeraient quiconque les toucherait, je ne pensais qu'en effet ils étaient aussi doux,'' taquina Scorpius et je lui donnai une tapette pour rire.

''Tu es incorrigible,'' dis-je.

''Non, je suis une éponge incroyablement charmante,'' dit fièrement Scorpius.

''Tu es d'une telle assurance, on te l'a déjà dit ?'' demandai-je en me blottissant de nouveau contre lui et il me recaressa les cheveux.

''C'est ce que j'essaie de me dire tous les jours,'' dit Scorpius et avec un petit rire, je tournai la nuque pour le regarder. Avec un grand sourire, il m'embrassa.

''Comment est-ce possible que l'on soit tombé amoureux ?'' dis-je l'air songeur alors qu'il se dégageait de son étreinte. ''Pendant sept ans, on ne pouvait pas se supporter et nos familles ne sont pas tout à fait en bons termes.''

''Je n'en sais strictement rien. Un matin, je me suis réveillé et j'ai eu une drôle d'impression, elle voulait dire, '' _merde, je suis amoureux de Rose, que vais-je faire maintenant, putain ?_ '''

Sa phrase me fit rire légèrement et il poursuivit.

''Et toi, c'était comment ?''

''Je ne suis pas sûre,'' dis-je d'une voix un peu faible, les sourcils froncés. ''Je sais qu'au tout début de cette année encore, je te haïssais… oh ! arrête ça, veux-tu !'' dis-je en voyant que Scorpius, la main sur le cœur, faisait mine d'être blessé. Face à son large sourire, je secouai la tête et continuai. ''Donc oui, je te haïssais vraiment au début de l'année et ensuite tu m'as demandé de te donner des cours et que j'ai commencé à changer d'avis sur toi, et ce malgré que tu étais la personne la plus énervante de la planète. Et quand j'ai découvert que ton attitude n'était pas naturelle, j'ai commencé à éprouver de la pitié pour toi et c'est là que mes sentiments de haine pour toi se sont changés en amour.''

''Si cela peut te rassurer, je te haïssais moi aussi au début de l'année,'' dit Scorpius.

Il me donna un coup de coude à l'estomac, me faisant éclater de rire et me poussant brusquement à m'écarter de lui.

''Adorable, Scorpius. Je suis vraiment ravie de le savoir,'' dis-je.

''Bien sûr,'' dit-il en s'allongeant et en s'étirant sous l'ombre d'un arbuste qui reposait sur la rive. ''As-tu déjà pensé à l'avenir ?'' demanda-t-il en mettant les mains sous sa tête comme un oreiller tandis que je m'allongeais à côté de lui.

''J'aime vivre à l'instant présent,'' dis-je. ''Mais oui, j'ai pensé à l'avenir. Brièvement.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire, en dehors de devenir professeur à Poudlard bien sûr ?'' demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

''Et bien, tout d'abord recevoir mon diplôme,'' répondis-je. ''Ensuite, je pense que j'emménagerai dans un appartement avec Ella et je me trouverai un boulot au Département de Régulations et Contrôles des Créatures Magiques. Je ferai cela pendant trois ans et ensuite je me marierai. Après quatre ans de mariage, j'aurai mon premier enfant, puis un second deux années après et un troisième l'année suivante. Et quand le petit dernier aura un an, je retournerai à Poudlard pour enseigner la Métamorphose. McGonagall n'est pas éternelle.''

''Wow, je vois que tu as tout prévu dans les moindres détails,'' dit Scorpius en me regardant avec un sourire craintif. ''Tu as du énormément faire de projets depuis toute petite.''

''Pourquoi ? Pas toi ?'' demandai-je.

''J'imagine oui que tous les enfants pensent à l'avenir,'' dit Scorpius. ''Mais je ne l'ai pas imaginé aussi clairement que toi. Je pense que je me suis arrêté à l'idée d'un mariage et des enfants quand j'aurai dans la vingtaine d'âge.''

''Tu supposais donc que tu aurais rencontré la femme de ta vie d'ici là ?'' demandai-je alors qu'il me caressait la joue.

''Oui, et je crois que c'est chose faite,'' dit-il.

Tandis qu'il m'embrassait à nouveau langoureusement, j'eus le sentiment que moi aussi, j'avais rencontrée l'homme de ma vie.

''On se voit à midi, Rose,'' dit Rio le matin du 2 mai alors que l'on prenait des chemins dans le Hall d'Entrée.

''A tout à l'heure,'' dis-je et elle et Mae se dirigèrent vers la classe d'Arithmancie et Jade et Ella vers celle d'Etudes des Moldus.

Après un petit salut de la main, j'allai rejoindre tous mes cousins qui étaient tous regroupés devant la porte.

''Alors, on y va ?'' dis-je au groupe des cinq qui étaient encore élèves à l'école (tous les autres nous attendraient dans le parc)

''Bonne idée,'' dit Albus sans enthousiasme. ''Autant y aller tout de suite ma foi.''

Pour être honnête avec vous, aucun de nous n'aimait vraiment le 2 mai. Ce n'était qu'un rassemblement déprimant où tout le monde rendaient hommages à des personnes que nous, la nouvelle génération de sorciers, n'avions jamais connues. Nous restions sombres et personne ne faisait de blagues par respect pour tous ceux qui voulaient se recueillir pour leurs proches disparus.

Quand j'étais petite et que maman et papa nous emmenait aux commémorations à Pré-au-Lard, je ne comprenais pas du tout pourquoi tout le monde était aussi triste. Mais en grandissant, mes parents m'avaient raconté d'avantage sur la guerre. J'avais alors progressivement cessée de voir les commémorations comme une perte de temps et grondais les plus jeunes qui ignoraient tout comme cela avait été autrefois le cas pour moi.

Une autre raison qui faisait que je détestais le jour du 2 mai, c'était le fait qu'il s'agissait aussi de l'anniversaire de Victoire. Et je vous mentirais si je vous disais qu'elle en était enchantée. Au contraire, son anniversaire n'avait _jamais_ été une fête. Tout le monde était toujours trop triste ou trop préoccupé par d'autre choses pour se souvenir que ce jour n'était pas seulement celui où l'oncle Fred et tant d'autres innocents avaient perdus la vie le dernier soir de la guerre, mais aussi celui où Victoire était née. En grandissant, Vic avait décidée de ne plus s'en faire. Elle avait compris que certes, c'était le jour de son anniversaire mais avant tout un jour de deuil et non de célébration.

Bien sûr, cela ne nous empêchait pas de lui offrir chaque année quelques jolis cadeaux, histoire de lui montrer que nous ne l'oublions pas.

''Salut, Rosie,'' dit Molly, treize ans, d'une voix d'outre-tombe en allant me rejoindre. ''Prête pour de nouvelles commémorations ?''

''Comme toujours, et toi ?'' dis-je.

''Non. Je ne veux pas voir Lucy,'' dit Molly.

''Pourquoi ?'' m'étonnai-je.

Habituellement, Molly éprouvait une vive admiration pour sa sœur aînée même si, pour être honnête, je n'avais pas non plus envie de la voir.

''Parce qu'elle n'a répondu à aucune de mes lettres et j'ai peur qu'elle soit en colère contre moi.''

''Elle n'est pas en colère contre toi,'' dit Lily en arrivant derrière Molly et en lui tapotant l'épaule. ''Ce n'est qu'une garce.''

''Hé ! Je ne te permettrai pas d'insulter ma sœur !'' s'indigna Molly.

''C'est la vérité,'' dit Lily en haussant les épaules. ''Tu sais ce qu'elle a fait à Hugo.''

''Ce n'était pas de sa faute !'' rétorqua Molly. ''Il a trébuché et il est tombé. Elle l'a seulement poussé parce qu'elle était furieuse.''

''Oh ! Molly, il y a bien des choses que tu ignores sur ma chère cousine,'' se moqua Lily.

''Au contraire ! Maintenant que tu en parles, elle m'a avoué que…'' commença-t-elle mais Lily l'interrompit avec un autre rire moqueur.

''Pourquoi écoutes-tu toujours ce qu' _elle_ te dit ?'' demanda Lily. ''Ce n'est qu'une sale menteuse et une garce de première.''

''Je te déteste,'' lança Molly, les yeux pleins de larmes, en jetant un regard furieux à Lily.

''Arrêtez tout de suite,'' dis-je alors qu'Albus, Louis et Hugo s'apprêtaient à intervenir. ''Nous sommes censés être en famille.''

''Comment peux-tu soutenir Molly ?'' dit Lily en me regardant comme si elle ne pouvait pas le croire. ''Tu détestes Lucy autant que nous !''

''Je ne soutiens personne,'' dis-je. ''Je dis juste que l'on devrait rester une famille soudée, que l'on soit d'accord sur certaines choses ou non.''

''Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas lui pardonner vous tous ?'' s'irrita Molly. ''Je pensais que vous aviez passés l'éponge depuis longtemps mais apparemment, je me suis trompée. Vous ne cessez pas de dire à Rose qu'elle devrait lui pardonner et oublier toute cette histoire alors que vous-mêmes n'en êtes pas capable.''

''Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit à Hugo,'' dit Lily d'un ton menaçant. ''Comment peux-tu lui pardonner de tels propos ?''

''Parce que c'est ma sœur et ta cousine !'' s'énerva Molly qui explosait littéralement. ''Tu n'as pas le droit de la traiter de cette manière ! Elle est déjà assez déprimée comme ça !''

''Lucy est déprimée ?'' s'étonna Louis en jetant un regard interrogateur à Lily et moi. ''Depuis quand ?''

''Vous voyez !'' dit Molly. ''Vous êtes tous tellement aveuglés par votre haine contre elle que vous ne vous êtes même pas rendus compte qu'elle allait très mal ! Vous n'avez même pas vu qu'elle a commencé à se tailler les veines et qu'elle est devenue anorexique. Et de toutes manières, même si vous le saviez, je suis certaine que vous n'en auriez rien à foutre.''

''Molly…'' commençai-je alors qu'elle courait vers l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard.

''Etre une famille soudée, hein ? Mais dans une famille soudée, on est toujours là pour les autres quand ils en ont besoin ! Dans une famille soudée, on apprends à pardonner et à passer l'éponge. Parce que oui, c'est ça une vraie famille, _on se pardonne !_ ''

Elle avait hurlée les derniers mots puis s'était empressée de s'éloigner de nous.

''Peut-être que l'on devrait parler à Lucy,'' dit Albus. ''Je crois que l'on a été trop dur avec elle. Tu es d'accord, Hugh ?''

''Oui,'' dit Hugo. ''Je ne l'aime pas du tout mais Molly a raison : si on ne sait pas se pardonner, on n'est pas une vraie famille.''

''Suis-je bien coiffée, Rose ?'' me demanda maman quelques heures plus tard dans les coulisses alors qu'elle parcourait la feuille de parchemin où elle avait écrit son discours.

Traditionnellement, maman, papa et l'oncle Harry tenaient un discours chaque année tour à tour et là, c'était le sien.

''Oui, maman, ta coiffure est parfaite. Cesse de stresser pour ça,'' répondis-je pour la huitième fois.

Maman me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

''Vous les jeunes, vous êtes tous les mêmes,'' dit-elle en secouant la tête de manière sceptique et elle alla chercher un deuxième avis.

J'avais beau la complimenter ou l'assurer qu'elle était très bien, elle ne me croyait jamais.

J'allai chercher Victoire pour aller lui offrir le cadeau que j'avais été achetée pour elle durant la dernière visite à Pré-au-Lard mais me retrouvai en passant nez à nez avec nulles autres que Lucy et Hugo.

''Rose, j'aimerais pouvoir parler en privé avec toi et Hugo,'' dit Lucy en m'affichant un bien faible sourire.

Mes yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur ses bras. Les cicatrices qui les bordaient confirmaient les dires de Molly sur sa sœur qui se taillait les veines. Je lançai ensuite un bref regard à Hugo qui hocha une fois la tête.

''Très bien, mais faisons vite,'' dis-je clairement.

Et sur ce, elle sortit du couloir où se trouvait le mémorial et se dirigea vers le monument à la guerre qui avait été érigée au beau milieu du parc vingt-six années plus tôt.

''Qu'y a-t-il, Lucy ?'' demandai-je quand Hugo et moi l'avions rejointe.

''Je voudrais juste dire que je suis désolée,'' dit Lucy. ''Je n'avais pas le droit d'insulter Hugo pour ses choix et je ne voulais aucunement lui faire du mal.''

Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle nous présentait ses excuses mais jusqu'ici, elles n'avaient eu pour effet que d'aggraver les griefs que nous avions contre elle. Pourquoi pensait-elle que ce serait différent cette fois ?

''Je sais que je me suis excusée plein de fois mais je me suis récemment découverte et je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez.''

Hugo et moi nous nous regardâmes sans dire un mot. Lucy respira un grand coup et poursuivit.

''Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que je n'avais aucun droit de dire ce que j'ai dit à Hugo alors que je n'étais pas sûre de ce que j'étais moi-même.''

Ce fut là que je saisis ce qu'elle essayait de dire.

''Tu veux dire…'' commençai-je en la regardant avec une expression lui montrant que j'avais compris.

''Oui,'' dit simplement Lucy.

''Tu es une lesbienne ?'' achevai-je, en regardant Lucy avec étonnement.

Lucy hocha doucement la tête, les joues écarlates. Je pliai les bras, impressionnée. Je n'imaginais pas comment cela avait du être difficile pour elle de faire son coming-out alors que depuis un an, tout le monde la considérait comme une homophobe endurcie.

''Ecoute, Hugo, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'année dernière,'' lui dit-elle. ''Je ne trouve même pas les mots pour dire à quel point je regrette toutes les choses que je t'ai dites. J'étais idiote, stupide et aveugle et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée.''

A ma totale surprise, Hugo se jeta sur elle et l'enlaça.

''Tu es pardonnée,'' dit-il. ''Totalement pardonnée.''

J'étais choquée, et le mot était faible. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela. A en juger par sa tête, Lucy non plus.

''C'est toujours comme ça que ça marche, n'est-ce pas ?'' dit Hugo en relâchant son étreinte et en souriant à Lucy. ''La personne qui doute d'elle-même refoule son homosexualité en se moquant de ceux qui l'affichent au grand public… et avant que tu n'ajoutes quoi que ce soit, Lucy, sois certaine que tu es pardonnée, ne l'oublie pas, d'accord ?''

''D'a… d'accord,'' balbutia Lucy.

Je me forçai moi-même à lui sourire et mon cœur se réchauffa aussitôt pour elle. Semblait-il, puisqu'Hugo venait sincèrement de lui pardonner, je commençais doucement à faire de même.

''Alors, est-ce que tu t'es trouvée une compagne ?'' dis-je.

''Oui,'' dit Lucy, haletante. ''Elle s'appelle Ambre et elle devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre,'' dit-elle en consultant sa montre.

''Je suis heureuse pour toi, Lucy,'' dis-je avec un sourire que Lucy me rendit avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

''Je su…'' commença-t-elle mais je levai une main pour l'interrompre.

''Je sais que tu es désolée et je te pardonne parce que tu as su te trouver, comprendre le mal de tes actes et eus le courage de nous présenter tes excuses en face et de ton plein gré.''

''Merci,'' murmura Lucy avec reconnaissance tandis qu'une fille grande et mince et portant un haut bleu s'arrêtant au ventre, un pantalon en cuir et des chaussures de combat apparaissait à ses côtés.

''Salut, Lucy-Lou,'' dit la fille en allant déposer un baiser sur la joue de Lucy. ''Qui sont ces rouquins ?''

Je fus un peu surprise. Personne ne m'avait appelée rouquin depuis une éternité. Habituellement, c'était juste « Weasley.''

''Heu je te présente Rose et Hugo, ce sont mes cousins,'' dit-elle à la fille. ''Rose, Hugo, voici Ambre, ma copine.''

''Enchantée de te connaître, je m'appelle Rose,'' dis-je poliment en lui tendant une main qu'Ambre serra avec incertitude.

''Ambre,'' dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

''Jolies chaussures,'' dit Hugo en allant à son tour offrir une main.

''Merci,'' dit Ambre en la serrant. ''Je ne savais pas quoi mettre alors j'ai décidée de me vêtir avec des habits de tous les jours.''

Je n'en crus pas mes yeux ni mes oreilles. Sérieusement ? Des habits de tous les jours pour Ambre, _ça_? Je ne porterais jamais un tel accoutrement, même si c'était le dernier jour de l'existence de l'univers.

''Alors, où sont vos parents ?'' demanda Ambre en prenant la main de Lucy.

''Par là,'' dit Lucy et elle mena Ambre vers le couloir où les premiers élèves commençaient à se rassembler.

En les regardant partir, mon cerveau se mit à enregistrer tout ce qui venait de se produire. Lucy était lesbienne et avait une copine, Hugo et moi qui lui pardonnions pour de bon. A coup sûr, cette longue journée n'aurait rien d'ordinaire…

''On devrait aller s'asseoir, les commémorations vont bientôt commencer,'' dit Hugo en allant rejoindre à son tour le couloir.

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête et le suivis, tout en me demandant si je comprendrais un jour comment j'avais pu faire pour pardonner aussi facilement à Lucy.

Quelques heures plus tard, le petit sorcier qui présidait toujours les mariages, les funérailles ou les commémorations acheva son discours introductif et commença à annoncer la suite du programme.

''Je vais maintenant donner la parole à Mrs. Hermione Weasley,'' dit-il.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers ma mère tandis qu'elle traversait toute la salle pour aller rejoindre l'estrade. Je me rappelais vaguement de son dernier discours qui remontait à ma Quatrième Année. Il avait été amèrement similaire à ceux que tenaient habituellement papa et l'oncle Harry. Cette année cependant, j'avais un léger sentiment dans mon ventre que la donne serait différente.

''Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis sûre que vous me connaissez à peu près tous mais pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, mon nom est Hermione Weasley et je fais un discours pour les commémorations chaque année en alternance avec mon meilleur ami Harry Potter et mon mari Ron Weasley. Mais assez parlée de moi.''

Elle fit une courte pause, le temps de réarranger ses notes.

''Nous sommes tous rassemblés ici aujourd'hui en ce jour qui marque le vingt-septième anniversaire de la Bataille de Poudlard. Il y a vingt-sept ans aujourd'hui, des gens ont combattu les Mangemorts. Il y a vingt-sept ans aujourd'hui, des gens ont perdu leurs proches. Il y a vingt-sept ans aujourd'hui, le monde entier des sorciers s'est uni pour anéantir à tout jamais le plus terrible Mage Noir de tous les temps. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour parler de ça. Je suis ici… _nous sommes ici_ pour rendre hommage et pleurer ceux qui sont morts pour nous, afin que l'on puisse continuer à vivre sans jamais les oublier. Il y a vingt-sept ans aujourd'hui, des mères ont perdu leurs fils, des frères ont perdu leurs frères, des sœurs ont perdu leurs sœurs, des fils ont perdu leurs pères, des sœurs ont perdu leurs frères et des mères ont perdu leurs filles. La plupart d'entre nous ici présents ont encore en eux les cicatrices causées par les souffrances subies vingt-sept années auparavant. Nous ne sommes pas plus proches de la guérison qu'à l'époque et c'est une bonne chose parce qu'oublier le passé, c'est être condamné à le répéter et je pense que vous serez tous d'accord avec moi quand je vous dis que je ne veux plus jamais que les évènements d'il y a vingt-sept ans se reproduisent un jour.

''Se souvenir du passé est une chose très importante. C'est ce qui fait ce que vous êtes et surtout ce qui permet d'avoir conscience que vous êtes vivants. Le passé doit rester en mémoire afin de pouvoir changer l'avenir. Autrement, nous resterons coincés dans un cycle sans fin qui verrait se répéter infiniment les mêmes choses. C'est pour cela que sont morts toutes ces personnes il y a bien longtemps maintenant, pour l'avenir. Ils sont morts afin que leurs frères, leurs sœurs ou leurs enfants puissent vivre dans un monde libre de toute discrimination. Alors s'il vous plaît, la prochaine fois que vous jugez quelqu'un sur son apparence, son groupe sanguin, sa maison ou même son orientation sexuelle, veuillez s'il vous plaît vous rappeler que tout le monde mérite d'être traité également, peu importe sa famille, sa race ou son origine ethnique. Nous sommes tous unis parce que nous partageons une part de l'histoire, une part qui ne sera jamais oubliée.''

Elle retourna la page de ses notes et repositionna le microphone.

''J'aimerais pour conclure vous citer un poème que j'ai entendu quand j'étais petite. Il dit ceci : « Ils ne vieilliront pas, comme nous vieillirons nous. L'âge ne les emportera pas, ni même les années. Au coucher et au levée du soleil, nous nous souviendrons d'eux, bien plus que nous ne les oublierons.''

Tout le monde connaissait la tradition à présent. Les quelques trois cent personnes se levèrent et baissèrent la tête en respect à tous les défunts. Maman avait raison : le 2 mai était une date que personne n'oublierait jamais.

''Ma chère Eleanor, puis-je savoir où tu étais hier soir ?'' demandai-je le lendemain matin en voyant Ella arriver dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner une demi-heure après nous.

''Nulle part,'' répondit rapidement Ella en s'asseyant à côté de Jade de l'autre côté de la table et en se servant du toast.

''Menteuse,'' dis-je avec un sourire moqueur en me penchant vers elle sur la table. ''Sérieusement, où étais-tu ?''

''Je te l'ai dit, nulle part,'' insista Ella mais son visage devenu aussitôt écarlate la trahissait.

''Tu mens très mal, Ella. Allez, dis-moi où tu étais,'' dis-je en lui donnant un coup sur la main alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre un morceau de pain.

Elle regarda le sol et marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible.

''Désolée, ai pas compris ce que tu as dit,'' dis-je et Ella me regarde, le visage de la même couleur que la sauce tomate répandue sur les œufs de Jade.

''J'ai dit que j'étais avec Albus.''

''Quoi ? Toute la nuit ?'' dis-je, perplexe.

''Exactement oui,'' dit Ella en fourrant son toast dans la bouche à haute vitesse.

Je jetai un œil à Ella et en voyant qu'elle regardait Ella avec stupéfaction et horreur, je compris enfin.

''Oh ! Mon Dieu, non, dis-moi que tu plaisantes,'' dis-je en regardant Ella bouche-bée et comme elle ne répondait rien, j'ajoutai en élevant la voix : ''Oh ! Merde, tu n'as pas fait ça ?''

Ella hocha doucement la tête.

''Je vais écorcher Albus vif,'' m'exclamai-je en tapant violemment du poing sur la table.

''La violence n'est jamais une réponse, Rose,'' dit Rio alors qu'un hibou déposait une lettre devant elle.

''Ça l'est dans le cas où mon cousin décide de déflorer ma meilleure amie,'' rétorquai-je.

''Déflorer ? Sérieusement, Rose ? Est-ce là le terme que tu utilises ? Je dirais plutôt, ' _Mon cousin a décidé de bai…'_ ''

''C'est bon, arrêtez,'' dit Mae en posant une main sur la bouche de Jade alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir un de ses commentaires sarcastiques et pleins de sens signifiant Quand-Elle-Dit-Cela-Je-Meurs-D'Envie-De-L'Etrangler.

''Est-ce qu'il t'a forcé ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je te jure que je vais lui faire payer de sa vie…'' dis-je.

''Rose…''

''Je ne plaisante pas, Ella. Si tu ne voulais pas, c'est un viol pur et simple.''

''S'il te plaît, Rose…''

''Oh ! Mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais couchée avec mon cousin…''

''Rose, je ne souhaite vraiment pas…''

''J'espère que tu as pensé à la protection parce que sinon, c'est vous deux que j'étrangle.''

''Ferme-la donc, Rose !'' s'exclama Ella. ''Tu veux que je te raconte tout en détails ? Alors très bien, je vais tout te dire !''

''Non, s'il te plaît, non. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'avoir une telle image en tête. Mais merci quand même.''

''Pour répondre à ta questions, non il ne m'a pas forcé. Je le voulais comme lui et bien évidemment, espèce d'idiote, que l'on a pensé à la protection ! Tu me prends pour quoi, une prostituée ?''

''Parfait,'' dis-je en sirotant un peu de jus de citrouille. ''Pour autant, je vais faire la peau à Albus… alors, c'est quoi, Rio ?'' dis-je, changeant de sujet en voyant que Rio regardait la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir avec stupeur.

''Je… je suis admise,'' dit Rio, qui était clairement encore sous le choc. ''J'ai réussi l'examen de guérisseuse et ils ont dit qu'ils seraient heureux de me prendre comme stagiaire après la fin des études !''

''Oh ! Mon Dieu, Rio, c'est génial !'' dit Ella qui était soulagée de ne plus être au centre de l'attention. ''Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que tu réussirais !''

''Je n'arrive pas à le croire. J'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir tout ratée et je suis bel et bien _admise_!''

''Bien joué, Ree,'' dis-je avec joie en lui tapotant le doigt. ''Si quelqu'un le mérite, c'est bien toi.''

Tandis que tout le monde était occupé à féliciter Rio, deux choses me traversèrent l'esprit. La première était la meilleure manière de tuer Albus, et l'autre était que tous mes amis savaient définitivement ce qu'ils feraient après Poudlard. Je le savais moi aussi, mais le vouloir et le mettre en pratique étaient deux choses différentes. Toutes mes amies étaient déjà assurées d'être prises alors que je n'avais toujours pas fait de demande. Si je ne m'y mettais pas rapidement, je finirais très certainement chômeuse et tout le monde savait que le chômage ne menait absolument nulle part.


	22. Entrer dans la danse

**CHAPITRE 22 : ENTRER DANS LA DANSE**

Dire que je ne m'étais pas réveillée de mon plein gré le matin du bal de fin d'année était un euphémisme. Car malheureusement pour moi, mes quatre amies avaient beaucoup plus hâtes d'y être et quand elles se mirent à sautiller et à crier partout avec excitation comme des gamines de trois ans, un oreiller alla se perdre sur mon visage.

''C'est agréable de pouvoir dormir ici,'' marmonnai-je, mécontente en rejetant l'oreiller avec tant de force qu'il alla frapper Rio sur le lit voisin.

''Allez, souris un peu, Rosie. Aujourd'hui va être une journée géniale !'' dit Ella avec enthousiasme en essayant de m'enlever la couverture.

''Il y a vraiment un problème chez vous,'' grommelai-je. ''Ce bal n'est rien d'autre qu'un prétexte pour les gens de se soûler la tronche et se tripoter entre eux dans l'espoir d'oublier leur misérable quotidien.''

''Pas si on est en couple, ce qui est le cas de tout le monde cette année,'' dit Jade.

''Avoue-le, Rosie, tu n'aimes pas danser,'' dit Mae en faisant tournoyer la robe qu'elle tenait contre elle.

''Vraiment ? C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?'' ironisai-je.

''Exactement,'' dit fièrement Mae. ''Maintenant, lève-toi et essaie au moins d'avoir l'air enchantée, d'accord ?''

''Beuh, je jure que vous finirez par me tuer, toutes les quatre,'' grognai-je en roulant sur le dos.

''C'est le principe, Rosie,'' dit Rio en caressant la robe bleue soyeuse qui pendait depuis hier soir au bout de son lit. ''J'ai hâte de voir comment sera Olivier. Il m'a dit que ça me plairait.''

''Et moi je sais que Scorpius portera une cravate à pois blancs qui ira de paire avec la robe également à pois blanc de Rosie,'' taquina Ella.

''Mais oui bien sûr, tu es juste jalouse de ne pas pouvoir t'en offrir,'' dis-je en la pointant du doigt tout en jetant un œil à la robe au pied de mon lit.

Si on pouvait difficilement trouver une robe plus laide, c'était aussi la seule dont j'étais sûre de ne pas regretter l'achat.

''C'est vrai ça,'' dit Ella avec un soupir ironique alors qu'elle pointait sa baguette sur la blouse blanche de l'école pour y repasser les plis.

''Quelle heure est-il ?'' demandai-je avec curiosité.

J'avais jeté un œil à ma montre cassée pour découvrir qu'elle était restée bloquée à midi trente. Elle était ainsi depuis le camping et je ne la gardais que pour avoir l'air d'en posséder une en cours.

''Huit heures moins le quart, à prendre ou à laisser,'' dit Mae en haussant les épaules en rassemblant ses affaires pour aller se doucher dans la salle de bain.

''Oh ! Merde,'' dis-je.

''Qu'y-a-t-il ?'' demanda Ella, l'air un peu ahuri.

''On a Etudes des Moldus comme premier cours et je n'ai pas terminé le devoir.''

J'observai les alentours de la pièce, complètement silencieuse, attendant désespérément que l'on me dise, ' _copie sur moi'_. Bien évidemment, je n'eus pas autant de chance. A la place, elles éclatèrent toutes les quatre de lire comme jamais auparavant. C'était peu de dire qu'elles se lâchaient sur moi.

''Vite, que quelqu'un prenne note,'' s'exclama Ella de joie : ''Rosie n'a pas fait son devoir.''

''Le 16 mai 2025, Rose Weasley a oublié de faire son devoir d'Etudes des Moldus,'' dit Jade en faisant semblant d'écrire alors qu'elle était tordue de rire.

''Vous êtes horrible,'' lançai-je avec froideur.

Je fouillai dans mon sac et en sortit le devoir que j'avais commencé durant le dernier cours et le posai avec colère sur le bureau tout en essayant d'ignorer les autres qui continuaient de se moquer de moi. Comment avais-je pu oublier de finir ce devoir ? Je n'étais même pas avec Scorpius hier soir.

''Il ne nous reste plus qu'une semaine avant que l'on ne quitte définitivement cet endroit, vous savez,'' dis-je. ''Je ne tiens pas à partir en ayant l'air d'une fainéante.''

Ella secoua la tête et alla s'asseoir sur le bureau à côté de la feuille où je rédigeais le devoir tandis que je trempais la plume dans l'encre. Elle me dit :

''Rose… est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que toi a rendu le devoir prévu cette semaine ?''

''Je…''

''Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que toi a demandé aux professeurs à faire des devoirs alors qu'ils n'en ont pas donné eux-mêmes ?''

''Non mais…''

''Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que toi s'est donné la peine de sortir une plume en cours ?''

''Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de démontrer ? Que je suis une bourreau de travail ?''

''Oui ça et le fait que les professeurs essaient de nous donner un peu d'air…'' dit Ella. ''On s'est crevé à bosser toute l'année et pour les deux dernières semaines, ils essaient de nous donner un peu de répit plus que mérité. Tu ne comprends pas, Rosie ? Ils nous _encouragent_ à flemmarder.''

''Sérieusement ?'' dis-je avec sceptiscisme.

''Doux Jésus, es-tu donc si aveugle que tu ne vois rien d'autre que du travail scolaire ?'' dit Jade en me secouant la tête.

''Et toi, es-tu donc si aveugle que tu ne vois rien d'autre que Mae ?'' rétorquai-je.

Jade et Mae devinrent écarlates, furieuses d'une telle répartie qui fit rire Ella et Rio.

''Bien lancé, Rosie,'' dit Rio et l'on se tapa dans les mains.

''Nous sommes tous comme ça,'' dis-je en levant les mains pour montrer que je cédais. ''Je suis juste aveuglée par des choses qui me paraissent plus importantes qu'elles ne le sont pour vous, les filles.''

''Quoi donc ? Les devoirs et Scorpius ?'' demanda Mae et les trois autres éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

''Oh ! La ferme, c'est encore trop tôt pour ça,''

Je rangeai la plume, l'encre et la feuille dans mon sac et me mis à rassembler mon uniforme qui était éparpillé en plusieurs endroits autour de et sur mon lit.

Habituellement, j'étais une personne très ordonnée le stress et la perspective de devoir bientôt quitter l'école pour de bon m'avaient fait perdre cette qualité, en plus de me rendre perplexe sur ce qui se passait.

''Allez, dépêche-toi,'' dit Mae en émergeant de la salle de bain entièrement habillée et en se coiffant avec une brosse. ''Je meurs de faim et le bacon et les œufs sont prêts à répondre à l'appel du ventre.''

''Un petit instant,'' dis-je.

Je grimpai sur mon lit et me recouvris de la tenture tandis qu'Ella et Rio faisaient la course pour être la première à la salle de bain. D'une certaine manière, je fus contente que Rio l'emporta. J'étais toujours tendue quand qu'Ella entrait seule dans la salle de bain même si, après en avoir amplement discuté, elle avait promis de venir nous parler si jamais elle se sentait déprimée ou avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Probablement _étais-je_ paranoïaque mais comment me le reprocher alors que ma meilleure amie nous avait cachée pendant des mois qu'elle se taillait les veines ?

J'enfilai mon uniforme et remit les pieds à terre pour aller me coiffer devant le grand miroir qui se tenait juste à côté du lit.

''Merde, ma jupe est trop courte,'' dis-je, ne réalisant cela que maintenant et je tirai sur le tissu plissé gris. ''Il ne reste plus d'ourlet et on ne nous a jamais enseigné les charmes d'agrandissement… que vais-je faire ? Je ne vais quand même pas me promener comme ça.''

''Ne panique pas, Rosie. Nous sommes des Septième Année qui s'apprêtent à finir leurs études, alors c'est naturel que nos jupes et nos hauts soient un peu courts…'' dit Mae en agitant sa baguette sur ses proches cheveux pour les nouer en un élégant chignon. ''Considère cela comme une marque montrant que tu as grandie depuis la dernière fois que la robe t'allait.''

Je séparai mes cheveux en trois mèches que je nouai ensuite en une natte. Mae avait probablement raison, tout le monde serait dans le même bateau avec leurs uniformes. Une bonne chose encore, là aussi probablement, était que Lily et Molly étaient toutes deux incroyablement maigres – ce dont on se rendait compte quand on les prenait dans nos bras et qu'elles étaient aussi légères qu'une plume – et mon future ancien uniforme leur conviendrait sans aucun problème.

''Bon. On y va ?'' dis-je en détachant la natte et en saisissant mon sac.

''Je suis prête,'' dit Jade un peu moins enthousiasme qu'auparavant.

''Moi aussi,'' dit Rio, émergeant de la salle de bain. ''Ella ?''

''Un instant, il me manque un bouton,'' répondit Ella depuis sa tenture.

Nous l'entendîmes marmonner un sort et quelques secondes plus tard, elle apparut en train de nouer sa cravate.

''En quoi est-ce un problème qu'il te manque un bouton ?'' demandai-je. ''Ce n'est rien comparé à moi qui devra porter une jupe tellement courte que je ne risquerai pas de passer inaperçue.''

''C'est le bouton du haut et je ne peux pas porter la cravate sans,'' répliqua sèchement Ella alors que nous franchissions la porte du dortoir.

''Et si on cessait de se quereller pour les uniformes ? On en sera bientôt débarrassés à jamais de toute façon,'' dit Mae avec exaspération.

''Je ne me querelle pas, je…'' tentai-je mais Jade me coupa.

''Reconnais-le, Rose, tu es de mauvaise humeur parce que l'on t'a réveillé,'' se moqua-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et passa devant elle en la poussant. Oui c'était vrai, être réveillée aussi brutalement ce matin expliquait en bonne partie mon humeur grognonne, ça et le bal de fin d'année qui approchait à grand pas. La journée allait être longue.

Mon cœur se mit à battre à une centaine de miles par heure lorsque je vis une chouette hulotte du Ministère voler vers moi durant le petit-déjeuner. Le grand « M » sur le ventre de l'oiseau était clairement visible et je compris aussitôt que c'était un courrier pour moi. J'étais la seule à encore faire des demandes. Tous les autres l'avaient soit déjà fait et eus une réponse, soient attendais la fin des études pour commencer les recherches.

Il s'agissait de la quatrième réponse que je recevais du Ministère par rapport à toutes les demandes que j'avais faites. Jusqu'ici, j'avais été refusée par le Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques, le Comité des Enchantements Expérimentaux et le Département de Renforcement des Lois Magiques.

La chouette laissa tomber la lettre et s'éloigna sans même dire un bonjour. Je saisis l'enveloppe avec nervosité et l'ouvris.

 _Chère Miss Weasley,_

 _Nous vous remercions infiniment pour votre intérêt à rejoindre le Bureau de Liaison des Gobelins. Nous sommes cependant au regret de vous annoncer que nous ne recrutons personne actuellement._

 _En vous souhaitant bonne continuation dans vos recherches,_

 _Teresa Creswell_

Même si je ne désirais pas sérieusement rejoindre le Bureau de Liaison des Gobelins, j'eus tout de même un léger pincement au cœur face à ce nouveau refus.

''Encore recalée ?'' me demanda Ella d'une voix compatissante.

''Ouép,'' dis-je en chiffonnant le papier que je fourrai ensuite dans mon sac. ''J'attends encore quatre réponses néanmoins donc je garde espoir.''

''Apparemment, tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps… qui d'autre à part toi a écrit au Ministère ?'' demanda Jade en pointant le plafond du doigt.

En effet, une autre chouette vola tout droit vers moi. Comme sa collègue, elle laissa tomber la lettre et s'envola promptement.

''De qui est-ce celle-ci ?'' demanda Mae alors que je retournais l'enveloppe pour voir qui était l'expéditeur.

''Le bureau des aurors,''.

Une nouvelle fois, mon cœur battit la chamade. Je savais que mes chances d'intégrer le bureau des aurors étaient infimes. Certes, je savais conjurer des sortilèges plus puissants que n'importe qui d'autre de mon âge, étais la meilleure élève de ma promotion en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et avais largement les notes pour entrer dans ce département, mais j'étais à côté de tout cela morte de trouille à l'idée de me retrouver dans un duel à mort, ce qui était fortement préjudiciable pour un apprenti-auror.

''Allez, ouvre-la,'' encouragea Ella.

Je glissai un doigt sous le rabat pour ouvrir l'enveloppe, laissa sortir la feuille de parchemin contenu dedans et lus à haute voix.

 _Chère Miss Weasley,_

 _Nous avons l'immense plaisir de vous informer qu'après une délibération attentive, nous sommes enclins à vous offrir une place à l'Académie d'Entraînement des Aurors pour les Sorcières et Sorciers de Niveau Avancé. Vous passerez une année à l'entraînement puis une année aux travaux pratiques. Après cela, vous retournez à l'académie et ferez une ultime année pour passer votre examen final._

 _La rentrée aura lieu le 1er septembre 2025._

 _Si vous êtes prêtes à accepter cette offre, veuillez s'il vous plaît nous envoyer votre réponse au plus tard le 3 juin 2025 car nous avons beaucoup de demandes._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Harry Potter_

 _Chef du Bureau des Aurors_

''Je suis prise…'' dis-je en regardant la lettre sans en croire mes yeux.

''Ce n'est pas très juste je trouve,'' dit Jade en lisant rapidement la lettre qu'elle m'avait saisie des mains dès l'instant où j'avais livrée le verdict. ''C'est un département dirigé par ton oncle.''

''Oui mais ce n'est pas réellement lui qui envoie les lettres mais sa secrétaire, lui se contente de mettre sa signature,'' dis-je. ''D'ailleurs, il s'en plaignait l'an dernier.''

''Je pense toujours que c'est du pistonnage,'' dit Jade en croisant les bras.

''Tu as déjà été embauchée pour un boulot après tes études, Jade,'' dis-je un peu agacée en mettant les mains sur les hanches. ''Pourquoi es-tu jalouse de moi ?''

''Je ne suis pas jalouse… juste intriguée par le fait que ton oncle est le chef du bureau des aurors,'' se défendit Jade.

''Je croyais que tu voulais devenir professeur ici,'' intervint rapidement Ella alors que je m'apprêtais à rétorquer à Jade.

''C'est juste… mais pas avant d'être mariée et d'avoir eu des enfants,'' dis-je en reprenant ma lettre d'admission des mains de Jade. ''J'ai besoin d'un boulot qui me permettra de gagner une stabilité financière et quand tout sera en ordre, là oui je reviendrai ici pour enseigner.''

''En tout cas, félicitations pour ton admission, Rosie,'' me dit Mae avec un sourire.

''Merci,'' dis-je avec reconnaissance, heureuse que quelqu'un fût sincèrement heureuse pour moi malgré le fait que mon propre oncle dirige l'Académie des Aurors.

''Oui. Félicitations, Rose. Tu fais maintenant partie du gang des travailleurs,'' dit Rio.

''Merci, Ree,'' dis-je, amusée. ''Maintenant, tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de réussir l'examen et…''

Je fus interrompue par le bruit de la cloche qui sonnait, signalant le début des cours de la journée.

''A présent, les enfants, je suis enchantée de vous annoncer que la faculté d'Etudes des Moldus organisera le bal de cette année afin que vous puissiez compléter votre expérience de la vie des Moldus que vous avez suivi tout au long de cette année.''

Le professeur Simona avait fait cette annonce avec enthousiasme en tapant des mains. Elle n'était cependant aucunement partagée par les élèves, unanimement désabusés.

''Professeur, ne pensez-vous pas que l'on a assez goûté à la vie moldue pour cette année ?'' se plaignit Corey Finnigan. ''Personnellement, je fais une overdose molduesque.''

''Je dois admettre que je suis d'accord avec lui, professeur,'' dit Adeola. ''La sortie en camping a été une telle catastrophe que je ne veux plus jamais faire quoi que ce soit lié aux Moldus.''

''Allons, ce n'était pas si mal que ça,'' dit Albus. ''Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un avait incendié une tente. Tout ce qu'on a eu, c'est un peu de sexe.''

''Merci beaucoup pour le rappel, Mr. Potter, mais on évitera de mentionner à nouveau cet incident,'' coupa Simona en levant les bras, réduisant toute la classe au silence. ''Le bal a été organisée ainsi et il est trop tard pour changer. Néanmoins, je me suis doutée que la majorité d'entre vous préfèrerait de la musique du monde magique et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidée de vous faire une faveur en invitant quelques-uns de vos groupes favoris : les Bizarr' Sisters, Olivier Boyd et les Rapeltout, pour ne nommer que ces exemples.''

''Vous avez invité les Bizarr' Sisters à venir jouer au bal de ce soir ?'' s'exclama Johanna.

''En effet,'' dit fièrement Simona. ''Pour vous dire la vérité, les seules différences entre les bals des moldus et les bals des sorciers, ce sont la musique, les habits et le fait que ce soient des Moldus et nous des sorciers.''

Ces mots provoquèrent un soulagement général dans toute la classe.

''C'est agréable de voir à quel point ça vous enchante,'' ironisa Simona, lui valant quelques rires faibles de part et d'autres. Puis tapant des mains, elle changea de sujet : ''Bien. Vu que c'est votre avant-dernière semaine de cours et que vous examens sont terminés, je ne vous donnerai plus de devoir à faire.''

De nouveau un soupir de soulagement.

''Mais tout ce que l'on étudie en classe doit avoir un intérêt éducatif. C'est pourquoi je vais vous donner un texte à apprendre et vous allez le jouer devant nous à la fin du cours. Vous travaillerez bien sûr avec votre partenaire et je vais maintenant vous distribuer les scènes de la pièce de Shakespeare, _La mégère apprivoisée_.

 _Enfin_ , pensai-je, nous allions étudier une pièce de Shakespeare après une année d'attente.

''Est-ce que tu connais cette pièce, _La mégère apprivoisée,_ Rose ?'' demanda Scorpius alors que Simona nous donnait la partie de la pièce que nous allions jouer.

''Bien sûr. J'ai lu le résumé détaillé de l'intrigue l'an dernier,'' dis-je.

''Evidemment,'' dit Scorpius exaspéré en jetant ses bras en l'air. ''Alors, ça parle de quoi ?'' dit-il en tournant sa feuille dans tous les sens dans une tentative de voir s'il pouvait comprendre le langage shakespearien.

''C'est l'histoire d'une fille qui est une garce immonde et qui refuse de se marier. Sa sœur au contraire désespère de pouvoir se marier un jour mais leur père ne veut pas laisser la plus jeune, Bianca, se marier avant son aînée, Katharina.''

''C'est n'importe quoi,'' dit Scorpius.

''Oui mais au moins, ça donne une bonne intrigue,'' dis-je.

''Je suppose que tu vas jouer Katharina et moi Petruchio,'' dit Scorpius en jetant un œil à sa feuille.

''Oui, je pense que cela va sans dire, à moins que tu ne veuilles jouer une fille.''

''Je ne comprends rien à ce texte, Rose,'' dit Scorpius dont les yeux parcouraient l'ensemble de la feuille.

''C'est très simple pourtant,'' dis-je. ''L'orthographe est peut-être différente mais c'est largement similaire à…''

''C'est quoi au juste un fat ?'' dit Scorpius, amusé, interrompant complètement mon explication.

Surprise, je cherchai le mot dans le texte et son contexte pour en comprendre le sens.

''Je crois que c'est un terme désignant un homme prétentieux et sûr de son charme,'' expliquai-je tout en m'efforçant de ne pas rire par rapport aux répliques qui suivaient.

''Oh ! Mon Dieu, que c'est cochon,'' s'amusa Scorpius en frappant la table avec sa tête, ne pouvant plus retenir son fou rire.

''Merci infiniment, Monsieur Hormone,'' dis-je dans une tentative d'apparaître mûre face à une telle situation.

''Ce n'est pas cela, Rose, lis donc les répliques à partir du mot « fat », tu vas voir… ça nous correspond parfaitement…''

Je le regardai avec des gros yeux et prononçai à voix haute la réplique de Katharina :

''Quel est votre blason ? Un fat ?''

''Un coq sans blason, afin que Ken soit ma poule,'' dit Scorpius en ricanant légèrement.

''Je ne suis pas votre poule, vieux corbeau… désolée, je ne peux pas dire ça,'' dis-je, explosant définitivement de rire.

''Tu comprends maintenant mon problème ?'' dit Scorpius. ''Ce Shakespeare avait vraiment un esprit tordu.''

''Le plus drôle justement, c'est qu'en principe ces répliques ne sont pas censées avoir une connotation cochonne… il parlait d'un coq mâle,'' parvins-je à dire entre les rires.

''Un coq ? C'est comme ça que l'on appelle le mâle de la poule ?'' ricana Scorpius.

''Sérieusement ? Tu me poses cette question à dix-sept ans ? On dirait que tu as grand besoin de reprendre des cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques de troisième année.''

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le professeur Simona le devança.

''Comment ça se passe pour tout le monde ?'' demanda-t-elle.

''Comment pouvez-vous espérer que l'on puisse apprendre tout ça en un cours, professeur ?'' dit Albus. ''C'est une langue d'un autre âge.''

''Dans ce cas, Mr. Potter, vous et Miss Londubat aimerez peut-être vous mettre devant la classe _avec vos textes_ et nous lire à haute voix ce que je vous ai donné.''

''Non merci, professeur, ça ira pour moi,'' dit Albus.

''Trop tard. A vous de commencer,'' dit-elle joyeusement et elle leur fit signe de rejoindre l'espace derrière son bureau.

Albus et Ella allèrent devant la classe sans être rassurés et commencèrent la lecture de leur texte.

Celui-ci n'était pas aussi amusant que le notre et c'était pour cette raison que j'étais à la fois excitée et terrifiée par le fait que le notre contenait des références sexuelles très explicites qu'il nous faudrait lire devant toute la classe.

''Bien. Maintenant, j'appelle Miss Weasley et Mr. Malefoy.''

Ça devait arriver bien sûr. Quelle chance pourrie.

Scorpius m'adressa un sourire encourageant tandis que nous prenions la place d'Albus et d'Ella derrière le bureau.

''Quand vous voulez,'' dit Simona en nous souriant à tous les deux.

Scorpius respira un grand coup et commença à prononcer la première réplique.

''Qui ne sait donc pas où se trouve le dard d'une guêpe ? Dans sa queue,'' dit Scorpius.

Il essayait d'adopter une voix héroïque mais on avait plutôt l'impression que c'était lui qui avait un dard de guêpe.

''Dans sa langue.''

''La langue de qui ?''

''La votre, si vous racontez de telles sottises, et dans ce cas je n'aurais plus qu'à vous dire adieu.''

''Quoi ? Avec ma langue dans votre queue ? Allons, restez auprès de moi, Kate, je suis un gentilhomme de haute classe.''

Avant de prononcer cette réplique, Scorpius était si hilare qu'il semblait proche d'avoir une crise d'incontinence. Et après l'avoir fait, il était bien possible qu'il ait eu littéralement une crise d'incontinence car toute la classe explosait de rire avec lui.

''Bon, je pense que ça suffira,'' dit Simona qui essayait elle-même de calmer son fou rire.

''Je vous laisse imaginer la suite, c'est quelque chose,'' dit Scorpius et les rires s'intensifièrent encore un peu plus.

Ce fut certainement l'un des meilleurs cours d'Etudes des Moldus et un de ceux dont on se souviendrait à vie.

''Suis-je bien coiffée ?'' me demanda Rio avec nervosité pour la centième fois.

''Mais oui enfin, on t'a déjà dit un million de fois que ta coiffure est parfaite,'' dis-je en maintenant mes cheveux le temps que Jade remonte ma robe dans le dos.

''C'est juste que je suis nerveuse, je veux que tout soit parfait,'' dit Rio en se tenant devant le miroir pour ajuster sa robe pour la centième fois.

''Ne le sommes-nous pas toutes ?'' demanda Ella tout en agitant sa baguette sur ses cheveux pour les rallonger de trois centimètres. ''Trouvez-vous qu'ils sont mieux plus longs ou plus courts ?''

''Plus long, sans aucun doute,'' dit Mae en sortant de la salle de bain vêtue de sa robe pourpre foncée. ''Qu'en pensez-vous ?''

''Tu es magnifique !'' s'exclama Rio en s'empressant de rejoindre Mae pour la contempler de plus près.

''Vous êtes bien certaines que ça commence à sept heures ?'' dit Ella avec anxiété en consultant sa montre.

''Evidemment que je suis certaine,'' marmonnai-je. ''Je suis toujours certaine. Je suis la reine d'être certaine… non, c'est un titre ridicule, oubliez ça.''

''Ha ! Donc, tu es enchantée,'' dit Rio.

''D'accord, je l'avoue, je le suis… un peu,'' dis-je en croisant les doigts. ''Comment pouvez-vous le deviner ?''

''A chaque fois que tu es excitée, effrayée ou inquiète, tu te mets à bafouiller.''

''A vrai dire, je suis les trois en même temps ce soir,'' dis-je en me tenant à mon tour devant le miroir pour m'examiner. ''Il me manque quelque chose…'' dis-je et je fronçai les sourcils pour réfléchir en profondeur. ''Aha, je sais,'' dis-je et je sortis ma baguette et conjurai un sort qui fit apparaître sur mes bras des gants blancs remontant jusqu'aux épaules. ''Parfait.''

''Cette robe te va à merveille, Rose, tu es superbe,'' complimenta Rio.

''Merci,'' dis-je en dénouant ma queue-de-cheval pour laisser mes cheveux tomber sur mon visage. ''Je pense que je peux laisser mes cheveux comme ça,'' dis-je avec moins d'entrain.

''Il est sept moins le quart !'' couina Ella. ''On ferait bien d'y aller maintenant où on va rater le début.''

''Nous ne serons pas en retard,'' dis-je. ''Ce n'est pas si difficile de courir avec ces robes.''

''Oui mais je crois que tu oublies que nous portons aussi des chaussures à talons,'' dit Ella en enfilant les siennes qui la firent grandir d'au moins sept centimètres.

Je tremblai en repensant que la dernière fois que j'avais portée des talons, c'était au mariage de Victoire et ça n'avait pas été une expérience bien plaisante.

''Non pas pour moi, plus jamais des chaussures à talons,'' dis-je en enfilant de simple ballerines. ''Bon, on y va ?''

''Prête ?'' dit Scorpius avec joie et il prit ma main et après un signe de tête de ma part, nous descendîmes ensemble les escaliers de marbre.

La foule se sépara à notre passage. Traditionnellement, les Préfets-en-Chef et leurs cavaliers et cavalières démarraient le bal. Cette année, c'était donc Scorpius et moi ainsi qu'Albus et Ella. Le professeur McGonagall commença à rassembler les élèves pour les faire entrer dans la salle. J'aperçus Jade et Mae s'y avancer en compagnie de Rio et Olivier, tous les quatre discutant joyeusement comme des vieux couples mariés. C'était génial de voir qu'Olivier acceptait sans problème le couple formé par Jade et Mae.

''Peu de filles auraient eu la bravoure de se montrer en public,''dit Scorpius en me serrant le bras. ''Jade et Mae sont très courageuses.''

''Je sais,'' dis-je en souriant à Jade dans son dos. ''Je pense qu'elles sont sensibles au fait qu'elles soient les deux seules filles ouvertement lesbiennes de l'école. Jade veut montrer à tous les homophobes qu'elle, et je cite, « _qu'elle est heureuse de danser au bal avec sa compagne et n'en a rien à foutre du jugement des autres. »_.

''C'est la Jade que nous connaissons,'' dit Scorpius avec un petit rire.

''Il ne me parait pas possible de ne pas l'aimer d'une façon ou d'une autre,'' dis-je. ''C'est la personne la plus adorable du monde.''

''Elle a beaucoup monté dans mon estime,'' dit Scorpius. ''Crois-le ou pas, Rosie, j'aime beaucoup tes amies.''

''J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose des Serpentard, mais je ne peux vraiment pas,'' dis-je alors que les derniers élèves entraient dans la salle.

''Je ne dis pas que je te blâme pour ça,'' dit Scorpius.

''Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, est-ce que vous et Miss Londubat et Mr. Malefoy êtes prêts ?'' nous demanda McGonagall et nous fîmes oui de la tête. ''Bonne chance alors,'' dit-elle et elle s'empressa d'aller reprendre place au mégaphone dans la salle.

''Maintenant, j'angoisse un peu,'' marmonnai-je à Scorpius alors que nous avançions vers la porte.

''Sois tranquille,'' dit Scorpius en me tenant la main avec douceur.

Je le regardai et fus réconfortée par ses yeux gris.

''T'ai-je déjà dit que tu es très belle ?''

''Au moins quatre fois,'' dis-je en avalant une boule dans ma gorge au moment où le groupe dans la salle commençait à jouer et que les portes s'ouvraient doucement.

Je forçai un sourire et liai mon bras à celui de Scorpius. Nous entrâmes dans la salle pleine d'élèves de septième année et prîmes place au beau milieu de la piste de danse.

Le groupe jouait un morceau rapide et nous n'étions pas sûrs de la manière dont nous pouvions danser dessus. Aussi, nous nous contentâmes de bouger sur le rythme et fîmes mime de danser ensemble en sachant ce que l'on faisait. Etonnement, cela fonctionna et en quelques minutes, tous les élèves avaient commencé à danser et nous entouraient, si bien que nous n'étions plus visibles.

''Tu es un mauvais danseur,'' criai-je par-dessus par la musique alors que Scorpius me marchait sur le pied pour la septième fois en dix minutes.

''Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi,'' dit-il alors que je trébuchais une nouvelle fois.

''Nous formons vraiment la paire, tu ne trouves pas ?'' dis-je avec joie et Scorpius s'arrêta un instant.

''Je t'aime tellement,'' dit-il et il m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Un baiser que je lui rendis chaleureusement, profitant de cet instant avec délectation.

''Moi aussi je t'aime,'' dis-je avec un grand sourire et nous nous écartâmes tandis que le groupe terminait sa première chanson.

Scorpius me caressa la joue et repoussa une mèche derrière mon oreille pendant que le groupe lançait un morceau d'heavy metal. Nous fûmes vite envahi par tous les autres qui se précipitaient devant la scène en furie en levant les poings dans l'air.

''Allez, on y va !'' dit Scorpius et me saisissant la main, il m'incita à nous joindre à eux.

C'était certain, je n'oublierai jamais cette soirée.


	23. Adieu Poudlard

**RAR :**

 **Guest :** Oui moi aussi j'adore cette scène, l'une des plus belles de la fiction et qui en effet nous rappelle bien des choses par rapport à l'actualité réelle.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 23 : ADIEU POUDLARD**

Notre dernier jour à l'école était arrivé bien trop vite à mon goût.

En me réveillant le matin du 20 mai 2025, je réalisai que c'était la fin de toute une époque. Avant tout de la fin de ma carrière scolaire, mais aussi de mon enfance, de mon titre de Préfète-en-chef, de ma septième année, de ma vie à Poudlard.

Je restai couchée un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude pour une journée de cours ou de la vie en général mais je ne m'en souciais pas. J'étais nerveuse à l'idée que cette journée se termine afin que je puisse commencer une nouvelle vie, celle d'une adulte travaillant loin de Poudlard.

En frottant mes yeux pour chasser ce qui restait de sommeil, je jetai un coup d'œil au lit d'Ella et vis que celle-ci était allongée les yeux ouverts, contemplant le ciel ensoleillé de dehors à la fenêtre.

''Coucou,'' dis-je et ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur moi.

''Bonjour,'' dit-elle avec un sourire.

''Le dernier jour,'' dis-je avec joie et elle m'afficha un petit sourire en guise de réponse.

''Oui, le dernier jour.''

Et avant de m'en rendre compte, elle s'était mise à pleurer.

''Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' demandai-je en me mettant en position assise sur le lit.

''Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ne dormirons plus jamais dans ces lits,'' s'exclama Ella en essayant de retenir ses larmes. '',e marcherons plus jamais dans les couloirs, ne porterons plus jamais les uniformes, ne mangerons plus jamais dans la Grande Salle, ne passerons plus de temps à lambiner dans le parc, n'aurons plus jamais de discussions passionnantes et émouvantes dans ce dortoir. A la fin de cette journée, nous ne ferons plus jamais rien de tout cela !''

Quelque chose raisonna au fond de mon esprit, à l'endroit qui aidait à provoquer des épiphanies en moi et une nouvelle fois, les mots d'Ella me touchèrent de plein fouet. C'était vrai, c'était notre jour à Poudlard en tant qu'élèves et même si j'y revenais un jour en tant que professeur ou membre du personnel, ce ne serait pas la même chose.

''Tu veux savoir ce que je pense que l'on devrait faire ?'' dis-je avec un sourire malicieux sur mon visage.

''Quoi donc ?'' dit Ella en essuyant les yeux avec la couverture de son lit.

''Je pense que l'on devrait profiter au maximum de cette journée,'' dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil plein de sens et en désignant les trois autre filles qui était encore endormies profondément. Ella eut un sourire identique au mien.

''Je me charge de Rio, toi de Mae, et on s'occupe ensemble de Jade, d'accord ?'' dit-elle en s'empressant de relever sa couverture et de sortir du lit d'un bond.

''Ça marche,'' dis-je en faisant de même et traversant la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, j'allai saisir le bas de la couverture dans le coin du lit de Mae.

''A la une,'' dit Ella qui se tenait dans la même position au bout du lit de Rio.

''A la deux,'' dis-je.

''A la trois,'' nous dîmes à l'unisson et nous enlevâmes les couvertures.

Des grognements raisonnèrent aussitôt dans tout le dortoir quand le froid soudain causé par le retrait des couvertures réveilla les deux filles d'un coup.

''Vous êtes méchantes, je faisais un si beau rêve,'' marmonna Mae.

''Et je parie que Jade y était,'' taquinai-je alors que Mae, se mettant en position assise, écarta ses cheveux en désordre de son visage.

''A vrai dire oui,'' dit-elle en rougissant d'embarras.

''D'accord, ça ira, je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus,''dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. ''Allez viens, on va s'occuper du somnifère humain.''

Réveiller Jade ne fut pas aussi aisée que pour Mae et Rio. Si ces dernières n'avaient opposées aucune résistance dès l'instant où nous avions retirées leurs couvertures, Jade elle persista à dormir. Je ne plaisantais pas, nous avions fait plusieurs tentatives sans succès. Nous dûmes alors nous résigner à nous jeter sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle se réveille. Et comme elle avait souvent besoin d'une gifle, ce serait non seulement une expérience particulièrement inconfortable mais également très longue.

''Toi d'abord, Rose,'' dit Ella en me faisant gracieusement signe de me jeter la première.

''Heu… non sûrement pas,'' protestai-je en m'écartant du lit de Jade. ''J'étais la première la dernière fois et vous m'aviez presque étouffé toutes les trois.''

''Très bien, dans ce cas, Mae, vas-y la première,'' dit Ella en se tournant vers l'intéressée. ''Je suis sûre que Jade adorerait se réveiller avec toi couchée sur son ventre.''

Mae approuva et s'avança vers le lit de sa compagne.

''J'adore comment elle obéit sans discuter,'' murmurai-je à Ella.

''Hmm, réflexion faite, on va faire un petit changement de plan,'' prévint Mae en saisissant la couverture qu'elle jeta par terre et je me contentai de lui sourire. ''Aujourd'hui, on va la tirer du lit avec la magie et voir si elle apprécie.''

''Non, mauvaise idée,'' dis-je en agitant rapidement les mains pour l'en dissuader. ''J'ai déjà essayé une fois et je me suis retrouvé avec des bogies sur la tête. Si tu tiens vraiment à employer cette méthode, je te recommande vivement de lui prendre sa baguette au préalable parce qu'elle jettera des sorts sur tout ce qui bouge.''

''Elle n'oserait jamais me jeter un sort mais tu as raison, une précaution n'est jamais inutile,'' dit Mae en passant la baguette de Jade à Rio.

''Gentille fille,'' dis-je.

Mae prit sa propre baguette posée sur sa table de nuit et la pointa sur Jade. Elle fit un geste ascendant et fit léviter Jade qui se retrouva accrochée dans les airs sur une cheville.

Inutile de préciser que cette fois, elle se réveilla pour de bon.

Réalisant la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle poussa de forts jurons tout en tournant doucement dans les airs pour essayer de déterminer où se trouvait le haut.

''Pas de livre sur Jade cette année ?'' dit-elle après avoir enfin comprit qu'elle était à l'envers.

''Non. On a décidé de tenter une nouvelle méthode qui s'appelle _Faire sortir Jade de son lit de force_ ,'' dit Mae.

''Elle est bonne,'' dit Jade en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. ''Bon, tu peux me faire descendre maintenant ?''

''Seulement si tu promets de ne pas te rendormir… il est presque dix heures. Il est temps d'aller chercher à manger dans la cuisine.''

''Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire durant toute cette journée ?'' demanda Jade alors que Mae, à son insu, la faisait doucement léviter loin du lit.

''C'est le dernier jour de notre vie à l'école,'' dis-je en haussant les épaules. ''C'est notre dernière chance d'en profiter à fond.''

Et sur ce, Mae baissa sa baguette et Jade tomba d'un coup sur le sol.

''Je te ferai payer ça plus tard,'' s'exclama Jade en se levant du sol tout en frottant sa tête où elle avait malencontreusement atterrie la première quand Mae avait cessée sa lévitation.

''Simple précaution pour s'assurer que tu n'iras pas te recoucher,'' dit Mae avec un doux sourire.

Je secouai la tête en les regardant se courir après dans tout le dortoir. Quand on voyait Jade aujourd'hui, on avait du mal à croire qu'elle était la personne la plus timide du monde le jour où je l'avais rencontrée pour la première fois…

 **1er septembre 2017**

 _''Je n'arrive pas à y croire qu'on soit enfin en route pour Poudlard ! Et toi ?'' me demanda Ella alors que nous traversions le couloir du Poudlard Express main dans la main, venant tout juste de dire au revoir à nos familles depuis la vitre du wagon central qui ne possédait pas de compartiment._

 _''Ça semble une éternité depuis le départ de James, je suis jalouse de lui depuis lors,'' dis-je en maintenant serré sa main alors que des étudiants plus âgés nous poussaient pour être les premiers dans les compartiments._

 _''Et moi, qu'est-ce que tu crois que je ressens ? J'ai vu Alice et Abi partir,'' s'indigna Ella alors qu'un élève robuste de septième année nous plaquait contre le mur en nous poussant pour passer._

 _''Viens, il vaut mieux que l'on trouve rapidement un compartiment où l'on va être aplatie comme des crêpes,'' dis-je._

 _Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et vérifia si le compartiment face à nous était vide. Il était rempli d'élèves de Serpentard, probablement dans leur Quatrième Année, et déjà revêtus de leurs uniformes._

 _Nous continuâmes à traverser le couloir et croisâmes James et Abi (mon cousin et la sœur aînée d'Ella) qui partageaient un compartiment avec Albus._

 _''Salut, Rosie, viens donc t'asseoir avec nous,'' dit-il hâtivement dès qu'il nous aperçut._

 _''Fiche le camp, Al, petit crétin,'' lançai-je avec mépris. ''Ella et moi on veut être assise seule.''_

 _''Oh ! Rosie serait-elle amoureuse d'Ella ?'' se moqua James en me faisant des bruits de succions._

 _''Ça te va bien de dire ça !'' criai-je. ''Crois-tu que je ne t'ai pas vu embrasser Abi derrière le Terrier le jour de l'anniversaire de l'oncle Harry ? C'est plutôt vous deux qui devriez vouloir être seuls.''_

 _Sur ce, je saisis la main d'Ella et nous nous empressâmes de nous éloigner, espérant de tout cœur que James ne chercherait pas à répondre à ma réplique cinglante._

 _''Entrons-la,'' chuchotai-je quelques instants plus tard alors que nous avions atteint le bout du train._

 _''Mais il y a déjà quelqu'un là-dedans,'' répliqua Ella._

 _''Et alors… on n'aura qu'à devenir amie avec elle,'' dis-je en posant la main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. ''On ne peut pas rester éternellement que toi et moi.''_

 _''J'imagine que tu as raison,'' dit Ella en soupirant._

 _Je lui souris et ouvrit la porte. Dans le compartiment se trouvait une fille à la peau mate et aux cheveux noirs de jais qui allaient de pairs avec les manches langues de son pull._

 _''Salut, je m'appelle Rose et elle c'est Ella. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?'' dis-je en entrant avec Jade._

 _La fille nous regarda, légèrement surprise que deux parfaites inconnues lui adressent la parole. Avec un faible sourire, elle répondit :_

 _''Jade.''_

 _''C'est un très joli prénom,'' dis-je. ''J'aime beaucoup la pierre de jade, j'ai un pendentif fait de jade chez moi.''_

 _Jade ne paraissait pas agacée par le fait que je glorifiais son prénom mais elle n'en était pas non plus enchantée. En fait, il était difficile de deviner ce qu'elle pensait car elle se contenta de reporter son regard à la fenêtre._

 _''Peut-on s'asseoir ici ?'' demandai-je. ''Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins et je n'ai aucune envie de m'asseoir avec mes cousins et écouter les dix meilleures blagues de James.''_

 _Jade fit un léger oui de la tête._

 _Je pris cela comme un bon signe et prit place face à elle._

 _''Alors, Jade, où habites-tu ?''_

 _Jade ne répondit pas._

 _''Ella et moi sommes de Chiswick,'' tentai-je. ''Nous sommes voisines de rue.''_

 _Jade ne répondit toujours rien et Ella lui demanda avec gentillesse :_

 _''Pas une grande bavarde, n'est-ce pas ?''_

 _''Galles,'' dit Jade d'une voix faible._

 _''Pardon ?'' dis-je, surprise car je ne m'attendais plus à une réponse._

 _''Je suis née au Pays de Galles mais j'ai emménagé à Manchester quand j'avais huit ans,'' dit Jade en se raclant la gorge pour parler un peu plus fort._

 _''J'aime bien ton accent,'' dit Ella._

 _''Vraiment ?'' dit Jade, toujours à voix basse. ''Moi je le déteste. Je fait tout pour m'en débarrasser.''_

 _''Pourquoi ? Il est beau,'' dit Ella._

 _Jade retomba dans son silence et regarda à nouveau la fenêtre. J'échangeai un regard avec Ella. De toute évidence, cette fille était très timide. Je retentai ma chance._

 _''Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas ton accent, Jade ?''_

 _''Je hais Manchester,'' dit faiblement Jade dans sa main. ''Depuis qu'on habite là-bas, ma vie est un enfer.''_

 _''Pourquoi ?'' demanda Ella avec curiosité._

 _''Mes parents m'ont inscrits dans une école moldue et ils se sont tous moqués de mon accent. Voilà pourquoi je le déteste. J'ai essayé d'adopter l'accent local mais les filles de l'école disaient que ma voix ressemblait à une Galloise qui s'étouffait. Mais je m'entraîne encore et encore et j'ai maintenant presque un accent anglais normal._

 _''Pourquoi t'embêtaient-ils ? Moi je trouve que l'accent gallois est très joli à entendre,'' dit Ella avec un sourire rassurant._

 _''Certains gamins sont vraiment cruels, ne les laisse pas te briser,'' dis-je et pour la première fois, Jade eut vraiment l'air enchantée. Soulagée, je dis :_

 _''Bon, on recommence. Je m'appelle Rose et elle c'est Ella.''_

 _''Je m'appelle Jade. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer.''_

''A quoi tu penses, Rose ?''demanda Ella alors que nous nous asseyions dans la cuisine pour prendre notre très tardif petit-déjeuner.

''A rien,'' répondis-je avec un sourire de bonheur en repensant au souvenir de notre première rencontre avec Jade. ''Je repense juste à notre première année.''

''Ah ! La première année, ça me manque d'avoir onze ans,'' dit Jade.

''Moi aussi,'' approuva Mae.

''Vous savez quoi cependant ?'' dit Jade en nous pointant tour à tour. ''La seule chose qui ne me manque pas de ce temps-là, c'est ce ridicule accent gallois, vous vous souvenez ?''

Nous fîmes toutes oui de la tête.

''Et je veux vous remercier d'avoir passée assez de temps avec moi pour m'en débarrasser. J'aime beaucoup mieux mon accent actuel.''

''On croirait entendre une métamorphe qui vient de s'emparer d'un nouveau corps,'' dit Rio en éclatant bruyamment de rire.

''Comment sais-tu que je n'en suis pas une ?'' dit Jade avec un clin d'œil.

''Parce qu'une métamorphe ne ferait jamais un tel clin d'œil,'' dit Rio. ''Il est propre à Jade, la vraie.''

Jade lui tira la langue et essaya de lui voler un morceau de son toast.

Et dire que quand elles s'étaient rencontrées, elles se détestaient…

 _''Je hais cette fille !'' s'exclama Jade le lendemain matin quand nous allions prendre le petit-déjeuner. ''Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà, Riley ?''_

 _''Rio,'' corrigea Ella._

 _''Peu importe,'' dit Jade fumante de colère. ''Sérieusement, pour qui se prend-t-elle pour se permettre de se moquer de moi de la sorte ? Je lui ai simplement demandé dans quelle partie de l'Angleterre elle habitait et elle s'est retournée vers moi et m'a parlé comme un chien.''_

 _''Peut-être a-t-elle passé une mauvaise journée hier ?'' dis-je, laissant la question voler dans l'air. ''Ne la laisse pas te dominer.''_

 _''Ce n'est qu'une sale prétentieuse,'' dit Jade avec exaspération. ''J'aurais aimé ne pas être dans le même dortoir qu'elle.''_

 _''Et cette autre fille, Mae ?'' demanda Ella alors que nous entrions dans la Grande Salle._

 _''Elle m'a l'air bien,'' dis-je avec un haussement d'épaule._

 _''Elle traîne avec Rio donc, je ne l'aime pas,'' dit Jade, les bras croisés._

 _''Tu ne devrais pas juger les gens avant de les connaître, Jade,'' dis-je alors que nous prenions place à table l'une face à l'autre et que nous nous servions du toast et des œufs brouillés. ''Surtout toi, tu devrais savoir ça.''_

 _''Je sais bien, mais je ne peux vraiment pas voir cette Rio,'' dit Jade en secouant la tête._

 _''Donne-lui une chance,'' dit Ella. ''Tu découvriras peut-être qu'elle n'est pas aussi mauvaise que tu ne le penses.''_

 _''Impossible, crois-moi,'' s'entêta Jade en croisant à nouveau les bras._

 _''Fais attention à cette porte en bois, Weasley, elle risque de prendre feu.''_

 _Ma tête se tourna rapidement vers cet abruti fini de Scorpius Malefoy qui marchait derrière moi._ Génial, comme si j'avais besoin de ça, _pensai-je amèrement. L'ignorant et gardant la tête basse, je continuai mon chemin à travers le couloir._

 _''Quel est ton problème, Weasley ? Tu as peur de brûler les gens en les regardant droit dans les yeux ?''_

 _''Ne fais pas attention à lui,'' chuchota Ella à mon oreille alors que je m'apprêtais à nouveau à lui lancer un regard noir. ''Il ne cherche qu'à se faire remarquer.''_

 _''Sérieusement, s'il lance encore une vanne sur mes cheveux, je lui fous mon poing dans la gueule,'' dis-je avec colère._

 _Un mois seulement était passé depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard et Scorpius Malefoy n'avait cessé depuis lors de me tourmenter à tout bout de champ._

 _''C'est cela, Weasley, va donc pleurer toutes les larmes de tes yeux. Peut-être que ça éteindra ton buisson enflammé.''_

 _''Dis donc, Malefoy, si tu t'attaquais à quelqu'un de ta hauteur pour changer ?'' fit une voix derrière Scorpius et sa bande de potes de Serpentard_

 _Tout le monde se retourna et fut stupéfait de découvrir la petite Rio Blanche se tenant au beau milieu du couloir et la baguette dégainée et pointée sur la tête de Malefoy. Ce dernier, nullement impressionné, éclata de rire et dit :_

 _''A mon avis, il sera difficile de trouver quelqu'un à ta hauteur, Blanche.''_

 _''Cette fois, ça suffit, Malefoy, tu as dépassé la limite,'' s'écria Rio en tapant du pied._

 _''Ooooh ! J'ai peur !'' ironisa Malefoy avec mépris. ''Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, me lancer des étincelles ?''_

 _''Non,'' dit Rio avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage, ''je vais hurler.''_

 _Tout à coup, l'air fut rempli des hurlements de Rio qui étaient incroyablement forts pour une personne aussi petite par la taille._

 _''Qu'est-ce donc que ces hurlements, Miss Blanche ?'' dit la voix inquiète du professeur Halmarick qui accourait vers la scène._

 _''C'est Malefoy, professeur,'' dit Rio avec de faux sanglots. ''Il m'a frappé avec un sortilège et ça brûle.''_

 _Tous les yeux se jetèrent sur Malefoy. Celui-ci avait effectivement la baguette pointée sur Rio mais c'était uniquement pour se défendre au cas où Rio tenterait de lui jeter un sort._

 _''Monsieur Malefoy, vous allez venir immédiatement avec moi dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall,'' dit Halmarick._

 _''Mais je n'ai rien fait, professeur !'' protesta Scorpius._

 _''C'est un ordre, monsieur Malefoy,'' dit-elle et elle s'éloigna avec fermeté. Scorpius n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la suivre._

 _Rio ramassa ses affaires et allait se mettre en route vers la Tour de Gryffondor quand Jade l'appela._

 _''Hé, tu veux venir dîner avec nous ?''_

 _Rio se tourna vers elle, clairement surprise par une invitation de son « ennemie »._

 _''Avec grand plaisir,'' dit Rio en mettant son sac en bandoulière._

 _''Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'es pas si méchante finalement,'' dit Jade._

 _Rio se contenta de sourire._

''Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?'' demanda Jade après que nous ayions fini de déjeuner dans la cuisine.

''Je ne sais pas. Que font les autres ?'' demanda Ella.

''Probablement en train de profiter de leur dernier jour. Et si on sortait dans le parc pour en faire de mê… Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que…'' m'exclamai-je quand quelque chose me frappa la nuque.

''Peeves ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches !'' rugit Jade en apercevant l'esprit frappeur qui planait au dessus du haut des escaliers de marbre et s'amusait à jeter des boulettes d'encre sur les élèves.

''Peeves se fait plaisir !'' dit Peeves en glissant sur la rampe. ''Yahooooooooooou !''

''Je jure qu'un jour, je tuerai ce maudit fantôme,'' marmonna Jade tandis que Peeves s'éloignait.

''Pour toi ce n'est pas bien grave, tu as des cheveux noirs. Mais moi par contre, je n'ai plus qu'à aller prendre une douche !'' m'exclamai-je en tamponnant la tâche noire sur ma nuque.

''Inutile de t'embêter, Rose,'' dit Jade en soupirant et d'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit disparaître l'encre de mes cheveux.

''Certes, mais c'est compliqué de se lancer un sort à soi-même, hein,'' me défendis-je.

''Oui c'est cela, continue à te dire ça, Rosie,'' dit Jade, les yeux au ciel. ''Bon, on va dans le parc pour profiter des heures qui nous restent à vivre dans ce château ?''

''Ça me paraît être une bonne idée,'' dit Rio d'une voix un peu faible.

Ella, Mae et moi approuvâmes et nous nous décidâmes à franchir les portes de chênes et à pénétrer dans le parc.

Celui-ci était relativement vide puisque la majorité des élèves était encore en cours. Les quelques élèves présents étaient surtout des Septième Année qui, comme nous, profitaient de leurs ultimes instants à Poudlard.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lac et l'arbre face à la plage où Scorpius et moi venions souvent passer la soirée en amoureux après le dîner. C'était une journée humide qui rendait l'ombre de l'arbre parfaitement agréable et rafraichissant.

''Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on termine nos études aujourd'hui,'' dis-je alors que je m'étendais sous les branches de l'arbre.

Les rayons lumineux du soleil traversant les feuilles et l'odeur du lac en parallèle à la brise légère me donnèrent comme une sensation de nostalgie.

''Moi non plus,'' dit Ella en s'allongeant à mes côtés. ''Ça semble remonter à hier le jour où l'on est monté dans le train pour la toute première fois.''

''Je me souviens exactement du moment où vous êtes entrées dans le compartiment où j'étais assise, toutes les deux,'' dit Jade. ''Rose était aimable et confiante et Ella était timide et humble. Et regardez ce que vous êtes devenues, deux garces haineuses.''

''Hé ! Fais gaffe à toi, Miss Accent Gallois,'' dis-je en faisant semblant de lui donner un coup de pied.

''Vous vous souvenez quand vous avez poussé Scorpius dans l'eau en Troisième Année ?'' dit Mae, le regard plein de souvenir en contemplant les vieux docks qui n'étaient plus utilisés depuis des années.

Quand nous avions treize ans, nous passions la majeure partie de notre temps à sortir en douce et à faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit. J'avais un jour décidé de jeter Scorpius à l'eau dans l'espoir qu'il se noie mais malheureusement pour moi, il était un excellent nageur.

''C'était le bon temps,'' dis-je en faisant mine d'essuyer une larme de rire de mon œil.

''Ai-je entendu mon prénom ?'' dit une voix derrière qui ne pouvait bien sûr appartenir qu'à Scorpius.

''Salut, mon chéri,'' dis-je en me tournant sur les épaules pour le voir.

''Salut,'' dit Scorpius avec joie. ''Que faites-vous toutes là ?''

''On profite de notre dernier jour à Poudlard au soleil,'' dit Rio. ''On se rappelle aussi la fois où Rose t'avait poussé dans le lac.''

Scorpius éclata de rire.

''Je savais que c'était toi derrière moi, Rose. Je voulais juste voir ce que tu faisais.''

''Sûrement pas ! Je t'ai pris totalement par surprise !'' m'exclamai-je.

''Je suis un bon acteur, Rosie,'' dit Scorpius avant de s'adresser à mes amies. ''Puis-je me joindre à vous ?''

''Bien sûr que tu peux,'' dit Rio. ''On discute des meilleurs moments que l'on a passé durant ces sept dernières années.''

''Oh ! J'en ai un !'' dit hâtivement Scorpius en me regardant brièvement. ''Ça s'est passé cette année juste après le retour des vacances de Noël. Rose et moi étions dans la salle de bain des préfets et là on a pensé, ''Foutons la trouille à la prochaine personne qui entre''. Alors, Rose s'est cachée dans la baignoire et moi dans la douche… je suis resté là pendant trois-quarts d'heures en ayant l'air de quelqu'un qui fait ses besoins quand enfin, quelqu'un est entré. Rose a alors sauté de sa baignoire et a crié sur cette fille de Cinquième Année, Iris Nightingale. Iris a été terrorisée et a crié, ''je me suis pissée dessus, sérieusement !'' Et donc naturellement, Rose était explosée de rire et au moment où Iris s'approchait du coin où se trouve les cabines de douche, j'ai surgit et je lui ai à mon tour foutu la pétoche… c'était extra.''

Inutile de préciser qu'en cet instant, à part moi et Scorpius, tout le monde était hilare.

''Je dois avouer que j'admire ta persévérance,'' dit Jade très amusée. ''Jamais je n'aurais pu tenir assise dans une cabine de douche pendant trois quarts d'heure.''

''Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'aies jamais raconté ça ?'' dit Ella entre les rires.

''Je ne me sentais pas de le raconter mot à mot,'' répondis-je.

''Vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, tous les deux,'' dit Mae. ''Je n'ose pas imaginer comment seront vos enfants.''

''Hé ! Chaque chose en son temps, d'accord ?'' dis-je, quelque peu surprise par l'audace de Mae qui affirmait que l'on allait se marier et avoir des enfants. ''Recevons d'abord nos diplômes et ensuite, on parlera mariage et enfants.''

Le jour suivant à neuf heures piles, les Septième Années qui achevaient leurs études se rassemblèrent dans la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie de remise des diplômes.

Toute la salle était silencieuse, y compris les Premières Années, un bonus rare qui s'expliquait surtout par le fait que ceux-ci trouvaient habituellement la cérémonie très ennuyeuse au point de pratiquement dormir debout.

Je tâtai du doigt la feuille de papier dans ma poche qui contenait le discours d'adieu que moi et Albus allions présenter au public avant que les élèves montent tour à tour sur l'estrade pour recevoir leur diplôme et jettent leurs chapeaux aux Sixièmes Années, symbolisant la passation de pouvoir.

Tout se passa en un éclair.

Nous étions assis depuis une minute à peine que le professeur McGonagall avait déjà commencé son discours. Elle disait des choses comme « tant d'élèves qui faisaient leurs études dans cette école et réussissaient toujours à surpasser leurs prédécesseurs ». Je n'écoutai pas. Comme chaque année, je trouvais cela ennuyeux à mourir et c'était bizarre car en principe, je n'étais pas censée m'endormir pour la remise de mon diplôme. Sérieusement, McGonagall avait grand besoin de réécrire son discours.

J'eus à peine conscience que des deux côtés, Ella pleurait un petit peu et que Jade bidouillait ses manches. Quand enfin McGonagall eut terminé, tout le monde se réveilla instantanément et applaudit.

Le professeur Gordon, qui présidait l'assemblée, reprit la parole au microphone.

''A présent, je vais demander au Préfet-en-chef et à la Préfète-en-chef de la promotion 2025 de venir faire un discours d'adieu. Veuillez s'il vous plaît accueillir sur l'estrade miss Rose Weasley et Mr. Albus Potter.''

Je me levai de ma chaise, Al également, et nous allâmes rejoindre l'estrade ensemble.

''Prête ?'' demanda-t-il.

''Oh oui,'' répondis-je en dépliant la feuille de papier que je n'avais cessée de tâter durant les quarante dernières minutes.

''Bonjour. Je suis Albus Potter,'' dis-je en me faisant appeler volontairement par le mauvais nom pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

''Et moi Rose Weasley,'' dit Al en essayant d'imiter le mieux possible une voix de fille, ce qui me donnait très envie de le jeter hors de l'estrade.

''Et nous sommes les Préfets-en-chef de l'année 2024-2025 mais ça vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ?'' dis-je.

''L'aventure a été longue mais nous sommes parvenus au bout,'' dit Albus en se frottant les mains. ''Nous arrivons enfin au terme de notre septième année et ce ne fut pas un parcours sans heurt, mes aïeux.''

''D'autres pourraient ne pas comprendre et ce n'est pas grave,'' dis-je, ''parce que nous savons que d'autres aventures nous attendent et au final, tous ceux d'entre vous ici présents monteront sur cet estrade et jetteront leurs chapeaux aux Sixièmes Années, et vous saurez alors ce que signifie un « parcours sans heurt ».

''Nous n'avons jamais vécu une expérience semblable et franchement, c'est génial,'' dit Albus. ''Nous sommes tous incroyablement chanceux de pouvoir faire nos études dans cette école, d'être si liés les uns aux autres et de connaître les noms de tout le monde. Dans un lycée ordinaire de moldu, cela n'arriverait pas. Ces sept années resteront à jamais gravés dans nos mémoires à nous tous qui terminons nos études aujourd'hui et personnellement, je ne refuserais pas d'y revenir faire un tour un jour, même contre mille Gallions.''

''Dans une période aussi courte, nous avons vécu des instants que nous n'oublierons jamais,'' dis-je, poursuivant le discours. ''Aussi, la fin des études n'est pas la fin de tout, ce n'est qu'un commencement. Nous serons toujours ensemble, toutes les amitiés et tous les rires. Nous ne pouvons pas bien sûr prendre ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de ce château avec nous en partant vers de nouvelles aventures, mais la meilleure chose que nous puissions emporter avec nous n'est pas une partie d'armure – même si je sais qu'Olivier Dubois en a quelques-unes dans sa valise – mais des souvenirs. Sept années d'énormes souvenirs inoubliables que nous garderons avec nous pour toujours partout où nous irons _et jamais, au grand jamais_ , nous n'oublierons les instants merveilleux que nous avons passé ensemble.''

Maintenant, je sais que je ne peux parler pour tout le monde. Je ne peux qu'exprimer mes sentiments et mon point de vue. Mais je suis certaine qu'une majorité d'entre vous va suivre la même route que moi. C'est un tout nouveau départ qui se présente, une nouvelle ère approche à grand pas. Mais cette fois, ce seront nous les raconteurs et chacun de nous finira par avoir son temps pour raconter son histoire. Car vous aussi, vous arriverez au terme de vos études et gagner le pouvoir de créer votre propre histoire que vous pourrez raconter et de décider de votre avenir.

C'est pourquoi nous voudrions remercier les professeurs et nos camarades pour avoir fait de ces sept années les meilleures de notre vie. A vous tous je dis : merci.''

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir bruyamment avec joie. Sur l'estrade, Albus et moi fûmes un peu surpris. Jamais un discours de cérémonie de remise des diplômes n'avait rencontré un tel succès.

''Bien joué, Albus,'' dis-je en regardant l'intéressé.

''Toi aussi,'' dit-il. ''Je crois qu'ils ont apprécié.''

''Tu crois ?'' dis-je, un peu sceptique.

''Oui.''

Tous les autres élèves de septième année nous rejoignirent. Certains séchaient leurs larmes avec des mouchoirs, d'autres reniflaient et certains se retenaient à peine de pleurer. Tout le monde se prit par la main pour saluer l'assemblée.

''Elèves de Poudlard, je vous offre la classe de 2025 !'' dit le professeur Gordon et de nouveau éclata un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Les Sixièmes Années se levèrent de leurs chaises et s'avancèrent vers l'avant. J'aperçus Louis et son ami Simon dans la foule. Tous deux applaudissaient en chœur avec leurs camarades tout en essayant de retenir leurs larmes.

''A la une !'' appela Albus et tout le monde se lâcha la main.

''A la deux !'' criai-je et tout le monde saisit son chapeau de sorcier.

''A la trois !'' fit toute la promotion en chœur et chacun jeta son chapeau pointu noir aux Sixièmes Années.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que je me sentis un peu émue. En regardant les joyeux Sixièmes Années mettre les chapeaux sur leurs têtes, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un manque en moi comme si Poudlard n'était plus ma maison.

La porte d'entrée de la Grande Salle et les Sixièmes Années s'y regroupèrent autour en formant un arc.

Je vis Scorpius en tête de la file se dirigeant vers la sortie. Albus le suivit puis Daniel puis Olivier et progressivement, toute la promotion quitta la Grande Salle sous les applaudissements d'adieu des Sixièmes Années qui allaient prendre la relève.

Dès que je fus arrivée dans le parc, j'eus l'impression que l'on m'avait enlevée un morceau de moi. A la fois une partie de ma vie, de mon enfance et de mon adolescence.

Nous y étions arrivés, tous. Nous étions parvenus au terme de notre septième année et avions finis nos études. Nous étions des adultes désormais. Fini l'école, fini les levées à des heures ridicules le matin, fini les couchées tardifs pour terminer nos devoirs. Nous étions indépendants pour de bon.

J'aperçus Ella qui pleurait dans les bras d'Albus, lequel tentait lui-même de retenir ses pleurs. Jade et Mae se réconfortait et Rio était avec Olivier et à en juger par le fait qu'elle rigolait entre les larmes, ce dernier avait du lui raconter une histoire drôle.

Je tentai de repérer parmi la foule d'élèves le garçon aux cheveux bruns que j'aimais de tout mon cœur.

''Tu sais quoi, Rose ? Toutes mes félicitations, c'est le meilleur discours que j'ai jamais entendu.''

C'était Scorpius qui était quelque part à ma gauche. Je l'aperçus enfin et me jetai dans ses bras.

''Merci,'' grommelai-je dans sa poitrine.

''Ce n'est pas Al qui l'a écrit, n'est-ce pas ?'' dit Scorpius en me tenant par les bras pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

''Non en effet, c'est moi qui ai tout écrit,'' dis-je en reniflant.

''Je m'en doutais. Une cervelle d'oiseau comme Albus n'aurait jamais pu imaginer tout cela,'' dit Scorpius en me ramenant vers lui. ''Alors, comment te sens-tu ? Enfin libre !''

''Je me sens à la fois triste et heureuse,'' dis-je. ''Triste parce que je vais quitter cet endroit merveilleux et heureuse parce que j'y ai passé tant de bons moments et j'en suis tellement reconnaissante.''

''Tu sais quel est le meilleur souvenir de cette année pour moi ?''demanda Scorpius.

''Quoi ?''

''Découvrir que les Weasley ne sont pas les pires racailles de la planète.''

''Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis !'' grondai-je et Scorpius rit.

''Bon, j'imagine que l'on dit au revoir à jamais à Poudlard,'' dit Scorpius.

''Ce n'est pas à jamais,'' répondis-je. ''Un jour, je reviendrai ici.''

Nous fîmes tous deux une pause pour compléter le château dans son ensemble.

''Et tu sais, même si c'était à jamais, je ne me laisserais pas abattre parce que c'est ma maison et ce qui est ta maison l'est pour toujours, même des années après être parti. Et c'est tout ce que je vois, un départ.''

''Voilà pourquoi je t'aime, Rose Weasley,'' dit Scorpius en se baissant pour me donner un rapide bécot sur les lèvres. ''Adieu,'' dit-il en faisant mine de dire au revoir de la main au château.

''Adieu,'' dis-je.

Entourant la taille de Scorpius de mon bras, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les diligences pour la toute dernière fois.

* * *

 **Note :** Le dernier chapitre est un épilogue en deux parties, les deux seront publiés en même temps jeudi matin.


	24. Epilogue partie 1 - La demande

**CHAPITRE 24 : EPILOGUE PARTIE 1 - LA DEMANDE**

 _Cinq ans plus tard…_

''Est-ce que je te verrai avant le dîner ?'' demanda Scorpius alors que je courrais dans tout l'appartement, essayant de me préparer à temps pour travailler.

''Peut-être,'' dis-je, la bouche pleine. ''C'est assez tempétueux en ce moment. Nous avons beaucoup de Moldus qui ont assistés au duel entre Riley Boardman et Leanne Smith. En plein milieu de la rue ! Ils se balançaient des sorts comme si c'était le tout dernier jour de l'univers.''

''Certaines personnes sont vraiment crétins,'' dit Scorpius en secouant la tête. ''Je jure que d'ici nos trente ans, le monde entier des Moldus connaîtra l'existence du monde magique.''

''C'est clair,'' dis-je, saisissant les clés de la porte d'entrée que je jetai ensuite dans mon sac.

''Donc, ce n'est pas la peine que je prépare un merveilleux repas pour mon adorable compagne ?'' dit Scorpius en se mettant derrière moi pour me prendre par la taille.

''Je ne sais pas. Je te tiens au courant,'' dis-je en saisissant un tas de papier avant de me diriger vers la cheminée.

''Hé, je n'ai pas le droit à un baiser d'au revoir ?'' s'indigna Scorpius.

Je roulai les yeux et me tournai vers lui. Il attendait avec impatience que je l'embrasse.

Je le bécotai avec douceur sur les lèvres et il voulut prolonger l'instant. Je me laissai prendre une seconde avant de m'écarter.

''Il faut que j'y aille, je suis à la bourre,'' dis-je.

Scorpius parut un peu déçu.

''Oh ! Ne fais pas cette tête enfin. On se revoit bientôt, d'accord ?''

''Oui, d'accord, moi pendant ce temps je vais rester à glander toute la journée dans la maison,'' grommela Scorpius.

''Je n'y peux rien si tu ne travailles qu'à mi-temps,'' dis-je, les yeux au ciel.

''Oui mais tu sais bien que c'est parce que j'ai été sanctionné pour n'avoir pas rendu un travail à faire dans le délai imparti et ils m'ont retiré des droits pour cela. Je suis maintenant dans l'obligation de tout rendre sans faute où je risque le licenciement.''

''Dans ce cas, tu ferais bien de commencer dès maintenant ce que tu dois rendre pour demain,'' dis-je en saisissant le pot contenant la poudre de cheminette. ''Franchement, si tu ne veux pas que je sache quand tu dois rendre tes travaux, ne marque pas les dates sur le calendrier de la cuisine.''

Scorpius rit tandis que je prenais une poignée de poudre que je jetai dans le feu, lequel se mit à rugir joyeusement en envahissant toute la cheminée.

''A ce soir,'' dis-je en pénétrant dans les flammes.

''Oui, à ce soir,'' répondit Scorpius.

''Ministère de la Magie, Bureau des Aurors,'' dis-je d'une voix forte.

Je fus aussitôt emportée dans un tourbillon de fumée et de cendre et je tournoyai dans ce qui paraissait être un réseau infini de cheminée.

Quand je me sentis ralentir, je me mis à genoux (car m'étaler dans la poussière était anti-professionnel) et sortis doucement de la cheminée.

''Bonjour, Weasley,'' grogna mon oncle Harry sans lever les yeux de sa paperasse.

''Bonjour, Mr. Potter,'' dis-je en passant devant son bureau.

S'il était mon oncle à la maison, au boulot il était mon patron et se montrait intransigeant envers moi. Même Albus n'avait le droit à aucun traitement de faveur, son propre fils !

''Rose ?'' chuchota l'oncle Harry.

Je me tournai rapidement vers lui. Lorsqu'il m'appelait par mon prénom au travail, je savais que c'était pour me confier quelque chose de personnel.

''Oui,'' dis-je.

''Ton amie Rio a appelé ce matin. Elle te demande de la retrouver au café au bout de la rue durant le déjeuner et souhaite aussi que tu n'en parles pas à Albus.''

''D'accord. Merci, oncle Harry,'' chuchotai-je juste au moment où quelqu'un sortait de la cheminée.

''Parfait. Bon, remettez-vous au travail maintenant, Weasley,'' dit oncle Harry d'une voix forte, reprenant une attitude professionnelle.

''Oui, monsieur, bien sûr, monsieur,'' dis-je en traversant le labyrinthe de bureaux jusqu'à arriver au mien.

Albus travaillait sur celui adjacent au mien et nous avions tendance à bavarder pendant une bonne partie de la journée, ce qui agaçait beaucoup nos collègues.

''Hé, Rosie ! Tu es en retard,'' dit joyeusement Albus quand je pris place à ses côtés.

''Non pas du tout, tu es arrivé en avance,'' répliquai-je d'un ton sans réplique.

''Peu importe. Comment va Scorpius ?'' demanda Albus.

''Il va très bien,'' répondis-je brièvement en prenant la paperasse sur laquelle je devais bosser du tas de papiers où elle était rangée. ''Et Ella, comment va-t-elle ?''

Albus se mit soudainement à vérifier autour de lui si quelqu'un écoutait.

''Je peux te faire confiance, Rosie, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Evidemment que tu peux. C'est plutôt moi qui ne te fais pas confiance,'' dis-je d'une voix forte.

''Chuuuuut ! Parle à voix basse,'' dit Albus en se penchant vers moi et d'instinct, je fis de même.

''Qu'y a-t-il ?'' chuchotai-je.

''J'ai demandé Ella en mariage hier soir.''

J'eus l'impression d'avoir reçu un violent coup à la mâchoire.

''Tu n'as pas fait ça,'' dis-je, incrédule.

''Et si,'' dit fièrement Albus.

''Alors ?'' dis-je en faisant des gestes très tendus avec mes mains. ''Qu'a-t-elle répondu ?''

''Elle a répondu oui,'' dit Albus en souriant.

Je poussai un long et fort couinement accompagné de gestes de la main et d'autres. Puis je lui donnai un coup.

''Oh ! Pourquoi me frappes-tu, Rose ? Je pensais que tu serais heureuse pour nous.''

''Je le suis ! Cependant, tu vas épouser ma meilleure amie et pour cela, je me dois de te frapper,'' dis-je.

Albus rit faiblement et je compris qu'il ne m'avait pas encore tout dit.

''Bon, crache le morceau, mon cher. Qu'est-ce que tu caches d'autre ?'' dis-je en lui donnant un léger coup de pied sous la table.

''Je lui laisse le soin de te l'annoncer elle-même,'' dit Albus avec fierté. ''Je n'étais même pas censé te parler du mariage mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Oh ! Et n'oublie pas de _prétendre_ être surprise quand elle t'en parlera. D'accord ?''

''Quoi ? Non, Albus, tu ne peux pas me faire ça,'' dis-je, mon attention détournée de mon travail alors que ma main frappait fortement le bureau d'Albus. ''C'est comme si tu disais « Ah oui ! J'ai un secret à te confier. Oh ! Attend, non je ne peux rien dire. »''.

''J'ai bien peur que si, je peux, Rosie,'' dit Albus toujours avec un grand sourire. ''Bien que, si je ne me trompe, tu vas la retrouver tout à l'heure pendant le déjeuner avec Rio, Jade et Mae.''

''Quoi ? Comment l'as-tu su ?'' dis-je en me rappelant que l'oncle Harry m'avait dit que Rio ne souhaitait pas qu'Albus fût au courant.

''Ella me l'a dit,'' répondit Albus avec un haussement d'épaules en tournant une page pour écrire quelques lignes. ''Tu vas devoir attendre jusque-là.''

''Je te hais, Albus Potter,'' dis-je avec colère en lui donnant un coup si fort sur l'épaule que le mot qu'il écrivait avec soin eut l'air déraillé.

''Aïe ! Tu vas me payer ça,'' cria Albus en saisissant sa baguette.

''Potter ! Weasley ! Veuillez cesser ces enfantillages et vous mettre au travail !'' s'écria l'oncle Harry depuis l'avant.

Nous nous tûmes immédiatement.

La journée parut interminable. Je vérifiais l'horloge une minute puis la regardais à nouveau en pensant qu'une demi-heure s'était écoulée alors qu'en réalité, il ne s'agissait que de trente secondes. Ne pas savoir quel était le second secret d'Albus et Ella me rendait folle. Ce devait probablement être quelque chose en rapport avec le mariage. Comptaient-ils le célébrer dans un endroit exotique comme les Caraïbes ? Ella allait-elle se marier en tee-shirt et pantalon-jean ? Si c'était le cas, je ne l'oublierais pas de sitôt.

L'horloge n'aurait pas pu passer aussi lentement de onze heures cinquante-neuf à midi. Une éternité semblait être passé depuis que je m'étais assise à la contempler et à entendre le son de la corne qui annonçait la pause déjeuner.

J'avais renoncé depuis longtemps à écrire. J'étais trop distraite pour me concentrer et l'incident avec les Moldus n'était plus que le cadet de mes soucis. Je le finirais après le déjeuner, quand je serais soulagée du stress provoqué par l'impatience de connaître le second secret d'Ella.

La corne sonna et je me levai de ma chaise d'un bond et me ruai comme une fusée hors de la salle. Tout le monde me regarda avec surprise. Habituellement, je restais pendant la pause pour terminer ce que j'avais à faire.

Je courus vers l'ascenseur et appuyai sur le bouton pour descendre avant que quelqu'un d'autre eût pu entrer. J'allais avoir quelques ennemis de plus au bureau mais je m'en moquais. Tout ce que je désirais, c'était de savoir ce qui arrivait à Ella en plus du mariage.

L'ascenseur arriva au rez-de-chaussée et je m'empressai de sortir et de chercher une cabine téléphonique pour remonter à la surface. J'en repérai une qui descendait et courus vers elle. J'attendis impatiemment que les deux personnes qui s'y trouvaient descendent, entrai d'un bond à l'intérieur et en une poignée de secondes, je remontai.

Une fois dehors, je me ruai hors de la cabine et courus jusqu'au café du coin en espérant être la première.

Il s'avéra cependant que je n'avais pas été la seule à quitter le boulot à la hâte. Jade et Mae étaient toutes deux assises à la table dans le coin du fond à gauche et discutaient avec enthousiasme. Jade m'aperçus et me fit signe de les rejoindre.

''Coucou,'' dis-je alors qu'elles se levaient pour me saluer. ''Ça fait un bail, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous devenez ?'' dis-je en leur faisant la bise tour à tour.

''Nous allons bien,'' murmura Jade. ''Nous avons réussi à avoir un appartement mais il nous a fallu dire au propriétaire que nous étions des copines d'école qui faisaient de la colocation en attendant de pouvoir nous offrir notre propre maison. Nous en avons essayé six auparavant mais à chaque fois qu'ils ont découvert que l'on s'installait en tant que couple et non comme colocataires, ces salauds nous refusaient.''

''Et toi alors, comment va ta vie ?'' demanda Mae. ''Comment va Scorpius ?''

''Il rate tout. Ses heures à Sainte-Mangouste ont été diminués à moitié parce qu'il n'a pas rendu un travail dans les temps, ce qui est une manière subtile de dire qu'il n'a pas été à la hauteur et a été contraint de retourner au niveau d'apprenti avec les jeunes de dix-sept et dix-huit ans. Il ne pourra réintégrer son niveau que s'il rend tout ce qu'il doit rendre dans les délais impartis durant tout le mois qui suit. Mais rassurez-vous, à part cela, nous sommes très heureux.''

J'eus un sourire tandis que la porte s'ouvrait et que Rio entra en nous saluant joyeusement de la main.

''Ree !'' nous nous exclamâmes et bondissant toutes de nos chaises, nous la prîmes dans nos bras. ''Alors, parle. Pourquoi cette réunion ?''

''Oh ! Alors, je n'ai pas le droit à un « tu nous as manqué » ou « qu'est-ce que tu deviens » ?'' dit Rio en faisant mine d'être offensée tout en prenant place.

''Pardon. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens, Rio ?'' demandai-je, pressée d'en finir avec ces formalités afin que l'on passe aux choses sérieuses, soit les raisons de cette petite réunion.

''Je vais très bien,'' dit Rio avec joie. ''Je vis toujours avec Bradley.''

''Sérieusement ?'' dis-je, incrédule. ''Je me démène pour te poser la question et tout ce que tu me réponds, c'est « Je vais très bien, je vis toujours avec Bradley » ? Tu as d'horribles goûts de mec, tu sais.''

''Il n'est pas comme sa sœur, Rose,'' dit Rio. ''Il est très doux et adorable et il s'occupe très bien de Mathilde. C'est la fille de Carla et Kieran.''

''Elle l'a gardé ?'' dit Jade en fronçant les sourcils.

''Plus important, pourquoi Kieran a choisi de rester avec elle ?'' demandai-je.

''Arrête, Rose. Ce n'est pas parce que Carla a essayé de foutre ton couple en l'air que tu dois continuer à la haïr.''

''Oh que si,'' m'entêtai-je. ''Que s'est-il passé avec Olivier ? Vous étiez super ensemble.''

''Nous avons cessé de nous aimer,'' répondit Rio. ''Cela arrive, vous savez. Vous les filles avez eu la chance de trouver très rapidement l'amour de votre vie. Pour moi, il m'a fallu plus de temps.''

Je tapotai Rio sur la tête pour la réconforter au moment où Ella entrait dans le café en nous affichant un large sourire.

Fidèle à ma parole donnée à Albus, je ne me levai pas et ne la félicitai pas pour leur mariage car cela enlèverait toute sa joie quand elle nous l'annoncerait elle-même. Aussi, à ma connaissance, je n'étais au courant de rien. Et je comptais continuer ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous le dise.

''Bon. Maintenant que nous sommes toutes là, peut-on enfin connaître les raisons de cette réunion demandée par Rio ?'' demanda Jade avec impatience.

''J'aurais du me douter que vous comprendriez que ce n'est pas un hasard,'' dit Rio en secouant la tête avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

''Alors vas-y, parle !'' pressa Jade.

''Après toi bien sûr, Rio, j'aimerais moi aussi annoncer quelque chose,'' dit Ella au moment où Rio ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer.

''Oh ! De quoi s'agit-il ?'' demanda Jade avec hâte, son attention tournée vers Ella.

''Tu le sauras après que Rio ait fait sa propre confidence,'' répondit Ella en poussant la tête de Jade pour regarder à nouveau Rio.

''Merci,'' dit Rio à Ella avant de se retourner vers nous et de nous dire en essayant de ne pas couiner : ''Bien, comme vous le savez, Bradley et moi nous sommes en couple depuis trois ans. Et il y a quelques semaines, il m'a demandé en mariage.''

''Pas possible !'' nous dîmes toutes avec plus ou moins d'incrédulité.

''Tu vas épouser Bradley Mace ! Cela veut dire que Carla sera ta belle-sœur !'' m'emportai-je.

''Je m'en moque, Rose,'' répliqua Rio. ''J'aime Bradley et Bradley m'aime. Nous allons nous marier que ça plaise ou non aux autres.''

''Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Rio…'' dit Ella. ''Figurez-vous que moi aussi, je vais me marier. C'est cela que je voulais annoncer. Albus m'a demandé hier soir.''

''Oh mon Dieu !'' dit Jade. ''Ella, mais c'est merveilleux. S'il te plaît, rassure-moi que tu ne vas pas te marier le même jour que Rio parce que je ne pense pas que je pourrais me couper en deux.''

''C'est la raison pour laquelle je voulais vous en parler maintenant,'' dit Rio. ''Bradley et moi ne nous marierons que le 10 juin de l'année prochaine. Aussi, faites en sorte de n'avoir rien de prévu ce jour-là.''

Il y eut des grattages de plumes écrivant sur des parchemins, chacune de nous prenant note de la date pour ne pas oublier d'ici là.

''Il y a encore autre chose que je voudrais annoncer,'' dit Ella avec timidité et je compris qu'il s'agissait de son secret.

''Oui ?'' dis-je, un peu trop hâtivement.

''Hmm… oh mon Dieu, que ça va être difficile,'' dit Ella en faisant la grimace.

''Attends, ne me dis pas que tu es enceinte,'' dit Jade.

''En fait… si, c'est cela,'' dit Ella en contemplant ses genoux.

''Non,'' dis-je, stupéfiée par une telle nouvelle.

Ma main se tendit rapidement pour lui saisir le bras. Ella leva les yeux vers moi et me fit un hochement incertain de la tête.

Nos cris et couinements de joie furent si forts que l'on aurait pensé qu'une célébrité de renommée mondiale venait d'entrer dans le café. La scène devait paraître bizarre pour n'importe qui d'autre : cinq jeunes femmes de vingt-trois ans bondissants dans tous les sens comme des bambines venant tout juste d'apprendre à marcher. Nous eûmes droit à quelques regards bizarres de clients par-ci par-là jusqu'à ce que l'on fût suffisamment calmé pour commander à déjeuner.

''De combien es-tu ?'' demanda Jade alors que la serveuse s'éloignait après avoir pris nos commandes.

''Huit semaines,'' répondit Ella.

''Attends, Albus ne t'a pas proposé juste parce que tu es enceinte au moins,'' demandai-je.

''Non, bien sûr que non, il n'était pas encore au courant,'' assura Ella. ''J'étais assise dans le canapé à réfléchir à la meilleure manière de lui annoncer quand il s'est avancé vers moi et m'a fait sa demande. J'ai évidemment répondu oui et j'en ai profité pour lui dire pour le bébé. Nous en parlerons à la famille à la prochaine réunion au Terrier.''

''Je suis si heureuse pour toi,'' dis-je en secouant la tête avec un sourire le visage. ''Pour vous deux je veux dire,'' ajoutai-je en posant une main sur Rio afin de lui assurer qu'elle n'était pas exclue.

D'une certaine manière, Ella l'avait nettement dépassée en joie en annonçant sa grossesse.

Ce fut là que je réalisai qu'une nouvelle fois, j'étais en retard par rapport à mes amies. Toutes allaient franchir une nouvelle étape de la vie, en l'occurrence le mariage et, dans le cas d'Ella, un enfant. Moi par contre n'avais même pas encore considérée la question du mariage même si j'aimerais énormément. Cependant, je doutais fortement que Scorpius ait cette idée en tête.

Avec la montagne de travail que l'on m'avait donnée à faire ce jour-là, je rentrai à la maison relativement plus tôt que d'habitude, si l'on pouvait considérer huit heures du soir comme tôt.

''Tu es en avance,'' dit Scorpius depuis la salle à manger alors que je pénétrais dans le salon depuis la cheminée.

''Oui. J'ai tout fini assez rapidement,'' dis-je.

Je jetai mon sac dans le salon et entrai dans la salle à manger où j'eus la surprise de découvrir un dîner aux chandelles superbement élaboré qui m'attendait avec un Scorpius vêtu d'un smoking.

''Oooh ! J'ai du faire quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui,''dis-je avec enthousiasme alors que Scorpius s'avançait derrière moi pour m'enlever mon blouson. ''A quand remonte la dernière fois que j'ai eus un droit à un dîner aussi luxueux, Scorpius ?''

''Je n'ai encore jamais préparé un tel dîner…'' dit Scorpius avec incertitude.

''Je sais,'' dis-je alors que Scorpius reculait une chaise pour m'inviter à m'asseoir. ''C'était pour rire, Scorpius, ne t'en fais pas.''

Scorpius rit avec nervosité. Sérieusement, je ne comprenais ce qui lui arrivait ce jour-là. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu en smoking remontait à cinq ans le soir du bal de fin d'année à Poudlard et je ne me souvenais pas avoir jamais entendu Scorpius rire tout en étant anxieux.

''C'est magnifique, Scorpius. Merci infiniment,'' dis-je.

''Ce ne fut pas une gageure,'' dit Scorpius sans enthousiasme.

''Tu n'étais pas obligé, honnêtement,'' dis-je en passant une main sur la table pour prendre la sienne.

''Justement si,'' dit Scorpius.

Je vis qu'il suait sur le front. Comment était-ce possible alors qu'on était en plein hiver ?

''Non vraiment. Tu aurais pu passer toute la journée à flemmarder sur le canapé et à fabriquer des avions en papier mais au lieu de cela, tu t'es démené pour me préparer un dîner royal… vraiment, merci du fond du cœur.''

''C'est juste une manière de te repayer toutes les choses superbes que tu as faites pour moi,'' dit Scorpius. ''Tu es une femme merveilleuse, Rose, et je t'aime tellement que je veux te prouver à quel point.''

''Tu vas me faire pleurer,'' dis-je en souriant. ''Tu n'as rien à me prouver.''

''Si. Tu as fait tant de choses géniales pour moi, Rose, et jusqu'ici je n'ai fait qu'en profiter et c'est pourquoi…'' Il se leva de sa chaise et mit une main dans une poche. ''… je veux t'épouser.''

Il sortit de sa poche une boîte pourpre et l'ouvrit pour réveler son contenu, une magnifique bague en or avec un signe symbolisant l'éternité. Stupéfaite et émerveillée, je plaquai les deux mains sur ma bouche.

''Rose Weasley, veux-tu m'épouser ?''

''Oui !'' couinai-je. ''Oui, oui, je le veux, bon sang !'' m'exclamai-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

Il m'enlaça pendant une seconde avant que je ne m'écarte, impatiente d'avoir la bague au doigt. Scorpius la sortit de la boîte et la glissa. Elle convenait à merveille.

''J'ai choisi ce symbole parce qu'il marque ce que je ressens de notre amour… éternel,'' dit Scorpius et je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue.

''Oh ! Scorpius, je t'aime tellement !'' dis-je en l'embrassant avec douceur.

''J'espère juste que l'amour que je te donne est aussi fort que celui que tu me donnes,'' dit Scorpius en répondant à mon baiser.

''Evidemment,'' réassurai-je. ''Il ne fait que de grandir. Je t'aimerais toujours, Scorpius Malefoy, quoi qu'il arrive.''

''Et moi, je vais te le dire, Rose, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Tu as offert le bonheur dans ma vie et grâce à toi, je suis devenu quelqu'un de bien.''

Je me contentai de sourire.


	25. Epilogue partie 2 - Lumière du jour

**CHAPITRE 25 : EPILOGUE PARTIE 2 - LUMIERE DU JOUR**

 _Quinze ans plus tard…_

 **2045**

''Veux-tu bien descendre de là, Antares, je te l'ai demandé un million de fois !'' criai-je depuis le balcon à mon fils de treize ans qui semblait n'avoir que faire des remontrances sur le fait qu'il passait son temps allongé sur le toit de la maison.

''Je descends dans une minute, maman,'' répliqua-t-il d'une voix aussi forte que la mienne.

''Tu joues avec ma patience, jeune homme,'' dis-je. ''Tu as intérêt à être descendu d'ici dix minutes pour finir tes devoirs et faire tes bagages pour demain.''

''Bien sûr, maman,'' dit Antares. ''Oh ! Et pense à dire à Ly que j'ai laissé ses livres sur ma table de nuit.''

Les yeux au ciel, je retournai à l'intérieur et regardai le bazar laissé par Antares. Il était l'aîné de deux ans et me rappelait chaque jour un peu plus Scorpius.

''Maman, maman, Antares ne m'a toujours pas rendu mes livres,'' dit Lyra, ma fille de onze ans, qui courait depuis la cuisine en tapant du pied avec colère.

''Oh ! Il a dit qu'il les a laissé sur sa table de nuit,'' lui répondis-je en revenant au dîner.

''Ça ne lui a pris que six putains mois,'' dit Lyra avec un soupir exaspéré, et elle se rua dans la chambre d'Antares.

''Fais gaffe à ton langage, Lyra,'' dis-je avec faiblesse.

Je n'étais plus capable de faire preuve d'autorité pleine envers mes enfants. Du moins, c'était ainsi depuis quatre ans et le décès de Scorpius.

Cela n'avait pas du tout été du aux maux de tête dont il avait souffert durant nos études à Poudlard, même si j'aurais aimé parfois que c'en fût la cause car au moins, j'aurais pu lui dire au revoir. Un jour, il était parti travailler comme d'habitude et c'était cela qui était absolument stupide parce que l'on n'imaginait pas le métier de guérisseur comme potentiellement dangereux. Or, ce jour-là, il avait été appelé en intervention quand trois Moldus étaient parvenus, on ne savait trop comment, à pénétrer sur le Chemin de Traverse et que l'un d'eux avait décidé de faire exploser la moitié des lieux avec une bombe. Lui, ses deux camarades et près d'une cinquantaine de sorcières et sorciers avaient été sérieusement blessés voire tués. Rio, qui faisait partie des guérisseurs venus sur place, nous avait dit que Scorpius avait tenté de soigner un des Moldus morts puisque tout le reste était sous contrôle. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une deuxième bombe avait explosée et frappée Scorpius en plein visage. Son corps avait été déchiqueté en mille morceaux, tant et si bien que nous n'avions même pas pu rassembler son corps pour l'enterrer.

C'était Rio qui m'avait annoncée la nouvelle. Je n'oublierai jamais la nuit où elle s'était présentée à notre porte, le visage inondé de larmes et couvert de terre et de décombres.

 **2041**

 _''Antares ne veut pas me rendre ma poupée !'' cria Lyra depuis le salon._

 _''Antares, rend-lui sa poupée,'' ordonnai-je d'un ton résigné alors que je changeais la couche de Martha, ma petite dernière._

 _''Mais maman, elle m'a prit mes bandes dessinées !'' protesta Antares._

 _Roulant les yeux, j'allai confronter les deux gamins._

 _''Bon maintenant ça suffit. Lyra, tu lui rends ses bandes dessinées et Antares, tu lui rends sa poupée,'' dis-je avec fermeté._

 _Tous deux se regardèrent avec étonnement, l'air de penser, «_ Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé plus tôt ? ».

 _Au moment où Antares et Lyra se rendaient leurs possessions, il y eut un coup à la porte._

 _''Surveille tes sœurs, Antares,'' dis-je en posant Martha, ma fille de trois ans, par terre. ''Je reviens tout de suite.''_

 _''Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me surveille !'' protesta aussitôt Lyra mais je l'ignorai et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée._

 _Je m'attendais à ce que fût Scorpius. Il rentrait toujours au plus tard à huit heures trente et oubliait fréquemment ses clés._

 _Mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte, ce n'était pas Scorpius mais Rio._

 _''Salut, Scor… Rio, que fais-tu ici ?'' demandai-je, perplexe en voyant son apparence débraillée. ''Oh mon Dieu ! Bradley ne t'a quand même pas mise à la porte j'espère ?''_

 _Rio secoua la tête, une larme coulant sur son visage sombre._

 _''Tu ferais bien d'entrer,'' dis-je. ''Je vais aller mettre Martha au lit et demander à Lyra et Antares d'aller faire un match de brosse à dents dans la salle de bains. Ça les y occupera pendant des heures.''_

 _J'invitai Rio à entrer dans la cuisine. Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et se retenait à peine de sangloter._

 _Tout en étant impatiente de savoir ce qui se passait, je ne tenais pas à ce que mes trois enfants vissent Rio dans un tel état._

 _J'entrai dans le salon et fut aussitôt assaillie par les questions attendues._

 _''Qui était à la porte, maman ?''_

 _''Est-ce que c'était papa ?''_

 _''Pourquoi n'est-il pas encore venu nous voir ?''_

 _''Ce n'était personne,'' dis-je en ramassant Martha. ''Vous deux, je veux que vous alliez voir qui se brosse les dents le plus longtemps avec deux nouveaux dentifrices pleins._

 _''Je vais te mettre la patée, Antares !'' dit Lyra, en se ruant à la salle de bain._

 _''Sûrement pas. Je te bats toujours,'' dit Antares en courant après elle._

 _''Allez, Martha, il est temps d'aller faire dodo,'' dis-je en allant l'amener dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Lyra._

 _''Pas fatiguée. Veux voir papa,'' protesta Martha en baillant._

 _''Papa viendra te dire bonne nuit quand il sera rentré,'' promis-je._

 _''D'ccord,'' dit Martha avec réticence et je la couchai dans son lit et lui mit la couverture sur elle._

 _En dépit de son affirmation précédente, elle s'endormit en quelques secondes à peine._

 _Je sortis très doucement de la chambre, m'assurai qu'Antares et Lyra étaient bien occupés à leur compétition de brossage de dents dans la salle de bain, et retournai à la cuisine._

 _Pointant ma baguette sur la théière afin de faire bouillir l'eau, je demandai rapidement :_

 _''Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu, pourquoi es-tu sale et pourquoi saignes-tu ?''_

 _''Ce n'est pas mon sang,'' répondit Rio en désignant les tâches rouges qui bordaient ses mains._

 _''De qui est-ce le sang alors ? Tu ne reviens quand même pas d'une opération ?'' dis-je tout en sachant très bien que ce ne pouvait pas être une opération puisque les guérisseurs portaient toujours des gants pour opérer._

 _''Non, ce n'est pas cela,'' dit Rio en secouant la tête avant de laisser échapper un autre sanglot._

 _''Ree, que se passe-t-il…'' dis-je en me levant de la table de cuisine pour me rapprocher de la chaise où elle était assise._

 _''C'est le sang de… Scorpius,'' dit Rio à voix si basse que je dus me pencher pour l'entendre._

 _''Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?'' dis-je, gelée sur place._

 _''Oh mon Dieu… Rose, c'est son sang, le sang de Scorpius,'' dit Rio avant de s'effondrer._

 _''Rio, rassure-moi, c'est une blague,'' marmonnai-je en m'écartant d'elle._

 _Rio secoua la tête._

 _''Non, Rio. Je sais que tu aimes bien faire des farces mais là c'est de mauvais goût, de très mauvais goût. Tu me dégoûtes !''_

 _''Ce n'est pas une blague,'' grommela Rio entre les pleurs. ''Des kamikazes moldus ont réussi à pénétrer dans le Chemin de Traverse… le premier s'est fait exploser et a emporté la moitié des lieux avec lui. Scorpius s'occupait du second Moldu quand la bombe qui était caché dans celui-ci a explosé. Il a… éclaté en mille morceaux.''_

 _Elle laissa échapper un autre sanglot plus bruyant encore._

 _''Tu es folle de me raconter des conneries pareilles, dis-moi que c'est faux !'' m'écria-je en plaquant une main sur la bouche alors que des larmes envahissaient mes yeux._

 _Mais en voyant que Rio secouait encore la tête, je compris que c'était bel et bien vrai. On voyait clairement dans ses yeux qu'elle avait été témoin de choses que personne n'était censé voir._

 _Je fus complètement désemparée et je fondis en larmes tandis que des images de Scorpius apparaissaient dans mon esprit. Son sang déversé partout sur les mains de Rio et sur tout le Chemin de Traverse, sans parler d'horribles visions d'un orteil et d'un doigt par terre, séparés du reste du corps qui n'en était plus un. Ecoeurée, j'allai vomir dans l'évier._

 _En me redressant, je sentis la main de Rio sur le dos. Un regard dans ses yeux me suffit à m'effondrer et je me mis à pousser un cri si fort qu'il aurait suffi à réveiller un mort._

 _Je ne sus pas pendant combien de temps je restai à pleurer sur l'épaule de Rio mais j'étais certaine que les enfants avaient entendus qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Je m'écartais de Rio, les yeux rouges et bouffis._

 _''Le… les… en…enfants… co… comment… vais…vais-je… leur… annon… annoncer qu'il… qu'il est… m… mort ?'' marmonnai-je en m'effondrant à nouveau en pleurs._

 _''Tu dois leur dire,'' dit Rio. ''Ecoute, je vais aller prévenir Bradley à la Cheminette que je vais rester là ce soir. Tu n'es pas en état de rester seule. Tu es d'accord ?''_

 _J'approuvai sans un mot alors que mon corps était envahi par les larmes._

 _Il était mort. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, Scorpius était mort. Il m'avait laissé seule au monde avec trois enfants à élever et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment j'allais m'en sortir sans lui._

 _Avant de m'en rendre compte, Bradley avait franchi la porte, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Il déposa plusieurs sacs de courses sur le comptoir de la cuisine._

 _''J'ai acheté autant que je pouvais avec l'argent de moldu du bocal,'' dit-il._

 _''Merci, Brad. Maintenant, rentre à la maison avant que Jarrah et Matthew n'aient l'envie de mettre le feu à quelque chose,'' ordonna Rio en l'embrassant avec douceur avant de l'inciter à sortir de la cuisine afin qu'il puisse transplaner._

 _''Bon, Rosie, les enfants ont du t'entendre pleurer et doivent être pétrifiés. Il faut qu'on leur dise. Tu veux que je m'en charge ?'' proposa Rio._

 _Je secouai la tête et avalai ma salive._

 _''Si quelqu'un doit leur dire, c'est moi,'' dis-je, essuyant mes larmes. ''Je ne sais pas comment mais je dois.''_

 _''D'accord, vas-y,'' encouragea Rio. ''Je vais te préparer du thé.''_

 _''Peux-tu venir avec moi ?'' chuchotai-je._

 _Rio me regarda et je compris qu'elle voyait à quel point j'étais nerveuse, terrifiée et anéantie. Elle me prit dans ses bras et chuchota à mon oreille :_

 _''Bien sûr.''_

 _Elle me prit la main et m'emmena jusqu'à la chambre de Lyra et Martha._

 _J'ouvris la porte et trouvai Martha blottit dans les bras de Lyra. Toutes deux pleuraient. Quant à Antares, il était assis au bout du lit de sa sœur cadette avec les jambes croisées sur sa poitrine et lui aussi en larmes. Les yeux de Lyra étaient aussi bouffis que les miens et je compris qu'ils savaient déjà. Ils avaient du entendre d'une manière ou d'une autre quand Rio m'avait annoncé l'horrible nouvelle._

 _''Maman ?'' bougonna Lyra avec un regard qui me demandait si c'était vrai._

 _J'hochai une fois la tête et m'avançai vers le lit tout en me mordant la lèvre pour arrêter la coulée des larmes._

 _Lyra mit la tête dans les cheveux de sa sœur et se mit à sangloter discrètement. Je m'assis entre les trois au beau milieu du livre et les pris tous dans mes bras. Antares enterra sa tête dans mon épaule et pleura comme jamais auparavant tandis que Martha posa sa tête sur mon genou, des larmes coulant discrètement de ses yeux. Elle était trop petite pour savoir ce que signifiait la mort mais parce que son frère, sa sœur et sa mère étaient tristes, elle était triste aussi. Lyra mis les genoux contre sa poitrine et posa la tête contre mon autre épaule. Elle avait fini de pleurer depuis longtemps et à présent, elle tremblait avec des sanglots secs tout en mordant plusieurs parties de son bras._

 _Longtemps après que Martha et Antares s'étaient endormis en pleurant, Lyra resta allongée et éveillée, toujours en sanglots._

 _''Ly, tu veux venir dans la cuisine ? Maman va te faire un chocolat chaud,'' dis-je à voix basse._

 _Lyra renifla légèrement et accepta. Je retirai doucement la tête d'Antares de sous mon épaule et prit délicatement Martha pour la remettre dans son lit. Je pris la main de Lyra et la mena hors de la chambre en essayant moi-même d'arrêter de pleurer._

 _''Coucou,'' dit faiblement Rio quand Lyra et moi entrâmes dans la cuisine._

 _''Coucou, tatie Rio,'' bougonna Lyra._

 _''Peux-tu emmener Lyra dans le salon, Rio ? Je vais préparer quelques boissons,'' dis-je en me dirigeant vers la table, le dos tourné à eux._

 _''D'accord,'' dit Rio et au bout d'un long moment, je les entendis sortir._

 _J'aggripai durement le bord de la table pour être sûre de ne pas m'effondrer une fois de plus. Cela était difficile, autant que de m'endormir en pleurant comme avaient fait Antares et Martha. Je fermai complètement les yeux et essayai de penser à des choses heureuses. Scorpius figurait dans tous mes souvenirs heureux. Des larmes forcèrent le chemin hors de mes yeux fermés jusqu'à mes genoux à la pensée que je ne pourrais plus jamais être dans ses bras, plus jamais l'embrasser, plus jamais lui dire que je l'aimais. Il était trop tard pour tout cela. Le baiser et le « je t'aime » de ce matin resteront nos derniers contacts. Si seulement il pouvait se montrer une dernière fois, si au moins il pouvait venir dîner afin que l'on se dise proprement au revoir._

 _''Tu n'aurais pas pu le prédire,'' dit Rio dans mon dos._

 _''Comment as-tu deviné ce que je pensais ?'' marmonnai-je en reniflant sans me retourner._

 _''Tu oublies que j'ai perdu ma sœur à dix-sept ans, Rosie. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens.'_

 _Je me décidai à la regarder, l'air abattu._

 _''Comment vais-je pouvoir vivre sans lui ?''_

 _Rio s'avança vers moi, les bras tendus._

 _''Je ne sais pas,'' souffla-t-elle. ''On affrontera cette terrible épreuve, ensemble.''_

''Maman, quand est-ce que le dîner sera prêt ?'' couina Martha, sept ans, en entrant dans la cuisine.

''Bientôt,'' dis-je, sortant de mes souvenirs de cette soirée sinistre.

''Tu pleures, maman,'' dit Martha, les sourcils froncés.

''Vraiment ?'' dis-je en essuyant les yeux, réalisant qu'en effet je pleurais. ''Tu sais quoi ? Va donc demander à Lyra d'utiliser le téléphone public et de commander une pizza. Tu sais comment elle adore faire cela. Tiens, prend ces sous,'' dis-je en lui passant vingt pence sortis de ma poche.

''D'accord,'' dit Martha avec enthousiasme.

Et prenant les pièces, elle courut chercher sa sœur.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, je m'aggripai à la gouttière parallèle au balcon et grimpai sur le toit. J'avais enfin compris comment Antares faisait pour monter là-haut et pourquoi il y passait tant de temps.

''Salut, Taro,'' dis-je en le voyant allongé sur le fer ondulé.

''Salut, maman,'' dit-il en pointant une constellation dans le ciel. ''Regarde, maman, c'est Scorpius.''

''Et là, c'est Antares,'' dis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés, désignant l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation de Scorpius. ''Je suis désolé de t'avoir ordonné de descendre de là. Je viens seulement de comprendre vraiment ce que tu faisais il y a cinq minutes.''

''Pas de souci,'' dit Antares, reportant son attention sur la constellation dont son père portait le prénom. Au bout d'un moment, il me demanda : ''Est-ce qu'il te manque ?''

''Tous les jours,'' répondis-je en regardant moi aussi la constellation.

''Moi aussi,'' dit Antares.

Je savais qu'il avait eu beaucoup plus de mal à supporter la mort de Scorpius que ses sœurs parce que, de nos trois enfants, il avait été le plus proche de son père. Pendant des mois, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, ne mangeait plus rien et refusait de parler à qui que ce soit. Ce n'était que lorsque Lyra avait surgi en trombe dans sa chambre pour le traiter d'idiot qu'il s'était décidé à sortir mais même après cela, il lui avait encore fallu plusieurs mois pour parler ou même simplement pour sourire.

''Les gamins à l'école ne cessent de parler de ce qu'ils ont fait avec leurs papas pendant les vacances et ça me rend triste,'' dit Antares dans une tentative de faire la conversation. ''Mais quand je dors, papa vient me dire en rêve que je ne dois pas me laisser abattre.''

''Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?'' dis-je en lui lançant un regard perplexe.

''Il parle à Lyra et Martha aussi. Il dit que tout va bien pour lui et que l'on devrait tous continuer à vivre et rester soudé comme toute vraie famille.''

Je sentis une boule monter dans ma gorge à l'écoute de ces mots. J'ignorais totalement que Scorpius hantait les rêves de mes enfants autant que les miens. Généralement, c'était pour me dire qu'il nous aimait, moi et les enfants. Je donnerais tout pour pouvoir à nouveau le prendre dans mes bras plutôt que de ne voir qu'un reflet de mon chagrin.

Perdre leur père à un si jeune âge avait été très difficile à vivre pour tous les trois. Antares était devenu tellement solitaire qu'il avait beaucoup de difficultés à faire le premier pas pour parler à quelqu'un. Lyra s'énervait et parlait sèchement à quiconque lui adressait la parole. Elle non plus n'était pas très sociale et se montrait souvent très froide envers les autres enfants. Néanmoins, je l'avais surprise un soir en train d'écrire dans un journal intime et quand je l'avais lu le lendemain quand elle n'était pas là, j'avais découvert à quel point Scorpius lui manquait terriblement.

Quant à Martha, elle semblait ne vouloir rien apprendre. Elle haïssait par-dessus tout la magie et chaque fois qu'elle montrait des signes de sa nature de sorcière, elle essayait de les faire disparaître en s'enfermant indéfiniment pendant des jours jusqu'à ce que Lyra et moi parvinssent à la convaincre de sortir, non sans lui promettre de lui offrir quelques FizWizBiz.

''Maman ! La pizza est arrivée !'' appela Lyra.

''Allez, on va manger,'' dis-je.

Antares se rassit avec réticence et je mis une main sur son épaule.

''Tu pourras revenir ici plus tard, promis,'' l'assurai-je.

''Merci, maman,'' murmura-t-il. ''C'est juste que j'aime bien l'idée de le savoir là à nous observer depuis la constellation.''

''Moi aussi, j'aime cette idée,'' dis-je en souriant.

''Essaie de te faire des nouveaux amis, Antares,'' dis-je le lendemain sans conviction alors que je lui donnais un baiser d'au revoir à la gare de King's Cross.

''Je suis déjà très heureux avec Bray,'' assura Antares. ''Peut-on aller retrouver la tante Ella ?''

''C'est comme si c'était fait, Taro,'' dit Ella en apparaissant derrière nous avec Albus et leurs trois enfants, Benjamin, Brayden et Blaine. ''Nous sommes là.''

''Salut, Taro !'' dit Brayden en prenant Antares en cravate.

''Que c'est bon de te revoir, Bray,'' dit Antares en se libérant de la prise non sans donner un coup de poing en guise de réponse à son ami.

''Salut, Ben,'' dis-je à l'aîné des trois.

Pour toute réponse, je reçus un salut de la main et il courut rejoindre ses amis à l'autre bout de la gare. J'observai les alentours et aperçus Blaine discutant avec Martha, laissant Lyra qui attendait Matthew et Natasha, ses meilleurs amis.

''Comment vas-tu ?'' me demanda Ella.

Le ton de sa voix montrait clairement que cette question ne se rapportait pas seulement à mon moral du jour.

''Je vais très bien. Tu sais, il me manque toujours mais je sais que je ne serai jamais seule,'' dis-je en lui hochant la tête.

Je me rendis compte avec surprise qu'aucune larme ne coulait de mes yeux et que ma voix sonnait normale.

''Je suis toujours inquiet de te savoir seule dans une si grande maison,'' dit Albus. ''Tu es une excellente mère. Peu de gens auraient réussi à s'occuper seuls de trois enfants tout en devant surmonter la perte d'un membre de la famille.''

''Et toi Albus, mon cher cousin, comment vas-tu ?'' dis-je, désireuse de ne plus parler de moi et Scorpius.

''Je vais bien merci, Rosie,'' dit-il en m'enlaçant.

''Les garçons ne vous rendent pas déjà fous ?'' demandai-je.

''Pas encore,'' répondit Ella en riant. ''Ils sont au stade gênant du Je-Ne-Veux-Parler-A-Personne et Blaine est encore petit, donc tout va bien pour lui.''

''Je vois ça,'' dis-je en le regardant discuter chaleureusement avec Martha. ''Oh ! Regardez, voilà Rio, Bradley, Matthew et Jarrah.''

Rio et sa famille nous rejoignirent avec grand enthousiasme. Jarrah, l'aînée qui avait quinze ans, dit un rapide bonjour et demanda où était Ben et s'empressa d'aller le retrouver. Matthew, son frère de onze ans, nous salua poliment avant d'aller rejoindre Lyra.

''Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt,'' dit Lyra. ''Je commençais à penser que tu ne viendrais pas.''

''Es-tu enchantée ?'' demanda Matthew.

''Et comment !'' dit Lyra, offensée qu'il ait l'audace de poser la question.

''Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre Natasha et nous pourrons monter dans le train,'' dit Matthew.

Je reportai mon attention sur la conversation entre les adultes.

''… Et là, elle nous a dit de foutre le camp et de nos sortir nos têtes des trous où elles étaient clairement enfoncées,'' dit Bradley.

''Wow ! Plutôt cru comme conversation, mes aïeux,'' dis-je. ''Et pourquoi Jarrah a-t-elle dit cela exactement ?'' demandai-je, supposant qu'il parlait de sa fille.

''Nous lui avons dit qu'elle était trop jeune pour avoir un copain,'' répondit Bradley.

''Nous sommes d'accord,'' dit Ella. ''Nous n'avons pas eu de relations amoureuses avant nos dix-sept ans.''

''Vous devriez lui accorder un peu de liberté,'' dis-je. ''On ne vit qu'une fois. Il vaut mieux en profiter au maximum tant qu'on peut.''

Personne ne dit un mot. Nous savions que nous abordions un sujet sensible que nous évitions généralement tant que nous le pouvions. Heureusement, cette pause gênante fut brisée par l'arrivée de Jade et Mae en compagnie de leur fille Natasha.

Littéralement, après trois minutes où chacun était arrivé tour à tour, Lyra, Matthew et Natasha nous embrassait déjà pour nous dire au revoir et couraient vers le train, impatients d'arriver à Poudlard.

''Comment ça va, tout le monde ?'' demandèrent Jade et Mae en nous faisant la bise tour à tour.

Nous répondîmes tous « je vais bien » en chœur tandis que Jade et Mae donnaient de leurs nouvelles. Natasha et leur nouvelle-née Laura avaient été toutes deux conçues par le sperme appartenant à nulle autre personne que mon frère, tandis que Jade et Mae avaient été suffisamment gentilles pour rendre la pareille en étant mères porteuses pour Hugo et son partenaire Daniel. Ainsi techniquement, Natasha et Laura étaient mes nièces alors que Jamie et Philipp, les fils d'Hugo, n'étaient pas mes neveux… plutôt compliqué, tout cela.

''Encore une minute avant le départ,'' dit Ella en prenant la main de Blaine. ''Il est temps d'aller leur dire au revoir.''

Je saisis la main de Martha et la mena à travers la foule vers la machine à vapeur géante qui venait tout juste de se mettre à souffler. J'aperçus Antares et Lyra nous faire des signes de main depuis la fenêtre d'un compartiment vers le milieu du train. Matthew, Brayden et Natasha étaient aussi à l'intérieur et nous disaient également au revoir de la main tandis que les portiers fermaient tour à tour chacune des portes du train.

Je me remis à penser à Scorpius. Comment il n'avait pas vécu assez longtemps pour voir Antares partir à Poudlard, comment il ne pouvait être là pour voir Lyra partir à son tour et comment il ne serait certainement pas présent le jour où Martha, elle aussi, prendrait le train pour la première fois.

Je sentis des larmes proches de couler et m'efforçai de les retenir. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer, pas maintenant. Le train commença à s'éloigner de la gare et Lyra me saluait chaleureusement de la main. Je pouvais voir à quel point elle était enchantée par son entrée à Poudlard.

Et tandis que le train tournait le coin et disparaissait de la vue, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que si l'amour pouvait vous faire beaucoup de mal et vous laisser penser qu'il ne valait pas le coup de vivre, au final tout ce que vous aviez à faire était d'attendre la lumière du prochain jour qui, vous pouviez me croire, finissait toujours par arriver.

* * *

Bien que ce chapitre pourrait faire penser à la triste actualité du moment, rappelons que l'original a été écrit et posté en 2012.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire et surtout merci à The Original Horcrux qui reste pour moi l'une des meilleures auteurs potterhead de

 **DERNIERE MINUTE :** Ayons tous une pensée pour le génial Alan Rickman, alias Rogue, qui nous a quitté aujourd'hui même. RIP


End file.
